


Донское кладбище

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bibliophiles, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Books, Cemetery, F/F, F/M, Female Homosexuality, Gen, Literary References & Allusions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Older Woman, Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 112,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роман о московских кладбищах, дружбе, книгах и стихах. Написан в 2011 году.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Юлия

**Author's Note:**

> Герои цитируют все подряд и не всегда называют источники.

1

Бледнеет бедная луна, белее становясь во мраке. Звезды так редки в апреле: а в августе - астровом и астральном августе - им не хватает места на небе, и они падают, падают, чиркая по черному своду. И листья ссыхаются в августе, клонятся к земле, поздними росами пропитываются сжатые и в стога сбитые травы. Последние грозы гремят. И чем ближе подходит осень, тем чаще подкатывает под сердце тревога, неспокойная грусть, влажно перекликающаяся с болью сердечной, с предвестием инфаркта (я знаю, как это бывает, я все симптомы изучил и наизусть затвердил, не веря в свое здоровье; я не желаю верить, что это не тело предает меня, а что-то иное, что-то, чему пока названия нет). Снуют по мокрым дорогам автомобили, золотыми майскими жуками, - ошиблись сезоном; золото их фонарное (самоварное) отражается в черных лужах, и долго-долго затихает звук мотора вдали, пока я лежу в постели и слушаю его - вместо того, чтобы повернуться набок, натянуть одеяло на ухо и уснуть. С каждым шагом осени истекает мое время, и я понимаю, что нужно торопиться.  
С первого октября кладбища закрывают на два часа раньше, в пять, а не в семь, и всякий раз тяжело отвыкать от летнего времени; этот перевод дается тяжелее, чем обычный, всем привычный переход на час назад - с середины октября (я никогда не помню точной даты). Лишний час сна дарует мне он - и только; зимнее расписание кладбищ лишает меня двух часов - ни сна и ни бодрствования, а самого дыхания, самозабвенного вдоха. Привыкшему телу невмоготу отрываться и уходить - на сто двадцать минут раньше, на два длинных оборота раньше. Но ей все равно. Она меня подождет.  
Она лежит на Новом Донском кладбище, за длинною розовою стеной: от ворот нужно повернуть направо и дойти до упора, потом повернуть налево (девяносто градусов, прямой угол) и отойти чуть-чуть от колумбария, за два-три ряда могил. И там уже найти ее совсем просто: ноги сами донесут к ней, взгляд сам остановится на ее милом лице. Годы проходят, а она все смотрит - испуганно и бессильно, раздвинув в слабой улыбке губы. Мягкие волосы сплетены в косы, что голову обвивают венцом - похоронным венчиком, и старомодным высоким воротничком схвачена хрупкая шея. Границами медальона - круглого, фарфорового - срезано тело, открывая только начало плеч и груди: темные пуговки, платье, теплое живым теплом, тело, укрытое нагретым платьем, все, что живет вечно в остановленном мгновенье, в постоянно длящемся утре? дне? вечере? - когда она замерла и глянула на фотографа, нырнувшего под черный плат, слившегося с трехногой деревянною жирафой "Кодака". В одном медальоне, побеждая самое себя, она смотрит и ждет, и существует непрестанно, необъяснимо сочетаясь с вечным бегом Вселенной. Одно из двух: или нет Вселенной, или нет смерти. Я склоняюсь к последнему.  
Она слаба и хрупка - но это удивительная видимость: может быть, с годами она окрепла (с теми годами, что минули со вспышки магния, навсегда сохранившей ее - вот такою), потому что прожила долго. Под землей лежит семидесятилетнее тело, тело, не имеющее к ней, собственно говоря, никакого отношения: давно сменились все клетки, выпали зубы, поседели волосы, расслоились ногти (фантазия - ведь я не знаю, какими были ее руки в юности), и, наконец, остановилось сердце. С подвязанною челюстью лежит она - о нет, она смотрит из медальона, все с той же мягкою растерянностью, с испугом: что же там, впереди, что с нею станется? И мне, облеченному знанием тяжелее мантии, мне страшно представить, что сталось с нею.  
Она лежит рядом со своим мужем - седым потертым стариком, с набок скривленным ртом. Допустим, он умер от удара. Неравный брак представлен в могиле - наверно, от него не осталось ни одной молодой фотографии, все сгинули в пожарах и переездах. На старом усталом лице темны глаза, они уже полумертвые, потусторонние - на ту сторону смотрящие. Быть может, он и не знал ее никогда - такой молодой, он умер раньше нее, он не мог приходить к ней, как прихожу я, и любоваться ею. Как будто линия или трещина проходит по серому камню, разделяя их прочно: его, умершего, и ее, живую. Затаенная горечь чудится в изгибе ее женственных губ: она слишком хорошо знает, что слаба, она не надеется, что сумеет когда-нибудь совладать с собою, тень беды лежит на ней, и ничем ее не согнать. Наверно, люди с такими лицами и не бывают счастливыми. Легче им, если они не замечают этого в зеркале, не прочитывают в отражении - пророчеств и печатей; а получив в руки фотографии, беспощадно вскрывающие все, вертят их недоверчиво и говорят: "Да разве это я? Совсем непохоже..."  
Я приношу ей ирисы - длинные и тонкие, с едва наклюнувшимися цветами. Бледные лепестки торчат, как собачьи уши - мягонькие и тонкие; будто вся сила ушла в упругие стебли, в зеленый сок, проступающий каплями - стоит только ковырнуть ногтем. Мне нравится думать, что она любила ирисы, тюльпаны и нарциссы - все весенние, хрупкие и порывистые цветы, с налетом заграничного изящества, с лозаннской пылью на листьях. Но что-то в ее лице постоянно подтачивает мою уверенность, легче представить в ее руках ландыши или фиалки, совсем невесомые, уходящие в бледность, в свет, в невидимую бархатную мягкость; и я не знаю уже, как сплести эти видения - с моими желаниями. Я должен смириться с тем, что никогда не угадаю верно. Я должен смириться с тем, что она улыбается одинаково - какие бы цветы я ни приносил ей.  
Смотрите, говорю я ей, смотрите, сменяются сезоны, и все больше лет разделяют нас с вами. С каких пор я сам начал чувствовать неуклонный бег времени, предвосхищая в двадцать четыре года - подкрадывающуюся старость? Месяц перестает казаться неодолимым, неделя слетает - одной песчинкой; и часики тикают, тикают, тикают, тикают ночи и дни, и тихую, тихую, тихую, тихую жизнь мне пророчат они. Я повторяю эти строки, ненадолго опоминаясь, растерянно оглядываюсь: как могло кануть все так быстро, недавно - год назад - была точно такая же весна? Я помню все, обратный, насквозь проникающий ход (стрелки идут назад), на десяти-, на двадцатилетие вспять. Лихорадочные остатки моего детства, моих блаженных девяностых годов я добираю в маленьких городах, в провинциях, в населенных пунктах, отдаляющихся от столицы во времени и пространстве. Я рассматриваю фотографии первых лет своей жизни, фотографии великого перелома и рубежа: все, как всегда - подвернутые джинсы, платки, колченогие желтые коляски, сморщенные лица. Удивительно осознание - что они наверняка умерли, умерли за двадцать лет, не больше четверти непоправимо изменившихся - еще живы, еще ходят над землей вместе со своими юными снимками. Вот она, фотографическая смерть, обнимающая со сладчайшею слабостью, черными губами приникающая к затылку. Все мертво, мертво, мертво. Я и сам постепенно холодею, я приближаюсь к золе. Я чувствую в себе постепенно разворачивающиеся болезни, бессмысленные краткие боли - которые проходят слишком быстро, чтобы нести их по врачам. Нужно учиться кротости, ловить каждую минуту, как последнюю, преодолевать бренность и немощь тела. Болезнь неназванная открывает существование на грани: замкнувшись, я исполняю привычные дневные обязанности, зарабатываю деньги, плачу за свет и квартиру, мою посуду, читаю и покупаю книги, уступаю место в трамваях девушкам и старикам, - но это притворство, это жизнь половины меня, растягивание плоти - чтобы прикрыть бесплотность.  
\- Что это ты такой худой и зеленый? - говорит тетка. - Пойдем погуляем?  
\- Пойдем.  
Мы редко гуляем вдвоем: у каждого свое существование, свои друзья для прогулок. Тетка окружена подругами, а я вычищаю все и оставляю пустое пространство, закрытый воздушный кокон. Живи я в иное время, я мог бы отшельником стать или монахом; порой я тоскую о размеренности бенедиктинского существования, об обете молчания и о расписанных строго часах - полунощница, хвалитны, час первый, час третий, час шестый, работа и трапеза, и медитации под аркадами, прогулки с любимым братом, перебирающим четки. Мне так ярко представляются белые длинные пальцы, обмотанные нитью черных бусин: выразительный, гравюрный контраст. Был бы я несчастнее, если б оказался вдали от моей любви, если б километры отделили меня от ее земного пристанища? Целый год я стараюсь не уезжать надолго из города, я отговариваюсь безденежьем и работою, нехваткой времени, свиданиями, какие угодно оправдания придумываю, лишь бы уклониться от невыносимой разлуки. Я влюблен и суеверен, я внимательно прочитываю кладбищенские новости - об открытии новых кладбищ, о закрытии старых; и смертельно боюсь однажды узнать о подписанном, принятом, исполненном приказе - о сносе кладбища, где лежит она. Вздор, вздор, она в безопасности, ее охраняют несколько известных покойников, да братские могилы, да соседство с монастырем, который больше не откажется от своей земли, никого не подпустит и к светскому, еврейскому, Новому Донскому. Я могу легко вверить ее этим стражам и отдохнуть; но мне не нужно отдыха, я не устал от моей любви.  
Мы идем по кленовой аллее, мимо булочной, которую я с детства помню - удивительно, когда все магазины три раза сменили обличья и товары, она так булочной и осталась, обзавелась кондитерским и молочным отделом, но сохранила прежний хлебный прилавок, и деревянные полки для батонов в ней были сделаны по образцу старых, советских. И в том же доме в начале девяностых открылась маленькая частная пекарня с французскими горячими багетами, и все покупатели, и мы тоже, ошалев от теплого, сытного запаха, изменяли старой булочной и стояли в очереди к маленькому окошку, и уходили по морозу (может быть, она лишь одну зиму и проработала?) с длинными пакетами, жуя хрустящие горбушки. Я не знаю, пекли ли там что-нибудь еще, кроме этих восхитительных, никогда не виданных прежде багетов, и так ли вкусны они были, и не засыхали ли на следующий день - не так уж и важно; важнее всего был запах и скрип снега под ногами, зажигающиеся над головой фонари - потому что темнело рано.  
\- Ты похож на Оттера, - говорит мне тетка на ходу. - На Оттера Гинзбург.  
\- Но ты не похожа на Оттерову тетку.  
Я прав, а она не права: нас ничто не сближает с персонажами неоконченного (или небывшего) романа, материалов и набросков; мы лишь потому и похожи на Оттера-auteur'а и его суетливую тетку, что связаны теми же родственными узами - и ничем больше. Наши отношения не испытаны ни блокадою, ни нервными срывами, ни жалостью, ни жестокостью. Изящное, интеллектуальное сравнение "для посвященных" не подходит нам. Мы щеголяем своей начитанностью, мы намекаем на статьи в толстых журналах и кокетничаем друг перед другом. Сразу видно, что мы одной крови - я и моя прелестная тетка Татка (нет, не Танька, не Танечка).  
А дело явно липовое, все, как на ладони. Мы приходим к парку и расстаемся, меня тянет в сквер, а ее - к прудам, нам надо побыть в одиночестве. Так быстро мы пресыщаемся общею прогулкой - и тем лучше, мы избавлены от ложного стыда, мы не конфузимся, как получужие-полузнакомые люди, разбегаясь в разные стороны. На пруду утки крыльями бьют, вытягивают серые шейки, и моя тетка купит бублик и разломит его пополам, бросит им в клювы белые куски с черными крапушками мака. Я ухожу вверх, под липы, на замощенные аллейки для пешеходов и велосипедов. Будний день, народу мало, продавец воздушных шаров считает жалкую выручку, намотав ленты на локоть. Передо мною по квадратным плитам идет девушка в коричневой юбке до колен и цокает, как лошадка, стучит туфельками с подковками, и вдруг, точно музыку услыхав, делает антраша, ножкой о ножку бьет. А вокруг тишина, и я вижу, что у нее нет черных ниток наушников, лишь сережки дрожат в розовых мочках, да юбка, взметнувшись, облаком становится на миг. Не надо, я не хочу, чтобы она оглядывалась, пусть в памяти останется затылок с пушистыми прядками, а не кукольное, юное, бездумное личико. Ведь это моя ожившая любовь идет передо мною, гимназистка в форменном платье, вприпрыжку сбежавшая с занятий - пока не хватились ее ни подруги, ни классные дамы. Меньше века разделяет нас, и я могу догнать ее и произнести скороговоркою: "Только не пугайтесь, прошу вас, я не хочу вас смутить, я просто должен сказать, что вы мне очень, очень нравитесь, я люблю вас".  
Но я отпускаю ее, я отстаю намеренно и смотрю, как она уходит все дальше, не оглядываясь, не ощущая моего взгляда. Я не хочу больше мучиться, я не хочу разочарований, если б я догнал ее и взглянул ей в лицо, я сказал бы совсем другое, как обиженный сумасшедший я посетовал бы: "Ну почему же вы - не она?". А она, конечно, завизжала бы и позвала на помощь, или, засмеявшись обидно, крикнула: "Дурак!". Нам с ней не по пути: я должен красться незаметно, прочь из парка - и дворами, дворами (с качелями, скамейками, домино, велосипедами, цветничками) пробираться к трамвайной остановке, покоряясь силе притяжения, тяготения неземного. И только вскочив в трамвай, обманув несуществующую слежку, я могу вздохнуть спокойно и отдаться движению - теперь от меня ничего не зависит, теперь расстояние сокращается с каждою секундой, и никому не под силу разлучить меня с моей любовью. Не будет трамвайного крушения, я не попаду под автомобиль, перебегая через дорогу, кирпич из монастырской башни, ослабев, выпадет прежде, чем я подойду близко. Я спасен, и со мной ничего не случится, я буду очень долго жить. Мне только надо купить цветов, что за свидание без цветов? - и я, нырнув под круглую кладбищенскую арку, бросаюсь к легкому зеленому киоску, выворачивая карманы. Счастлив мой бог, я могу не считать копейки и не экономить на букетах. Торговка поправляет сухие веночки, зимой и летом - одним цветом, пустой и звонкой розовой пластмассой сияющие.  
\- У вас здесь родственники, молодой человек? - спрашивает она. - Часто вы сюда ходите... Не обижайтесь, что я спрашиваю.  
\- А... да, у меня тут родственники. Бабушка. Только не родная, а двоюродная...  
Ложь тянет за собой ложь, и мне она легка - пусть, чего там, все равно нужна она одной торговке, а мне ни к чему - и ни к чему той, которой я покупаю цветы: неразличимые между искусственными, последние, случайно попавшие в эти ведра, в эти руки - лилии-лилеи. Торговка встряхивает их и подает мне, вода капает на запястье и кожу холодит, как холодят водоросли, раковины, русалочий смех. На дне она, где ил.  
Но я - теперь строчка увлекает за собою строчку - любил (люблю) ее? Все признаки можно перечислить и подметить: дыхание захватывает? - захватывает; земля уходит из-под ног? - уходит, становится упругим воздухом, несет меня, как ветер несет самолет, можно ступить и пройти, но вверх по телу, от подошв, будет подниматься прозрачное ощущение невесомости и освобождения от тверди; сердце стучит бешено? - стучит, стучит, разрывая грудь, и кровь в висках бьется, и взгляд застилает черным... Все повторяется у меня, как в романе, и - как в романе - я ускоряю шаг, хочу взлететь - и бежать не смею, в оранжевой пыльце мараю рубашку. Она дождется меня, она меня не покинет; и полноту предвкушения и обладания отравляет только одна мысль, червоточина, труха - я разыгрываю воскрешенный миф о Галатее, я заранее оказываюсь в безопасности, я отрезаю ей все пути к отступлению: она не может уйти, она должна ждать меня. Ей некуда деваться. Есть в этом, пожалуй, что-то очень жестокое.  
Но стоит мне увидеть ее - все угрызения тают. Слишком высоко поднимается волна: полуиспуг и прелесть ее лица нельзя вынести, думая о чем-то ином. Она не оставляет места другим, горделиво и настойчиво желая - единственной быть. Время она съедает тоже, скрадывает мгновения, - словно надеется однажды удержать меня до той минуты, когда закроются ворота. Но напрасны ее уловки: здесь негде спрятаться, здесь шмыгают быстрые, сильные могильщики (нет - садовники) в оранжевых жилетах, и от их пронзительных взглядов не укроется ни один живой. Она смотрит мне вслед, когда я ухожу... смотрит ли? Иногда я поворачиваюсь резко, чтобы поймать - последнее движение, воровато опущенный взор. Но она переигрывает меня, она не отводит глаз, и улыбка не меняется на ее губах. Я безумно, безумно люблю ее. 

По закрытым кладбищам прогуливаются особенные люди: праздные фланеры, романтики, влюбленные, поэты, (но не "влюбленные поэты", я не смешиваю разные категории), пенсионеры из окрестных домов, знающие, что в движении - жизнь, а каждый час на дворовой лавочке приближает их - в ином смысле - к этим могилам. Иные просто навещают родственников, но таких немного, только на Пасху и на Радуницу, да еще на девятое мая кладбище наполняется посетителями и голосами, бабушки-цветочницы подсчитывают выручку и отмахиваются от запоздавших гостей: "Распродано все, не видишь, что ли? Распродано, говорю же, к остановке ступай, там торгуют..."; у фонтанчиков с проточною водой выстраиваются очереди, и куда ни сверни - всюду сидят чинно у дорогих могилок, поминают, зажигают свечечки да втыкают вербочки, на бумажках и на салфеточках раскладывают подсохшие куски кулича.  
Но в хорошую погоду и в будние дни здесь покойно и тихо: иногда приходит фотограф и снимает круглые фотографии на урнах, присматривается, то так щелкнет, то этак, пылинки и тени, стрекозьи крылышки пролетают мимо его объектива. Мне за ним неинтересно наблюдать, он молчит, он занят только своими снимками. Но через год я случайно попадаю на городскую книжную ярмарку и нахожу большой и слишком дорогой альбом "Запечатленные лица": с плотных глянцевых страниц смотрят на меня все те же мои соглядатаи, знакомые молчаливые собеседники; я узнаю круглые фарфоровые пластинки, я узнаю упавший свет, зеленую лопату прямо у стены, все приметы того невозвратного дня. А впрочем, это было так давно. И альбом мне все равно не по карману.  
Зачем мне чужие фотографии, если я вижу наяву изменчивые формы, восхитительную подвижность статичных суровых лиц; зачем мне солнце, когда в твоих глазах их двое? Жалят уста твои жарче пчелы, где же найти мне достойной хвалы, скудные песни бедны и малы - я легко выпаливаю наизусть эти оправдания, час за часом просиживая рядом с моей любовью, я любуюсь прохожими с деревянной скамейки. Я в Летнем саду, где изваяния голоногих Диан, Венер и Аполлонов заменены бесформенными камнями, как предписано современною модой; вместо решетки - грубые кирпичи уложены ряд к ряду; но все те же люди приходят сюда за отдохновением, няньки приводят сюда детей, наказывая играть тихо, не бегать и не шалить, старушки совершают чинный променад, прочитывая на ходу чужие имена, как читают вывески и объявления - равнодушно, не надеясь отыскать знакомых, школьники на спор срывают цветущие примулки прямо с могил, изображают презрение к смерти и уроки прогуливают заодно. Но не они - главные гости в этом саду, тут встречаются и расстаются пары, друзья и любовники, братья и сестры, родители, прародители, учителя и ученики, возжелавшие воли. Порою мне кажется, что для меня разыгрывают прелестную и тонкую, чуть-чуть утрированную комедию, порою в воздухе блестят, как паутинки, протянутые от локтей, шей, колен белые прочные нитки, уздцы марионеток из венецианского театра. Тогда в памяти пробуждается "загадочный" рассказ Ренье: о молоденьком мечтателе-сироте, выросшем среди милой старины, в окружении хрупких свидетелей времен, пронесшихся, как колесницы; о его несчастной женитьбе на приземленной и надменной красотке, о безрадостной их жизни вдвоем; о поездке в Венецию и о купленном там кукольном театре, старинной безделушке, хорошенькой антикварной вещичке, внезапно ставшей для бедного мечтателя - единственным спасением. О да, я могу легко перечислить тех, кто проплывает по дорожкам, как по сцене, освещенной искусственным светом луны: вот Панталоне в широкой мантии черного сукна, в коричневой маске и желтых туфлях, вот Бригелла в белом наряде, с кошельком и кинжалом, вот Тарталья в больших синих очках (ох эти синие очки, удел химиков и приват-доцентов, а не веселых сеньоров), вот Скарамучча, а вот Пульчинелла, вот Розаура и Джакометта, рука об руку, хорошенькие подружки с напудренными носами, вот Кораллина, вот Лелио в перьях и блестках, и Меццетино, и Коломбина, и Арлекин в маске и головной повязке, с черным шарфом у подбородка. А я, как актер без имени, обслуга, "кушать подано", сижу в стороне, закутавшись в плащ по уши, и любуюсь чужими страстями: мне довольно моей крохотной роли. Я тоже мечтатель, копирующий героя Ренье, и лишь в одном мне везет больше: влечение к супружеству не замутит мне голову, и никто меня не ославит сумасшедшим. Мне дана редкая свобода, и грех не воспользоваться ею. Кто-то говорил, умирая (покончив самоубийством?): "Куба будет свободной. А я уже свободен". Я мог бы забрать себе вторую часть этой предсмертной фразы - я уже свободен и тихо греюсь на солнышке, на рассохшейся скамейке, смотрю по сторонам и читаю надписи на грубом кварце: кто лежит здесь - купец или воин, а кто проходит мимо - вольноотпущенник, раб, сенатор, куртизанка, приезжая с острова Лесбос... Нынче ветрено, и волны с перехлестом, скоро осень, все изменится в округе.  
Под самой стеною колумбария, по дорожке, едва на двоих рассчитанной, неторопливо идут как раз двое: мужчина постарше и мальчик (на вид ровесник мне), наверное, сын, хоть они и не похожи. Они на солнце, я в тени, я вижу их отчетливо и шепчу моей любви, какие они - ведь она не может их увидать. А они не услышат мой голос за вороньими криками, за шелестом листьев, за собственным разговором. Я не мог бы спрятаться лучше, даже зарывшись в землю, даже живою статуей притворившись: на кладбище все заняты своими мыслями и не слушают чужих бесед. Можно тайны раскрывать и сгоряча выплескивать сокровенное и ужасное, до донышка опустошать сердце и уходить, помолодев. Они приходят "просто так", у них, конечно, нет здесь никого, они не привязаны к определенному участку или привычной аллейке, они бродят где хотят. Как непохожи они - но под первым слоем непохожести сквозит иное сходство, замешанное не на крови. Впору вспомнить о найденышах и приемных детях, о воспитанниках-сиротках, из милости взятых в богатый дом. "Отец" худ и невысок, тщедушен и легок, осанка его проста и горда - вне возраста, ему и сорок лет, и восемьдесят, и сто (на кладбище все возможно). "Сын" выше, от рыжины его волос, солнцем пронизанной - глаза слезятся и слепятся. В колючий голубой воздух летят слова - и я нечаянно ловлю их, точно сачком накрываю бабочек и стрекоз; я не скрываюсь, и они заметят меня, если приглядятся - но что им до всех свидетелей в мире? Разгадка не только в кладбищенском уединении, нет, еще раньше, вдали от меня, они переходят какую-то границу, и им уже все равно, у всех на виду вскрывать язвы или, напротив, прятать их под одеждою и притворяться, что ничего не случилось, и болезнь - это просто маленькое расстройство.  
\- Вы выбрали не то место для выяснения отношений, М.А., - говорит рыжий сын - о нет, не сын. - Лучше бы мы с вами остались дома.  
Страннее всего мне - имя: рыжий произносит две буквы - инициалы? - с привычной простотой, наверно, и не заметив, что такое говорит. И в этой привычке он рассекает их, будто ножом, на два неслиянных звука - "эм" "а"; даже волнение (раздражение?) не заставляет его ускорить речь, сделать из странного имени - привычное (хотя тоже дикое) "Эма", "Эмма". Что зашифровано, интересно, под двумя буквами: Матвей? Михаил? Морис? Мирон? Алексеевич? Александрович? Аполлонович? Анадиомедович?  
\- Напротив, именно то, - отвечает М.А. и останавливается у неровного белого камня, едва обработанной глыбы: под нею двое лежат - молодые супруги, погибшие жизнь назад. А голос у него глухой и тоже - без возраста. - Припомните, где мы встретились с вами? - Все-таки не здесь, - возражает рыжий мальчик, безымянный мальчик - и усеченного имени не называет его М.А. Мне странно наблюдать за ними; странно и любопытно, оттого что моя любовь сделала меня терпимым ко всем причудам любви. Согревающая сопричастность не оставляет меня, пока они стоят рядом со мною: как я могу считать их отвратительными, если они тоже влюбились здесь? Или - все-таки не здесь?  
\- Все-таки не здесь, - повторяет мальчик, - и если вы хотите закруглить и закольцевать все совершенно точно, нам придется перелезть через стену. Или хотя бы сбить замок с тех ворот. Что мешало вам дождаться выходных?  
Я шепчу моей любви, что понял все, и она тоже поймет сейчас. Они познакомились, наверное, на Старом Донском кладбище, за монастырскою стеной, за дверями из темно-красной фанеры, что отделяют новое - от старого. Если подкрасться к ним и припасть к щели, то в короткой траве встанут перед тобой - позеленевшие камни, раскинутые просторно памятники, голгофы и саркофаги, похоронные толстые дроги. Пять дней в неделю можно смотреть на них только так, воровато дрожа и впиваясь, и упиваясь, как украденной книгой (той, что "детям нельзя", той, что "только для взрослых"), и лишь в выходные ненадолго приоткрываются другие, парадные ворота, впуская на несколько часов - на старое кладбище, как в очарованный сад. Я когда-то любил гулять там, но я не встретил там своей любви; а им двоим, стоящим сейчас на ласковом солнце, повезло больше меня - или меньше?  
\- Мне не хочется удерживать вас лишний день. Это было бы слишком жестоко.  
\- Вы полагаете, что ваше предложение расстаться - не так жестоко? Как всегда, вы недальновидны.  
Ровная скука звучит в их голосах, вежливость безэмоциональная, кукольная, деревянная. Они ведут себя, как усталые актеры, слишком долго выяснявшие отношения на сцене: теперь в жизни не трогают некогда гремевшие формулы, страсти утихли, пульс ровен, не редок и не быстр. Все лишь спектакль, и выхолощенные уклончивые слова ложатся лучше всего на сердце. М.А. смахивает прошлогодний лист с надгробия, липовый сухой лист, и пальцы его тоже сухи и длинны.  
\- Я никогда не хотел удерживать вас и мешать вам, даже если вы почитаете это жестокостью.  
\- Равнодушием.  
\- Равнодушием... Вы знаете, что это не так. Я никогда не был равнодушен к вам, и полагаю, что и вы не были равнодушны ко мне. Но я не хочу дожидаться той минуты, когда из точки справа от нуля ваши чувства ко мне переместятся в точку слева. Считайте это тщеславием.  
\- Это не новость, я и прежде знал, что вы тщеславны.  
\- Помните? Самоубийство можно совершить в минуту наивысшего счастья. Я не хочу, чтобы вы когда-нибудь были настолько счастливы.  
\- О. Вы действительно слишком тщеславны.  
\- Или настолько несчастливы. Я не хочу, чтобы вы вспоминали обо мне дурно. Я хочу расстаться с вами, в конце концов.  
И вот, когда падает главное слово "расстаться", я жду подавленного крика боли, возмущения, хоть какой-то живой эмоции. Я примеряю, сам того не зная, чужие чувства, и мертвенная улыбка на живом лице смущает меня сильнее улыбки - на лице мертвом. Безучастность моей любви легче понять и принять, чем сухую жестокость, выверенность жестов и фраз, под прекрасным сияющим солнцем. Теперь я по-настоящему боюсь, что они заметят меня, боюсь не ради них - но оттого, что не сумею тогда дослушать и досмотреть нежданно упавшую передо мной сцену. Я похож на театрального мальчика, украдкой пробравшегося в затемненный зал - на запретную и влекущую неотвратимо репетицию, где перекрещиваются лучи софитов, пыль летает в подсвеченном воздухе, и пахнет ландышевой водой от примадонны в мушках.  
Они не замечают ничего, в выключенном мире солнце блещет лишь над их головами. "Ты ничего не понимаешь, - должен бы говорить один другому, укоряя бессмысленно (осмысленно - для него одного) и жалобно. - Ты ничего не понимаешь, не хочешь, не хочешь понимать..." Это прозвучало бы привычнее, это утешило бы и успокоило - своей обыденностью, ежедневным повторением тысячелетия подряд. Что же роднит меня с ними? Может быть, смутное знание: все жалобы останутся безответными? Моя любовь промолчит, даже если я прострелю себе голову. Моя любовь не всплеснет руками и не вскрикнет: "Вертер! Вертер, Вертер!". Они тоже не кричат и не ломают рук.  
\- Хорошо, М.А., расстанемся, если вам угодно. Я не могу велеть вам думать иначе, не правда ли?  
\- Согласитесь, что так будет лучше для вас.  
\- Не сомневаюсь.  
\- Вы поймете, что так будет лучше для вас, Лео.  
Второе имя не лучше первого. Еще одна вычурная кличка, нарочитый псевдоним, выкроенный из узнаваемого и спартанского, ординарного "Леонида". Пауза - и они застывают, а над головами распахнуто небо, и вороны длинно кричат. И мне не хватает воздуху, как будто они вглатывают его целиком, осушая до краев обнесенное стеною пространство. Довольно! - хочу закричать я. - Довольно, прекратите, я больше не могу!  
\- Я больше не могу, - механически говорит рыжий Лео, подслушав ли меня? Ничего удивительного, если наши мысли перекрещиваются, насильно столкнувшись на такой маленькой земле: им просто разойтись негде. - Довольно, прекратите. Это невыносимо.  
\- Мне очень жаль вас. Но я для вас слишком стар.  
Еще одна извечная привычка любви - возрастом мериться, высчитывая, сколько месяцев, дней, минут и лет разделяет влюбленных. Чем больше разрыв, тем безжалостнее математик: я для тебя слишком стар, заявляет он, и щелкает костяшками на счетах. Тот, кто моложе, никогда не опускается до ничтожных вычитаний: молодость не нуждается в защите; одна из аксиом любви - старое тянется к молодому, никогда - наоборот. Правда, то и дело находятся ниспровергатели математических законов, размахивающие школьным - теперь уже школьным - постулатом о пересекающихся параллельных прямых. Где, интересно, в какой точке, впереди или далеко позади, пересекаются (пересеклись однажды) параллельные пути этих людей? Я снова спрашиваю себя - нет ли во мне отвращения, нормального мужского отвращения к гомосексуальной связи? Мне следовало бы возмутиться, смутиться, помутиться рассудком, вскочить и убежать - подальше от этих бесстыдников, не стесняющихся на кладбище болтать о своих пороках. Мне следовало бы зажмуриться, чтобы не опорочить взгляда после моей любви. Любопытство погубит меня. Нет, это больше, чем любопытство, это наслаждение эротическое, разновидность вуайерства, вуалированное смакование чужой жизни - не секса, а всего подряд, без разбора. Я непозволительно близок к ним, так нельзя.  
\- Мне кажется, что вы сошли с ума, М.А.  
\- Быть может, вы правы. Об этом безумии еще сказано у Бунина, вы помните? Я выпустил сердце из рук, и оно сказало уму: "Прощай".  
\- Он тоже цитирует кого-то, я не помню, кого именно. То ли Саади, то ли Хайама.  
Их разговор вянет, голоса становятся - вялы, неудержимо скатываются они в интеллигентское перебрасывание цитатами, в воспоминания - кто сказал вот так, кто написал вот этак? Мне самому знакомы эти попытки спрятаться за кем-то до меня соединенные слова, ничего не объясняющие, но все-таки облегчающие душу и сердце. В фарфоровый медальон вделан фотографический портрет девочки с веселыми, поразительно живыми глазами... Эта строка - не о моей любви; сметенное кладбище с могилою Оли Мещерской не воплощается здесь, за невысокой стеною старого кирпича. И они понимают наконец, что ни до чего не договорятся, и может быть, замечают, что не одни, и смотрят вокруг - испуганно, внезапно ощутив, как одиноки и незащищены они, как быстро рушится их оборона.  
\- Все-таки, здесь нельзя разговаривать, М.А. Пойдемте домой.  
\- Да. Вы слишком легко одеты, Лео. Вы можете простудиться.  
В голосе еще звучит забота - не притворная, но призрачная; от беспокойства осталась одна привычка - беспокоиться, одна оболочка. Я подсматриваю, как заканчивается маленькая трагедия, без яда и плача, без истерик и обвинений. Пожалуй, они останутся холодны, вернувшись домой: спокойные пропащие люди. И как странна все-таки игра с именами - обрубленные и искаженные, они становятся масками. В Венеции можно было носить маску триста дней в году, у кого-то я вычитал об этом - у Калиостро, Казановы или Кузмина? Влюбленные (не влюбленные больше), что расстаются сейчас у меня на глазах, подменяют маски, чем придется. Не так-то просто бродить в этом мире с закрытыми лицами.  
И снова пара за парой идут любовники по кладбищу, как по бульвару, несут цветы в руках, и, прощаясь, оставляют их на чьей-нибудь могиле, как напоминание о еще одном сладком дне, проведенном вместе. Лишь таинственные М.А. и Лео расстаются на кладбище, проигрывая вечное расставание; больше никто - при мне - не прибавляет к огромным разлукам разлуку маленькую, частную, разбитое сердце-символ. Мелькнувшие и пропавшие грустные геи (двуязычный оксюморон) - исключение из общего молчаливого правила.  
Через несколько дней вновь становится теплее. Посетители снимают куртки и разматывают шарфы, дрожат, но бодрятся, и ходят быстро, чтобы не промерзнуть на солнце. Две девочки-студентки гуляют вдоль стены колумбария, не зная, что повторяют путь разочаровавшейся пары. Если они рассорятся после прогулки, значит, это дурная дорожка. Но мне кажется (я сочиняю, я строю миры, не удовольствуясь простою киносъемкой), они и так на пороге расставания, связь между ними слаба. Одна девочка очень хороша, свежа и черноволоса, плиссированная юбка волнуется над коленями, пиджачок кокетливо облегает тело; в нее можно было бы влюбиться, один раз увидав, и оттого ли другая девочка взглядывает на нее украдкой? В ее взгляде живет тяжелое потаенное влечение, угрюмая любовь. Я убежден, что могу различить любые оттенки чувств, я воображаю себя мудрейшим душеведом (я глуп, как пробка, упрям и туп). А девочки едва ли младше меня на два или на три года, а может быть, и не младше, а кажутся юными: только нет в них развязной легкости, присущей вчерашним школьникам, нет свободы. Я вижу, как они тянутся друг к другу и не смеют за руки взяться. Они тащат свое одиночество, как раковинки на шляпах, бедные маленькие пилигримки. Мне легко их жалеть, мне легче их не жалеть вовсе.  
\- Я люблю здесь гулять, знаешь? - говорит некрасивая девочка. - Здесь так спокойно, так тихо. Пойдем обратно, я хочу найти у той стены одну статую...  
\- Какую статую?  
\- Старого ангела. Пойдем, мы скоро его разыщем.  
\- Не надо. Мне здесь не нравится, - отвечает красивая девочка и зябко приподнимает плечи. - Тут очень страшно. Давай уйдем, пожалуйста.  
\- Тебе плохо?  
\- Нет, нет, но пожалуйста, давай уйдем отсюда скорее. Я больше не могу.  
Я собираю чужое отчаяние. У них нет будущего, может быть, это их последняя встреча, и все-таки эта дорожка проклята: те, кто по ней прошли, вместе долго не проживут, разбегутся, как будто им пригрозили бедностью или смертью. Там, за воротами, эти девочки погуляют еще недолго и вспомнят, что им пора по домам, поцелуются на прощанье, отправятся в разные стороны, непременно в разные, мне кажется, они должны жить очень далеко друг от друга, так далеко, чтобы точно исключить случайную встречу.  
Но кто-то стонет рядом: иногда сюда подхоранивают кого-нибудь, и тогда кладбище из закрытого превращается в действующее, лопаты стучат, душно пахнет очень свежими цветами, и всхлипы разносятся издали, не всегда и угадаешь, в какой стороне хоронят. По несчастной дорожке идет женщина, ничего не видя от слез, спотыкается слепо и ногу подворачивает, выпрямляется и идет снова, с жутковатой размеренностью, точно заведенная. А за нею бежит лысоватый мужчина, догоняет и обнимает за плечи, отчаянно повторяя: "Машенька, Машенька, не надо, не надо, Машенька..." - одно и то же, одно и то же. Машенька, я никогда не думал. Я поторопился назвать мирным это место.  
Я плачу не о том, что прошлое исчезло, ведь плакать о былом - смешно и бесполезно. Я просто наблюдаю с последней каланчи, в Сокольниках горящей; я привыкаю к надгробиям, и в каждом парке ищу обтесанные камни, торчащие из короткой травы. На месте старых деревень, в черте города, в окружении автодорог я чувствую снесенные кладбища, срытые и стертые кладбища, земля отзывается мягко, если я ступаю по ней. Моя любовь размыта и распылена; когда я вдали от нее, она возвращается ко мне, как к миллионам вечных влюбленных - в облаках, в сплетениях ветвей, в каплях росы, пробитых солнцем насквозь. Бедные мои, чужие мои М.А. и Лео, явившиеся из другой истории, на миг соприкоснувшиеся с моим повествованием и существованием; бедные мои девочки-студентки, красивая и некрасивая; бедная Машенька; вы все проноситесь передо мною и пропадаете, и через день, через два дня я не могу уже разобрать, были ли вы на самом деле - или я выдумал вас, задремав на солнце, ввел вас к себе, заскучав в одиночестве, и за миг до пробуждения отпустил прочь и освободил. 

 

2

Моя тетка приглядывается ко мне весь год, пока я хожу, ошарашенный своею любовью, и молчит, ни о чем не расспрашивает, понимая, что я промолчу не от упрямства, а просто слов не найду. Она мудра, моя милая тетка, заменившая мне родителей, моя вечно молодая (вечнозеленая?) тетка, которой еще мои одноклассники восхищенно свистели вслед; я не знаю, читала ли она руководства по психологии и педагогике, я не знаю, умеет ли она отыскивать истину в стогу сена, но она выдерживает год, и когда я выныриваю и вытряхиваю воду из ушей, - она начинает допрос. И мне не на что обижаться, она имеет право поставить вопрос ребром (а я чувствую эти деревянные скрипучие ребра): это же ей придется уживаться с невесткой, если я женюсь и приведу в дом чужестранку, пришелицу-Психею.  
\- Ты стал замкнутым, ты совсем ничего мне не рассказываешь. Над чем ты сейчас работаешь? Я тебя почти не вижу: ухожу - ты еще спишь, прихожу - тебя нет... ты возвращаешься, когда сплю я. Что с тобой происходит, а?  
\- Ничего, Татка, честное слово.  
\- И это все, что ты мне можешь сказать?  
\- Извини, это правда. Со мной все хорошо, я работаю, я гуляю, только и всего. Ты сама меня пилишь, что я не дышу свежим воздухом и сижу дома, как крючок. И я возвращаюсь не так уж и поздно.  
\- Хорошо, это было художественное преувеличение, ты возвращаешься не поздно. Но откуда ты возвращаешься?  
\- Ну, вот сейчас - из магазина. Посмотри-ка, я был в книжном, купил кое-что. "Голубая цапля", двадцать седьмой год, не бог весть какая редкость, зато отличное состояние, корешок, как новенький. А это - смотри, это Ренье, "Эскапада", в любительском переплете, а под ним сохранена издательская обложка, и все рисунки Акимова на месте. В тексте владельческие надписи карандашом... я уже говорю, как заправский букинист, правда? Здорово, а? И это еще не все, я нашел кое-что потрясающее, я чуть не упал, когда увидел. "История маленькой девочки" Сысоевой, помнишь, ее еще Цветаева в детстве читала? Конечно, не то издание, это посмертное, девятьсот третьего года, но посмотри, книга изумительно сохранилась, все иллюстрации на месте, и дарственная надпись чернилами. А ты говоришь - я странный. Да я чуть с ума не сошел от восторга. Bene venebatur!  
\- Ludus compleatur, - откликается тетка с кислинкой.  
Я запутываю следы, я петляю по синему снегу. Я боюсь вопросов, и мой страх иррационален - даже если они прозвучат, даже если я отвечу на них, это ничего не изменит, тетка извинит мои странности, я прощу ей ее любопытство. На первый взгляд, так и есть. Но мы оба по-родственному боимся задеть и разбить что-то хрупкое и безымянное, тончайшего стекла, и поэтому - мы мучаемся и сужаем круги, загоняя друг друга. Вишневыми косточками заряжены наши ружья. Я не могу обмануть ее книжками, она не может обмануть меня опасениями. Рано или поздно придется заговорить начистоту. Но я все равно пытаюсь вывернуться и смыться, отвлечь ее, переменить тему; я нестерпимо страшусь любых намеков на серьезный разговор (и без тени нотации, тетка и в детстве мне длинных наставлений не читала, а теперь поздновато начинать) и ужом вьюсь, лишь бы как-нибудь закончить и уйти к себе, и зарыться в книги, захлебнуться снова, погрузившись на малую глубину. Но тетку не проведешь; она пролистывает ласково "Историю маленькой девочки" и отдает мне, "Голубую цаплю" равнодушно откладывает прочь (ее смешит моя страсть к старым детским книгам), и, взглянув мельком на "Эскападу", говорит только:  
\- Да, ты прав, очень хорошее издание, я попозже возьму у тебя почитать. Сколько томов тебе еще осталось найти?  
\- Шесть. И "Яшмовую трость" надо снести в переплетную. Ну ничего, я этим потом займусь. Я тебе еще нужен, нет? Тогда я...  
\- Подожди, пожалуйста, я еще не договорила. Послушай меня, я должна сказать, что твое поведение меня тревожит. Ты уходишь, и не говоришь, куда идешь, ты скрываешь от меня что-то. Ты встречаешься с кем-то?  
\- Татка, нет.  
\- Боже мой, чего ты боишься?  
Она слышит тревогу - свою отраженную тревогу. Бесполезно, мы слишком похожи, мы повторяемся даже в страхах. Я стою перед ней, прижимая книги к груди, тощий придурковатый мальчик, гуманитарий с дипломом, французишка-бобыль; нет, таким племянничком не пристало гордиться, но и стыдиться обидно: что ж, значит, зря она возилась с ним и воспитывала, зря волновалась и учила иностранным языкам, как гувернантка, как сосланная петербургская барыня, вернувшаяся из Казахстана или из Туруханска, не растеряв в дороге и в пересадках ни грамматических правил, ни времен, ни сладкозвучных слов? И вот теперь он, выученный и выросший, заслоняется ветхими, хрупкими томами (переплеты крепки, а бумага желта от старости), и не желает отвечать на простые вопросы. В лепешку расшибешься об это дикое и подростковое упрямство. Она говорит, с усилием улыбаясь:  
\- Ты встречаешься с мужчиной?  
\- Это самое страшное для тебя? - отвечаю я.  
\- Все зависит от твоего ответа.  
\- Почему ты решила, что я могу встречаться с мужчиной?  
\- Девушку ты бы не стал скрывать так ревниво.  
\- Все зависит от девушки.  
\- Ты тоже помнишь тот рассказ Мопассана? Племянничек, не смеши меня, я все-таки не так жестока. Даже если б эта девушка была негритянкой, черная кожа меня бы не отпугнула. В конце концов, жить и спать с ней - тебе, а не мне.  
\- То же самое справедливо и для мужчины.  
\- Ты прав. Но все-таки я хотела бы знать правду.  
\- Нет, - говорю я, - это не мужчина. Пока не мужчина.  
\- Это меня очень утешает, - замечает тетка.  
Мы смеемся. Мы оба не заинтересованы в продолжении разговора: объяснения получены, вот и славно, лучше не лезть к акулам и крабам, они того не стоят. За образом краба, будто неводом подхваченного, тянет память чужой сон: о настоящем огромном пупырчатом крабе, которого хотели усыпить и сделать из него чучело, а он не засыпал и мучился без воды, под кроватью сидел и стучал клешнями, пока его, почти мертвого, не отпустили прочь, в море, потому что все возлюбленные, просившие крымских подарков и сувениров, не стоили жизни этого краба. Как разворачивается и раскручивается прочитанное, завивается волчком, все шире описывая круги: ах, господи, и где же то кладбище над обрывом, и где могила той девушки, что не бросалась в море от несчастной любви, а умерла от обыкновенной ангины, простудившись после прогулки в горах? И где - под небом другого города, вдали от крымских гор и берегов, - где художник в пестрых тряпках, как райская птица, где художник, говоривший со всей галактикой на одном языке? Я стою с открытым ртом, от первой до последней буквы вспоминая роман, и не скрываю болезненного блаженства - да и как его скроешь? Тетка ладошкой машет у меня перед носом, точно протирает стекло.  
\- Ты в порядке? Ты уже свихнулся или еще не решил точно? Мне уже вызывать дурку, или можно поужинать?  
\- Ужинай на здоровье, - говорю я и головой мотаю, как пудель. - Я пока не свихнулся, и вязать меня не надо. Я пойду к себе, почитаю.  
\- Ну иди, иди. Чтец-декламатор за девятьсот тринадцатый год, в картонном переплете.  
\- Не придирайся. Забыла, что отвечают на такие жалобы? "А наш-то хоть бы книгу в руки взял! Нет, только и знает, что по киношкам шляться и в офисе штаны просиживать".  
\- Да ну тебя.  
Она машет на меня уже не рукой - а полотенцем, прогоняет, как муху: кыш, кыш, пошла прочь. Ей легко, я ее успокоил - вот и прекрасно: до поры до времени никто не покусится на ее покой, никто не заставит ее нянчиться с внуками (о, бери выше - с внучатыми племянниками), ссориться и мириться с невесткой, чистить картошку и слушать телевизор (молодежь не может без телевизора, молодежи вечно зрелища нужны). Все в порядке, можно дальше жить. И в коридоре я слышу, как тетка мурлычет - о, с ужасным акцентом, ведь она никогда не учила немецкий, - "Kein Feuer, keine Kohle kann brennen so heiss..."  
Ни пламя, ни угли не жгут горячей, чем тайная страсть, что храню от людей. О, будь я трусливее и суеверней, я решил бы, что она обо всем догадалась - но это не так, никому не под силу узнать о моей тайной жизни (она больше, чем страсть, и жжет сильнее, кожа от нее вздувается красными пузырями). Она напевает, а я уползаю в свою нору, в свое убежище - читать "Историю маленькой девочки", со звоном колокольчиков на дугах троек, с встречами и расставаниями, с сердцем, рвущимся на куски; я хочу утонуть в этой книге и ничего вокруг не слышать, я хочу читать, как в детстве - беспробудным запоем. Мне надо успокоиться и забыться, я все-таки перенервничал, как будто и вправду был перед теткой в чем-то виноват.  
Да, я ей вру; нет, не вру - недоговариваю, скрываю от нее не девушку и не мужчину, а свою любовь и свою подругу. О любви можно рассказать лишь психиатру, а о подруге - приятельнице, партнере, собутыльнице, - нет смысла говорить, слишком скупа и беспорядочна, безысходна наша связь. И не разобрать, кто кому походная жена, эротическое сдвинуто на второй план, извращено, искажено. Мы не настоящие любовники, мы - смешно даже подумать! - не жених и невеста, мы не коллеги, не соученики, у нас нет устойчивых связей во внешнем мире, где-нибудь на работе, на курсах, или в кружке верховой езды. Нелепая случайность, насмешка судьбы - мы не объединены одним и тем же полом, но ведем себя, как существа с одним и тем же набором хромосом, как les petites alliées. И я жалею иногда, что не родился женщиной - быть может, тогда она сильнее полюбила бы меня.  
Мы встречаемся с Юлей Юрьевной два-три раза в месяц, всегда у нее на квартире, всегда - по ее приглашению. Я выжидаю, пока она не позовет меня, я отдаю инициативу в ее руки. В конце концов, она старше меня, я мальчик рядом с нею, моложе своих истинных лет. Она покровительствует мне, как удачливая герцогиня без герцогства, но с титулом, перешедшим к ней по наследству, а не в замужестве; ее покровительство - особого толка, она не поможет мне ни деньгами, ни протекцией (да мне не надо ни того, ни другого), но подарит меня своею дружбой, разговорами дороже жемчуга. И разве я не польщен по-детски тем, что она отличает меня и приближает к себе? Куда как трогательно быть пажом, сидеть вечерами у ее ног, внимать ее речам и ничего не требовать.  
Ей под тридцать, она худа и пока хороша собою: породистая, носатая и печальная, болтающая по-испански лучше испанки, окруженная родственниками, как героиня Пруста. Не только родители у нее бодры и живы, живы еще и бабушки с дедушками - с обеих сторон; и Юля Юрьевна иногда исчезает на несколько недель подряд, без следа. Тогда я знаю - она улетела к ним в Израиль, и непременно вернется, когда нагостится вдосталь. Сколько бы я ни спрашивал у нее, осмелев, отчего она не останется там навсегда, ответ всегда один: "Там я не дома". И можно бы радоваться и преклоняться перед патриотизмом, и воспевать любовь Юли Юрьевны к родной земле - если б она не продолжала, если б не завершала привычную формулу: "И здесь я тоже не дома". 

 

3

С Юлей Юрьевной мы познакомились в переводческом бюро: еще в университете я начал переводить для заработка копеечные французские статейки, но в штат так и не попал, прижился внештатным сотрудником, фрилансером, и после выпуска поплыл, куда глаза глядят, не печалясь, что не сделаю карьеры и не получу пенсии. Жизнь так ненадежна была, я не верил, что до пенсии можно дожить, а дожив, получить ее без мучений. Я уютно устроился, я работал, когда хотел, минуя часы пик; а она - она приходила с ворохом фантастических докладов, мексиканских, боливийских, венесуэльских, обо всем на свете, от прав детей до продовольственной помощи, и курила на лестнице, мрачно придерживая свободною рукой кипу распечатанных листов. Ее звали не Юлией и не Юленькой, а только Юлей Юрьевной. "А, Юля Юрьевна пришла", - говорил директор бюро и выпрыгивал из кабинета-табакерки, надеясь первым пожать ей руку. Она смотрела на него сверху вниз, длинная и хмурая, как девочка-подросток, кивала, прищуриваясь, и не узнавала, не помнила имени этого веселого, круглого, усатого мужчины в рубашке с закатанными от вечной духоты рукавами. Он забирал у нее бумажные горы и восклицал: "По почте, по почте, присылайте по почте!" - и убегал, вечно спеша куда-то. И она, пожимая плечами, смотрела ему вслед, будто не понимала, что за волна налетела и унесла в открытое море ее аккуратные переводы.  
\- Я зову его почтовиком, - сказала она мне, когда мы с нею разговорились однажды, в начале осени. Было очень тепло и сухо, она курила, стоя на улице, а я дышал ее дымом и боялся раскашляться. Она затягивалась крепко и неизящно, она не умела небрежно придерживать длинными пальцами длинные сигареты, и знала о своей неуклюжести, и невольно держалась вызывающе (не было бы вызова, если б она курила красиво). В черных встрепанных волосах белела, как седина, запутавшаяся паутинка. - Да. Он так пропагандирует почту и постоянно убегает куда-то вскачь.  
\- Как на почтовых.  
\- Да. Нужно ехать со скоростью легкой почты, три франка на прогоны, - задумчиво произнесла она заведомую бессмыслицу и раздавила сигарету о край мусорного бачка. Она грациозно заканчивала разговор, обрезала его цитатой, как ножницами. И мне полагалось растерянно развести руками и распрощаться, унося с собою беспокойство и страх: а девушка-то того, сумасшедшая.  
Но меня потянуло к ней из-за этой загадочной фразы, разгаданного пароля: мы узнали друг друга, как Анри де Марсе и Марикита - по общей любви. Сколько раз и кому повторяла прежде Юля Юрьевна свою шараду, чтоб, укрывшись за нею, ускользнуть подальше, оставив собеседника с открытым ртом. Выбор слов и строение предложения - выдавали перевод, творение буквалиста; прелестная и своеобразная корявость, нарочитая неловкость западали в память крепче гладких и обтекаемых строк. Я знал, где она вычитала свое прощание, что предшествовало ему и что следовало за ним. Я мог бы отпустить ее, притвориться непонимающим, но я в ту пору - нет, не искал любви, только дружбы; я видел знак судьбы в нашей встрече и в разговоре. Я сказал:  
\- Перевод Исая Мандельштама, издательство Academia, тридцатый год. Сцена в конце "Утраченных иллюзий": аббат Эррера - или Геррера, как больше нравится, - соблазняет Люсьена де Рюбампре.  
\- Да вы книжник, - заметила она и улыбнулась. Я не запомнил ни костюма ее, ни лица, я не понял тогда, была ли она красива. И лишь одно мне бросилось в глаза: желтоватые, прокуренные зубы, мелкие и заостренные, как у колдуньи или цыганки.  
\- Нет, нам просто повезло прочитать одну и ту же книжку в одном и том же переводе.  
\- И запомнить из нее одну и ту же фразу.  
\- Мне нравится Эррера, вот и все, - ответил я. - Редкий образчик отталкивающего и очаровательного героя.  
\- Если вы не торопитесь, мы можем прогуляться с вами до метро и поговорить о нем. Кого вы предпочитаете: Вотрена, Эрреру или Жака Коллена?  
Она кивнула любезно, так же легко приглашая меня - как прежде оттолкнула: неужели все время до нашей встречи она искала человека, с которым можно обсудить аббата Эрреру? Она была выше меня - без каблуков, в легких (не по теплой осени) и плоских балетках, глубоко вырезанных, открывавших загорелые ступни. Мы пошли рядом, и голос зазвучал сверху, с легкою и смущенною надменностью: ее не было, пока мы оставались случайными собеседниками, мнимыми коллегами в большом бюро. Страх перед сближением роднил нас - так крепко, как книги; брезгливость, разочарование, тяга к тому, чего нет на свете. "Зачем вы не такой, как мне хочется?" - каждому в конце концов говорила Юля Юрьевна и пожимала плечами, как обдернувшийся игрок, как Германн с крепкими нервами. Дама ее была убита.  
\- Вы переводите с французского, - откуда она знала и кто сказал ей, кто насплетничал обо мне, пока она курила, а я проходил мимо, не ведая, что говорят обо мне? - Полагаю, вы и в оригинале читали книгу и лучше меня можете судить, какой перевод удался... или удались оба?  
Она вызывала меня на спор - но спорить было не о чем. Я читал только "Иллюзии" - на французском, очаровавшись переводом Мандельштама, взревновав к переводу Яковлевой. Я искал золотую середину и золотое сечение, пленялся линией красоты, вплетенной в текст, я выбирал совпадения и расхождения переводов, с оригиналом сравнивал, и судил предвзято, разумеется, мне тогда было всего двадцать лет. Как запали мне в душу и память те три романа - вариации одного и того же замысла, два на русском языке, один на французском, я и теперь помнил самые милые примеры, и пересказывал их моей собеседнице, как анекдот, просто так, чтобы время убить:  
\- Вы помните последнее письмо Люсьена, в самом конце романа, когда он присылает своей сестре деньги, чтобы она могла выкупить Давида из долговой тюрьмы? Он пишет ей - в переводе Мандельштама: "Я не просто секретарь одного испанского дипломата; я его вещь".  
\- Да, я помню. И что же?  
"Et après?" - слышал я и переводил автоматически, с внезапной страстью к переводу, необъяснимой и радостной, как чувственная земная страсть. Я дороги не видел, она вела меня сама, и мне казалось, что до метро еще ужасно далеко, и можно болтать, не отвлекаясь на прощания. Я продолжал, мне было страшно весело, я сто лет не вспоминал о своих разысканиях, а теперь понимал, что ни слова ни забыл - каждую цитату помнил, точно прочел вчера.  
\- Так вот, у Яковлевой он пишет иначе "Я его раб" - ну, то есть раб Эрреры. А в оригинале, представьте себе, он пишет: "Je suis sa créature". Словарные значения этого слова: "существо", "создание", "творение", "тварь", "креатура", в конце концов. Но все эти слова в нашем языке не могут передать тот тонкий, едва уловимый, очень важный оттенок...  
\- Да, понимаю вас. Ведь Люсьен пишет это письмо, уже отдавшись Эррере.  
\- Он принадлежит ему, да, но это больше, чем просто рабство. Эррера не только владеет им - он еще и создает его, он его создатель, творец, господь. Раба нельзя создать, сделать, а вещь сделать можно, и поэтому Люсьен - его вещь, а не раб. Я путано объясняю, да?  
\- Напротив, вы объясняете не так уж плохо. Я бы вряд ли смогла объяснить лучше.  
\- Вы знаете французский?  
\- Нет, испанский. А по-французски могу разве что читать, более-менее. Со словарем.  
\- Я по-испански и так не могу.  
\- Вы просто не пробовали. Как вас зовут?  
Я назвал свое имя, растерявшись на миг: мне казалось почему-то, что она меня раньше знала. И лишь потом я понял, что она была слишком хорошо воспитана, лучше меня, она не хотела обращаться к формально не знакомому человеку - по имени. Да и не знала она ни моего отчества, ни - наверняка - моей фамилии, я в бюро был мальчиком с уменьшительно-ласкательным, юнцом, а не господином. И выслушав меня, она кивнула, не улыбаясь, и проговорила неторопливо:  
\- Меня зовут Юля Юрьевна.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил я.  
Мы бродили в старом университетском дворике - туда пускали всех, не спрашивая билетов; легкие тополя глушили автомобильный рокот, и мы могли говорить, не повышая голосов. Нас никто не слушал, мы сливались со студенческою толпой, аспирантами притворяясь или практикантами, или просто старыми студентами; и две девочки, первокурсницы с виду, едва ли семнадцатилетние, наткнулись на нас, улыбнулись и быстро сказали: "Здрасте!" - не мне, Юле Юрьевне, приняв ее, наверное, за преподавательницу, поднимая ее выше моих измышлений. Она улыбнулась им в ответ - и я мог бы понять все в эту минуту, я мог бы заметить особый, цепкий и жаркий взгляд, двусмысленность улыбки, то неуловимое, что чаще проскальзывает в соприкосновении людей разного пола, но обретает болезненную, влекущую остроту только тогда, когда является "внутри" одного пола, в быстром перемигивании мужчин или женщин - между собою. Если б я был внимательнее, мне открылось бы многое; но я был опьянен сентябрьским теплом и золотою пеной, я никого не замечал, я лишь подумал - "кто это? знакомые?" - и пропустил сквозь пальцы нить, не ощутив на ней морского узелка.  
Из окон выплеснулся звонок - там, как в школе, звонили на лекции и на перемены; ничего подобного не было в моем университете, тихом, важном и взрослом. Мне припомнились смутно не лекции, не семинары, и уж конечно, не коллоквиумы и экзамены; кафедра археологии и этнологии, кабинет русской истории, библиотека-"стекляшка" - все давно утратило смысл, не оставило следа; но в памяти сохранились маленькие букинистические лавочки, книжные развалы под лестницами, в закутках и заброшенных аудиториях: туда не заворачивали случайно, нет, но там можно было укрыться от профессоров и соучеников, нырнуть в иное измерение, к тихим, равнодушным и дружелюбным продавцам, читавшим за прилавком. Я прогуливал занятия, прячась за полками, я собирал раздробленные знания, дышал запахом старой бумаги, по дешевке отыскивал то, что мне сокровищем казалось - довоенные и дореволюционные желтые томики и брошюрки, в издательских и в любительских обложках, с суперами и без суперов, с пометками и владельческими подписями, с квадратиками экслибрисов; я создавал свое собственное собрание, из обломков чужих коллекций строил замок на песке, и тот песок еще недавно мне скалой казался. Я знал, что круговорот неостановим, я ненадолго замедлил движение, но после моей смерти книги должны были разлететься снова, пойти по чужим рукам и чужим домам. И все-таки я копался в пыли и в трухе, выволакивал из глубин трепаные издания "Всемирной литературы", и конволюты - по три-четыре французских романа с акварельными иллюстрациями, и "Утраченные иллюзии" - с рисунками Пожарского на обложке, с этими мелкими и грациозными, тонким пером прорисованными фигурками: все повороты романа умещались на одном листе уменьшенного формата.  
И пока мы мерили шагами дворик, я рассказывал Юле Юрьевне о том, как проводил час за часом, пару за парой, скрючившись в углу, на корточках, ревниво оберегая от посторонних взоров свои находки; я играл в парижские букинистические рынки, иной раз мне везло, и я находил меж страниц - нет, не рукописи и не письма, и даже не купюры (а ведь я мог бы задорого продать такую забытую заначку, со мною на курсе училась девочка-нумизматка, и у нее были большие связи в кругу "денежных" магнатов, знатоков екатериновок, николаевок, рублей с орлами, серпастых и молоткастых полукопеек), а обрывки газет, и по двум-трем словам, по одному предложению, уцелевшему на пожелтевшей бумаге я узнавал, сколько лет пролежал квадратный кусочек из "Комсомольской правды" или просто "Правды", пока я не вытряхнул его под мутные лампы дневного освещения. "Час освобождения наступил, - читал я (от слова "час" осталась лишь одна буква, и смазанная палочка "а" проступала из-под содранного сверху бумажного слоя), - коллектив Московского электролампового завода с необычайной радостью встретил сообщение по радио об урегулировании советско-румынского конфликта по вопросу о Бессарабии и северной части Буковины". Тысяча девятьсот сороковой год, на обратной стороне даже дата стояла, восьмое августа. Двери скрипели, кто-то заходил и шарил по стеллажам, ища подержанные учебники, ронял книги и на меня натыкался, извиняясь суетливо - а я отвечал: "ничего, ничего" - и читал дальше, как одержимый, как сумасшедший. Я тогда и был сумасшедшим, мне было восемнадцать, девятнадцать лет, я жил, как в тумане, ничего не видел и даже не влюблялся по-человечески.  
\- Да, я знаю эти книжные лавочки в университете, - сказала Юля Юрьевна, когда я выдохся и замолчал, и лишь тогда понял, что говорил слишком много и быстро, слова не давал вставить, - я была там однажды. Моя подруга училась во втором корпусе и провела меня по своему билету.  
\- Вы были в той комнатке, возле библиотеки?  
\- Да. И еще в "зеро-зеро" в подвале. Там я как раз и нашла "Иллюзии".  
\- Иллюзии утраченные и обретенные.  
\- Как Брайдсхед. Все точно по книге: я бывала там раньше, я сама там все знала.  
\- Вы и вправду там раньше бывали?  
\- Нет, - она улыбнулась, ей почудилось, наверно, что я не узнал строку, но это была неправда, я лишь ускользал в разговор о бывших и свершившихся явлениях, о вещах, знакомых нам обоим, сближавших нас. - Но моя подруга рассказывала мне об этих книжных развалах, и о "зеро-зеро" тоже, я все знала по ее рассказам, когда я попала туда, меня уж не надо было вести, я сама его нашла. Я слышала, он то ли закрылся, то ли переехал в прошлом году.  
\- Как жаль.  
\- Очень жаль.  
"Зеро-зеро", букинистический магазинчик в подвале, в аудитории с нулями на двери, таинственный, смутный, душный, любимый, даже снился мне иногда, и я тосковал о нем, и все-таки рад был услышать о его пропаже - с эгоистической радостью, с тем вечным возгласом "не доставайся никому". В "зеро-зеро" прятались странные и удивительные книги, я отыскивал именно там жемчужинки из распроданных библиотек; в "зеро-зеро" были свои причуды: иные студенты не могли найти туда дороги, как не пытались, а доценты, забегавшие туда между лекциями, забывали о времени, проваливались в книжную дыру. "Который час?" - вдруг спрашивал меня византолог, почтенный дяденька с бородой, и, услышав ответ, ахал и восклицал: "Да мне же голову откусят! Я лекцию прогулял!" - и бежал, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, прочь, на свет божий, прямо в толпу своих студентов, в радостный хор: "Ура! Лекции не будет, препод потерялся!".  
Прощай, "зеро-зеро", мой остров Авалон, зачарованное место во сне, куда я добирался, петляя, и перед самым пробуждением настигал его, непременно с Остоженки впрыгивал, как в троллейбус, в распахнутые двери, спускался по лесенке, оглядывал битком набитые стеллажи и просыпался с неизъяснимым чувством потери. Я ощущал себя стариком, гоняющимся за своей молодостью: в "зеро-зеро" было спрятано яблоко геспериды. Университетские охранники сторожили подступы к этому саду, проверяли документы так придирчиво и строго, точно в закрытый город, "почтовый ящик", впускали (или не впускали); и я едва мог поверить, что Юле Юрьевне удалось пробраться внутрь, махнув студенческими корочками с чужою фотографией. Я ни о ком и ни о чем не тосковал так, как о "зеро-зеро", о деревянных ободранных полках с занозами, о запахе пыли и старой бумаги, о притиснутых друг к другу - корешок к корешку - книгах, расставленных не по темам и не по алфавиту, но вперемешку, без счета и без смысла; я держался за университет ради "зеро-зеро", я влюблялся в девочек-продавщиц и мальчиков-продавцов, переносил на них свою любовь к книжному подвалу, назначал их хранителями и гениями места; я плыл по рекам книг и чуть не стал библиотекарем - и только страх удержал меня от безумного шага: я боялся библиотекарей и не хотел бояться самого себя. И не крупицей души я ему не обязан - о нет, университету я ничем не был обязан, но договаривал, дочитывал стихотворение и повторял: "Леди Годива, прощай, я не помню, Годива". Они переплелись накрепко - университетский корпус и "зеро-зеро", въелись друг в друга, вгрызлись в меня, и я не мог их разъять и разделить. Я был им обязан, я возвращал долг, и, прогуливаясь с Юлей Юрьевной, я вспоминал о пропущенных и о прослушанных лекциях, о вагантах и гуманистах, о французском языке, об историографии, об археологии, об источниковедении - и испытывал мучительную ностальгическую нежность, тоску по юности - давно разоблаченную мороку...  
Я очнулся, когда мы вышли из дворика на улицу: мимо нас, съехав с моста, промчались три пустых троллейбуса, пролились на мгновение на мостовую и испарились, как в нестерпимом жару, размытыми синими пятнами стали в моей памяти. Я охрип, я наговорил лишнего, и мне казалось, Юля Юрьевна устала от меня. Наше знакомство заканчивалось стремительно, я один был виноват - не сумел вовремя остановиться, надоел ей своей нервической болтовнею. И молча ступая рядом с нею, на полшага отставая, я думал, что в следующую встречу - через месяц, через три месяца, через полгода - она едва кивнет в ответ на мое приветствие и отвернется, и закурит в одиночестве, разглядывая трещины и потеки на стене, а мимо по лестнице будут все так же бегать вверх-вниз секретарши, бухгалтерши, курьерши... Я прощался с нею заранее, как безнадежно влюбленный, я торопился заявить, что она слишком хороша для меня.  
\- Дайте мне ваш телефон, - попросила она у метро и достала из сумки записную книжку - потертую и старую, с карандашиком в красной петле. Я продиктовал, и она записала быстро и ловко, захватив карандашик левою рукой. И заторопилась, не спрашивая, сколько времени прошло: опаздывая куда-то, развернулась и помчалась по лестнице вниз, через ступеньки прыгая. Я смотрел ей вслед с необъяснимо горьким чувством: что-то странное и мучительное было в ее обыденном спуске под землю. Все так спускались и выходили наружу, никто не оставался в подземелье - но Юля Юрьевна (в голове не укладывалось) могла сгинуть в огромном вестибюле метро, заблудиться в переходах и гранитных коридорах. Она была нездешняя, юродивая, не от мира сего - и сама не знала об этом. Но мне стало холодно, мороз прошел по коже, когда она, на последней ступеньке запнувшись, вдруг обернулась и сказала громко из-под земли:  
\- Я позвоню вам сегодня или завтра. До свиданья. 

 

4

Моя тетка красива до безобразия, точно Аспазия, смугла и кареглаза, как марсианка, в нее влюбиться можно с одного взгляда - и в нее влюбляются, о, еще как, мне и не снились такие страсти. Но до чего литературны ее благоразумие и добродетель: я с детства замечаю, как надменно держится она со своими ухажерами, как ревниво оберегает свободу, не стесняясь прикрываться мною, если становится невмоготу. На прогулке (а мне лет пять или шесть, я еще и в школу не хожу, и нет большей муки, чем встречать на прогулке теткиных знакомых - "они тогда разговаривают только друг с дружкой, а я просто не знаю, чем бы заняться!", я уже умею читать и вспоминаю беспощадно именно эти слова, заболевая цитированием, как непреходящей корью) подходит к ней высокий лысоватый мужчина, говорит долго и горячо, по имени-отчеству называет тетку, играет желваками, зубами блестит, а тетка слушает его без улыбки и крепко держит меня за руку, а потом, когда он замолкает, пальцы сжимает, стискивая мою ладонь, и отвечает: "Знаете, Павел Иосифович ("Палосич" - думаю я десять лет спустя, в свои пятнадцать или шестнадцать, вспоминая тот давний день), с этим ребенком никаких хлопот, и меня это вполне устраивает, и я не хочу тратить силы на то, чтобы ухаживать за кем-то еще, даже за вами". Точка, разговор окончен. Тетка прилыгает, со мной много возни, как с любым ребенком, но она умеет договариваться со мною, умеет вовремя книжку мне сунуть и пообещать: "Вот я сейчас закончу работу, и мы с тобой пойдем в магазин, а пока посиди тихо, не мешай мне, хорошо?". Старая пишущая машинка трещит в ее комнате, она печатает десятью пальцами, с искусством практикующей машинистки; и я на всю жизнь запоминаю этот звук от ударов волшебными фигурными молоточками по белому листу бумаги: выдавливание черных квадратных букв, механическую музыку, как в табакерке с секретом; переделанные зубчатые колесики и рычажки из часов и шарманок смыкаются и размыкаются, создавая текст.  
Тетка не выходит замуж, лавирует между двумя оправданиями: потенциальным женихам предъявляет меня, подрастающего, нелюдимого, и певуче сообщает, что у мальчика очень тяжелый характер, он не любит чужих; а мне говорит откровенно - пока я перетираю посуду, пока я уроки готовлю или лезу на табуретку, чтоб книжку с верхней полки достать: "Жить вдвоем в трехкомнатной квартире - это по-божески, а жить втроем - невыносимо". Ей не нужен мужчина в доме, она передает мне по наследству любовь к одиночеству, французские песенки мне поет, чтобы я засыпал скорее, и учит стучать на машинке - пока не кончился век рычажно-сегментных "Любав" и бессегментных "Ятраней", пока не отошли в безвозвратное прошлое пишбарышни в белых блузках. И меня завораживают ползущие по бумаге абзацы, запах черной краски, изумительно ровные строки и отмеренные - миллиметр к миллиметру - поля. А тетка рассказывает, пока я печатаю - подражая ей, обеими руками, а не одним и даже не двумя пальцами, - как восстанавливала ленты для пишущей машинки, купала их анилиновом красителе для ткани, на старых газетах сушила и снова наматывала на катушку.  
\- А когда это было, Татка?  
\- Давно, тебя еще на свете не было.  
\- А разве нельзя было купить новую ленту?  
\- Нельзя, дружок, нельзя.  
"Мне хорошо, я сирота" - обо мне сказано и не обо мне, я никогда не знал настоящего сиротства; я избалован, мне повезло попасть на воспитание к бездетной тетке: родные дети, мои кузены и кузины, не отняли у меня ее любви. Мы только вдвоем и живем на свете, выключенные из теплого круга бабушек, дедушек, отдаленной родни. Но нет, мелодраматично звучит и неверно, на деле все иначе: никто не учит нас, как нам надо жить, и никто нас не отталкивает. Я по привычке ставлю настоящее время вместо прошедшего, я забываю, что больше некому учить нас, некому отталкивать и поддерживать. Мы только вдвоем и живем на свете не оттого, что нас за что-то прокляли и изгнали из семьи, а оттого, что все умерли.  
\- Ты бы женился, - говорит мне тетка, когда я заканчиваю университет (два - или три уже года назад? и не вспомнить). - А то я умру, и что ж, ты будешь жить один? Не годится это.  
\- Татка, - отвечаю я, - живи сто двадцать лет.  
\- Чтоб ты со мной намучался и отравил меня от жалости?  
Я лучше отравлюсь сам, если мне невмоготу станет смотреть на ее страдания; я слабоволен, и тетка знает об этом лучше других, и дразнит меня, и пугает. Но она молода и бодра, и с ног до головы здорова, к чему ей думать о смерти? Смерть и не догонит ее - так быстро она носится, огибая и обгоняя прохожих, и не задыхается на бегу. Мы легко уживаемся вместе, легко сосуществуем, как герои Чернышевского в восхитительной коммуне: у каждого своя просторная комната, тихая, как гроб, с закрывающейся на ключ дверью, а третья комната служит гостиной и общей библиотекой, в ней бормочет радио, передавая печальные вести. Нам не скучно и не тяжко вдвоем, нам повезло - мы не мешаем друг другу и можем кого угодно к себе водить: коллег, подруг и последних дальних родственников. За двадцать с лишним лет мы попривыкли к жизни вдвоем, притерлись и притерпелись. Мы сначала - друзья, а потом только - тетка и племянник, и я знаю, что редко кому из моих ровесников выпала такая удача - подружиться с собственною семьей. Неприличное душевное благополучие сопровождает нас год за годом, и приложено к нему благополучие материальное, сытная умственная работа. Во дворе никто не шумит по ночам, соседи по подъезду здороваются и беседуют приветливо, спокойно растут клены и тополя, и никто не грозится их вырубить; нас окружает невозможная, слащавая идиллия, наше существование слишком хорошо, чтобы длиться и длиться из года в год. Когда-нибудь все оборвется, обернется бедностью, болезнью или разладом. Но до тех пор я берегу себя, я охраняю покой. У меня нет никаких странностей, я абсолютно нормален, я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь думал иначе. Я собираюсь уйти из дома и думаю: очень холодно на улице или терпимо? У нас нет форточки и нет градусника за форточкой, а из окна не разглядеть - бегут ли прохожие, торопясь от мороза, или идут неторопливо и чинно по тротуару, посыпанному песком.  
\- Ты куда? - рассеянно говорит тетка, и я вижу, что ей не до меня сейчас, она ловит ускользающее слово. Счастливая болезнь всех переводчиков, редакторов и поэтов - они не привилегированные больные, но подверженные самым острым формам, они страдают словесным перфекционизмом, бьются, изнывают, и не могут настичь самое точное слово, как ни размахивают сачками. И сейчас мне легче всего отмолчаться и уйти, что-то успокоительное под нос пробормотать, пока она не опомнилась. Опасная затея, мы хорошо чувствуем друг друга, но чаще тревожимся без причины, чем выясняем отношения напрямик. Я отвечаю уклончиво:  
\- В гости. Вернусь не поздно, не волнуйся.  
\- Опять в гости, куда же? К другу?  
\- К приятелю, это не одно и то же. Ладно, к знакомому. Ты его все равно не знаешь.  
\- Кто-то из университета?  
\- Да нет, с работы.  
Мне бы сейчас и улизнуть, я обуваюсь торопливо, будто из-под домашнего ареста хочу сбежать, и роняю шапку, и шарф перевязываю два раза. Тетка смотрит на меня беспощадно: вот, я снова веду себя странно, пропадаю где-то до вечера, шляюсь по неведомым гостям. Но ведь я всегда возвращаюсь ночевать, до полуночи, нет, до одиннадцати часов непременно прихожу обратно, и отчего бы ей не удовольствоваться этим, отчего бы не успокоиться? От меня не пахнет вином, у меня нет на руках порезов или следов от иглы, я не трачу деньги безрассудно, я прилежно работаю, я благополучный, тихий, домашний мальчик, со мною никогда никаких трудностей не было. Чего же тетке надо еще? Мне кажется, у меня сейчас все на лице написано, как у подростка.  
\- Отчего бы тебе не пригласить эту девушку к нам? - тетка задает хрестоматийный вопрос, тетка тоже предается цитированию, у нас это фамильное, не иначе.  
\- Какую девушку?  
\- Разве у тебя не завелась девушка?  
\- Завелась? Как крыса или блоха? Жил-был король когда-то, при нем блоха жила...  
\- Значит, вот как ты обо мне думаешь: что я - блоху под ноготь, и кончен разговор?  
\- Нет, ты блоху подкуешь и обуешь, сделаешь ей босолапки на кожаном ходу, - я болтаю ерунду, зубы заговариваю и за ручку двери берусь, пока она хихикает. "Босолапки" - это из детской книжки, тетка помнит ее, а я совсем не помню, и лишь это слово храню про запас, за то, что оно такое смешное и нежное: "бо-со-лап-ки", с мягкою беличьей кисточкой двух последних слогов. - Но нет, честное слово, это мой приятель с работы, а вовсе не моя девушка. Если б у меня была девушка, я бы вас давно познакомил, ты же знаешь, с девушками я тебя всегда знакомлю.  
Фраза двусмысленна, но надо идти на риск; к тому же, это правда, все мои подруги в конце концов приходили ко мне домой и знакомились с теткой, и все нравились ей. Можно ли ревновать подружек к собственной тетушке? Я не ревновал никогда, я отпускал их, и время от времени они прибегали в гости, но уже не ко мне, здоровались бегло и шли пить с теткой чай. Обижался ли я? О нет, мне было все равно, я радовался, что меня оставили в покое. Но Юлю Юрьевну нельзя равнять с промелькнувшими и исчезнувшими девичьими тенями (кто они были? должно быть, мои сокурсницы), она из другого теста слеплена, она и в шутку не может стать "невестой". Друзьями мы не делимся, наш негласный договор все еще остается в силе. Но я не желаю признаться, что она - мой "друг", я вообще не желаю связывать ее туманными определениями, как цепями, я не имею права. И я топчусь на пороге, потею и жду удобного момента - только бы быстро сказать "Пока!" и на лестницу вырваться, прочь, как из клетки.  
\- Значит, ты все это время ходишь не к девушке, а к приятелю?  
\- Да, - отвечаю я, смешивая Юлю Юрьевну и свою любовь - и мне наплевать на свое вранье, я, может быть, вообще опаздываю. - Да, я встречаюсь с ним очень часто, мне с ним весело.  
\- Это уже не приятель, а друг, не правда ли?  
\- Да называй его как хочешь. Татка, мне правда пора, я же тебе говорю, что приду не поздно, в восемь или в девять. Я ненавижу опаздывать.  
\- Ты гомосексуалист? - спрашивает тетка уже без смеха. Не до шуток: она опять ищет объяснений моим странностям, моим исчезновениям, моим тайнам - на старой, хоженой тропе. Предложенная разгадка проста (проще только жесткий приговор - "наркоман") и даже не очень страшна, если отбросить мысли о пресекающемся роде. Но тетка не так сильно любит детей и не мечтает о внучатах с утра до вечера. Мне с нею повезло - слава богу, что она справилась со мною. И я вздыхаю картинно - о, как легко прикинуться утомленной невинностью, если ты и вправду невинен.  
\- Послушай, не надо так говорить, это окончание "ист" унизительно. В нем есть что-то болезненное - "фашист", "садист", "сталинист"...  
\- "Марксист", "гусист", "авангардист". И как же следует говорить, чтобы никого не обидеть?  
\- "Гомосексуал" - вполне симпатичное слово. Ну, или "гей", если тебе так больше нравится.  
\- Merci bien, - отвечает она, пародируя мое поставленное в университете произношение - тщательное и выхолощенное, мертворожденное (в двух словах ухвачена суть и соль). - Не отклоняйся от темы. Ты гомосексуал?  
\- А это допрос? Может, ты наденешь на меня наручники и направишь лампу в глаза?  
\- А все-таки...  
\- А все-таки - нет. Но ты можешь мне не верить, - я злюсь и от злости говорю слишком много, сам отдаю оружие в теткины руки (инверсия Спарты: сын провожает мать на войну, напутствуя: "Со щитом или на щите"), - даже если б я был геем, я бы все равно ни за что не признался в этом вот так, я бы все отрицал. У меня тоже есть защитная реакция. И в конце концов, ты меня уже спрашивала месяц назад, не встречаюсь ли я с мужчиной. С тех пор ничего не изменилось, я тебя уверяю.  
\- То есть я не могу быть полностью спокойна? - уточняет она - и сама совершенно спокойна, фигура речи есть фигура речи, отчего бы и не припугнуть меня почти материнским волнением? Впрочем, мне надо постараться, чтобы разозлить ее как следует; я тихо завидую ее душевному равновесию, я тоже хочу научиться "крепко держать в руках свою нервную систему". И почему мне достался от неизвестных прадедов и прабабок такой беспокойный нрав?  
\- Татка, - говорю я, - никто никогда не может быть полностью спокойным: я же не знаю, что со мной случится завтра. Может, мне кирпич на голову упадет, а может, я встречу мужчину своей мечты и по уши влюблюсь. Что ж сейчас-то об этом говорить?  
\- Ну хорошо, но пожалуйста, не ходи возле стройки без каски. Влюбиться ты можешь в кого угодно...  
\- А кирпич - это на всю жизнь.  
Откуда мне знать, не говорю я тетке, может быть, моя любовь уже на всю жизнь, накрепко защищенная от старения и от измены? С живыми людьми не так легко совладать, они ускользают, меняются, замуж выходят и женятся (не следует отталкивать мужчин, иначе теоретическое отрицание сыграет дурную шутку; я суеверен в этих вещах), не успеешь оглянуться, как все пойдет прахом. Пожалуй, я ищу устойчивости. Это не мешает мне, не останавливаясь на подробностях, не опускаясь до откровений, убегать на свидания. Юля Юрьевна внезапно становится моим спасением, я весьма удачно прячусь за ее спину. "Куда ты?" - "К моему приятелю!" "Он далеко живет? - Да нет, близко, пешком дойти можно!". Короткая перекличка успокаивает, как валерьянка: я даже не очень-то лгу. Юля Юрьевна живет в Замоскворечье, и пешком до нее идти далековато. Да и зачем сбивать ноги, когда можно впрыгнуть на остановке в трамвай (и думать непременно: "...потирая гривенником усы"), лучше всего - во второй, прицепной вагон, там всегда меньше народу, там глуше звучит в динамиках женский голос, объявляющий: "Трамвай следует по маршруту номер..." - и номер неважен, я знаю, что он довезет меня, и этого знания достаточно.  
Я выскальзываю из дома в мир взрослых позже моих одноклассников: меньше десяти лет назад они закончили со мною школу, и вот теперь я узнаю, что они уже женились и повыходили замуж, детей нарожали, не устрашившись цен на коляски и комбинезончики, очередей в поликлиниках, детских садах и школах. Отважные люди, беспечные люди, как могут они взваливать на себя такое бремя, как не страшно им приводить других на этот шаткий свет с ненадежною системою образования? Я вижу свое тусклое лицо в стекле - о да, оброс, волосы дыбом, - и ловлю уворачивающиеся, ускользающие строчки о смытых с зеркал отражениях - тех, кто был жив и вдруг ушел, как будто их, как пыль, смахнули тряпкой. Все те, кто дышат на земле, при всем их самомнении, лишь отражения в стекле... И я самодоволен, успокаивая тетку - ей незачем волноваться о старости, она никогда не постареет, а я ее никогда не покину. Как мало я думаю о ней, захваченный своей любовью и новым знакомством, и как мало мне дела до бывших моих соучеников - пусть они выросли и возмужали, а я-то остался прежним, нет у меня ни семьи, ни обязанностей, ни страхов. Я уютно устроился, и могу притворяться мальчиком, пока не облысею, пока не засверкаю голою, как рука, головою.  
Маленькая моя тетка остается одна: закончив страницу, сядет пить кофе с бутербродами, наверно, радуясь, что меня нет дома, и она может по трем комнатам проскакать, как обезьянка, со стула на диван, с дивана на пол, босиком по скрипучим полам (мы не любим ковров). Нет у нее предрассудков, отпечатков пресловутого советского воспитания, она свободна, раскованна и резка так, что многие мои сверстники ей позавидуют - я сам позавидую ей: из нас двоих она больше мужчина, чем я, а я просто мямля. Женственное поведение, неопределенные гуманитарные пристрастия, книжки, подруги как друзья, институтские нежности, инфантильность - неприятные признаки она выявляет один за другим, отмечает и запоминает накрепко, она не просто так пытает меня: ты гомосексуален или нет? Ей позарез нужна определенность, она не терпит моей расплывчатости, моих ни нет и ни да, вечного моего желания отмолчаться, отбояриться, пробурчать что-нибудь - а дальше пусть все истолковывают, как хотят. И я-то знаю, что она пытается мне сказать: "Признайся, наконец, просто скажи, кто ты такой, и я от тебя отстану". Мне не грозят ни скандалом, ни позором, ни отлучением от дома, меня упрашивают всего лишь открыться - и закрыть немедленно эту тему. И я знаю - стоит мне решиться и выпалить все, как на духу, - и тетка успокоится и повеселеет, и даже легко примет (как принимала девушек) любого мальчика, какого мне только вздумается привести в гости. И как смешно фантазировать, воображая безумную семью в уютной квартире: молодящуюся тетку-либералку и серьезных старых юнцов, притворяющихся братьями, спящих в одной кровати. О нет, нет, никаких пришлецов я не потерплю, я первый не выдержу никого чужого под боком. Я даже Юлю Юрьевну не могу выносить долго - и когда ухожу от нее, то рядом с детской обидой - зачем все закончилось так быстро? - чувствую облегчение и освобождение. Мне нужно мое одиночество, мне нужно мое молчаливое отражение в пустом вечернем вагоне, мне нужна свобода от чьего-то молчания рядом. И еще я не знаю, как можно ехать в трамвае, греметь по мостам и скверам, заворачивать налево и направо под электрический звон - и не вспомнить хотя бы случайно, хотя бы на секунду, на два слова, пока что-то за окном не отвлечет: "Остановите, вагоновожатый, остановите сейчас вагон!". На потустороннем трамвае легко промчаться по краешку города, населенного тенями: вот Вагоновожатый, вот Палач, а вот и Машенька. 

 

5

Это жизнь проплывает, проходит. Привыкай, привыкай, это смерть мы в себе несем. Утешительные и чуть насмешливые строчки стучат в голове: так легко отринуть иронию и поверить им безоговорочно, со всей серьезностью заговорить о бессмысленном существовании и о непоправимой ошибке бытия. Юные романтики, явившись домой с кладбищенских прогулок, зажигают свечи и подводят итоги, разучивают торжественные и сомнамбулические реквиемы на фортепиано, до тех пор, пока соседи не начнут стучать в стену. А я жалею, что в детстве меня не отдали в музыкальную школу, отказали в праве на обиду и узаконенную муку. Мне не хватало тисков и несвободы, тиканья метронома, жестко расписанных часов; мне не хватало оборванных игр и ограничений, принуждения и нелюбви к музыке. Никто не мешал мне ее любить. И никто не мешал мне сидеть в углу и читать книги, без разбора и разделения - "это для мальчиков, это для девочек, это для взрослых". Все являлось ко мне слишком рано.  
Юля Юрьевна вычерчивает для меня желанные границы, точно линию проводит по песку, как в детской игре в "краски": на другую сторону может перейти только тот, у кого хоть одна деталь одежды - нужного, загаданного цвета. Неудачники топчутся на своей земле и пытаются перебежать нелегально. Встречи с Юлей Юрьевной привязывают меня к жизни и миру, упорядочивают время. На периферии маячат туманные и стыдливые "потребности тела"; из уважения к ним мы ложимся однажды в постель - совершаем акт необременительной вежливости по отношению к третьему лицу. Мы не боимся нежелательных последствий, недоразумений и беременности, мы осторожны и внимательны - манипуляторы, ученые, наблюдатели в белых халатах. От поцелуев и ласк не рождаются дети. Юля Юрьевна обращается со мною, как со своей любовницей. И каждый раз я вспоминаю короткий диалог на полузабытом немецком языке, книжный диалог, пересказанный мне пропавшим и пропащим другом:  
\- Du bist also ihre... Mai...tresse?  
\- Oh, nein, ich bin ihr Freund.  
Двусмысленность местоимений и спасает меня, и губит: что же лучше, быть "их" другом или "ее", принадлежать многим или одной? Нет, никому не принадлежать, даже себе самому. Я не злюсь и не мучаюсь из-за своей поруганной мужественности, я и не чувствую, что подчинение, сдача и гибель унижают меня. Сколько тысяч лет покорялись - женщины, сколько тысяч лет они ждали реванша. И все-таки я не понимаю, что должен быть оскорблен, слушаясь Юлю Юрьевну; и все-таки мне нравится делать только то, чего хочет она. Это не разделенное желание, это желание принятое и усвоенное, деликатное и покойное, желание без страсти. Я отдаюсь в чужие руки и не страдаю, я плыву по течению и могу думать о ком угодно, о чем угодно, даже повторять спряжения французских неправильных глаголов - пока она повторяет что-то свое, бог весть, беспредметные ли имена, строки утерянных песен или названия растяжимых созвездий, на ветер бросает ягоды ядовитого холода.  
Мы и сами не замечаем, как стремительно, в два или три свидания, превращаемся в старых любовников, с привычками, с разговорами, с уловками и недомолвками. В постели мы лежим рядом и смотрим вверх, в потолок: ровный белый цвет утишает сердцебиение, успокаивает нервы. Такие высокие белые потолки должны быть в хороших больницах. Юля Юрьевна опирается головою на твердую подушку, а я лежу ниже, на ровной простыне, возле ее плеча. Уже и не вспомнить, отчего мы ложимся всегда именно так, изменяя привычные роли - ведь это мужчина должен лежать выше, а женщина - приникать к его сильному плечу, волосы разливать по его снисходительным рукам. И в постели, после дружелюбного секса, мы не становимся ни парою, ни возлюбленными. Что-то приятно бесполое есть в наших отношениях; и мне не досадно и не больно сознавать, что когда-нибудь Юля Юрьевна предложит оставить эти плотские затеи. Наверно, я жду этой минуты.  
Но до тех пор, приближаясь, как всегда, к концу и к началу, я снова и снова приезжаю к ней, в квартиру в старом доме, поднимаюсь по лестнице (по которой все сходят с ума, но я не схожу) и отогреваюсь у ее батарей, как прежде отогревались у каминного огня. Никогда она не приглашает остаться на ночь - и я не жду этого приглашения и не хочу: нам нужно отдыхать друг от друга, наши жизни протекают врозь. Наши встречи - это отдых, психотерапевтическая беседа, бесплатный киносеанс, только не свидание. Табачный запах выветривается через несколько дней, и я забываю о Юле Юрьевне, до тех пор, пока она не позвонит мне по телефону и не скажет: "Вы заняты на неделе? Ну, приходите завтра или послезавтра, поговорим". Ей ли не знать, что дела не отнимают у меня много времени.  
Я никогда не ем в ее доме, я не могу есть при ней. И она не угощает меня, не расспрашивая и не пытаясь шутить, что я живу от воздуха, как небесная птица. Каждый волен в своих причудах; сколько еще нам доживать до такой терпимости, и доживем ли мы до нее? Юля Юрьевна иногда разогревает при мне что-нибудь, ставит на стол одну тарелку, ест, не прерывая разговора, отвечает, жуя, и запах мяса или супа, или поджаренного хлеба не отвращает меня, не смущает ее, не мешает нам.  
\- Вы любите готовить? - спрашиваю я, глядя, как она перебирает вилкой в тарелке, накалывает на зубцы головки цветной капусты, запеченной в сыре и сливках - вредная, жирная, восхитительная еда. Сырные нити тянутся, тянутся, прилепившись к фарфоровой кромке.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Юля Юрьевна, - я люблю есть. А готовить я только умею, это побочный эффект любви.  
Что за наглец говорил два или три века назад: "Когда женщина ест, она разрушает свои чары..."? Леди должна клевать, как птичка. Поучения всплывают, как поплавки, от голода ли, от невытравленного внутреннего согласия с ними? Нет, нет, я не встречал ничего противнее, чем отрицание физиологии: мне приходилось читать, что пища, секс, пот, запах - это мерзко, грязно, низменно, это лучше скрывать, как постыдную тайну. А я если и люблю что-то у Юли Юрьевны, в Юле Юрьевне - то только телесный запах из подмышек и межножья, только темные волоски на голенях, маленькие прыщики на висках, ногти на руках и ногах; я люблю смотреть, как она ест, как отламывает кусочки хлеба и в рот кладет, как залпом выпивает молоко из большой кружки и тыльной стороной ладони вытирает усы. Как странно и мирно уживаются во мне равнодушие к удовольствию собственного тела - и любовь к ее удовольствиям: мне не жаль оказывать ей маленькую услугу. Я расплачиваюсь за ее гостеприимство, как женщина, возвращаю равновесие, смещаю обратно сдвинутый баланс.  
Я наблюдатель, я подсматривающий, созерцатель красоты, скрытого очарования вещей и явлений, я приподнимаю занавес за краешек, старую и тяжелую кулису, и подглядываю сквозь щель за потаенным существованием Юли Юрьевны, за ее привычками и пристрастиями, за ее прошлым, за ее детством, за перемещениями из Израиля и обратно в зимние месяцы, в месяцы ветра и ливней. Постепенно мне открывается все больше и больше: не в рассказе, но в телефонных разговорах, в оставленной на кровати книге, в брошенном листе перевода с рукописными - и такими странными - пометками. Она страдает мигренями и полотенцем обвязывает голову, туго, как бинтом (а волосы надо бы сбрить), она меняется книжками со своею мамой, а с отцом щебечет о кошачьих кормах (значит, ее родители держат кошку). А когда однажды я прихожу к ней на пять минут раньше, чем надо, я вижу, как она прощается на лестничной площадке с гостьей, и - не замечая меня, замечая ли, не удостаивая замечать, не знаю, - обнимает уходящую и подставляет ей не губы, а шею для поцелуя.  
Нет, не ревность, одно любопытство ментоловым карандашиком охлаждает виски: я стою внизу, под шепотками и ласками, и жду, когда они расстанутся и заметят меня. Но время идет, минута за минутой, а они никак не могут оторваться друг от друга, они вознесены надо мною, а я торчу на последней ступеньке и смотрю на них снизу вверх, как на чужую парочку, на застуканных Джульетту и Джульетту. Полно, как же мне иначе назвать их? Они и есть чужие: я не знаю уходящую, и не узнаю Юлю Юрьевну; не чувствуя третьего взгляда, сокрытого соглядатая, она меняет обличье. Пряча лицо, она не прячет непривычно бережного объятия. С кем бы ни прощалась она, с сестрой или подругой, с девушкой с волосами, как шлем (нет, как шапочка), она обнимает ее почти так же, как обнимает меня, склоняясь с высоты и прикасаясь осторожно, как прикасаются только к ребенку и женщине. И все-таки - лишь оболочка жестов совпадает, лишь грубая форма едина; а объятие длится, полное хрупкой, боязливой нежности. Марикита, Марикита, мог ли я рассчитывать, что стану равною заменой, даже нарядившись в платье и чепец. И хотел бы я - нет, не хотел, - чтобы Юля Юрьевна была так же ласкова со мною?  
Нетленные розы Пиэрии цветут и не вянут, в рыбацких сетях вечно вытаскивают из моря тело простоволосой лесбиянки, и горький ее голос звучит в криках чаек, в скрипе уключин, в шуме набегающих волн. Из прибрежных и ничьих вод гляжу я на круглый остров, обиталище Псаффы, куда мне нельзя ступить. Лишь когда уйдет девочка маленькая и неловкая (как зовут ее? Аттида, Кизэ или Клотис?), я смогу взойти на освободившееся место и сесть рядом с хозяйкой, но тронуть ее не посмею. Вот и кончаются мои пять минут, я спускаюсь на несколько ступеней и поднимаюсь снова, шагая громко, чтобы меня услышали. И навстречу мне сбегает, скользя рукою по перилам, безымянная и безликая гостья: за секунду столкновения не разглядеть ее, не запомнить. Не я встречаюсь со скрытой жизнью Юли Юрьевны, но эта жизнь встречается со мною и проносится мимо, бесшумно, в зимних меховых ботинках без каблуков. А Юля Юрьевна, не выдыхая между проводами и встречами, говорит мне:  
\- Здравствуйте. Как я давно вас не видела.  
Внизу, в подъезде, захлопывается дверь. И с каждым шагом сердце равнодушней, и все, что было - было так давно. Если б Юля Юрьевна была рыжей, я решил бы, что в ней воскрес мемуарист Мартынов, хранитель перламутровой трости. Холодом веет от нее или из-за ее спины, из раскрытой в квартиру двери. Если б я был романтичнее (сослагательное наклонение сближает нас - "если бы", "если бы"), я увидел бы вход в ад в этой темной прихожей. Как она, наверное, устает от бесконечных визитов - и как жалеет о своей вежливости. Хорошее воспитание портит ей кровь: разве может она сказать мне - вы пришли невовремя, вам лучше уйти? И я, вообразив, что все выдуманное - чистая правда, и она не хочет меня видеть, - я спрашиваю:  
\- Может быть, я зайду в следующий раз?  
\- Вы куда-то торопитесь? - удивляется Юля Юрьевна. Разгадала ли она мои неловкие маневры, специально ли она притворяется непонимающей? Бог весть. Шахматисты, бильярдисты, игроки в покер делятся с нами искусством продумывания ходов, и мы усваиваем эти знания, как все на свете. Нам все равно, чему учиться, нас чарует процесс обучения: чем жестче рамки, тем легче нам дышать, чем больше надо зубрить, тем меньше времени остается на безотрадные мысли. Но в конце концов я не умею играть ни в шахматы, ни в покер, ни в бильярд (на бильярде?); и все мои маневры не стоят и гроша. Мне кажется, я люблю Юлю Юрьевну - но это аберрация, секундное заблуждение, безвольный каприз ума: надо же кого-нибудь любить. Усилие проходит даром: я ее не люблю. И мне все равно, кого она провожает: если она влюблена, то я очень рад.  
\- Нет, я никуда не тороплюсь.  
\- Ну тогда входите, раз звонили.  
Две грязных кружки еще стоят на столике, а в комнате смята постель: сидели ли они просто рядом, нечаянно соприкасаясь коленями, или все уж давно было решено, и они целовались, краем глаза следили за стрелкою часов - и зрение у них было одно на двоих. Юля Юрьевна перемывает и перетирает посуду, крошки сметает со стола в ладонь и в раковину бросает, шлепает босыми ногами по полу, и я знаю, что она полна прощанием и прошедшим часом, она напевает под нос своим неуложенным, свежим, как убоина, воспоминаниям. Я должен выдумать предлог и уйти поскорее, но мне ничего на ум нейдет, я присаживаюсь на краешек стула, как неловкий посетитель, и вижу себя со стороны, будто в зеркале - тощего, носатого, черного, как ворон (необъяснимая насмешка природы - все на голове, а на груди и на руках волос почти нет, и борода на лице пробивается едва-едва, как у бунинского Мити - жесткими, редкими завитками). Наверное, я страшно смешон и нелеп, я изо всех сил притворяюсь внимательным и заинтересованным, это привычка с детства - угождать тем, кто мне хоть немного нравится. И наверно, я безжалостен, когда моя симпатия исчезает - тогда я даже из вежливости не хочу улыбаться и слушать собеседника: что он мне скажет теперь, ведь я уже в нем разочарован? Но Юля Юрьевна разочаровать не может, она не хочет меня завоевывать, ей не до того: за спиною у нее удачное свидание, и оттого она ко мне добра.  
\- Вы читали Кавафиса?  
\- Нет.  
\- Как же вы так? - удивляется она и вешает полотенце на гвоздик: у всех крючки пластмассовые или жестяные, а у нее вбит гвоздь, но низко, на нем не повесишься (и слава богу). Я отвечаю неловко:  
\- Да как-то не попадался он мне. Его у нас издавали?  
\- Да. Хотите послушать?  
\- Хочу.  
Иначе мы так и промолчим час, усевшись друг против друга, точно гроссмейстеры - но между нами не будет ни шахматной доски, ни угрозы королю. Юля Юрьевна предлагает наилучший выход: взамен тягостных пауз или, того хуже, натужных откровенностей, предадимся чтению, отправимся в литературную экскурсию, ведь маленькие интеллектуальные удовольствия милее плотских утех. Я, конечно, не хочу чаю, и она не спрашивает, она уходит в комнату и возвращается с толстою желтою книгой в шероховатом переплете. Когда-то его скрывала непременная суперобложка, но теперь ее нет, она истрепалась, изодралась. Да книга и так хороша. Юля Юрьевна садится на стул, подвернув ногу - она может так часами сидеть, и ей ничего не делается, а у меня бы, наверно, через пятнадцать минут нога онемела и затекла. Локтем она упирается в столешницу, горстью сжимает волосы - а другою рукой распахивает книгу, и страницы отзываются тихо. Бумага бела и плотна, значит, издание совсем новое, ему едва ли десять-двенадцать лет.  
\- Девяносто восьмой? - спрашиваю я наобум.  
\- Двухтысячный, - сосредоточенно отвечает она. - Кафедра византийской и новогреческой филологии.  
\- А, филфак, вот оно что.  
\- Ну да. А вы чего ждали?  
Она роется в книге, в оглавление заглядывает, прикидывает что-то, и я смиренно готов выслушать все, что она выберет, я доверяюсь ей. Изданная в двухтысячном году, не ждала ли меня эта книга в "зеро-зеро" - а я прошел равнодушно, не заметил, подумал с ленцой, что она новая и во всех магазинах лежит. Нет, нет, я чересчур высокого мнения о себе: как я мог думать о других магазинах, если я даже имени на корешке не знал? Если и пряталась в "зеро-зеро" эта книга - мое невежество провело меня мимо.  
\- Ну ладно, - говорит Юля Юрьевна, - а что, собственно, вы хотите услышать? Есть особые пожелания? Чего изволите - философскую лирику, любовную, историческую? Как в ресторане - исполняем любой заказ посетителя. "Мурку" не обещаю, но вариации на тему "Лунной сонаты" - без проблем.  
\- А я целиком полагаюсь на ваш вкус. Читайте, что хотите, читайте, что вам нравится. Я согласен на все.  
\- Как же вы податливы.  
Два или три таких чтения я после таскаю с собою повсюду, перебираю и запоминаю отрывки услышанного - переложенного на голос Юли Юрьевны. Я больше всего люблю, когда она читает не наизусть, а так, как сегодня - по книге, негромко и мерно, со странною, чуть-чуть жалобною интонацией. Строка исторгает строку, я словно вижу, как проступают они в воздухе, как на белых листах, как на стенах и на экранах; я вновь понимаю, как везде можно видеть только свою любовь, сапфирно-синие глаза и смуглые щеки, и точно так же задыхаться, захлебываться стихами. Юля Юрьевна читает мне о том, как бог покидает Антония, читает о бесплодном ожидании - когда же придут варвары, читает о куске кровавой ваты, прижатой к губам, о надписи на стеле, о юном Кесарионе, что покинул книжное убежище и явился в темную келью, нагой и бледный, но надеющийся нелепо - вдруг да пощадят его, не отправят на бесчестье и смерть. Она читает о городе, который вечно пребудет и никогда не отпустит, о городе, откуда нет железной дороги и морского пути, и об Итаке читает она, и о матовой коже, как лепесток жасмина, о любви весьма запретной, только что испытанной. Устал ли я? Нет, мне страшно, что она замолчит, и когда она замолкает все-таки - видно, как пересыхают ее губы, - я прошу:  
\- Пожалуйста, прочтите еще что-нибудь. Не останавливайтесь.  
\- Довольно, - отвечает она, и голос у нее сиплый и грубый: а чашки с чаем вымыты и убраны, и ей нечем горло промочить. - Вам надоест.  
\- Разве может это надоесть? Прошу вас, еще немного.  
\- Хорошо. Еще одно стихотворение, идет?  
\- Но длинное?  
\- Но длинное.  
Вновь шелестят страницы, она находит было подходящее стихотворение - и в последнее мгновение передумывает, переворачивает страницы и снова устремляется в поиск, долгий и мучительный, ведь книга толста. А стихи все чаще - малы, до половины листа не доходят, заданному условию не отвечают, и она отсекает их безжалостно, откладывает до следующего раза. И с середины изменяется вид страниц, убористая проза заполняет их от поля до поля, дальше начинаются предания, жизнеописания, гипотезы и предположенья, перемежаемые фотографическими вкладками, гравюрами, волнистыми рисунками пером. Я вижу вверх ногами эти портреты и не разбираю, дурны они или хороши: только шутливые картинки бывают двухсторонними, так повернешь - и увидишь старуху, перевернешь - и увидишь красотку. А я вижу искаженное, длинное и худое лицо, с горбатым носом-клювом, оседланным круглыми очками; я вижу за прорисованными стеклами - огромные, темные, чуть косящие глаза под тяжелыми веками; и острое чувство узнавания сладко и болезненно шевелится в груди.  
\- На кого-то он так похож, - говорю я осторожно, боясь спугнуть Юлю Юрьевну, боясь услышать от нее подтверждение моих догадок. Мне не хочется знать наверняка, пускай все домыслами остается и ненужными аналогиями, легкими теориями в голубом небе. Мало ли в мире маленьких щуплых старичков, похожих на кого-то!..  
\- На кого? - рассеянно отвечает она, поднимая глаза от алфавитного указателя. - А, знаю. На Эренбурга.  
\- Точно, точно, - торопливо подхватываю я, - вы правы, именно на Эренбурга. Особенно в профиль: точь-в-точь одно лицо.  
Как удачно Юля Юрьевна уклоняется от точных параллелей, впору позавидовать ее искусству - то ли паучихи, то ли кружевницы. Мы подменяем прямое сходство приблизительным и радуемся своей хитрости. Нет, я радуюсь в одиночестве, а она пальцем закладывает две страницы и спрашивает:  
\- Ну, выбирайте, какое стихотворение вы хотите - о счастливой или о несчастной любви?  
\- О счастливой, стихи о ней встречаются реже.  
\- Хороший выбор, у вас легкая рука.  
И Юля Юрьевна хрипло и неторопливо читает последнее стихотворение о юношах лет двадцати трех или двадцати четырех (сколько у Кавафиса этих слепков юности и прелести, прохладных тел с горячей кровью):  
\- Он с полдесятого сидел в кофейне  
и ждал того, другого: скоро явится.  
Настала полночь - он все ждал и ждал.  
Отзвучал уже ее голос, книга захлопнута и отложена в сторону, а я повторяю неуверенно, боясь, что запомнил неправильно, последние строчки - господи, не обмануло меня обоняние волчье, вот она, прекрасная ясность, дух мелочей, прелестных и воздушных:  
\- И пили в спальне дорогие вина,  
и наконец, под утро, к четырем часам  
блаженно предались любви.  
Юля Юрьевна кивает: все верно; и смотрит в стену, улыбаясь, и волосы поправляет, закладывая пряди за уши. На ее смятой постели тоже предавались любви, неуклюже, блаженно и торопливо; и мне стоило бы, наверно, поскользнуться и ногу сломать, пропустить визит и оставить влюбленных в покое. Что-то носится в воздухе, что-то дрожит, как серебряная нить, как солнечный луч, и банальные образы ярки в гаснущем дне. Так легко было бы перейти к откровениям и объяснениям, и секунду, полсекунды мне чудится, что сейчас Юля Юрьевна вздохнет и скажет - о, что же она скажет? Так зыбка и невнятна наша связь, что нормальные формулы разлуки к ней не применишь. Так досадно - ну к чему тогда говорить об этом, разве я прошу у нее что-нибудь, разве я (до чего странное оправдание всплывает в мозгу!) хотел спать с нею? И разве я с нею - спал? Книга лежит в стороне, а не между нами, но для меня она - как спасительный меч, как огонь в очаге; через нее нельзя переступить, и Юля Юрьевна сама об этом знает. Иногда мы чувствуем одинаково, как близнецы.  
\- Вы, кажется, куда-то торопились, - внезапно произносит она, сознательно противореча тому, что говорила ранее - но предлог брошен, и я должен его поймать. Да, я торопился. Нет, вы позабыли, я никуда не торопился. Можно промолчать и оттянуть время, но она повторяет с нажимом: - Вы куда-то торопились, если я не ошибаюсь? Я и так непростительно задержала вас стихами. Поспешите, а то вы опоздаете. Не думайте, что я гоню вас, но...  
\- Нет, вы правы, вы правы. Мне действительно пора. Я опаздываю.  
Я не знаю, куда я опаздываю, да это и неважно. И лишь одно злое желание я подавляю с трудом - мне так хочется попросить у нее взамен желтую книгу Кавафиса, унести ее, как дань, зачитать и не вернуть - не за то, что она дала мне отставку, но за то, что она влюбила меня и прогнала прежде, чем я утолю жажду. Где мне теперь искать эту книгу, у каких букинистов? И зачем закрылся "зеро-зеро", ведь у меня хватило бы смелости словчить и прорваться туда без билета, приступом войти, как входят в театр. Я вожделею книгу, как должен был бы вожделеть Юлю Юрьевну, я жалею, что нельзя украдкой стащить ее, под свитер сунуть, как котенка, согреть переплет своим телом. Юля Юрьевна не отрывает от меня взгляда, следит холодно и внимательно - верно, чувствует мою жажду и мою алчность, и боится, что я с ними не совладаю. Надо уходить скорее, пока я не потерял голову. Есть еще одна зацепочка, которая может принести маленькое мнимое успокоение, примирить меня с потерею, и я спрашиваю с притворною небрежностью, будто мне наплевать, что я услышу в ответ:  
\- А большим ли тиражом издан ваш Кавафис? Тысяча экземпляров наберется?  
\- Тираж неизвестен, - внятно и чуть ли не по слогам говорит она, и мне слышится - торжество, ликование победителя. - Тираж не указан.  
\- Значит, может быть, что существует всего одна книга?  
\- Конечно, и так может быть.  
"Вы убили меня" - сказал бы я, смеясь: одна пропущенная строчка в выходных данных (но отчего не указан тираж, отчего?) сокрушает меня, как измена или смерть. Я не верю, не верю, что Юле Юрьевне повезло поймать истинную редкость, она недостаточно богата для этого, а книга - книга слишком проста; но непонятный страх охватывает меня, и я не чувствую, а вижу, как дрожат мои руки. Что за глупая и бессмысленная шутка, зачем надо делать тайну из тиража, какой непростительный непрофессионализм издательских работников скрывается за допущенной промашкой... Двухтысячный год, кафедра новогреческой филологии, университет, желтая обложка, Кавафис - неужели мне мало этих сведений, неужели мне непременно надо знать, сколько еще экземпляров осталось в свободном обороте, а иначе я не усну и заболею от зависти? Как стыдно утрачивать сдержанность из-за нелепостей и мелочей, будто нет стоящих поводов.  
\- Экие разгильдяи работают в издательстве, даже тираж ленятся указать. Или считать не умеют, как вы думаете, Юля Юрьевна?  
\- Или - или. Поторопитесь, вы уже совсем опаздываете, на вас обидятся. А это очень дурно - обижать кого-то, да еще ненамеренно, не правда ли?  
\- О да, Юля Юрьевна, вы правы, как всегда.  
"И безжалостны" - не смею и не желаю добавить я; жалость - это иная категория, теоретическая и воздушная, недосягаемая в голубой дали. Мы можем жалеть кого-нибудь другого, но только не друг друга, мы не хотим унижать и унижаться. Я думаю о книге, а не о Юле Юрьевне, Юля Юрьевна думает о ком, о чем угодно, но не обо мне, мы вновь обретаем восхитительный баланс и боимся нарушить равенство. Мы стоим на разных концах доски, положенной на резиновый шар, и если один сделает шаг вперед, задрав подбородок, словно канатоходец, - другой кувыркнется вверх ногами и затылком стукнется о землю. 

 

6

Эротические узы спадают непозволительно легко: как у монахов или импотентов, как у смертельно больных, которым пора подумать о душе. О встрече моей с любовью Юли Юрьевны не сказано ни слова - но прямые слова ничего и не могут прибавить к увиденному. У нас не те отношения, чтобы примешивать к ним оправдания и ложь; и пожалуй, я понадеялся бы на то, что казус забудется, останется неразвернутым эпизодом. Да, я понадеялся бы на забвение и умолчание, если б хуже знал Юлю Юрьевну - а я смею полагать, что немного разбираюсь теперь в ее характере. В некоторых вопросах она прямодушна до смешного; она лелеет странную чистоту - и потому возбуждает зависть: мне никогда не подняться до такой искренности, я предпочел бы смолчать - и пусть все течет, как течет, уходит необъясненным. Я бы все равно не прикоснулся к ней без разрешения: ей нечего бояться. Но она и не боится, она лишь хочет рассчитаться со мною раз и навсегда, с щепетильностью хорошей швейки, раскладывающей по оттенкам мотки цветных ниток. Так тонки грани, что лишь художник - или такая же швейка - разберет, где заканчивается один тон и начинается другой. А я должен верить ей на слово.  
Я повинуюсь ей, как повиновался всегда, я откликаюсь на ее зов, я бегу - снова начинается цитата, я монтирую из текстуальных кусков окружающий мир, только кровь сочится с разрывов и разломов, - сквозь издевательски красивый город в скрипучем инее. Я не замечаю, что город не так уж и красив, и мороз не жесток, а мягок; литературе свойственны условности, а я леплю повествование и строю пространство для ненаписанного романа. Античные обломки идут в дело: я подпираю колоннами фиолетового мрамора свое шаткое сооружение, прилаживаю плиты с врезанными латинскими надписями. Теперь в нем, наверно, даже можно жить, если я впущу внутрь раскаленное дивное солнце. Мне не хватает тепла, а не любви. Нелепая чувствительность к холоду, утонченность обветренной кожи. Я слишком занят собою - и вот еще одно доказательство моего эгоизма: я думаю о чем угодно, но только не о Юле Юрьевне, когда иду к ней, может быть, в последний раз.  
Сегодня нет случайных встреч: она одна, она встает с постели, чтобы открыть мне, и под темным халатом на груди у нее белеет ночная рубашка. Волосы смяты, толстые шерстяные носки сильнее глушат шаги. Я жалею, что не догадался принести хотя бы апельсинов. Я и подумать не мог, что приду навещать больную. Все на свете изменения голоса - от рыданий, от кашля, от ужаса - я привык объяснять помехами на телефонной линии; вот мне и воздается за мое равнодушие. Сладко лишь пугать себя "испанкою", как в девятнадцатом году.  
\- Что ж вы мне не сказали, что вы болеете?  
\- Не хотела вас пугать. Боитесь?  
\- Нет, но вам, наверно, тяжело принимать меня. Если у вас температура...  
\- Пока еще нет. Проходите.  
В комнате она с ногами забирается на кровать, а я хожу вдоль книжных полок, как в библиотеке; хожу растерянно, будто в первый раз сюда попал, и не знаю, как мне держаться, куда можно садиться, а куда нельзя, и куда девать руки, и дозволено ли вытащить вон тот растрепанный том с глухим корешком и раскрыть его на любой странице? Впрочем, все это наполовину игра, и взгляд Юли Юрьевны сопровождает меня, как солнечный зайчик. Таинственный том я листал уже двадцать раз: это конволют из трех дурно переведенных романов, Мендеса, Маргерита и еще кого-то, кажется, Октава Мирбо, криво переплетенный, неровно обрезанный, с листами гравюр, испачканных цветными карандашами. Мне неловко спрашивать, откуда Юля Юрьевна взяла его и почему сохранила, я думаю, ей лень возиться с ним, оценивать и перепродавать, он стоит на полке, и никто не замечает его, только я каждый раз бросаюсь к нему, попадая, как на крючок, на глухой корешок, и, уже вытащив, понимаю, что с прошлой встречи он не изменился, с той же начинкой остался, и с той же закладкой из шелка.  
\- Что вы теперь читаете? - спрашиваю я светски, чтоб она не заметила моего промаха. Пустые хлопоты - она просто не удостаивает замечать, пожимает плечами и громко сморкается, не стесняясь, что ее хрупкий женственный образ разлетится и разрушится навсегда, как репутация. За претенциозными мелочами следует обращаться к кому-нибудь другому, а не к ней.  
\- Что попало, у меня нет сил на что-то серьезное. Чужие письма.  
\- От кого и кому?  
\- От одной милой старушки тридцатых годов.  
\- Звучит соблазнительно, одолжите мне потом? Я люблю милых старушек.  
Я подвожу Юлю Юрьевну к краю пропасти, а она и не догадывается об этом, перед нею открывается истина, а она не видит ее. Ведь моя великая любовь - и есть милая старушка, была милою старушкой, пока не умерла. А моя просьба - пустая вежливость, у нас не заведено меняться книгами, мы знаем, что если однажды дадим друг другу что-нибудь почитать, то завязнем накрепко, не сумеем расстаться, даже если захотим (надо будет приносить зачитанные книги, искать замены, обзванивать друзей, взявших томик на денек). Нам хватает имен и названий: мы оба слишком жадны, нам нужны наши собственные экземпляры - те, которые не возвращают с благодарностью и с извинениями за загнутые углы.  
\- Это действительно письма, - отвечает она - с затаенной ли насмешкой? Я поторопился со своими просьбами, и меня щелкают по носу: не суйся, куда не просят. - Письма моей покойной прапрабабки, я хочу перепечатать их, когда выздоровею. Боюсь, вы не разберете ее почерк. И вряд ли вам будет интересно, вы же не знаете этих людей.  
\- Но вы же не знаете тоже. А я все-таки...  
\- Историк, я знаю. Но читать чужие письма неприлично, юноша. Если я их перепечатаю, тогда и поговорим.  
Жестокая, она отнимает у меня надежду. Она никогда не перепечатает эти письма, милосерднее было бы просто отказать мне и закрыть этот вопрос раз и навсегда. А с чего я взял, что в них есть хоть одна занимательная строчка? Отчего-то вечно кажется, будто чужие письма, да еще отправленные поболее полувека назад, невесть как интересны. А на деле выясняется, что в них, не оживленных ни гением, ни восторгом, ни страстью, ни изящным слогом, толкутся скучные подробности быта, рассказы о незнакомых знакомых, сплетни и свары, и ссоры, скудная суета сует. И разочарование ничем не смоешь, потому что ему виною - глупость чтеца, который вытащил на свет пыльные унылые бумажки, но не нашел в них ни прелести, ни удольфских тайн.  
Ох. Зелен виноград. Я обижен, хоть меня не обижали, и все принимаю на веру - особенно собственные выдумки. Юля Юрьевна хочет поменять тему (и разве я посмею кричать ей: "Вы отклоняетесь!"), но не оскорбить меня: когда она захочет именно этого, я, без сомнения, прочувствую оскорбление до конца. А пока это лишь недопонимание, небольшое расхождение в мыслях, простительное и нестрашное. Не стоит брать в голову.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете, Юля Юрьевна?  
\- Погано, - я забываю обо всем, я поджимаю пальцы на ногах, я чувствую гнусное физическое наслаждение оттого, как она прокатывает это слово во рту. А она, будто заметив - о нет, наверняка заметив, как мне хорошо, повторяет: - Очень погано.  
\- Может быть, вызвать врача?  
\- Какого, к чертовой матери, врача? Врач не придет на тридцать шесть и шесть. Ну все, хватит. Ложитесь-ка сюда, поговорим.  
Она хлопает рукой по постели, подзывая меня, как кошку. Так не приглашают к сексу. Дважды повторяется "поговорим" за несколько минут: разрыв невелик, но окрас различен; то, что с трудом передают на бумаге, предстает передо мною в откровенной лексической наготе. Нужно быть идиотом, чтобы принять все за чистую монету, спустить штаны и предъявить права. Эвфемизмы и недомолвки, намеки и недосказанности лишь сильнее убеждают в том, что игра остается игрою: и меня по-прежнему (и до конца моих дней, я надеюсь) воротит от формул "ну, она же меня пригласила к себе домой, она подразумевала известно что, она предложила мне выпить кофе, она сама захотела". Когда я слышу что-то подобное, мне кажется, будто изнасиловали меня.  
\- Да не бойтесь, - добавляет она, потому что я медлю и мнусь возле полок, как робкий пациент, стыдливо прячу руки за спину, - я вас не трону. Ложитесь.  
\- Вы говорите со мной, как с женщиной, вы знаете?  
\- Вас это обижает?  
\- Нисколько.  
\- Ну, вот и хорошо. Идите сюда.  
\- Я сейчас похож на невесту.  
\- Как жаль все-таки, что вы не женщина, - хрипло говорит Юля Юрьевна, не отвечая на мою шутку (или она, неудачная и несмешная, достойна серьезного ответа?), и кладет в рот леденец от кашля. От нее пахнет медом и мятой, и каплями, и горячим молоком. Она простужена, нос у нее покраснел и распух, губы покрылись корочками. Но я все-таки раздеваюсь (ей легче, ей нужно лишь сбросить халат) и ложусь под одеяло, чтобы обогреться у ее внутреннего огня. Мне кажется, я хочу заразиться ее простудою, по-дружески разделить с ней насморк, мигрень и озноб. Она чихает, и я передаю ей со столика скомканный клетчатый платок.  
\- Как жаль, что вы не мужчина, - отвечаю я. - Мы могли бы тогда стать хорошими друзьями.  
\- А, нет, я вовсе не это имела в виду. Если б вы были женщиной, я могла бы полюбить вас. Думаю, у вас то же самое.  
\- То есть?  
\- Ну, если б я была мужчиной, вы бы могли меня полюбить. Мне так кажется.  
\- Я не гомосексуален.  
\- А я не гетеросексуальна.  
Надеется ли она смутить меня этим признанием? Нет, едва ли. Гнусавый густой голос лишен кокетливых ухищрений, коварных и игривых интонаций; да они и не водились никогда у Юли Юрьевны. Она пряма и проста, а я лишь подтверждаю давнишнюю догадку. Редкие встречи, брошенная перчатка, запах чужих духов, подсмотренное прощание на лестнице. Ревнивый муж выслеживает так любовника жены, подбирая доказательства и выкладывая мозаику: это цветное стеклышко подойдет, и это, и вон то, ярко-синее, и зеленое бутылочное, и прозрачное, как слюда. Случайности выстраиваются строго и теряют свои имена.  
\- И вы не удивлены, - замечает Юля Юрьевна. - Странный вы человек.  
\- Но что ж я буду удивляться, если я так и знал? Вы не гетеросексуальны. Ну и что?  
\- А если я скажу, например, что мне интересны только женщины?  
\- Я не буду возмущаться и претендовать на ваше внимание, только и всего.  
Остается одно облегчение. Мне даже стыдно за него: как будто Юля Юрьевна удерживала меня и уверяла в любви, а я удирал, как заяц, страшась ее расставленных силков. Но она не влюблена, она дает мне мягкую, но непреклонную отставку, да еще и отягощает ее оскорблением - не ради другого любовника оставляет, а ради любовницы. Мне, собственно, полагается чувствовать себя униженным и взбешенным. Хорошо бы повыяснять отношения. Хорошо бы потешить поруганную мужественность и указать зарвавшейся женщине на ее законное место. Хорошо бы заодно вымыть плиту и подарить Юле Юрьевне платье. Какое счастье, думаю я. Двойственность преодолена, разрыв зашит: я больше не буду изменять своей любви. В нашей тесной маленькой компании только я сошел с ума.  
\- Я очень рад за вас.  
\- В самом деле?  
Юля Юрьевна упирается локтем в подушку. У нее очень худые, костлявые, смуглые руки; усталые руки много работавшей женщины. Ее старят выпуклые вены, неровные ногти, некрасивый шрам на запястье. Не от лезвия, нет, она никогда не резала вены. Просто однажды она попала в аварию, и руки сильно посекло стеклом. С тех пор она боится и не любит машин, и старается всюду ходить пешком. Мне ее не разубедить, да я и не пробую. С нами живет третьей своеобразная игра (сколько у нас разных игр!): я рассказываю ей о всевозможных опасностях, подстерегающих пешехода, а она выслушивает серьезно и отмахивается - полно вам нести ерунду! Мы оба развлекаемся на свой лад. И сейчас я пытаюсь увести разговор от чувств, развеселить ее, приунывшую, и говорю:  
\- Когда я шел к вам, на меня чуть не сбросили глыбу льда. Чистят крыши, а кажется, будто заодно и очищают город от подозрительных элементов. Не ходите пешком.  
\- Можно подумать, на автомобиль лед не сбросят, - парирует она.  
\- Если вы не поедете по тротуару - то нет, не сбросят. А когда вы пройдете по улице, на вас очень просто может упасть большая сосулька. Знаете, как это бывает: небольшая оттепель, вода капает, капает, а потом полурастаявшая ледышка отрывается и летит вниз, все быстрей и быстрей.  
Оттепель. Я не вкладываю двойного смысла в это слово, он сам проявляется, против моей воли. Нужно вовсе не помнить истории, чтобы беседовать лишь о погодном явлении, не зная и не желая знать о лишних ассоциациях, аллюзиях, связях. Мы живем, под собою не чуя страны. Мы замолкаем, думая об одинаковых вещах. О чем еще могут думать слишком молодые и слишком любопытные (не называть же нас - "совестливыми") люди? Я читал о том, как жили внутри системы такие же, как я и Юля Юрьевна, как узнавали об очередном оскорблении или преступлении, как прочитывали в газетах новую (по старым лекалам слепленную) ложь. Я пытался представить, как реагировали те, жившие тогда, обреченные смотреть на череду необъяснимых, неподвластных взгляду унижений: ведь не им же вязали руки, не их осуждали, запирали в психбольницы, вышвыривали с работы, из города, из страны, из земной жизни. Они возмущались? Смеялись? Пожимали плечами? Привыкали? Плакали? Я строил гипотезы, прикидывал так и этак, рассчитывал чужие реакции, как заправский экспериментатор. Я сам не заметил, как очутился внутри зверинца. Дверца захлопнулась, все прочитанное и оставленное позади вновь вернулось, начало сбываться. И теперь я знаю, что чувствовали мои предшественники, безмолвные свидетели беззаконий, пассивные созерцатели: будто мокрой тряпкой хлестнули по лицу.  
Юля Юрьевна кашляет сухо и долго, как чахоточная, раскрытым ртом глотает воздух. Жилы натягиваются на ее шее - тощей шее удавленницы. Никакой любви, никакого вожделения не может она пробудить, и тем лучше: я люблю ее братски и дружески. Я наливаю ей чаю и подаю кружку - чтоб она запила свой страшный кашель, увлажнила высохшее, как дерюга, горло.  
\- Я все время думаю об этом судебном процессе. Вру, конечно, не все время. Но очень часто. И тогда я начинаю на стенку лезть, так меня выматывает моя беспомощность. Я совершенно ничего не могу поделать. И поэтому я трус. Другие тоже понимают, что ничего не смогут изменить, но все-таки выходят на площади, участвуют в пикетах, в митингах, плакаты мастерят. А я сижу дома и вздыхаю, что все очень дурно, плохо, несправедливо, но не пытаюсь никак... подкрепить свои вздохи.  
\- А что вы можете поделать? - спокойно говорит Юля Юрьевна и вытирает нос. - Вы просто сочувствуете молча, но это тоже хорошо.  
\- Я еще подписал письмо с просьбой об их освобождении, - вспоминаю я. Как мелочно это перечисление хороших поступков, ничтожных и никчемных, не потребовавших от меня ни отваги, ни безрассудства, ни расставания с чем-то, чем я дорожу. Я поставил свою подпись под обращением к власти. Я притворился, что власти можно верить и можно у нее чего-то просить. Разве не стыдно быть таким наивным?  
\- Хорошо. Я тоже его подписала.  
\- Я не одинок.  
\- И я тоже не хожу на митинги и пикеты. Мне кажется, что для этого нужно иметь особый склад характера.  
\- Или оказаться действительно в безвыходной ситуации. Как в девяносто первом, в девяносто третьем.  
\- Да, да, - она соглашается рассеянно, а я не смею уточнить - на чьей я стороне в девяносто третьем. Я не могу сказать "был", тот год не прошел совсем, и из-за одного октября (он сменился шестнадцать или семнадцать раз) до сих пор можно поссориться насмерть. Я осторожен, я боюсь услышать непоправимые уточнения - после них уже будет некуда отступать. Я не хочу раздоров с Юлей Юрьевной. Я дорожу ею - как другом и как единомышленником, не женщиною и не мужчиною, а существом выше пола: соратником, товарищем, сестрой и братом, mon frère féminin. Но разве не беспощаднее идейные разногласия - чем споры о первородстве, о приготовлении козленка в молоке, о выпасе овец? Они могут сгубить нежную приязнь гораздо быстрее и легче, непоправимее: разойдясь в гневе, никто уж не сделает первого шага, не зачерпнет праха с земли, признавая свою неправоту. Сколько раз я видел разрушение дружб: когда один с пеною на губах доказывал, что в девяносто третьем предатели расстреливали парламент, а другой отвечал, сжимая кулаки - а вы что, по фашистам соскучились, вам не терпелось пожить при военной хунте, да? И пути назад не было: ненависть слепила глаза, туманила голову. Разворачиваясь на каблуках, они забывали о прошлом, рассекали все нити. Черными, длинными, зримыми тенями ложились на землю отвращение, презрение и вражда.  
Но Юля Юрьевна, как ясновидящая - нет, неточное слово, она не видит, она слышит меня сквозь шепот сторонних мыслей, удивительное и жуткое умение, кошачий слух; - Юля Юрьевна сморкается снова и, зажимая платок в руке, говорит:  
\- В девяносто третьем я хотела пойти к Белому дому, когда туда позвал Гайдар. Меня мама не пустила, а вот папу не удержала, и он пошел. И представьте, когда все вокруг разочаровывались в своих решениях и кричали - ну и дураки же мы, зачем мы тогда поверили Гайдару, сейчас бы жили все в шоколаде! - он кивал головой и говорил: дураки, дураки, только не тогда, а вот прямо сейчас, ну круглые же идиоты.  
\- Мне нравится ваш папа.  
\- О, он мне самой нравится. И маме тоже.  
\- Вы были на похоронах Гайдара?  
\- Да, конечно. Мы вместе с папой ходили. Вы когда пришли?  
\- К двенадцати, как было сказано. Я боялся, что опоздаю. И все равно пришлось стоять больше часа, очередь была длинная, настоящий хвост. Да вы и сами знаете.  
\- Ну да, мы-то с папой опоздали, и стояли почти под машинами. Очередь доходила до Рублевки и даже высовывалась немножко, вы, наверное, видели, когда шли обратно. Жаль, что мы тогда еще были с вами незнакомы.  
\- Как же незнакомы? Знакомы, это же было уже в декабре.  
\- А, да. Верно. Я забыла.  
Юля Юрьевна рассказывает живо и быстро, воспоминания отвлекают ее от забитого носа, от противной щекотки в горле. Ну разве не странно, что мы с таким удовольствием вспоминаем чужие похороны - разве не гадко это? Мы пляшем на чужих костях, питаемся чужим горем, смерть используем как лишний повод для прогулки и свидания. Нет, нет. Вовсе не так. В тот ледяной декабрьский день мы стоим - в разных концах очереди, не зная друг о друге - и чувствуем (я чувствую) удивительный покой. Мы завершаем цикл, начатый похоронами Сахарова, стрелка описывает круг - почти день в день, две насечки встречаются через двадцать лет. Надежды нет, и становится очень легко.  
Я отплачиваю ей рассказом за рассказ: мы сравниваем пережитое, удивляясь, как близко прошли в тот день и как легко разминулись. Удивительно западают в душу мелкие подробности, крошечные наблюдения; а телесные ощущения изглаживаются из памяти, все, что причиняло страдания - закоченевшие руки, до слез онемевшие пальцы ног, - исчезает бесследно, стоит согреться и успокоиться. Я стою посреди - нет, не анекдотов и споров, посреди тихой и деликатной очереди, посреди разговоров вполголоса, посреди неизъяснимого душевного тепла, как на другой планете; я ныряю в непрошедшее время, в грамматическое и вечное настоящее. Мы двигаемся очень медленно вдоль ограды, то замираем надолго, то вновь оживаем и мелкими шагами проходим вперед по утоптанному снегу. А у самой калитки, на сгибе, на сломе очереди, к распорядителям в траурных повязках подходят две женщины и смущаются, не зная точно, к кому обратиться: к ним ли - или к нам, переступающим замерзшими ногами, ожидающим долго и терпеливо. Та, что постарше, в шерстяном щегольском платке (не старушечьем, нет, девичьем), говорит, волнуясь:  
\- Простите, пожалуйста, вы не могли бы нас пропустить вперед? У нас ребенок остался дома один... нам очень стыдно, но пожалуйста, войдите в положение. Мы бы так постояли, конечно, но ребенок...  
Ее спутница, молчаливая - верно, о ее ребенке и говорят - прижимает к груди букет, завернутый в газету. Торчат только зеленые стебли снизу: слишком толстые для гвоздик, слишком гладкие - для роз, может быть, хризантемы? Рукою в черной перчатке она поглаживает невидимые венчики, будто согреть пытается, и даже дышит на них. Заразительный жест: все, сами того не замечая, принимаются шелестеть газетами, ласкают букеты сквозь бумагу и к губам подносят. Распорядители молчат, на очередь оглядываясь - не им сейчас решать, наверное, не чувствуют они себя в этом праве. На какое-то совсем коротенькое мгновение (половину мгновения) мне становится страшно, что сейчас, как в банке, как у кассы в булочной, раздраженно рявкнут голоса, и бедные женщины, пришибленные, виноватые, побредут назад, к началу (или к концу?) хвоста. Я наконец-то признаюсь себе, что даже сейчас не верю в вежливость, в уступчивость вставших рядом со мною. Женщина в шерстяном платке взглядывает растерянно и повторяет:  
\- Мы бы постояли, но у нас ребенок...  
И вдруг по-мужски стриженая старушка, стоящая рядом со мною, сухощавая и крепкая старушка в шнурованных теплых ботинках, в вязаных рукавицах с узором, говорит хрипло:  
\- Да проходите, конечно, мы же понимаем. Проходите.  
Проламывается ледок - и полно, был ли он на самом деле, не показалось ли мне? Женщины еще мнутся, еще молчат недоверчиво и смотрят на нас, точно спрашивают - а можно? Куда как проще было бы, если б все зависело от одной старушки в подростковом овечьем полушубке; но в очереди - бесконечно длинной - стоят по трое и по четверо в ряд, и один возмущенный вскрик, один протест перетянет чашку весов. А я вижу - поразительное, неповторимое зрелище - как светлеют вокруг покрасневшие, сдержанные, тронутые морозом лица.  
\- Проходите, проходите, ничего страшного. Не волнуйтесь, мы вас пропустим. Да мы все понимаем, конечно, не переживайте, - наперебой утешают их и улыбаются в похоронной очереди. И распорядители с траурными повязками на рукавах улыбаются тоже и распахивают калитку, пропуская женщин внутрь, в снегом засыпанный больничный сад.  
\- Что вы почувствовали тогда? - спрашивает Юля Юрьевна. - Удовлетворение, что все разрешилось без скандала? Недоумение? Или, может быть, ничего не почувствовали?  
\- Нет, я почувствовал счастье. Звучит нелепо, правда? Но это было настоящее счастье.  
Удивительное счастье, обманутая надежда - нет, не надежда, а обманутый страх. Я удивляюсь каждой мелочи: людям, которые остаются людьми, беглому "простите", когда тебе наступают на ногу, улыбке и придержанной двери, девушке, уступающей место старику в метро. И если задуматься, ужасно и безысходно это удивление - перед выполнением законов общежития; первобытная чернота окружает крохотное пятнышко света - и я стою на этом пятне, как в убежище. Я просто повторяю чужие слова - только внутренние правила, правила для себя помогают бороться с хаосом. Но даже хрупкий свод легко рассыплется, когда на него посильнее надавят извне. И поэтому я не могу поверить, я всегда подвоха жду, когда незнакомые подходят ближе и принимаются не разрушать, а укреплять мое укрытие. Мне странна и подозрительна чужая добрая воля.  
Юля Юрьевна натягивает одеяло на плечи. Температура повышена, ей хочется укрыться потеплее, а я едва ли сумею ее согреть. Вежливая черта проведена между нами: обоюдоострый меч не мог бы стать такой крепкой границей. Мы не влюбленные - мы неблизкие знакомые, не желающие больше осложнять своих отношений сексом. И еще я все-таки боюсь заразиться. Я быстро образумился: мне сейчас совсем ни к чему чихать и кашлять, не так уж сильно влечет меня к ее телу, чтобы ради пары прикосновений рисковать своим здоровьем. Я преувеличиваю, себя самого отуманиваю легким романтическим флером. А действительность груба - меня совсем не влечет к Юле Юрьевне. Я могу лежать рядом с нею, как с обретенной сестрою, не мучаясь вынужденным целомудрием, не думая о невинности - и инцестуальные подтексты и полутона удалены из наших разговоров. Мы не сожалеем об утраченных возможностях, мы не ищем случайных предлогов для сближения и соединения. Пожалуй, мы оба больны.  
\- Но все-таки, как жить сейчас? - говорю я, как будто она приобщилась истины, а я тычусь туда-сюда в темноте: вечный расклад на учителя и ученика, паломничество в Ясную Поляну, мольба взахлеб: "помоги, развяжи, раздели". И лень, и страх собственной мысли. Меня одно извиняет: я не жду от нее советов. Я лишь хочу протянуть беседу: от звука голосов бегут ламии.  
\- А разве вы не живете?  
\- По лагерному принципу: день да ночь - сутки прочь.  
\- Но это хороший принцип, - внезапно говорит Юля Юрьевна. - По-моему, лучше не загадывать надолго. Не ждать ни очень хорошего, ни очень плохого. Вас так угнетает все, что происходит вокруг?  
\- Да.  
\- Не мучайтесь. Не забывайте, что в конце концов каждый получит по своей вере. Вы зря думаете, что это просто цитата, как... не знаю, как "квартирный вопрос испортил их", или "что это у вас, чего ни хватишься, ничего нет", или "умер, умер, но ведь мы-то живы". Да и это тоже не просто цитаты. Ладно, бросьте, не обращайте внимания. А то я сейчас сама запутаюсь. Просто запомните: в конце концов все получат свое. Рано или поздно воздастся каждому.  
\- Но что можно считать воздаянием? Снятие с постов и должностей? Семь-восемь лет отсидки? Падение величия? Суд, расстрел, разорение, изгнание?  
\- Нет, вы ударяетесь в крайности. Это было бы справедливо, но это уже не воздаяние, а возмездие, оно настигнет не каждого, к сожалению. А воздаяние наступит, я думаю, когда от тех, кто пирует сейчас, отвернутся абсолютно все. И те, кому они морочили головы, скажут: довольно. Больше вы нас не обманете.  
\- И вы верите, что придет и такой час?  
\- Да. Я не знаю, доживу ли я до него, но, наверно, доживу, ведь я моложе, чем они.  
\- А я моложе вас, - говорю я, как будто мне девяносто лет.  
\- Так в чем же вы вините себя? - ей не идет участливый тон, в прорехах сквозит что-то колкое, холодное, морозная звезда в облаках. Можно ли привыкнуть к не любовнику и не другу, приходящему за утешением, протягивающему разбитый локоть - чтобы она потерла рану и прогнала боль? Я жалуюсь на то, что никогда не жалуюсь, черт знает что такое.  
\- В чем же вы вините себя? - повторяет Юля Юрьевна и кивает высокомерно, не мне, а своему отражению на непрозрачной стене. - У вас на душе нет даже греха бездействия, и знаете, почему? Потому что вы не боитесь признаться в своем отвращении ко всему вокруг.  
\- Но этого мало. Это пустые слова.  
\- Нет. Пустые слова - убаюкивать себя, повторяя, что все хорошо, все тихо, все спокойно, и лучше не рыпаться, а то будет хуже. Пустые слова - набрасываться на тех, кто пытается усомниться в благополучии. Пустые слова - радоваться, что раньше было плохо, неспокойно, голодно, а теперь-то вон как хорошо. Жить стало лучше, жить стало веселее. Бреют уже не полголовы, а всю сразу.  
\- Раньше?  
\- Не притворяйтесь, вы знаете, когда раньше. Десять лет назад, двадцать лет назад, в девяностые. Сейчас развелось очень много людей, которые искренне полагают, что тогда было плохо и страшно, а теперь сытно и хорошо. Они жабы, им нужно болото.  
\- Вы революционерка, - говорю я. Она взяла слишком высокий тон, и мне страшно, мне хочется перевести все в шутку, во что угодно - только бы она не сорвала голос, забравшись ввысь. Не могу же я оборвать ее прямо: "Вы увлеклись обличениями, вам это не идет". Ведь ей идет сухая ярость, огонь Иоанны, так и не разлюбившей меч. Она проповедует презрительное равнодушие, но сама не может сдержать волнения - и эта раздвоенность, оружие и очарование, не ослабляет ее, но делает сильнее.  
\- В любом протесте у нас ищут революцию. А я не идейная, я, может быть, грубее всех. Можно молчать, можно соглашаться со всем, что предлагают сверху. Но ведь это стыдно, и вы сами знаете. Порой мне кажется, что нигде в мире больше нет такой раздвоенности, как у нас. Мы постоянно взвешиваем, как нам быть: от нас уже никто не требует поддержать казнь, жестокие времена прошли, от нас только одного ждут - чтоб мы промолчали и улыбнулись, кивнули, подали маленький знак, смирились, похвалили, получили конфетку. Несколько мучительных мелочей, и только, ничего страшного, много бонусов за один кивок. Лишь бы мы молчали, лишь бы мы были довольны и покорны, соответствовали всем нормам. Мы не можем просто жить с чистой совестью. Мы постоянно рискуем стать маленькими подлецами. И когда мы отворачиваемся, когда мы говорим - наплевать, нас это не интересует, - мы совершаем первое предательство. Мы замыкаемся в своем мире и думаем - что бы ни случилось, уж нас-то не тронут, мы никому не мешаем, мы тихие, послушные, незлобивые.  
\- А потом приходят за нами, и не остается никого, кто бы мог вступиться.  
\- Вот видите? Все заверчено давно, тысячу раз рассказано до нас, мы повторяем азы. Als sie mich holten, gab es keinen mehr, der protestieren konnte. И сколько бы мы ни старались, всегда будет только так. При нашей жизни иначе не будет.  
\- Вы еще и моралистка.  
\- Нет, я никого не учу. Вам ли самому не знать, что это пустое занятие?  
\- Вы моралистка. Помните? Обшарпаны стены, топтун у ворот...  
\- Опасная стерва в том доме живет. Да вы мне льстите.  
Она выдыхает, добежав свой круг: зло названо, расставлены вешки. Все времена постыдны и преступны, стоит ли страдать о недосягаемом рае? Но еще стыднее молчать и притворяться, что все хорошо вокруг, а то, что плохо, касается кого-то другого, дурного, непослушного, заслужившего наказание. И я не знаю, что страшнее - прожить всю жизнь, ничего не понимая, или внезапно очнуться на полдороге и прозреть, и проклясть себя самого? Все равно уже будет поздно, и оглохшая черемуха не простит на дне морском. Все равно будет плохо, как ни крутись, как ни ищи фонарики, под которыми можно пройти и уйти из мира. Разрешимые социальные беды трансформируются в душевные изъяны: не зря писали отважные предсказатели в своих романах о том, что даже в идеальном обществе не будет совершенного счастья. И, собственно говоря, "кто сказал тебе, что ты непременно должна быть счастлива"?  
\- Ну что, - спрашивает Юля Юрьевна, - страшно вам жить теперь?  
\- Очень страшно. Не говорите мне, что не надо из-за этого грустить.  
\- Нет, я не буду. Наоборот, грустите. Мы никогда не увидим неба в алмазах.  
В этом доме было очень страшно жить. Брожу ли я вдоль улиц ледяных, смотрю ли в милые черты на фотографиях, сижу ли рядом с Юлей Юрьевной, пишу ли, перевожу - страх никуда не исчезает, существует бок о бок со мною, въедается в сознание, струится под кожей. Постепенно становится мной. Нудное и тягучее, унылое чувство, чем-то похожее на волнение перед экзаменом - только тише и приглушеннее, потому что острую форму его, как острую боль, перенести невозможно. Как писали стоики, а за ними переписывал Монтень - если боль продолжительна, она выносима, если невыносима - тогда непродолжительна.  
\- Ну, довольно болтать о политике. Давайте играть, - предлагает мне Юля Юрьевна. - Я прочту вам маленькое стихотворение, а вы угадаете ритм и размер, и продолжите его.  
\- Но я не сочиняю стихов, вы же знаете.  
\- По правилам игры сочинять не полагается, это же не буриме, - отвечает она, и отпивает из кружки, и пальцем снимает с губ прилипшую чаинку. - Полагается угадывать. Узнавать. Ворошить память. Боитесь?  
\- Нисколько. Давайте сыграем.  
Юля Юрьевна запускает руку в волосы - вместо прядей накручивая на пальцы строки, прикидывает и выбирает. Глаза бегают; она шепчет про себя, как молитву, обрывки слов, пробует размер, чтобы самой не попасть впросак. И я жду, как ждут начала концерта, пока в оркестровой яме медленно настраивают инструменты, и тихо доносятся снизу мелодии, сжатые в несколько нот. Как приятно смотреть на нее: на морщинки в углах ее глаз, на горбатый нос, на широкие мрачные брови. Жаль, молчаливое наблюдение не может продлиться долго. Когда я ухожу от нее, я забываю, что она мне говорила: остается звук, вздох, смех, междометия; что угодно, только не слова. Разговор с нею неотличим порой от разговора со статуей, с деревом или с кошкой. В этих причудах памяти и прячется равнодушие: если б я любил ее по-настоящему, я ловил бы каждый слог, упавший с ее губ, и за жемчужину его принимал. Дешевая сентиментальность, детское лепетание, романтика. А она, наконец, щелкает пальцами у виска - нашла, придумала. И говорит довольно:  
\- Сейчас я вас поймаю. Готовы?  
\- Готов.  
И она читает безыскусно и просто, перечисляя слова, как цифры, как шифрованные послания в радиопередаче. Да это и есть шифрованное послание: текст скрывается за текстом, не повторяя смысла, и лишь раскачивающимся ритмом выдает себя, и жалуется, и стонет:  
\- Ташкентские розы в кокетливо-хрупком снегу.  
Минутной зимы ледяные блестят небылицы.  
Но я на красивое больше смотреть не могу.  
Кощунственна эта лазурь, лепестки и ресницы.  
А я подхватываю, не дожидаясь, когда отзвучит голос Юли Юрьевны, - будто кто-то меня под локоть подталкивает, будто кто-то заставляет меня продолжить, прочесть взахлеб:  
\- Ахейские мужи во тьме снаряжают коня,  
Зубчатыми пилами в стены вгрызаются крепко.  
Никак не уляжется крови сухая возня.  
И нет для тебя ни названья, ни звука, ни слепка.  
\- Вы выиграли раунд, - говорит она. И допивает залпом чай, запрокидывая кружку дном вверх, будто салютуя мне. "Я пью за вас" - мог бы разглядеть я в ее жесте - но лесть не идет Юле Юрьевне. И она не из тех, кто расточает попусту хвалы - за угаданное слово, за удачную мелочь, за полузабытую шутку. Разговор должен катиться дальше, не останавливаясь: нам будет, наверно, неловко, если мы замолчим. Только в постели мы освоили искусство молчания и временной слепоты: сближаясь, мы не видели друг друга и не испытывали смущенья.  
\- Вы прочитали Чуковскую, - нельзя затягивать паузу, - я узнал ее. Знаете, что делает это стихотворение - стихотворением?  
\- Третья строка, - быстро отвечает Юля Юрьевна. - Я говорю вам об этом, как Адамович - Иваску.  
\- О Штейгере.  
\- Вы любите Штейгера?  
\- Люблю. Я вообще люблю маленьких туберкулезных поэтов.  
\- Это каких же? - о, она знает лучше меня, и ей хочется, может быть, уличить меня в незнании, поддеть - раз провалилась придуманная игра. Но я выдумываю, как всегда, а она поддерживает разговор, реплику кидает за репликой, помогая мне выплыть. И не лучше ли - права Юля Юрьевна - не лучше ли вспоминать стихи, чем обсуждать придирчиво и подробно: верно ли мы делаем, что отказываемся от секса и остаемся друзьями, и долго ли продлится эта дружба?  
\- Штейгера, Вагинова. Еще Мирона Левина.  
\- А, Михайловский замок у Летнего сада.  
\- Вы тоже прочли о нем у Чуковской.  
\- Мы все о нем читали у Чуковской, или тогда уж не читали нигде. Кажется, в начале девяностых опубликовали подборочку его стихов - то ли в "Неве", то ли еще где-то, а потом опять забыли. Как славно, что у нас стали издавать Лидию Корнеевну с примечаниями и приложениями. Что вы у нее любите больше всего?  
Она пропускает необходимый вопрос - "что вы читали у нее?", и мне приятно это доверие, ничем не подкрепленное, твердое, без фундамента знание (колонна с ангелом) - меня и прочитанных книг. Я должен был прочесть все - или хотя бы все, что читала она; я до сих пор еще ни разу не обманывал ее ожиданий, а ведь она говорила не раз о книгах редких и забытых, о книгах, к которым было труднее подобраться, чем к "Софье Петровне" или к "Дню исключения". Какою сладкою свободой веет от перечисления имен и чужих слов: мы вырываем друг у друга куски строк, как куски мяса, и восхищаемся - послушайте, о, послушайте, как это прекрасно!..  
\- Смешно, мне кажется, что я у нее люблю все. А саму ее люблю очень мало - уважаю, конечно, но боюсь даже сейчас. Я ни за что не хотел бы с нею встретиться.  
\- Это благоговение, - заключает Юля Юрьевна и шмыгает носом, комкая мокрый платок. - Если верить современникам, Лидия Корнеевна была замечательная, но очень суровая дама. И если б вы с нею встретились, вы бы молчали, смотрели в пол и не смели поднять глаза от восхищения.  
\- Или от страха.  
\- Вас вообще очень легко смутить, вы разве не знаете?  
\- Знаю. И поэтому я не люблю людей.  
\- Лестно слышать. Значит, я не человек.  
\- Нет, я и вас не люблю.  
\- Взаимно.  
Жаль, что наш разговор уходит от Чуковской: я предпочитаю беседовать о ней, чем ударяться в рассуждения о собственных чувствах. Все равно они - от первого до последнего слова - ложь и любезничанье, облегченный флирт (худшая разновидность - сотрясение воздуха просто так, чтобы скоротать время). Уж лучше б мы были откровенно и грубо влюблены и ворковали о том, как мы друг друга любим, обменивались бы насморочными голубиными поцелуями. Но я даже не заражаюсь от Юли Юрьевны - и разве это не лучшее доказательство нашего затаенного равнодушия, глубинного оттолкновения? Она чихает, обрызгивая меня капельками слюны и мокроты. Довольно приятное ощущение.  
\- А все-таки я больше всего люблю у Лидии Корнеевны "Прочерк" и "Записки об Ахматовой", - стоит только уличить момент, когда она ищет чистый платок на столе под книгами и не может меня остановить. Она вынуждена слушать меня до конца. - Ей великолепно удавался сплав из документов, воспоминаний, дневников, мемуаров, живая ткань, минимум вымысла, чудесный язык. Не пристрастность, а страстность, скрытый огонь. Вы понимаете, о чем я говорю?  
\- Прекрасно понимаю, - в нос отвечает Юля Юрьевна и закрывает глаза. Она очень красива - ее преображают дыбом вставшие волосы и простудные алые пятна на скулах; она очень далека от меня, непонятна, непостижима (не женщина - а просто другой человек; как можно разделять непостижимость по половому признаку?). Она читает ровно и звучно, четко артикулирует, как на подмостках, не спускаясь к извинительной гнусавости, не поддаваясь забитым носовым пазухам. На изнанке закрытых век бежит перед нею титрированный текст. Надо только оживить его.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы винтик за винтиком была исследована машина, которая превращала полного жизни, цветущего деятельностью человека в холодный труп. Чтобы ей был вынесен приговор. Во весь голос. Не перечеркнуть надо счет, поставив на нем успокоительный штемпель "уплачено", а распутать клубок причин и следствий, серьезно, тщательно, петля за петлей, его разобрать...  
Я помню, откуда эти слова, я проглатываю даже неуклюжий, мучительно публицистический оборот "цветущего деятельностью" (плесень на хлебе цветет и черемуха в холода), я слышу снова неутишимый и неутешный гнев, прорывающийся сквозь строки, сквозь строи букв. Глотать тяжело, как в дифтерите, в горле стоит мокрый ком. А Юля Юрьевна говорит, дочитав, открыв глаза - точно кончилось священное наваждение, опьяняющий дым рассеялся:  
\- Вот и все. Со смерти Сталина прошло побольше пятнадцати лет, а клубочек все катится. Вы согласны?  
\- Как же с этим можно не согласиться?  
\- Ну, только не плачьте, пожалуйста, а то мне будет стыдно.  
\- Я не плачу.  
\- Бедный мальчик, - презрительно отвечает она и гладит меня по голове.  
Я чувствую, как горяча и суха ее рука. Да, все верно: жаль, что я не женщина, женщину она бы поцеловала, утешая. И будь я женщиной, я желал бы этого поцелуя. А так мне хватает словесного участия, снисходительного прикосновения к волосам. Она не затыкает мне рот и не отвлекает, целуя, не играет мною, как куклой. Я ей не принадлежу.  
\- А знаете, мне все-таки жаль, что Чуковская не знала Ахматову до тридцать седьмого года. Мне мало первого тома записок - там, где Ахматова еще почти молода.  
\- А, вы любите только молоденьких? И чтоб они непременно сжимали руки под темной вуалью?  
\- Нет, нет, не в этом дело. Но во втором и третьем томе, через десять лет, она уже императрица, римская статуя, богиня, и жесты, и речи - императорские, даже если она шутит и говорит совсем просто. А монументальность чувствуется все равно, никуда от нее не деться. Два тома подряд - взгляд снизу вверх, на пьедестал, и шея устает.  
\- Да вы капризничаете. И разве в первом томе взгляд не вверх, а вдаль, по прямой, до горизонта?  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Но они обе моложе и... проще. Пока еще несчастье свежо... нет, нет, дело даже не в несчастье, я сейчас договорюсь до того, что чем несчастнее Ахматова, тем лучше. Вовсе нет. Просто она еще по-другому очаровательна. Не богиня, не Минерва, а земная женщина. Помните, как она однажды говорит Чуковской? "Что вы, я прыгаю, как коза". Я только от этой фразы был без ума. Если б ничего больше не сохранилось, я все равно бы, наверно, любил ее только за эту фразу.  
\- Если б ничего больше не сохранилось, вы и не знали бы, что Ахматову надо любить.  
В извечном споре: кто лучше - Ахматова или Цветаева? - на чьей я буду стороне? Юля Юрьевна намекает на расплывчатость моей любви, на корысть и привередливость: мне, видите ли, недостаточно одних стихов, мне подавай еще козлиную грацию, цирковую гибкость, сухощавость, крутолобость, шаль на плечи, завитки кудрей. Ах, я сам не знаю, люблю кого-нибудь из них - или люблю обеих, несхожих (лишь худоба их роднит), неприкаянных и бессонных. Это большое зловредство с моей стороны, не так ли? Вот еще одну фразу из первого тома - любимую фразу - я присваиваю, не задумываясь; мне все равно, что она вызывающе женская, я устал разграничивать женственность и мужественность. Мой зловредный товарищ Юля Юрьевна из-под бумаг достает яблоко и вгрызается в него, хрустит сладко, и запах свежего сока побеждает запах болезни, и радостно смотреть, как она перемалывает зубами яблочную плоть. Ей нужны витамины, а мне нужно отдохнуть. Я пресытился нашими разговорами - до боли в горле, как будто у меня открылась ангина, как будто я заразился от нее.  
Главное - не думать о болезни, об оскорбительной слабости, враждебной невесомости тела. От физической и от душевной боли помогают одинаковые лекарства: синеют непрозрачные стекла, и огрызок гниет у Юли Юрьевны в руке (будто годы проходят, пока я молчу рядом с нею), я повторяю про себя с тупым отчаянием одну и ту же строчку - и она никак не наскучит мне, в ней мое спасение. Я сбиваю масло, прокручивая ее снова и снова: "И доигралась, алая, и потеряла голову". В разверстом звуке "а" до и после "эль" - открывается бездна, тоже алая, как само слово. Это и безумие, и спасение от безумия, сочетание несочетаемого, столкновение антагонистических элементов, частиц и античастиц. Аннигиляция и очищение.  
Если я пролежу здесь еще полчаса, я усну, и никто не сумеет меня разбудить. Так в незнакомых гостях, у чьих-то далеких приятелей, я уходил в середине вечера из освещенного шума и гама, от стола с куриными костями и раскисшим салатом, уворачивался от танцующих (музыка частила весело, захлебывалась, точно в патефоне заедало иглу) - и по коридору пробирался наощупь, наступая на сброшенные ботинки. Слева или справа чернела незакрытая дверь, за нею никто не прятался - там была ничья комната, комната-отщепенец; и я входил в нее и ложился на низкую кушетку, укрытую колючим пледом, паутинкою шотландской, и смотрел, как покойно и кругло светится на паркете отблеск электрического фонаря, отражение луны в пруду. А из сумрака выдвигались медленно и обступали меня следы чужого существования: серый мяч под столом, слепые раскрытые книги, цветок на подоконнике с длинными узкими листьями, точно побегами камыша. Они смотрели на меня, и я смотрел на них - одушевленные предметы и бездушный от усталости человек, как в страшной андерсеновской сказке; и третьим являлся Оле-Лукойе, раскрывая черный английский зонт с кошмарным сном в каждой складке.  
Суббота. Темнеет рано. Нельзя спать, нельзя, я встаю и одеваюсь, преодолевая брезгливость: сброшенная в чужом доме одежда (совсем чистая, сегодня в первый раз надетая после стирки) кажется пропотевшей и грязной. Юля Юрьевна лежит на спине, даже из любопытства не глядя на меня. Ее голова глубоко вдавлена в подушку: она похожа на парализованную, лежачую больную. Мне жутко от таких ассоциаций. Я стараюсь не торопиться, я застегиваю пуговицы, поправляю ворот, причесываюсь, я жалею, что не крашу ресницы и губы - можно было бы потратить несколько минут, освежая макияж. Надо как угодно потянуть время, чтобы Юля Юрьевна не заметила неприличной спешки, и не подумала - как я сам думаю, стыдясь и нервничая, - что мне противна ее простуда и невыносимо быть рядом с нею.  
Она укрыта одеялом до подбородка, руки спрятаны, и под цветным штапельным пододеяльником, под толстым слоем пуха, едва угадываются очертания тела - удивительно красивая ломаная линия приподнятой на подушке спины и расправленных плеч. Волосы взъерошены и смяты, глаза красны, и ноздри тоже - она натерла платком тонкую кожу. Если бы мы были проще, я знал бы - она расставляет капкан, она ловит меня: как я осмелюсь оставить ее, такую беспомощную, слабую, больную? Но нам не терпится расстаться. И я еще совершаю ненужный акт вежливости, непрошеную любезность оказываю: я мою ее кружку и кипячу воду, чтобы у нее было много горячего чаю, когда я уйду. А она говорит задумчиво и равнодушно - ее занимают мысли обо мне, а не я сам:  
\- Но все-таки, как странно, что вы даже не бисексуальны. В вас нет... нормальности, нужного равновесия. Вы не обижаетесь, что я так говорю?  
\- Нисколько, ведь вы правы. Я никого не люблю. И меня никто не привлекает по-настоящему, ни мужчины, ни женщины.  
\- Вы асексуальны?  
\- Нет. Не знаю. Наверно, я получаю больше удовольствия не от секса, а от чего-то другого. И это признак нездоровья.  
\- Вовсе нет. Пока вы не причиняете никому вреда, кому какое дело, от чего вы получаете удовольствие?  
\- Вас это не обижает?  
\- Нисколько.  
Юля Юрьевна закольцовывает нашу встречу (какой громоздкий глагол). Мы начали серьезным разговором о гомосексуальности и закончили им: нам больше нечего добавить. Мы еще раз соглашаемся молча - нам не стоит поддерживать близкие отношения. Телесные контакты исчерпали себя. Мы не экспериментаторы и не сладострастники, мы не можем найти счастья на проторенных дорогах. Но Юля Юрьевна права - я не гетеросексуален. Может быть, я создан для монашеской жизни, для беспорядочных связей, для верной дружбы с женщинами. Я завидую Юле Юрьевне: ей гораздо легче, чем мне. Она для себя все решила, а я... а я?  
\- В последнее время я все чаще примеряю одно изречение, - говорит она, точно о платье (и я вспоминаю, что ни разу не видел ее в платьях, уж скорее в брючном костюме с галстуком-ленточкой, черной змейкой на шее), - только переделываю его по-своему. Как сильно, до безумия, не отвращение к мужчине, а...  
\- А привлечение к женщине, - заканчиваю я: мне все знакомо, даже скучно. - Да. Вам повезло, Юля Юрьевна. Но я очень рад, что вы сумели разобраться в себе.  
\- Вы иронизируете?  
\- Боже мой, конечно, нет. Я действительно рад.  
\- И даже не ревнуете?  
\- К кому мне ревновать и с какой стати? Ведь это отвратительно - указывать вам, кого любить.  
\- Ну что же... А скажите, пожалуйста, вы любите Кузмина? - спрашивает Юля Юрьевна, пока я обуваюсь в прихожей. Дверь открыта, она видит меня с постели, и провожает так - не поднимаясь. За мной не надо запирать, я сам захлопну, тут простой замок.  
\- Да, люблю. Это все объясняет?  
\- Это ничего не объясняет. Я тоже люблю его. Натуралы любят его. Его любил даже один мой знакомый гомофоб, потому что думал, что стихотворение "Крашены двери голубой краской" посвящено женщине. Я не собираюсь ставить вам диагноз по любимым поэтам. Я просто спросила.  
\- Да, я люблю его.  
\- Ну и хорошо. До свидания. Захлопните дверь.  
Она задает тон, она направляет меня и мучает, заставляет идти до конца. Я подчинен обстоятельствам, подчинен высшим предписаниям, подчинен своим привычкам и страхам - и Юле Юрьевне, бессильно сползшей на подушку. Мне не сорваться с привязи, не вырваться из круга, последнее слово запоминается лучше всех, последний поворот беседы решает судьбу; я могу твердить о своей независимости сколько мне угодно - но спускаясь по лестнице, покидая женщину, не стоящую внимания, ничего не значащую, не любящую, не любимую, не дорогую, я обречен бормотать, пока не оборвется дыхание: "Я тихо от тебя иду, а ты остался на балконе". 

 

7

\- Как хорошо, что я вам не снюсь, - говорит мне однажды Юля Юрьевна. - Это ужасно унизительно - сниться кому-то против воли. Когда-то я была знакома с одним человеком, который уверял, будто я ему снюсь каждую ночь, и почему-то считал, что эти ночные свидания дают ему определенные права на меня. Мне это быстро надоело, и я его выгнала, но с тех пор я все время боюсь, что мои друзья начнут меня видеть во сне, и добра из этого не выйдет.  
\- Вы мне не снитесь.  
\- Может быть, снюсь, но вы просто не запоминаете?  
\- О нет, вас бы я запомнил. Но вы мне не снитесь.  
\- Ну, вот и хорошо.  
Из кокетливого разговора вытравлено кокетство, нам обоим неприятна эта тема, мы рады ее оставить. Я не лгу Юле Юрьевне: я запомнил бы ее, если б она мне приснилась. Пусть я никогда не запоминаю то, что вижу во сне: на несколько часов после пробуждения остаются со мной обрывки, ощущения, короткие картинки; но к вечеру я их и забываю, ложусь спать с очищенным сознанием. И все повторяется вновь; мои сновидения путаны - иногда уютны (и тогда жаль просыпаться от них), иногда беспокойны и тревожны (тем слаще пробуждение, тем успокоительнее мысль, иногда и во сне настигающая - "о, это только сон"), но никогда - стройны. Я с завистью слушаю тех, кто гладко рассказывает о своих снах, воскрешая каждый поворот, заново переживая каждую минуту, словно фабулу фильма излагая. На простой вопрос: "Ну, а тебе-то что приснилось?" - проще всего солгать: "Ничего, я спал, как убитый". Я не вижу во сне Юлю Юрьевну, ей нет места в моих потаенных мечтах и видениях: мы равны, ведь я тоже, конечно, не снюсь ей - хоть и не смею спрашивать об этом (как-то к слову не приходится, вот и все).  
А бродячие сновидения пристают ко мне, как собаки, день за днем поодаль бредут, пока я о них не позабуду, а потом вдруг выскакивают с обочины и предстают передо мною, и я вспоминаю, что все это уже было, было много раз. Задолго до встречи с моей любовью я вхожу в снах на одно и то же кладбище, то на синем провинциальном автобусе подъезжаю к нему, то подхожу пешком откуда-то со стороны моря и серых гор, а порою и не вижу его, но чувствую его присутствие и все-таки пробегаю мимо, увлеченный неотложными, неотвратимыми делами. На этом сонном кладбище не в лад с моею жизнью сменяются сезоны: летом оно является в инее и в хрустком снегу, на расчищенных белых дорожках отпечатываются глубокие следы от ботинок и валенок; а зимою, спасая меня от утомительной белизны и холода, оно выглядывает из нежной зелени, из короткой листвы, как птица (сравнения взаимозаменяемы, предметы расплываются наяву, и я принимаю целлофановый черный пакет, раскачивающийся на древесной ветке, - за большую сову; и с детства таится во мне воспоминание о настоящей сове, невесть как залетевшей весною в город). Стены старого монастыря вырастают то справа, то слева: они ничем не похожи на мой Донской монастырь, нет, это неясный слепок с Новодевичьего. Старые плиты погружаются в землю, сливаются с землею, и пленительные надписи высечены глубоко и мхом укрыты, чтоб я не смог с разбегу их разобрать. Покой и счастье овладевают мною, я не знаю, что я сплю и непременно проснусь, я кружу по обретенному кладбищу, ничего больше не желая - все желания исполнены.  
Но с тех пор, как я увидел мою любовь, кладбище из сна мне больше не нужно - и оно оставляет меня, постепенно теряется в дали: сначала я не могу найти входа в него, потом я прохожу мимо, потом я лишь вспоминаю о нем, и размытый образ, как мираж, возникает на горизонте и тает. Вещный мир уходит вместе с ним из моих сновидений: я слишком полон жизнью, мне надо от нее отдохнуть. Теперь я вижу во сне куски текстов и музыкальных фраз, словесные осколки застревают в мозгу, распадаются на разноцветные, разноязыкие слоги и гласные. Однажды ночью ко мне является строка - чужая, как иным являются собственные стихи. Она настойчива, словно пчела, она звучит (или - "пишется"; звук и буква неразделимы для меня в видениях) всю ночь, весь сон - и я просыпаюсь с ней на губах. "Алые маки Монте-Кассино" - что это и откуда, зачем явилось ко мне?  
\- Татка, - говорю я - уже вечером, за весь день не сумев позабыть этой фразы, - Татка, ты не знаешь, откуда это? Алые маки Монте-Кассино? Что это такое?  
\- А, - отвечает тетка, не удивляясь, и головы от книги не поднимает; не равнодушие - а нетерпение читателя, отрываемого от самой интересной страницы, слышится в ее голосе, но улыбка-насмешка трогает губы, - ну знаю, конечно. Красные маки на Монте-Кассино, это песня такая. Неужели ты никогда не слышал?  
И когда она договаривает - я вспоминаю все: историю, мотив, слова на незнакомом польском языке. Сколько лет я не думал об этой песне и не слышал ее, а она затаилась - и ждала во мне своего часа. Czervone maki na Monte-Kassino... Дальше я ни слова не помню, только мелодию могу вывести кое-как, промычать или просвистеть (а потом удивиться - отчего вышло совсем не так, как мне слышалось, отчего несложный мотив не поддался мне?). От тетки не дождешься помощи, ей эта песня не снилась, она не захвачена ею, как захвачен я. Перекличка строк из-за холмов поднебесья доносится - это интертекстуальные трели зимородка, выводящего цитату прежде, чем я оригинал настигну: "Помнят только вершины да цветущие маки...". И мелодия бьется, щекочет и ноет, и я вот-вот закричу: "О, эта музыка, она не дает мне покоя!". До вечера она живет во мне, играет навязчиво и упрямо, будто надеется вырваться вон, а ночью, отчаявшись, прячется глубоко и замолкает, засыпает, и мне чудится, что я избавился от нее, как от легкой аллергической сыпи, расправился с нею, как с крапивницей.  
Это тетка во всем виновата (как легко найти крайнего, как легко кивнуть - это все она, она, стерва): она во всем прививает мне странные вкусы. Пока пяти- и шестилетним ровесникам моим и врагам поют колыбельные, тетка, уложив меня спать, садится на край кровати и напевает вполголоса, лукаво и нежно, словно кокетничает со мною, а не убаюкивает: "Je cherche après Titine", "Jeunes fillettes, profitez du temps, la violette se cueille au printemps", "Ah, j'ai perdu mon amulette, - dit Suzette", пичкает меня бержереттами перед сном, как молоком с медом, мягко и четко произносит слова, чтобы я, задремывая, все равно разобрал их, и радуется больше меня, когда за год до школы я начинаю подпевать ей и поправлять, если она - не нарочно ли? - пропускает строчку или спутывает куплеты. "Как хорошо, что ты картавишь, - радуется она, - у тебя уже сейчас отличное произношение, ты все перенимаешь со слуха. Давай по утрам будем с тобой говорить только по-французски? До обеда, хорошо?". И я послушно и прилежно обращаюсь к ней по-французски до обеда и за обедом, изо дня в день, без выходных, я принимаю правила игры, я не сопротивляюсь. Но тетка жалеет меня за мою покорность, и по вечерам поет теперь бержеретты, переодетые в русский язык, маленькие песенки маленьких пастушек и пастушков, в веночках и в кисее, в кудрях и ленточках. За месяц до семи лет я слышу впервые - и всю ночь уснуть не могу, лежу, как в бреду, и шепчу механически и молитвенно, погружаясь в созвучия и легкий, копытцами стучащий ритм, и пастушеский колокольчик слышу на тихой городской улице, звенящий в такт полупесенке-полустихам:  
\- Колета, Колета,  
Что значит все это:  
Не шлют уж привета,  
Не помнят обета,  
Забыли лобзанья,  
Нейдут на свиданье?  
Дурная примета,  
Поверь мне, все это:  
Прошло твое лето,  
Колета, Колета.  
Никогда после той бессонной ночи тетка не поет ее мне, но мне и не надо повторений: я хожу, как в бреду, и слушаю, как на разные лады, то нежно, то насмешливо, то глумливо, звучит в памяти "Прошло твое лето, Колета, Колета". И у меня сердце сжимается от жалости к неведомой Колете, которую утешают брянчащей песенкой; а когда мы с теткой вдруг забегаем в гости к теткиной подруге Лиле, я не смотрю ни на конфеты, ни на печенье, я подхожу к Лиле и говорю, задыхаясь: "Можно, я возьму вашу гитару?" - и весь вечер сижу в углу, перебирая струны, и - как Наташа Ростова (я пойму позднее, узнаю себя в ней) - выделываю легкий, уклончивый мотив, запомнившуюся, приснившуюся мелодию ловлю. Со стороны, наверно, кажется, что у меня выходит что-то бесформенное и бессмысленное: "какой музыкальный ребенок, смотри, он пытается что-то сыграть". Но на обратном пути, в троллейбусе синем, тетка спрашивает у меня серьезно:  
\- Хочешь учиться музыке?  
И я отвечаю:  
\- Нет. У меня нет таланта.  
Я не могу и двух нот пропеть, я молча открываю рот на школьных уроках музыки, у меня нет таланта, я не музыкален, что бы ни думала подруга Лиля, мне нечего делать среди мальчиков и девочек с нотными папками, скрипками, флейтами, двойками по сольфеджио. "Колета, Колета" живет со мною все детство, до отроческих лет я проношу ее с собой; а в двенадцать открываю книжный шкаф, вытягиваю толстый черный том, название прочитываю на корешке - равнодушно, что мне за дело до каких-то "Подземных ручьев"? - и распахиваю наугад, и с середины, с четыреста сорок третьей страницы бросается ко мне - Колета. И я, рванувшись к ней навстречу, точно сквозь линзу панорамы пробившись, попадаю в кокетливый и авантюрный мирок, где бродит красавец Эме, любимчик старух и развращенных юношей, и гитара звучит, оплакивая бедняжку Колету, и какая-то девушка танцует менуэт без кавалера. "Погаси свечу, отец забранится", - шепчет проплаканный голос; я глотаю страницу за страницей взахлеб, и когда повесть обрывается внезапно - на полуфразе, на полувздохе, - я встаю с пола, точно в обмороке пролежал этот час.  
Я излечиваюсь от этой песенки, целой книгою заболеваю взамен; я читаю истово и наизусть учу куски прозы, как псалмы, как молитвы (а в голове посмеивается мистер Брокльхерст, не ко времени поминая мальчика, что выучивает стих из псалма и получает два пряника за свое благочестие), и мне наплевать, что мне эта книга "не по возрасту", что мне ее читать "рано". Да и кто удержит меня? Тетка никогда не запрещает мне книги, тетка не запирает от меня шкафы, я могу свободно брать все, что захочу; и книги гораздо опаснее этой поджидают меня на полках. Но моя невинность сама себя охраняет. Теперь я таюсь по углам с книгами, они лучше гитары - расстроенное дребезжание не нарушает тишины, я становлюсь невидимкою и наблюдателем, впервые приближаюсь к тому, что станет моею жизнью. Музыка вновь приходит извне, и не мешает ни жить, ни думать, вровень с внешними впечатлениями оседает в памяти, заплетает тоненькие цепи, звено за звеном. У Лили за стеною живет соседка-барышня, тихая, как мышка, но на нее находит временами, и тогда она начинает петь, взволнованно и вдохновенно, точно со сцены; ее голос пробивается сквозь бетон и обои, вливается в уши, от него не скрыться. Не помню, сколько мне лет, но мы с теткой сидим у Лили и помогаем резать салат, ножами по деревянным доскам стучим; и вдруг - непонятно откуда - то ли сверху, то ли снизу, то ли из самого воздуха доносится нежно и сильно: "Онегин, я тогда моложе...". Я замолкаю, я немею, мне чудится, что так невидимые ангелы поют (наверно, мне тринадцать, такой романтический возраст), просто, покойно, непреклонно приговаривая: "Сегодня очередь моя".  
\- Голос писклив, - говорит Лиля и снова стучит ножом, кроша вареную картошину.  
\- Психованная? - деловито спрашивает тетка.  
\- Нет, спокойная, Оленушка с косой. Красивая.  
Где она теперь, полоумная Оленушка? Я больше никогда не слышу ее ангельского голоса из-за стены, я редко вижусь с Лилей и не спрашиваю, что стало с бедной барышней: переехала ли, образумилась, умерла или замуж вышла? Мне довольно музыкального обрывка, приправы к воспоминаниям. Весною, когда листья меняет тополь и возвращается Адонис из царства мертвых, тетка отмывает окна скомканными газетами, босиком прыгает по придвинутому к подоконнику столу, и в двухкассетном маленьком магнитофоне вертятся записанные-перезаписанные песни. Кто там - Окуджава? Никитины? Берковский? или все вперемешку? Солнце бьет прямо в голые окна, мыльные круги расходятся на полу, точно на воде (кто бросил камнем в соседей снизу?), и я стираю пыль со шкафов и вместе с теткой подпеваю магнитофону. Я не стесняюсь с ней своего голоса, пропыленной тряпкой шарю наверху, выгребаю серые клочья, и пою, пока не охрипну, в чемодан памяти укладываю вещи шести- и семидесятников, все содранное с польских и немецких пластинок. Это база, фундамент, основы основ, я перейду, не растеряв этих песен, к Галичу и к старому Гребенщикову, все смешаю и выпью, и ни капли не пролью. Но слово останется, слово осталось: тексты, а не мелодии, нужны мне сильнее всего, и я таскаю теткины книжки, снизу вверх иду методично, от полки к полке, под партой читаю, пародируя хрестоматийного запойного чтеца (а учительница, заметив, и замечания мне не делает, я безнадежен, я неисправим), и в автобусе, хоть меня укачивает, и в электричке, по дороге на дачу, сажусь рядом с теткой, впиваюсь в книгу, что лежит у нее на коленях, и на весь вагон хохочу вместе с нею, путешествуя от острова к острову, от Валерьян Борисычей к теплым щенкам, от пониженной гениальности к истине. В начале было слово, и в конце оно будет, даже если его слизнет с песка зеленая вода.  
Не прочел ли я о маках на Монте-Кассино прежде, чем услышал эту песню, позабыл ее и снова обрел во сне? Слишком много книг, слишком сильно смятение от чтения. А может быть, я подслушал ее под чужим окном, завороженный мягким голосом, совсем простым - пока из всех радиоточек гремели бравурные военные хоры. Нет, не вспомнить наверняка, пусть маки остаются маками, при имени прежнем, с нагими именами. Ах, Колета, Колета в последний раз возвращается ко мне в мои девятнадцать лет, на третьем курсе университета, в "зеро-зеро" подстерегает, укрывшись в слепой и простодушный владельческий переплет в серо-желтых разводах с болотною прозеленью. Не в таком наряде я себе ее воображал, нет, но в легкой ткани и с парчовою закладкой, с тиснением на корешке, с круговым узорным обрезом; каким вихрем занесло ее в подвал "зеро-зеро", что за горбатый букинист, торговавший за проклятым кладбищем, принес ее сюда, отчаявшись сбыть с рук? Я напрасно ищу следы прежнего владельца на страницах, напрасно силюсь рассмотреть под тусклою трубкою дневного света - нет ли помет карандашом или чернилами, не вписано ли имя от руки, не пристал ли клочок сорванного экслибриса к форзацу? Но книга крепко хранит свои тайны, крепче собственных страниц - последние "перья" вырваны из "Крыльев", повествование не окончено, полет отменен. Что за грубый моралист цензурировал несчастную повесть, и чью непорочность оберегал? Тень Филлиды лежит на первой странице, купидоны и журавли - нет, нет, чибисы, чибисы - порхают на заставке, а реклама извещает сладко, что того же автора "Сети", первая книга стихов, за рубль пятьдесят копеек продается, и печатаются вдобавок "Вторая книга рассказов" и "Куранты любви". Если я расстанусь с ней, "Первой книгою рассказов", я никогда ее больше не увижу, библиофильская нелепая удача манит меня, кончики пальцев покалывает электрическим током. Что мне доводы разума - о "неполноценном экземпляре", об "утерянных страницах", - "Прошло твое лето, Колета, Колета" звучит в подземелье "зеро-зеро", только для меня звучит, и как не отдаться очарованию утраченных и обретенных гитарных аккордов? Что мне за дело до того, что эту книгу никто не возьмет в коллекцию, что мне за дело до тех, кто брезгливо отмахнется и заметит: "Вольно же вам, молодой человек, собирать макулатуру, сразу видно, как вы стеснены в средствах"? Я не затем ее спасаю, я прельщаюсь совпадениями и забавными знаками, из которых легко можно закономерность составить и заговор. "Весьма интересная книга" - размашисто написано на полях, и это - единственная отсылка к тому, кто прежде листал лохматые страницы.  
Так не вернутся ли ко мне через год или два алые маки с Монте-Кассино, когда я уже и думать о них перестану; не разрешат ли загадку сновидения, не укажут ли - к чему мне приснились, и чей это голос был? Ах, если б я писал стихи, я видел бы, наверно, собственные строчки, закрыв глаза, и мучился от невозможности поймать их и записать, перевести, как картинки (сквозь воздух, как сквозь воду), из сознания на бумагу, из небытия в бытие. Но мне не под силу рифмы подобрать, я не могу совладать со словами, лучшие выбрать и в лучшем порядке выстроить, я не только не поэт - я даже не виршеплет, я бесталанный, угрюмый, многословный собиратель чужих стихов, милых, и бренных, и тленных. И только маки на Монте-Кассино будут краснее, потому что они растут - неужели на моей крови?  
Лучше бы мне снилась Юля Юрьевна, лучше бы мне снилась живой - моя любовь, кто угодно - мужчина или женщина, нагие и наглые, соблазнительные или пугающие, мне все равно; но приснившись, они превратились бы в моих свидетелей, понятых или врачей, они расписались бы в моем деле или в истории болезни - и удостоверили, что я невиновен, непричастен и нормален. О, нет, я слишком мнителен, я предпочел бы вовсе ничего не видеть во сне. Лучше просто спать, сложив на сердце руки, как спит на камне донна Анна, и слышать, как в блаженствах бесконечных кто-то кличет "Изолина, Изолина, Изолина..." 

 

8

На исходе зимы я вновь сижу у выздоровевшей Юли Юрьевны. Разговор не клеится, она молчит, как убитая. Мы оба убиты. Дурные вести приходят отовсюду: как жаль, что мы не помудрели настолько, чтобы просто отмахиваться от них. Лжесвидетельства и неправедный суд, унижения, жестокости, скотства, серые сумерки с раннего рассвета тянутся, тянутся, и нет им конца. И чудится, что никогда уже не будет.  
\- Мне говорят - не обращай внимания. Мне говорят, что во все времена было плохо, и нужно просто делать свое дело как можно лучше, и в этом находить успокоение. Мне говорят, важнее обрести внутреннюю гармонию, а она не зависит от внешних обстоятельств. Мне говорят, что я волнуюсь по пустякам, а на самом деле нормальным людям до этого дела нет, они просто живут, и я тоже должен так жить.  
\- Мне говорят - все средства хороши, - устало и хмуро читает она. Снова цитаты, но механизм сломан: сегодня мы не играем. И она, против правил, опускает строки и звенья. - А кто сказал, что я делюсь на части?  
\- Я дошел до такого состояния, когда становится понятно, как могли люди сжигать себя в знак протеста. Ничего другого не остается. Больше вынести нельзя, а кричать бесполезно - кричащим быстро затыкают рот. А с горящими никто ничего не может поделать. Пока тушат огонь, прохожие успевают увидеть достаточно. И тогда восстание неизбежно.  
\- Но необязательно удачно.  
\- Но этого никто не знает наперед.  
\- Да. Вы хотите поджечь себя?  
\- Мне кажется, да. Но между желанием и осуществлением, сами знаете, лежит пропасть. Я никогда не подожгу себя, я знаю это совершенно точно. Я трус.  
\- Вы так часто признаетесь в трусости. Может быть, вы и не трус, но вы слишком хотите нравиться. А зачем? Я и без того знаю вас.  
"И мне нечего от вас ждать", - читаю я в ее молчании. Наверное, зря; подделывания под чужие мысли всегда неискренны, всегда эгоистичны и кокетливы. Мне кажется, что она думает обо мне плохо, мне кажется, что она разочарована во мне. А она и вовсе обо мне не думает. Мало ли у нее забот и горя? Ее диагноз четок и неумолим ("Вы смертию больны"): я с детства боюсь нелюбви. И страх так велик, что я готов броситься на площадь, чиркая спичками над облитой бензином головой, - лишь бы во мне не разочаровались, лишь бы любили меня.  
Наша дружба заканчивается: мы взяли от нее все, что можно, и в иссохшем колодце больше не отражаются звезды. Новая вода не придет. Остается во фляге невеликий запас, и осенние флаги зажжены не про нас. Неуместные стихи звучат в голове: мы катимся к весне, в этом году обещают холодный март и жаркое лето. Последние сухие листья, прошлогодние, побило морозом и ветром. Когда стает снег, придут дворники, сгребут их и сожгут, освобождая место траве. Не уйти от мысли об огне; еще немного - и сожжение превратится у меня в навязчивую идею. Великий пожар, всесожжение, Шоа. Лучше всего вспомнить о Шоа - тогда на смену жажде придет стыд. Как смею я желать гибели в огне, полоумная Орлеанская дева (звучит благороднее "Орлеанского юнца" и помрачает смысл и разум), как смею похваляться своими желаниями? Нет, это не уязвленная гордость, не отвага и не безрассудство глодают меня (как на чумных фресках жабы и змеи глодают разлагающееся тело, "транси") - а только тщеславие. Суетность. Тяга к славе.  
\- Вы, наверно, опять едите себя поедом, - тяжело говорит Юля Юрьевна, не поднимая головы. Что она видит в сложенных ладонях, как в зеркале: прошлое, будущее, небывшее и небывалое? - Когда же вы излечитесь, наконец? Вы хороший. Гораздо лучше многих людей, которых я знала. Если б еще вы не были так совестливы, было бы и вовсе замечательно. Но вы не совсем мужчина, и в этом, наверное, ваша беда.  
\- Я не понимаю... что значит - я не совсем мужчина?  
\- Забавно, вы даже не обижаетесь. Кто угодно на вашем месте обиделся бы и хлопнул дверью. Помните, я говорила вам, что если б вы были женщиной, я могла бы полюбить вас? В вас есть что-то женственное: тонкость чувств, нервность, жертвенность. Виктимность. Не пугайтесь, со стороны это почти не заметно, нужно внимательно приглядываться к вам, чтобы рассмотреть... Вы хорошо скрываете ваши уязвимые места.  
\- Не очень хорошо, раз вы все-таки увидели...  
\- Ну, полно вам, не обижайтесь.  
\- Я нисколько не обижен. Я... не вижу ничего оскорбительного в этих словах.  
\- Правда? - и она поднимает наконец-то голову и смотрит на меня. Я впервые понимаю - за все наши встречи - что она, оказывается, близорука. Расширенный взгляд чересчур внимателен, напряженные морщинки расходятся от носа, как порезы. Ей нужны очки. Ей нужен поводырь. А я, пожалуй, не нужен.  
\- Честное слово.  
\- И вы не влюблены?  
\- Нет, ни капли. А вы?  
\- Да, но не в вас.  
\- Слава богу.  
О чем беседовать молодым, как не о любви, пока еще не кончены соловьи и розы, пока до какой-то непоправимой цифры (сорок? пятьдесят? шестьдесят? роковая граница отодвигается все дальше, возрасты любви и смерти сливаются воедино, и услышав - "ему шестьдесят пять, он женился", мы удивляемся меньше, чем известию "а он умер в шестьдесят пять, ну надо же, такой молодой") - протянутся годы, годы и годы. Что за вздор - вести политические споры в нашем аполитичном обществе, как ни бейся, а мы-то сами лично ничего поделать не можем. Надо уходить в личную жизнь.  
\- Расскажите мне о вашей любви, Юля Юрьевна.  
Она приподнимает брови, как маркиза: прежде я не был так нагл и не задавал подобных вопросов. Простодушный интерес страшнее ревности обманутого любовника: в нем таится особое, изощренное коварство; рану растравляют нежно и участливо - если любовь несчастна, внимание не утишает боль. Я знаю до ее ответа, что она не счастлива, ей нужно то, чего нет на свете (это ли и сближает нас?), и в безмятежном, разделенном на двоих существовании она ищет источник страдания, припадает к нему и пьет, захлебываясь. Юля Юрьевна, трагическая героиня, с ума сойдет, если не будет мучиться. И не сойдет с ума ни за что, потому что холодна и умна, а любовь - ничтожный повод для безумия. Вот и вертись тут, как хочешь.  
\- По-моему, вы видели ее, - значит, и она видела меня в тот день, на лестнице, где ступени так воздушны. - Она хорошая девочка. Только очень ревнива.  
Собственница, говорит еще Юля Юрьевна, пиявка, властолюбица. Она изводит Юлю Юрьевну своей привязанностью, своим взглядом снизу вверх, откровенною влюбленностью. Они не опускаются до выяснения отношений - но легче от этого не становится: смутное недовольство накапливается и давит, давит под ложечкой, как тошнота на голодный желудок, как безысходная тоска. В хорошем воспитании таится опасность: не смея бить посуду, не смея выворачивать друг другу руки и кричать "А ты! А ты!", они мучаются молча, девочки из порядочных семей, и ждут разрыва, как спасения, как воскресения, крепко влюбленные и не умеющие справиться со своею любовью. Бедняжки. Мне легко сочувствовать, я счастливчик, я ускользнул от этих цепей и схватил роль лучшего друга: можно сидеть, попивая чай (если б я его пил), понимающе кивать и вставлять словцо-другое, чтобы исповедь была похожа на приличный диалог. А Юля Юрьевна еще и помогает мне: не плачет, рук не ломает, а сидит себе спокойненько и рассказывает с ехидцей о лесбийских ритуалах, пересказывает "Письмо Амазонке" своими словами, выбрасывая нещадно упоминания о детях. По крайней мере, в одном вопросе она и ее подруга сходятся и соглашаются: обе не хотят никаких детей, ни от кого, даже от любовницы. Наш мир отбивает охоту к продолжению рода.  
\- Она мне мешает, она слишком привязана ко мне. И еще она лесбиянка до мозга костей, с мужчиной она от меня не уйдет, только с женщиной. Верите ли, - она усмехается, она прикидывает - поверю ли я? - верите ли, я пытаюсь познакомить ее с моими приятельницами, чтобы она в кого-нибудь из них влюбилась и оставила меня в покое. Но она не хочет, уверяет, что стесняется. Впрочем, и я не теряю надежды. Долго так продолжаться не может.  
\- Уйдет одна, но придет другая.  
\- Да, наверно. Не знаю. Для меня каждая - последняя, - отвечает она. Дальше будут объяснения, без них не обойтись. И Юля Юрьевна тянется за сигаретами, закуривает неумело и смущенно: она никогда не курит дома, у нее и пепельницы-то нет, просто блюдце. Но скрип ("скрып"!) спички о коробок (а где зажигалка? ведь у нее была бензиновая зажигалка с колесиком, самая простая, из оранжевой пластмассы), но голубой противный дым, но грязный пепел, падающий куда угодно, только не в блюдце, - опрокидывают игру, беседу о любви наполняют страшною искренностью. Я уже не рад, что завел этот разговор; я чувствую, что он закончится плохо. Но мы не можем остановиться, все надо проговаривать, и серый и скверный день нас не убережет от непоправимого шага.  
\- Почему вы так говорите?  
\- Потому что я все это заслужила, - говорит Юля Юрьевна, как говорят смертельно пьяные, когда уже не хотят, чтобы их пожалели. И мне совсем не хочется ее жалеть, и ей не нужна моя жалость. Но мне знакомо - о, как знакомо! - флагеллянтское упоение, сдергивание лохмотьев с гнойников и язв, покаяние прокаженного: "Посмотри на меня, посмотри, теперь ты видишь, какая я плохая". Но там, где я стал бы паясничать и кричать петухом, она остается суха и резка, точно осуждает кого-то другого, а не себя. Ее былые грехи теперь ее не касаются. Она отмахивается от них в дыму.  
\- История стара, как мир: мне было семнадцать, я влюбилась в девушку, и она в меня влюбилась, я ей заморочила голову, а потом решила, что не люблю ее, и бросила почти без объяснений. Конец фильма. За такое хорошие братья вызывают на дуэль, но у нее не было брата, а я не была мужчиной, и даже не целовалась с ней. Я была кругом чиста.  
\- Это... гадко.  
\- Не стесняйтесь, поднимайте выше: это подло. И пожалуй, я за это буду расплачиваться до старости. Счастливая любовь мне не светит.  
\- А что с ней стало? С той девушкой? - я жду романной трагичной развязки - "она умерла от горя". Я даже смею удивиться, когда слышу в ответ:  
\- Она вышла замуж, - и лишь потом понимаю, что это трагичнее смерти. Это переход во враждебный лагерь. Предательство амазонки.  
А Юля Юрьевна кашляет надсадно и давит окурок в блюдце, весь стол засыпав пеплом. Грязнуля. Неряха. Мне хочется взять тряпку и вытереть эту пакость, мне хочется выкинуть в окно ее отвратительные сигареты, мне хочется рассказать ей о раке легких; а проще говоря, мне хочется влезть в ее жизнь, только потому, что она неосторожно приоткрыла дверь. Но я пожалею об этом.  
\- И? Вы хотя бы попросили у нее прощения?  
\- Да, разумеется, - откликается она. - И она меня даже простила.  
Прощение - не значит "отпущение": грех лежит на моей Юле Юрьевне, плечи гнет, каменеет горбом и жерновом на шее. Неисчислимы роли, сегодня я - исповедник, я сижу у деревянной дверцы и слышу рядом дыхание, прибираю откровенности в рукав, в прореженной темноте наслаждаюсь чужим волнением и чужими злодеяниями. Жидкость переливается по стеклянной трубке из пробирки в пробирку, со страницы учебника физики навеки переходит ко мне цветная картинка - изображение сообщающихся сосудов; но хоть убейте меня, хоть посадите в тюрьму, где удивительно раскрывается память - вдали от внешних впечатлений - я все равно не вспомню ни одной формулы, потому что сухость математических значков поглощена и заслонена яркой волною, неизвестной, ядовитой, быть может, искусственно окрашенной. Рассказ Юли Юрьевны заполняет меня, как пустое тело, становится моей душою; я теряю себя и я уже не различаю - было ли это с нею или со мной, я ли мучил кого-то безответно влюбленного, строил стену из стекла и смотрел, как бьется с размаху птица, пытаясь разжалобить меня своей болью. В полированном столе отражается темное лицо Юли Юрьевны, губы двигаются, а голос идет сверху, клубится в комнате, неумолимо, как музыка у соседей. Она душит меня, душит вернее, чем если бы петлю накинула на шею - но есть что-то сладостное (не лгали любители опасных игр) в асфиксии, в скованности, в несвободе. Я мог бы прервать ее, встать и уйти - но это невежливо, это жестоко, это ничему не поможет. И мне нравятся ее признания; я никогда бы не посмел выдать свои постыдные тайны, я никогда не стал бы смаковать так бесстыдно собственные проступки и преступления. Я хочу нравиться, а Юля Юрьевна хочет очиститься. Так кто из нас искреннее и храбрее?  
\- Я слишком тщательно проиграла свои чувства, я выдумала ее с головы до пят, я отфантазировала все, что можно: свидания, разговоры, секс. Я звонила ей по телефону и рассказывала, что хочу ее, и мне нравилось, как она пугается и переспрашивает: "Что, прямо так, в постели, по-настоящему?". Видите, я до сих пор помню эти слова - "в постели, по-настоящему". Мы с ней очень долго не виделись, а когда увиделись, я поняла, что не люблю ее ни капли. Я не могла вынести ее объятий, я отстранялась и говорила с ней очень холодно. А она, конечно, сначала ничего не понимала, потом плакала, потом пыталась разобраться, почему же я все-таки так сделала. А я не знаю до сих пор, почему я так сделала. Наверно, я просто наигралась, и мне с нею было скучно.  
"Ну, что ж вы молчите?" - спросил бы дальше собеседник попроще и полегче, сбросив тяжкое бремя и распрямившись во весь рост. И был бы прав: надо ответить, надо хоть междометие вставить, вытряхнуть напоказ хорошее воспитание, как нательный крест - во всю грудь. Но я молчу и смотрю вниз, в зеркальную столешницу, точно в воду, и не могу поднять головы. Прошлогодние засушенные нарциссы стоят рядом в стакане - насмешка, символ с намеком, предупреждение: следи за собой, будь осторожен. Немота давит физически: как будто мне язык отрезали и отняли способность говорить, как будто я от рождения нем и только завидую другим, легко нанизывающим слова и фразы. Я не могу говорить, мне не о чем говорить. И это ужасно, и это постыдно, и сколько раз так бывало со мною. Я неисправим.  
\- Вот так-то, - говорит Юля Юрьевна - угадав ли, что не дождется от меня ответа? Ее милосердие безгранично, она мне и молчание прощает. - И свое легкомыслие я буду искупать до старости. А когда избавлюсь от суетных желаний и плотских грешков, тут мое искупление и закончится. За истечением срока давности.  
\- За отсутствием состава преступления, - произношу я и сам пугаюсь: почему дребезжит в воздухе мелкий, гаденький, Иудушкин смешок? Разве я могу - так смеяться?  
\- Да если бы. Такие вещи даром не проходят. Никогда нельзя играть чужими чувствами.  
\- Вы опять читаете морали.  
\- Я читаю морали не вам, а себе. Перетерпите как-нибудь.  
Вот у нее и портится настроение: она вздыхает и колени подтягивает к подбородку, складывается пополам, поднимая худые плечи. Ни грации, ни рассчитанных движений, ни обдуманных поз - она ведет себя так, как запрещают хорошей девочке, хорошей девушке, хорошей женщине; она ведет себя так, будто ей плевать на замужество, женихов, устроенную жизнь, семью, статус. Она не вещь, а я не владелец; боже мой, до чего же это хорошо. Она разгадала меня, раскусила, как обезьяна - орех, она поняла - я не хочу, чтобы мне нравились, я хочу нравиться сам. И наши желания чудесно совпали, как отпечатки пальцев, как одинаковые подписи в чековых книжках: мы не изменили своим привычкам и обменялись дарами. Ах, в иное время, упрямое и жестоковыйное, мы могли бы и в брак вступить, защищая друг друга: чтоб у жены потом были подруги, а у меня - кто бы был у меня?  
А с крыш, как месяц назад, сбивают наледь и снег, скребут лопатами и кричат на прохожих. Упругий круглый стук слышен с улицы - это с сосулек падают капли: первый весенний звук на свете, светлее самой весны. Разве мне не привиделись в тоске обложные тучи, разве существовала наяву, а не у меня внутри, та тягучая февральская хмарь? Как весело светятся на солнце оранжевые жилеты дворников!.. Оттепельный страх отступает перед этой яркостью, этой слаженной работою: я забываю, как жутко идти по тротуарам, подняв плечи и выжидая - не упадет ли на голову серая ледяная глыба? Тонкая пленка на лужах проламывается под ногами, выплескивается чистая вода. Запах отогревающейся земли, запах черных мокрых деревьев вливается в комнату Юли Юрьевны через открытую форточку. Ах, боже мой, можно ли грустить в такой день, можно ли вспоминать о взрослых бедах и пропащих любовях? А я с головой ухожу в чье-то выдуманное детство: в мальчишеское и щенячье упоение - калоши шлепают, орут воробьи, и ноздреватый, как губка, снег оседает, оседает и тает. Я обо всем - только читал, я пропускал сквозь себя прочитанное и присваивал ощущения, как будто все было - со мною, как будто это я сам прыгал по сугробам и промокал насквозь.  
\- Юля Юрьевна, - говорю я громко, и она передергивает плечами, не испуганно, а недовольно (мне ли не знать ее жестов? женщина должна угадывать чувства мужчины, на этом до сих пор строится наш угрюмый мир), - Юля Юрьевна, плюньте вы на все. Смотрите, какая погода, смотрите, светит солнце. Пойдемте гулять, наконец? Мы всю зиму сидели дома, хватит, пойдемте. Нам надо отвлечься, иначе мы совсем сойдем с ума. Одевайтесь же, и шарф не забудьте, не то схватите ангину.  
Она смотрит на меня с любопытством - попугай на шесте, попугай, у которого всегда весело; и ничего оскорбительного, разве я виноват, что она сидит на табурете, как птица на насесте? Волосы ее топорщатся во все стороны, как будто она решила больше никогда в жизни не причесываться. Я не ее спасаю, я себя спасаю, как всегда (sauve-qui-peut - "беспорядочное бегство" из словаря, засевшее в памяти, как осколок гранаты; есть на что свалить свои придури - это все словесные раны виноваты): рвусь из дома, из мыслей, из мерзкой выдумки - что жизнь кончена. Господи, какой стыд - предаваться отчаянию в мои годы, от чрезмерного здоровья тянуться к револьверу (не зная, собственно, как из него стреляют, не говоря уж о том, как его заряжать), симулировать клацающую, кариесную Zahnschmerz im Herzen, и заламывать руки, и говорить без конца, без конца - о невозможности жизни. А сосульки тают и разбиваются, и дворники перебрасывают тусклые пласты снега - тусклые, как холодные травертинские камни, как развалины, которые я так люблю.  
\- Юля Юрьевна, - мне хочется хохотать и кружить ее; мне кажется, у меня никого нет ближе нее - или я с ума схожу, пьянею от невидимого марта, как щенок, в первый раз выхожу из дома после десятимесячной полярной ночи, я болтаю - хуже, чем какаду, я болтаю, как прирученный чиж, упиваясь собственным голосом, - честное слово, она вам все простила! Я вам ручаюсь, вам все простили, на вас никто не держит зла, пойдемте же гулять, пойдемте! Я поведу вас к букинистам, мы обязательно найдем что-нибудь удивительное, что-нибудь редкое-редкое и дешевое, только - простите! - я вам первую находку не уступлю, если только она не окажется на вашем испанском языке. Но у букинистов не бывает испанских книг. И все равно пойдемте, я придумал, я разыщу для вас Нервалевскую "Сильвию", а, хотите "Сильвию"? "Сильвию" двенадцатого года, только тысяча девятьсот, а не тысяча восемьсот, зато в хорошеньком переплете, я бы подарил вам свою, чтоб вы не грустили, да мне ее жалко, но второй экземпляр будет вашим, если мы его разыщем, так что пойдемте, пойдемте скорее, вставайте же, солнце уйдет, пока вы соберетесь, вставайте же, Юля Юрьевна!..  
\- А, черт с вами, - вдруг говорит она и вскакивает, будто пружинка распрямляется - банальный образ, но только он и идет к ней, порывистой марионетке, ожившей от долгой спячки. Зачем же я раньше не догадался просто позвать ее на прогулку, зачем я мучил ее умствованиями и жалобами, да ведь надо было просто петь и веселиться - "мы пьем и поем, плевать нам на все остальное", писал же и так бедняжка де Рюбампре над трупом другой бедняжки - Корали. А у меня-то пока никто даже не умер. Дверь шкафа распахивается и бьет по стене, джинсы и свитер летят на диван, а Юля Юрьевна срывает домашнее платье и не велит мне "отвернуться". Я ее подруга, я ее друг, меня можно не стесняться - и я ни на что на свете не променяю это доверие. Завод ее долго не кончится: она прыгает по комнате, разыскивая сумку, деньги, ключи, паспорт, носки, носовой платок, она раздирает щеткой волосы, гримасничает в зеркале, и кричит мне - точно я не рядом стою, а под окном ("Юлька-а-а! Выходи гуля-а-ать!"):  
\- Накрасить губы или нет? Отвечайте!  
\- Ни в коем случае! И ресницы оставьте в покое!  
\- Тогда вот вам! - она брызжет в воздух духами, распыляет стеклянное облако, миллион апельсиновых иголочек. И выкрикивает отрывисто, как одержимая: - Не все ль! Равно! Какой земли! Касаются подошвы!  
Соседи в пол - в потолок наш - колотят изо всех сил, чечетку отплясывают, чтобы нас утихомирить - потому что мы орем уже вдвоем, хором свихнувшись (а гриппом вместе не болели, не заразились почему-то):  
\- Не все ль равно, какой улов из волн несет рыбак!  
Не все ль равно, вернешься ты или в бою падешь ты!  
И руку кто подаст тебе, товарищ или враг!  
Но чтобы было все не так, чтоб все иначе было - мы скачем и машем руками, гнемся, пляшем, колотим в ладоши и поем, надрываясь, нового призрака зовем, чтобы он отогнал наши страхи и тени; мы поднимаем со дна озера утонувшую скрипку - и по ней, как по битому черепу, восстанавливаем облик ушедшего оркестра в городском саду, и джазистов, уходивших в ополчение, и заезжего музыканта, нежно целовавшего трубу, и Моцарта в бричке, на обратном пути из старого Зальцбурга. Наши голоса смешиваются и слоятся, мы воссоздаем - и это наше общее, с промежутком в несколько лет пережитое, неповторимое, упоительное - шуршание затертых кассет на стареньком магнитофоне, и щелканье клавиш, и шорох тряпки по шкафам, плеск воды в тазу. Мы школьники, мы братья, мы сестры, и чья-то радиола наигрывает твист внизу, и мы торопимся к ней, танцуем, влезая в куртки, захлопываем дверь и бежим, прыгая через ступеньки, и знаем, и знаем сквозь крики и музыку, что этот день никогда не вернется, и никогда мы больше не будем вместе так счастливы. 

 

9

С похода за "Сильвией" проходит месяц, и в предпоследний раз я встречаю Юлю Юрьевну весною, звонким мартовским днем. Солнце пляшет в грязных окнах, еще рано устраивать генеральную весеннюю уборку, еще снег не стаял с тротуаров - взахлеб несутся вниз по Тверской улице широкие ручьи и размывают последние снежные островки на обочинах. Я поднимаюсь от площади, в толпе спешащих туристов, красавцев и красавиц. Каблуки хлопают по лужам, полы пальто полощутся, будто перевернутые знамена, и цветные шарфы мешаются с волосами: нынче в моде бахрома и длинные кудри; от бега по скользким и мокрым тротуарам азартно замирает сердце, и даже если край шарфа попадет под ноги - ерунда, шея останется цела. Мимо двух памятников на двух площадях - по правую руку - прохожу я; вихри голубей кружатся над ними, щелкают фотоаппараты; и на спинках бульварных скамеек сидят, подобрав ноги, мальчики и девочки, длинноволосые и худые, неотличимые издали, промокшие до нитки под льющимся светом, прелестные и неземные, весенние марсиане. Возбуждение носится в воздухе, кошачья лихорадка передается легче малярийной - у нас тут холмы, а не болота, чем выше поднимаешься от Манежной, тем легче дышать, и горное голубое небо пленительно чисто и молодо - так бывает всего несколько дней в году. Я иду, не зная, куда и зачем, не за цветами и не за книгами, а просто так, по мокрым тротуарам, по городу, вдруг ставшему красивым от солнечного света, по городу солнца, по чужому - не для меня сотворенному - идеальному миру. Но если он не предназначен для меня, я же не стану от этого несчастен. Я слепну от удовольствия и не замечаю, как проезжают мимо глухие автобусы, как стоят у обочин синие автомобили, я думаю - это просто так, ерунда, случайность. Ах, как блаженно незнание, ах, что мне стоит сейчас - переменить планы, развернуться и вниз сбежать к бульварам, броситься ли влево к Страстному или вправо - к Никитскому, заблудиться в сквере, как в лесу? А я иду весело, как висельник, не ведая, что скоро мне придется ринуться в последний раз в последний пляс.  
Но рядом с замурованным старым выходом с "Маяковской", напротив памятника (с видом - на памятник), стоят люди, и я попадаю к ним, как в клетку. Ничего страшного - это не плотная и монолитная толпа, из которой не выбраться, я в любую минуту могу пожать плечами и пойти обратно, на боковые улицы свернуть, на спокойную Садово-Кудринскую. Никто не перекрывает дорогу, никто ее не загораживает рогатками, собак не спускает: иди, куда хочешь. А если не хочешь, то постой рядом, почему бы и нет? Рассыпавшись, распавшись на маленькие группки, люди беседуют по двое, по трое-четверо, как театралы перед спектаклем, улыбаются дружелюбно, и ждут, никуда не торопясь: они знают, наверно, что дождутся своего рано или поздно. А поодаль - не смешиваясь с ними, брезгливо отстранившись, как чистые от нечистых (или наоборот?), сгрудились какие-то в форме: курят, сплевывают, обшаривают взглядами; и мне чудится - они только и ждут приказа, чтобы побросать и раздавить окурки, засучить рукава и двинуться маршем, и точно так же побросать и раздавить остановившихся на улице людей. Сердце не сбивается с ритма, не пропускает удара (верно ли, что мне не суждено умереть от инфаркта?), но я "мгновенным холодом облит" - и нет ничего яснее этой фразы: в три слова вмещаются страх, пронизывающий тело, животное чувство опасности, и безысходная, липкая тоска. Пусть нас поболе трех человек - но на той стороне по-прежнему армия и флот, и заводы (домны складываются с домнами, цистерны - с цистернами, громоздится гора огня и металла, тяжелой промышленности), и исход предрешен заранее. Так о чем же волноваться этим четвероугольным в казенном обмундировании, с резиновыми дубинками на щетинистых боках?  
\- И вы здесь? Здравствуйте.  
Я не один больше: ко мне подходит - и как увидала меня, вставшего с краю? - Юля Юрьевна и протягивает руку в серой перчатке. Она свежа и румяна; ни следа пронзительной зимней тоски - и я могу вообразить, что это "Сильвия" ее излечила. Что с ней произошло за тридцать дней, пока мы не видались, неужели ее роман развернулся счастливо - и она позабыла о том, что ей суждено страдать от любовных неудач? А впрочем, какое мне дело до ее души, ей весело, и я очень рад. И мое волнение не утихает от ее веселья: мне не на что отвлекаться и не о ком мечтать, коротая время за ожиданием чего-то - нет сомнений - непоправимого.  
\- Что случилось? - тихо спрашиваю я: страшно говорить громко. До чего нас довели, мы уже привыкли понижать голос при виде десятка человек в форме. - Почему столько милиции?  
Юля Юрьевна смотрит на меня (а глаза у нее темные и круглые, как старые монеты) и улыбается. Бояться нечего, - читаю я в ее улыбке. Бояться нечего, все хорошо, все идет как надо, ах, ça ira, ça ira, ça ira. Мне бы перенять ее уверенность в том, что это уже агония, последнее трепетание издыхающего кита. Запах гнили и разложения силен, как никогда, в мягких тканях копошатся белые личинки, сосут, сосут и сосут трупные соки, не думая, что станет с ними завтра. Недальновидность всегда губит глистократию: присосавшись к питательному источнику, легко поверить, будто так будет во веки веков, и даже смерть их не разлучит. Двадцать лет прошло, и ничего не изменилось, может ли быть, что сегодня все переломится? Мартовские иды, мартовские иглы раздражают потревоженный разум, я дергаю головою, как лошадь, отгоняю настырных невидимых слепней и мух (как рано они проснулись!). Черные волосы Юли Юрьевны вьются и дыбом стоят, мне чудится - она сама обрезала их перед выходом, швейными ножницами кромсала и клочья бросала в раковину, сбрасывала отросшие пряди, как зимнюю шерсть. Как хороша и легка она после весенней линьки, нет, право, влюбиться можно - и каждый, кто рядом с нами стоит, немножечко, тихонечко в нее влюблен. А она не замечает печальных вздохов (милая!), она отвечает мне свободно и громко, будто в свободной стране живет, и никто ей ничего не может сделать:  
\- Да сегодня же митинг. Разрешенный митинг, представьте себе. Последний день месяца, вы что, забыли?  
\- Но зачем же столько милиции?  
\- А как же иначе? Ведь им же страшно! Ведь им уже страшно. До них, представьте, вдруг дошло, что надо бы нас бояться.  
Но полно, страшно ли им на самом деле? На Юлю Юрьевну они смотрят косо, но молчат - ведь не заткнешь же ей рот на улице. Ее можно только на заметку взять, потом привязаться к ней, обозвать нарушительницей общественного порядка, составить протокол, привлечь, приговорить, оштрафовать. Но эта месть придет позже, а пока - плевать ей на все остальное, она стоит, как королева, засунув руки в карманы, и улыбается широко и радостно. Я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы она улыбалась так, ее улыбка может разрушить заклятие; уставившись на нее, замерев рядом с нею, под ее защитой, я готов поверить, что самое страшное заканчивается сейчас, и снова наступает время надежд. Я забываю даже спросить: "А вы - а вы случайно здесь?"; о нет, она здесь не случайно, может быть, не зная наверняка, что будет, она пришла, потому что ее позвало что-то, потянуло, большой ветер напал и бросил сюда. Толпа растет: люди останавливаются молча (как в очереди - только что не спрашивают: "Что дают?", и так ясно, что дают ворованную волю) и глядят через улицу на бронзового (не забронзовевшего) Маяковского, точно сигнала ждут. Никуда не деться, это намоленное, опротестованное место, здесь особенный воздух.  
\- А помните, - звонко спрашивает Юля Юрьевна, - помните его стихи? Я не твой, снеговая уродина! Глубже в перья, душа, уложись.  
\- Что ж, бери меня хваткой мерзкой, бритвой ветра перья обрей.  
И хором, как дома, как со сцены, мы дочитываем вместе:  
\- Пусть исчезну, чужой и заморский, под неистовства всех декабрей!  
Снова экзамен, снова стихи, где бы ни столкнулись с нею - мы не оставим нашу забаву: она в тот день оборвется, когда Юля Юрьевна отыщет стихи, неизвестные мне. Но пока мы идем вровень, и рядом с нами, прислушиваясь, качает головой старушка, и каблуком стучит, чеканя ритм. Кто она, учительница ли, читательница, собирательница библиотек? И приятно ли ей, что мы ничего не забываем и никого не предаем, храним унаследованные фиолетовые тени? Ах, как славно скандировать Маяковского, позабытого и разлюбленного, ах, как здорово - любить его, вопреки изменившимся планам любви. У дальнего входа в метро, вечного "нового входа", распахиваются и захлопываются двери, люди ныряют под землю и вновь появляются, глотают, запомнив навеки, строчки с вестибюльного свода - о чешуе жестяной рыбы, о свете ста сорока солнц - "и никаких гвоздей". А я помню, я помню, как ребенком спускался в "старый выход" (как забавно, что новый - "вход", а старый, закрытый, заваренный - "выход"), по очень длинной лестнице сбегал, к турникетам (неужели еще с пятаками?), и за руку с теткой проходил всю станцию насквозь, до последнего вагона из центра, задирал голову к мозаикам, к самолетам, птицам, парашютам и радугам, к яблоневым ветвям, дирижаблям, аэростатам и чайкам, - и так добирался до глухой стены, где стоял белый каменный бюст, и все встречи назначались тогда: "На Маяковской, возле памятника". А теперь он стоит наверху, под исписанным сводом, и возле него никто больше не встречается, он отжил свое, очень жаль. Ах, боже мой, вдруг думаю я, ведь я же помню еще те дни, когда "Театральная" называлась "Площадью Свердлова", а "Царицыно" - "Ленино"; удивительное ощущение - причастность к иному времени, лоскуток иной эпохи остался у меня в ладони. Не все зарыто безвозвратно, не все внесено в учебники, расписано по годам и придавлено камнем. Вот оно - отпетое и забытое - воскресает и рвется наружу, возвращается тенью, чтобы уладить последние дела. Могут ли справиться с неотменяемым, невычеркнутым прошлым ОМОНовцы, крепкие ребята (деревянная ложка, ау!), выскакивающие из бронированного автобуса с круглою мордой, автобуса с двумя табличками на лобовом стекле: на левой написано "Люди", на правой - "Ритуальный"? Их десятка два или три, с бритыми затылками, с красными руками, в камуфляже и шнурованных ботинках, все чин-чином, как положено по уставу; они не рассыпаются цепью вдоль тротуара, нет, они бегут в сторонку и прикуривают у милиционеров, точно их сюда на экскурсию привезли, премировали за хорошее поведение. Мы рассматриваем друг друга сквозь косую железную сетку, мы играем в зоопарк и развлекаемся, подозревая и прозревая в противнике - опасного зверя. "И меня только равный убьет" - прозаичность хороша в этой строке, пусть все проговорено в лоб, обнажено до предела, и мы не волки по крови своей. Поэзия, история и давние, дальние похороны соединяются крепче, вот приносит ветер чей-то разговор:  
\- А не разогнать ли нам это нарушение?  
\- Пусть понарушают, никуда не денутся.  
А все-таки, это дурной сон, этого наяву не может быть. Кто-то специально играет мой день, пишет сценарий и тащит меня по написанному, от реплики к реплике, от сцены к сцене. Я на цыпочки поднимаюсь, подпрыгиваю в толпе и ищу что-то - высоко плывущий на воздетых руках гроб, залитый не по сезону сиренью и жасмином, жарким вишневым цветом. А соседка моя, старушка-учительница, что вертит в руке такое белое - носовой платок или скомканное объявление "...с прискорбием извещает о кончине члена Литфонда..."? "Не затыкайте ртов", - бормочу я, кажется, и кому-то грожу кулаком. Я вовлечен в мягкое неостановимое колыхание, в "море волнуется раз", я с ноги на ногу переступаю, повинуясь мерному ритму, я качаюсь на маятнике, как... как дрозофила мушка Машка, испачкавшая лапки в клубничном варенье, и потенциальная энергия переходит в кинетическую без конца, без конца (из какого учебника взята эта задача?). В стороне, где сгрудились ОМОНовцы, где дымок вьется, и пахнет жженной палой листвой, раздается хохот, и густые хриплые голоса орут заунывно и невпопад:  
\- А скажи мне, Генрих,  
Милый муженек,  
Где ты ошивался  
нонешний денек?  
Ах ты, моя рыбка,  
Ты моя голубка!  
Был я в божьем храме,  
Вот и все дела!  
Вот и все дела! - на последнем взреве обрывается песня, и на секунду останавливается время, птицы замирают на лету, тканая полоса с рекламою устриц застывает, словно на снимке. История повторяется, та самая река во второй раз выходит из берегов и течет, затапливая улицы, вздымая мосты. Нераздавленная змея проползает семьсот километров и поспевает вовремя. Что происходит потом? Я не знаю, я не успеваю охватить ни разумом, ни взглядом мир вокруг - да я и вижу мало, и не знаю, вижу ли я на самом деле, или снится мне, или разматывается передо мною катушка поцарапанной черно-белой хроники с видеокассет, а с нею вместе - летят, вновь оживая, фотографии; и печатные, текстовые, словесные свидетельства поднимаются со дна, одеваются плотью. Да что же это творится? Ах ты, моя рыбка, ты моя голубка... Не миражи, не слезы - но сознание проклятой, десятилетней ошибки охватывает меня, и я хочу исправить ее любою ценой, пусть я умру, но все перевернется, оковы тяжкие падут, темницы рухнут, и свобода...  
От Белорусского вокзала едут, гремя, танки и бронетранспортеры, над толпой реют флаги, и в нарастающем гуле, глуша скрежет гусениц по мостовой, звучит все яснее и громче: "Свободу! Свободу! Свободу!". Да это я сам ору, срывая голос, и все так же, не проще, век мой пробует меня одного: можешь выйти на площадь, смеешь выйти на площадь в тот назначенный час? Я могу, я смею, мне не нужны ни транспаранты, ни плакаты, ни полки, я устал бояться, я больше не хочу. Лица мешаются, наперерез танкам бегут трое и падают, и остаются лежать на асфальте, распластанные, раздавленные. Кровь течет мягко и медленно, солнце отражается в лужицах. Никто не кричит, будто никто не видит того, что вижу я. Я поворачиваюсь к Юле Юрьевне, я должен спросить - а видит ли она? - но рядом, и слева, и справа, зажаты чужие люди. Что происходит, куда я попал, как мне вырваться из этого круговорота? Мои желания исполняются: восстание волной несется мне навстречу, накатывает и под ноги ложится, и манит - шагнуть и пропасть. Нет больше страха, инстинкт самосохранения отказывает, выходит из строя, точно устаревший прибор; волнение и жажда мятежа туманят голову. "Да скорее же, мы опоздаем на похороны", - раздраженно бросает кто-то, крепко берет меня за плечо. И кто-то, сбиваясь, читает вдали:  
\- Душа моя, печальница  
О всех в кругу моем.  
Ты стала усыпальницей  
Замученных живьем.  
Так сходят с ума. 

 

10

Неделю спустя я снова возвращаюсь на то же место. Снег стаял дочиста, и тротуары высохли, на небе - так нетленно чистом и беспредельном над землей - растушеваны белые линии, перьевые облака из учебника географии. Как прилежный ученик, ведущий дневник погоды, я присматриваюсь к заоконному миру, измеряю температуру воздуха и скорость ветра, в цифрах атмосферного давления ищу каббалистическую истину. В конфетном-кондитерском магазине, закрытом навсегда пять лет назад, моют окна, окатывают витрины из ведра. Стекают по стеклу белопенные брызги. Суета неизменна: так же проезжают автомобили, синие троллейбусы снуют, и трепещет реклама на растяжках, как когда-то трепетали лозунги - в исторических хрониках до моего рождения. Нигде нет ни трещинки, ни намека, кровь на асфальте замыта и счищена, и бог знает, проливалась ли она. Я мог уснуть на ходу, загрезить наяву; в голубом воздухе с последними льдинками вставали передо мною соблазнительные и ужасные миражи, веселые картинки расстроенного воображения.  
Памятник Маяковскому окружен легкими щитами, в лазурь уходит Садовое кольцо - прощай, я опускаюсь, опускаюсь. Колонны, увитые плющом, шелест афиш и слабый запах апельсинной корки подступают ко мне изнутри. Фантазию нужно держать в узде, я понял это, я раскаялся в своих мечтах. Ничего не было тем днем, я долго бредил и очнулся на Цветном бульваре, в беспамятстве прошел, пропетлял сквозь Тверские-Ямские, не сознавая, куда иду. Куски стихов звучали у меня в голове. Как будто начинался тиф - но я не заболел, я уклонился от ямы с сорокоградусным, с аравийским жаром. И болезни, и безумие пощадили меня - о, надолго ли?  
Куда же идти мне - вверх, к вокзалу, или вниз, к саду, или уехать в Замоскворечье, к черным и серым деревьям, к последним оседающим сугробам, к веткам, упавшим на влажную землю? Розовый монастырь стоит посреди моих мыслей, и сколько бы я ни кружил, в конце концов, я все равно вернусь к нему: он неотвратим, как наказание, противен и манящ. Ком смешных сексуальных девиаций катится за мною и гремит, как ядро на цепи, попробуй-ка, разбери его на слои и пленки, растолкуй, что к чему: страх женщин или подавленная гомосексуальность, некрофилия, танатофилия, мазохистские выверты, ужас перед соединением, ненормальность, аномалия, нестабильность, гримасы сознания. Книжка о психологических комплексах с иллюстрациями, второстепенный герой Ишервудовского "Прощай, Берлин" маячит передо мною - вполне достижимый идеал: рот кривится, руки сжаты между коленями, плечи ссутулены, голос отрывист и резок. Мне есть куда стремиться. Мне есть чего бояться. Пока я не докатился до психоаналитиков, я прихожу к моей любви - и она согласна выслушивать меня с утра до вечера (но не с вечера до утра - часы посещений ограничены расписанием). Как жаль, что Юля Юрьевна, мой второй собеседник, исчезла, будто ее и не было.  
\- В вас живет влечение к обоим полам, - слышу я ее голос (нет, предшествующая мысль опровергнута - ничто не исчезает бесследно, и от нее остаются, как от всего на свете, воспоминания, записанный на пленку разговор, пока мы шли по мосту над парком культуры, и никто не мог нас подслушать). - Может быть, если вы встретите подходящего мужчину...  
\- Вы все травестируете, Юля Юрьевна, вы меняете родовые окончания, устанавливаете гендерный баланс. Такие вещи обычно говорят девушкам. Даже вам могли бы сказать такое...  
\- О, мне говорили. Сто раз. Если бы ты встретила подходящего мужчину, ты бы образумилась.  
\- Если бы вы встретили подходящую женщину, Юля Юрьевна, вы бы могли быть счастливы.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, я уже счастлива. Кроме того, сейчас вы ведете меня знакомиться с подходящей женщиной, и я в восторге.  
\- Вы коченеете от наслаждения, не так ли?  
\- Да-да, именно так, коченею. И если мы не застанем "Сильвию", я буду стенать, как обманутый любовник.  
Как всегда в моей жизни, стоит подумать о ней - и она появляется, как названный страх; выходит из стеклянной двери метро. Она отчего-то очень худая и черная сегодня, наверно, ее старит коротенькое - для подростков, для юных - пальто. Носки сапожек испачканы: и где она отыскала грязь в сухом городе? Шарф накручен по уши, и взлохмаченные волосы зачесаны гладко: идет на меня и не видит грустная курсистка, ослабевшая от весеннего авитаминоза.  
\- Юля Юрьевна! - зову я. - Юля Юрьевна! Я звонил вам, отчего же вы не отвечали? Я приходил к вам, но вас, наверное, не было.  
Она смотрит на меня, как на незнакомого, устало - чего еще нужно этому человеку, зачем он спрашивает о времени того, у кого нет часов, зачем он просит показать дорогу того, кто сам заблудился в городе, как в небе, и не знает, что ему делать? Может ли быть, что она совершенно забыла меня? Но нет, проходит секунда, и она кивает, так медленно, точно у нее шея в гипсе или в узком, под подбородок, накрахмаленном воротнике.  
\- Здравствуйте, - говорит она скрипуче и размеренно, и сглатывает сухо после каждого слова. - Да. Очень жаль. Конечно, вы не могли меня застать. Ничего удивительного. У меня больше нет у меня.  
И впервые я не узнаю цитаты.


	2. Лия

В этом году приходит хорошая весна: к началу мая листья распускаются широко, в жаре, а не в прохладе цветет черемуха и белые лепестки роняет, осыпая дороги. С могильного медальона моя любовь улыбается мне, и день тает от ее улыбки. Я снова дрожу и замираю, я бегу к ней, захлебываясь, и у станции метро покупаю - не в цветочной лавке, а у тетки с рук - ворох первой сирени. Уже на повороте, на первом Донском проезде, обнимает меня зеленая тишина, а через несколько шагов вырастают в сквере, между аллей, тонкостанных деревьев, качелей и детских колясок, - розовые зубчатые стены, колокольни и купола. И знакомое блаженство охватывает меня: не умиротворенное умиление верующего, а что-то большее, почти языческое, распахивающее душу. Монастырь - это атрибут моей любви, обещание встречи.  
Кристаллизация завершена, чувства выверены и выдержаны: проходит приступ острой страсти. Теперь я уверен в том, что ничто нас не разлучит, я успокаиваюсь с каждым шагом, весна веселит меня, как любого влюбленного. Жаль, я не могу просиживать ночи, дожидаясь, чтоб у милой стукнуло окно; такие жесты чересчур романтичны, а по ночам еще прохладно, я боюсь застудить спину. Я обхожусь дневными свиданиями - и за мое терпение мне посылают знаки (тоже как всем на свете глубоко влюбленным): перелистывая альбомы и книги, я внезапно различаю ее черты - блеск глаз, вырез губ, локон, округлую линию щеки, турецкие луны бровей - в акварелях и в миниатюрах, в портретах красавиц двадцатых годов уже позапрошлого века. Этот мягкий овал лица и тяжеловатые веки, эти темные ресницы и темные пряди надо лбом, прелесть нездешнюю и все-таки земную, ощущение непреходящей, бывшей, невыдуманной жизни - я узнаю в образах белоплечих женщин с тонкими талиями, с очень длинными шеями, с одинаковой нежностью и кротостью в черных и светлых взорах, с уклончивой полуулыбкой на соразмерных устах. Моя любовь взглядывает на меня с дурных репродукций и размытых перепечаток; еще не зная - Волконская ли это, Ушакова ли, Анетт или Лизетт, красавица, как полотно Брюллова, неизвестная или незаметная, - не разбирая имен и званий, я ловлю смутное сходство и очаровываюсь им. И пусть их писали, следуя упрямой моде, пусть окружали одухотворенной и нежной дымкой, пусть истончали косточки и природною бледностью белили кожу, и щедро завивали волосы, и сужали стан так, что казалось - девы эти воздухом питаются, им некуда сложить обед свой; пусть, мне все равно, ухищрения кистей не смутят меня и ничего у меня не отнимут, на моей стороне - фотография; моя любовь воистину была такой, а те, кто жили прежде ее, те, кто застыли на портретах, лишь подражали ей, одни удачно, а иные всуе. Я забываю о ретуши, я худо примечаю мелочи, это род близорукости. Мне мнится, что ей не польстил фотограф, ибо ей не нужна ничья лесть. Ей всего шестнадцать лет, кто она - гимназистка? институточка? нет, не курсистка, для курсистки она слишком юна.  
Заслонившись сиренью, я вбегаю в ворота, как в театральный проезд: где эта барышня, в которую я влюблен, не ушла ли она, заскучав, не соблазнилась ли иным приглашением и иным букетом? Мне сладко воображать ее в полудлинном платье в талию, самом простом и скромном, жемчужном или голубом, на мелких пуговках, в маленьких хорошеньких башмачках, с лентою, вплетенною в бедную косу. Я преодолел и стадию потайной влюбленности, теперь я всех хочу сделать поверенными своих чувств; и оттого так будоражат меня фантазии о свидании у всех на глазах, фантазии об утверждении своей нормальности - я лишь отчасти понимаю, что это уже не любовь, а компенсация страхов. Общество, которого я не знаю, общество, которого давно уже нет (оно распалось на крохотные концентрические кружки, неслиянные, несовпадающие), грозит мне, как черный зверь, и я подсознательно пытаюсь ему понравиться; я доказываю, что от меня нет никакой угрозы, я тих и спокоен, я занят своими амурами, и ни о чем более не помышляю. "Рапорт о благонадежности" составлен в уме, я жонглирую характеристиками и доносами на самого себя, я прикидываю, в чем меня можно обвинить, в чем - оправдать, и так ли уж я подозрителен на самом деле? Я прочь гоню последний мартовский день, с той поры почти два месяца прошло, ведь теперь настал май, и все катится по заведенному порядку: мечты о героическом отложены навеки, мне не войти в пятерку повешенных, и слава богу, чего же еще желать? Легким перышком начерчена вразлет на бумаге черная длинная виселица с пятью вытянутыми фигурами; и я безболезненно и бесстрашно разглядываю мелкие густые штрихи и наверняка знаю - самоуверенный счастливец - что в этот рисунок мне никогда не попасть.  
На меня нападает охота к болтовне, я тороплюсь - скорее бы излить на мою любовь поток невлюбленных слов, обо всем на свете поговорить с нею: о каменной крепости, о белых ночах, о красной луне на выцветшем небе, комарином писке и мягкости предрассветных теней, о надорванных гнилых веревках, оставивших на живых шеях мертвые странгуляционные борозды. Не скучает ли она, слушая мой романический бред, не давит ли на нее мое настойчивое требование - соучастия и сострадания; я согласен на немоту, но и она должна быть вдохновенна и горяча. Возможно ли, все дело в том, что живое молчание чересчур громко для меня: дыхание, биение сердца, заинтересованные вздохи, сморкания, ерзанье на стуле - доводят меня до бешенства. Я тиран, мне нужно, чтоб мне внимали в абсолютной тишине, иначе пропадут впустую мои откровения. А вернее всего, я просто не смею забивать живым людям головы своим вздором, а моей бедной мертвой некуда от меня деться.  
Но это сокрушение куда как лицемерно: миллионом вздохов и извинений сдобрены мои монологи, только и всего, и я уж считаю себя прощенным. В пушистой траве торчат повеселевшие камни: с поздней Пасхи кое-где еще вдавлены в землю красные яички с крестами, на гранитных приступочках лежат поклеванные куски куличей, могилы чисто убраны после зимы. Ни души вокруг - будни, утро, где-то вдалеке стрекочет какой-то прибор: это кладбищенские работники то ли убирают мусор, то ли подстригают газон, то ли заваривают распахнутую дверку в ячейке колумбария. Мне никто не помешает, я могу беседовать вслух, а не мысленно, на свидании сегодня мне дана свобода - и в эту секунду я вижу - на скамеечке возле ее камня, на скамеечке напротив ее милого лица - черный тоненький силуэт, китайскую тень, улизнувшую из-за ширмы и обогнавшую меня.  
Электрический треск слышен по-прежнему, опровергая саму возможность галлюцинации. Не обманываюсь ли я, не путаю ли могилы? О нет, все верно, это ее камень, вот ниже глядит мрачно ее старый муж, грозный муж (не грозный ни капли, измученный просто), вот ее фотография, на которой я знаю каждую складочку, каждый шов и каждый волосок. Ошибка невозможна - но кто же, кто смотрит на нее, беспечно и нагло заняв мое место? Страх сильнее ревности, я внезапно и впрямь превращаюсь в ухажера, которого барышня заждалась и не дождалась. Как глупо, быть может, это всего лишь бродящий без цели бездельник, двойник мой и любитель кладбищ устал и сел полюбоваться: ведь не для меня одного дышит и льется ее прелесть. Я подхожу ближе.  
На скамеечке сидит, сложив на коленях руки, худенькая старушка: из века двадцатого, из середины, заставшая старое время, на излете вдохнувшая его. Призрак, скелет, лемур - подтянутая, как старая балерина, в черной маленькой шляпке, в жакете, в расклешенной юбке до сухощавых и смуглых лодыжек, сидит она, и пальцы ее в теплом мае обтянуты перчатками. Черные с сединою волосы подстрижены коротко и завиты, на шее повязан шарф. Она не слышит меня - глухая? Или я пропускаю ее лукавый и быстрый взгляд вбок - из-под полей шляпки, а не из-под очков. Едва я подхожу ближе, достаточно близко, она говорит, не поднимая головы:  
\- Добрый день, молодой человек, так это вы, оказывается, приносите цветы моей бедной Рахили.  
Ее зовут Рахиль. Ее звали Рахиль. Сердце тяжелеет в груди, и сирень пахнет одуряюще и свежо, прекраснее всех цветов на свете. Старушка поворачивает голову и смотрит на меня снизу вверх - темными глазами, с ласкающей полуулыбкой Рахили. Я пойман. Меня ждали в засаде, а я пришел, позабыв об осторожности. Расплату за беспечность мне не одолеть.  
\- Да, сударыня, это я. Добрый день.  
Мне хочется уйти, мне страшно и душно. Это ревность ли говорит во мне, возмущение тайного любовника, чью любовь раскрыли внезапно и подбросили к небу средь бела дня? Это паника внезапно уличенного преступника, украдкой воровавшего непозволительную страсть. Нет, она не заслужила огласки, мне следовало и дальше обращаться с нею, как с дурной болезнью, прятать, как прячут прыщи и гнойники. Рахиль глядит на меня из могилы - и повторение ее, ее состарившееся тело - глядит на меня наяву. Ноги тяжелеют - а это не выдумка, не украшение, не виньетка, вплетенная в текст; ноги тяжелеют и наливаются свинцом.  
\- Отдайте ей сирень, она ее очень любила, - говорит мне старушка, и я повинуюсь, укладываю букет к подножию камня. Механика простых движений должна меня успокоить. Рубашка липнет к лопаткам - ах, не от страха, от бега, я слишком спешил. Впредь надо ходить размеренным шагом и внимательнее смотреть, куда идешь.  
\- А я все ломала себе голову - кто же приносит ей цветы? Даже думала, что эти бандиты в администрации сдали могилу кому-нибудь в аренду.  
\- В аренду?  
\- В аренду, представьте себе, теперь это модно. Вы находите какую-нибудь могилу купчихи Пафнутьевой, родственников не имеющей, и начинаете за ней ухаживать: приносите цветы, убираете участок, подновляете памятник, и за это вам, когда вы помрете, позволяют подхорониться к купчихе под бочок. И вам лестно, и родственникам не нужно ехать за тридевять земель, за кольцевую автодорогу, и купчихе приятно.  
\- Нет, - отвечаю я, - нет, я ничего такого не хочу. Я просто так. Мне очень жаль. Если вы против... я больше не стану так делать.  
Я сам, кажется, не понимаю, что говорю, я сплетаю формулу отречения, добровольного отказа от своей любви. Там, где влюбленные кричали: "Лучше я умру, чем расстанусь с нею!" - я только подчиняюсь, не противясь. Моя беда проста: я не имею права на Рахиль; на стороне влюбленных была обоюдная, нитками стянутая любовь, а я могу выставить в свою защиту только собственное влечение. Едва ли оно переубедит эту хитрую родственницу, вздутые жилы и скрюченные пальцы спрятавшую под ажурными узорами.  
\- Вздор. Не делайте из меня старую стерву, давайте лучше знакомиться. Меня зовут Лия Исаковна, - говорит она и подает мне руку. У нее горячая кожа, сквозь перчатку я чувствую молодой жар, и опять пугаюсь неведомо чего. И целую не ладонь, а перчаточную черную ткань, горячую и мягкую.  
\- Почему же Исаковна? - спрашиваю я развязно и неловко. - Вы должны бы тогда быть Лавановной.  
\- Потому что не всякая история повторяется дважды, мой милый молодой человек. И вы делаете мне честь, если считаете меня сестрой Рахили, да еще и старшей. Рахиль - это моя тетушка.  
\- А... ее отчество?  
\- А к чему вам ее отчество, вы хотите называть ее, как гранд-даму? Перебьетесь. Можете и мое отчество забыть, зовите меня просто Лией. Садитесь.  
На скамеечке много места: ей даже не надо двигаться. Между нами остается свободное пространство - на две ладони; и я еще прижимаю локти к бокам, чтобы стать меньше, сжаться, провалиться сквозь землю. Неведомо откуда нагрянула она, красивая старуха (нет, и в мыслях нельзя назвать ее "старушкой" - где старушечья кротость? где мягкость? где запавший беззубый рот? только нос крючком торчит, как у Бабы-Яги, и помело притворяется позабытой дворницкой метлой на дорожке), явилась, чтоб свершить суд и расправу. Я жду скандала, а не пощады. А она медлит - верно, помучить меня хочет, и улыбается, приподнимая уголки подкрашенных губ. Шляпа у нее сдвинута чуть-чуть на левое ухо - нет, не баба-Яга, а старуха Шапокляк сидит рядом со мною и греется на солнце. И говорит задумчиво, точно продолжает прерванный разговор, с полуслова вводит меня в мир, куда мне прежде не было входа: я лишь томился у запертой двери, мечтая о запретных кущах; и вот, без взятки и без платы, за букет сирени меня приглашают на экскурсию, в чужую историю зовут:  
\- Как внимательно вы на нее смотрите. Да-да, я заметила, она вас очаровывает даже после смерти, не каждый может этим похвалиться. Впрочем, тут ее заслуги нет, во всем виновата Мари. Она подняла скандал и потребовала, чтоб на памятнике была непременно фотография Рахили в молодости, кричала, бушевала, ногами топала и добилась своего. Да, милая Мари. Ее-то похоронили через два года не здесь, на Ваганькове, на семейном участке, а по-настоящему ее звали Фамарь. В семнадцатом году отрезала косу, и с тех пор до самой смерти носилась стриженной - то черной, то седой, и в гробу лежала, как ведьма, и все мне казалось, что она сейчас вскочит и дальше побежит, доделывать последние дела. Но, конечно, не вскочила и не побежала, а то бы поднялся хай до небес. Если умер, изволь лежать смирно, не так ли? Тогда столько сил вбухивали в похороны, что было бы просто неприлично вдруг все испортить, открыть глаза и заявить, что мероприятие отменяется, всем спасибо, все свободны. Пришлось бы бить лопатой по затылку и попусту терять время.  
Шутит ли она? Или так проявляется ее безумие - в неприлично насмешливой речи, в рискованном и юном возвышении низменных вещей? Я боюсь сумасшедших, я боюсь, что она начнет кричать, чтобы отвадить меня от Рахили. Лучше молчать и кивать, и со всем соглашаться, придумывая, как отступить незаметно. Надолго ли мне хватит терпения? Я представляю, как срываюсь с места и бегу прочь, перескакиваю через камни и сбиваю свечки и букеты в пластмассовых бутылках, поддеваю ногами крашеные яйца, пролежавшие и протухшие с Пасхи (и они уходят вверх по цветным дугам, как теннисные мячи).  
\- Вам нравится Рахиль? Она всем нравится, я знаю, и всегда всем нравилась. В шестьдесят лет вокруг нее вились мальчишки и девчонки, без ума от нее, такое горе для бедной Мари. А я впервые увидела ее уже в пятьдесят пятом, когда ей разрешили вернуться в Москву. Ведь с мужем она давно разошлась: до ареста жили славно, а после... после семнадцати лет жизнь обратно не склеишь, так и жили порознь, а легли все-таки вместе.  
Какой она была после возвращения? Я не смею спросить: мне представляется истощенная, жуткая женщина - никак не связанная с Рахилью, просто какая-то чужая особа с тем же именем, с той же фамилией. Промерзшая, проветренная, хромая, кривая, глухая, измученная, с базедовой болезнью, с порванными связками, надорвавшаяся, вымотанная, как лошадь. Старуха в пятьдесят пять, из прекрасной зрелости шагнувшая сразу в дряхлость, в предсмертие; о ней, наверно, тоже говорили: ее будто каток переехал. Как поверить, что после заключения можно остаться прелестной и легкой, молодой, как на фотографии? Да это же будет вечная мерзлота.  
\- Она была замечательно хороша собой, - говорит Лия, отвечая на непроизнесенный вопрос, - до самой смерти, просто удивительно. Но у нас в семье все красавицы, такие уж мы счастливые. Да... она умерла в семьдесят первом году, от сердца, и дай бог всем нам такую легкую смерть.  
\- Легкой жизни я просил у бога, - невпопад читаю я. Дурную привычку не изживешь: мне сейчас стыдно цитировать и стихи, и прозу, но я не могу удержаться, и, выговаривая подходящие и неподходящие слова, свожу плечи под ощутимым, невыдуманным бременем стыда. Если такие мелочи давят на меня так сильно, то что же станется с настоящим стыдом? Или я не почувствую его, когда совершу что-то истинно позорное, не замечу непростительного под крохотными простительными уколами? Я не знаю. Мне бы не о смерти говорить, а о красоте: взгляните на меня, дочери Израиля, черна я, но прекрасна: а фотоснимок сглаживает жгучую черноту глаз и бровей, убеляет лицо паче молока и пудры. Верно, смуглой и исцелованной солнцем вернулась она, будто долго пасла овец под палящими лучами, долго скиталась за своим стадом, накалывая ноги о колючки и жесткую траву. Мне бы вспомнить о ее жизни, а я вспоминаю о мертвецах. Но Лия прощает мне мою неуклюжесть. Тонкие губы ее снова трогает улыбка - волшебное повторение улыбки Рахили, отражение воистину сестринское.  
\- Легкой смерти надо бы просить, вы совершенно правы. Знаете, у нас в семье женщинам всегда посылают легкую смерть: либо во сне, либо в одно мгновенье. Другую мою тетку расстреляли... думаете, это не легкая смерть?  
\- Мне кажется, нелегкая.  
\- Это вам по молодости так кажется. А я сейчас думаю все чаще - ничем не хуже других. Раз - и все кончено, и уж во всяком случае, легче смерти от рака или в петле...  
\- ...под колесом, от пули...  
\- От пули. И там, где не нужны тела...  
\- Она останется, какой была...  
\- Тогда, в Стамбуле. Смотрите-ка, а вы знаете эти стихи, удивительно. Мне казалось, вы слишком молоды для того, чтобы знать их, ну что ж, ошибаться всегда приятно.  
\- Я случайно помню их.  
\- Все равно хорошо, - говорит Лия и закидывает ногу на ногу, и юбка ползет вверх, выше открывая прелестные стройные ноги, юные ноги. Темный тон кожи сквозит через чулки, ни набухших вен, ни отеков, ни изуродованных (как у всех балерин) суставов не разглядеть: а только четкость и грацию линий, только безукоризненность, безупречность стоп в черных туфельках, щиколоток под кромкою юбки. И топтала торцы площадей ослепительной ножкой своей. У Лии - ослепительные Коломбиновы ножки и лицо Сибиллы (Вейн?) за легонькими штрихами морщин. Рахиль улыбается сегодня не только мне - Рахиль улыбается Лии, окружает ее кровным теплом. Волосы одинаково вьются у них на висках.  
\- А почему расстреляли вашу другую тетю? - спрашиваю я зачем-то. Какое мне дело - почему? - Неужели в войну?  
\- До войны, до войны, - отвечает Лия охотно, и не думая сердиться. - Нам всем редкостно повезло, я же говорю, мы везунчики: все наши уцелели в Шоа, представляете себе? По крайней мере, все те, о ком мы знали. Мы ужасно удачливые евреи. Может быть, какая-нибудь троюродная внучатая племянница с дедовой стороны жила в Киеве или в Житомире, но черт разберет, правда ли это, концов уже не сыскать. Нет, у нас все потери довоенные. В том же году, когда арестовали Рахиль, взяли и Розу. Бедная наша семья, из семи детей пощадили только мою маму, самую младшую сестренку... да и брали не скопом, а по очереди, от февраля до ноября, весь тридцать седьмой год. Можете себе это представить, а? Не отвечайте, не можете, я сама не могу, а ведь я должна бы знать, раз родилась в тот год. И отца я не знала, он в тридцать восьмом попал. Так оно и было тогда, так и было.  
Я считаю - значит, ей семьдесят три сейчас, или около того - не сто и не двести, а только земных семьдесят три (три года - от крепости). Поразительно красив ее напомаженный розово рот - тонок и не похож совсем на сжатые старушечьи рты, высохшие и скорбные. Красота Лии - в ее старости, в непреклонно прямой спине, в поразительно легком тоне. Она такая запросто может сказать кому-нибудь - мужу? сыну? внуку? - неважно, кому угодно близкому: "Когда ты заметишь, что я начинаю учить других жить, отрави меня, пожалуйста". Хотя я бы не отказался у нее чему-нибудь поучиться, ну хоть этой беспечности, с которой она рассказывает о страшных, невыносимых бедах. Из семи детей взяли шестерых. Из шестерых одну расстреляли. Вернулись ли хотя бы пятеро? А ведь были еще мужья и жены, кузены и кузины, сродники, кумовья, огромное кровоточащее образование, то ли набухшая плоть, то ли открытая рана. Это похоже на распад в последней стадии проказы, на отмирание пораженных тканей: кусок за куском разваливалась семья; легче было в бомбежке уцелеть. Вот такой же счастливице говорила Ахматова: "Вы похожи на стакан, закатившийся в щель во время взрыва в посудной лавке". Интересно, догадался ли кто-нибудь из жен в этой семье - убежать, переждать опасность, притаиться где-нибудь далеко, хоть в другом городе? Нет, и об этом я спросить не смею.  
\- А Рахиль?..  
\- А Рахили повезло, ей дали десять лет.  
Лия замолкает и поднимает голову вверх, к затушеванному зеленью небу. Дырчатые тени прыгают по камням и дорогам, и белая сирень лежит, разбросав тяжелые ветки, как руки. В медальон вделана везучая Рахиль - молодая и свободная, задолго до всех арестов, измен, предательств, до всех Бутырок и Треблинок. Мне кажется, или дрожат чуть-чуть ее ресницы? Мне кажется. Она неподвижна.  
\- Сядьте свободнее, не съеживайтесь, - говорит Лия и подвигается на край скамеечки, легко, как девочка. Только теперь я замечаю еще одну странность: ни очков у нее нет, ни палки, тонкой трости с оленьей рукоятью, зажатой между колен. Ей достаточно двух собственных ног, обуженных и в черные туфли обутых. Когда я поворачиваюсь к ней, то чувствую - запах моря, холодного февральского моря, запах пробитого волнами льда. Проплывают облака, проплывают облака и гаснут. Под чем-то неизмеримо прекрасным и высоким мы сидим с Лией вдвоем, и серебряное кольцо блестит поверх ее черной перчатки.  
\- Смотрите - самолет, - говорит она, и я смотрю вверх, вместе с нею - на белую тающую полоску, похожую на обрывок облака. Неразличимое вдали, заостренное тело самолета дрожит и тянется, скользит капелькой росы, и солнечные лучи проходят сквозь него. Самолет проплывает и гаснет, все гаснет, и лишь это мгновение вечно и бесконечно, бессмертно. Так, как бессмертна Рахиль.  
\- Когда Рахиль вернулась в Москву, она, конечно, была уже совсем другой. Не смотрите на фотографию, она почти не подурнела, только поседела и подсохла, и все-таки была страшно хороша. Моя мама думала, мы ее еще замуж выдадим, мы не сразу тогда и узнали, что дядя Эмиль тоже жив, он вернулся еще позже, в пятьдесят восьмом. А потом опять уехал, не прижился здесь.  
\- Даже не писал?  
\- Писал, конечно, но не нам же, Рахили. А что она ему отвечала, я не знаю. За столько лет любая любовь забудется, дядя Эмиль, наверно, сам это понимал, вот и не приезжал, навсегда жить, я имею в виду, не в гости. И ничего удивительного, уж наверное, у него там уже кто-то был...  
\- Там?..  
\- В Красноярске. Ему долго не разрешали жить в Москве, слышали - "минус тринадцать"? Вот у него тоже был паспорт с минусом, все тянули, тянули, морочили его несколько лет. Все никак не могли поверить, что он не работал на аргентинскую разведку в тридцать седьмом. А Рахиль уж давно жила в Москве со своей Мари...  
\- Фамарью?  
\- Мы ее звали только Мари. Она терпеть не могла свое настоящее имя. Что еще уменьшительное можно придумать из Фамари?  
\- Мара?  
\- Ну нет, она ни капельки была не похожа на Мару.  
\- Или Тамара?  
\- Еще лучше. Ко мне подходит санитарка - звать Тамарка... Нет. Мари. Она всегда была Мари.  
Лия замолкает и опускает голову, подбородком вдавливаясь в грудь, уютнее устраиваясь в собственных воспоминаниях. Счастливым детством поверх всех эпох веет на меня: не я ли сам так же забирался в кресло, съеживаясь не от холода, а оттого, что боялся растерять невесомое тепло, кошачий покой утомленного тела? С мягкою улыбкой Лия прислушивается к самой себе: как маленькая княгиня у Толстого прислушивалась, забывая обо всем вокруг. Неторопливо вьется ниточка: только слушай и лови ее. Лия ничего не боится, абсолютная откровенность охраняет ее - ведь я ничего из ее рассказа проверить не смогу; ведь я поверю в него, даже если он окажется насмешливой, кромешной ложью. Рахиль ни словом не опровергнет ее.  
\- Кажется, они познакомились еще в Бутырках, в Пугачевской башне, в пересылке. Им повезло, отправили их по этапу вместе. Где их только не мотало, боже мой, они потом чертили на карте свои переходы и переезды, и это было похоже знаете на что? Как будто пьяная муха испачкалась в вине и прыгала туда-сюда. Или не муха, блоха. В конце концов они очутились в Потьме, это уже было в сорок пятом, под конец войны. До сих пор не понимаю, как им удалось не расставаться: то ли Бог их хранил, то ли просто удачливые были. Да и лагеря были легкие, не то, что в Колыме: курорт, санаторий, Баден-Баден, - она усмехается неприятно, оскаливая зубы. Не бывает вставных челюстей с такими очаровательными, кривоватыми, друг на друга наезжающими зубами - значит, зубы у нее собственные, хорошо сохранилась старушка. Мне кажется, она читает мои мысли - так пронзителен и ядовит ее взгляд. И конечно, она знает, что я отвечу.  
\- А знаете, если уж говорить о легких лагерях: когда я читал воспоминания Наталии Сац, я все время напоминал себе, когда это было написано, когда это было издано, я говорил себе, что уже хорошо - раз позволили издать такое, с упоминаниями арестов и лагерей. И все-таки я очень злился, мне казалось, что так... умалчивать - кощунственно. И ведь ей доставались действительно легкие лагеря, не на севере даже, а чуть ли не в Подмосковье.  
\- Вы об этой даме из Детского театра? Ну, не судите ее слишком строго, - снисходительно замечает Лия, как королева.  
\- Я не сужу.  
Конечно, я лгу, я не могу не судить ее. Мне легко: я смотрю со своего высокого года и рассуждаю, что этично, а что неэтично, где надо, а где не надо было заключать сделки: смягчить, умолчать и увидеть книгу напечатанной. Лучше об этом не в прозе, а в стихах - и о стихах - говорилось, где "лакирую действительность". Вот и эти строки покорны всем законам страны, соответствуют норме, сдержанно и мягко повествуя о некоторых нарушениях социалистической законности, о случайных судебных ошибках, об отдельных доносах и просчетах. Но книга выпущена в конце семидесятых, в начале восьмидесятых, до великого слома и возвышения голосов, я должен об этом помнить, я помню об этом - и не могу ничего с собою поделать.  
\- Я знаю все доводы не хуже вас, Лия Исаковна.  
\- Лия.  
\- Лия. Я все знаю, но когда я читал ее, я... смешно вспоминать, я в бешенство приходил, я готов был рвать эту книгу на части. Я без конца повторял: "Ну зачем же она так врет, ну как ей не стыдно так врать?!". Конечно, она не единственной была, не всем же сочинять "Крутые маршруты", но меня потрясало, что себя она представляла невинно пострадавшей, оклеветанной жертвой, а всех вокруг - минуя бытовичек и уголовных, конечно, - правильно посаженными или на худой конец "попавшими в скверную историю" без особой личной вины. Понимаете, у них же не было возможности обелить себя, для них печать была закрыта! Они не были директорами детских театров, и она... она могла бы просто ничего не писать о политических, а она делала их либо оголтелыми контрреволюционерками, либо жертвами случайных, судебных ошибок. Ну зачем, ну для чего, объясните мне, Лия?  
\- Делайте скидку на год издания.  
\- Я делаю. Но меня это не спасает, а ее - не извиняет. Лучше бы просто промолчала, лучше бы ограничилась какими-то экивоками, эвфемизмами, чем вот так врать. Я даже верю, что она писала в стол неподцензурный вариант, и там-то уж говорила всю правду, но все равно, но все равно...  
\- Мы подходим к вечному вопросу, - серьезно говорит Лия и наклоняется, травинку срывает. Ее пальцы гибки, как в молодости, и я знаю эту привычку - вертеть и мять траву и листья, узелки вязать из стеблей, разминая зеленую мякоть, пока в руке не останется только свежее, размочаленное травяное тельце, пока кожа не пропитается одуванчиковым запахом скошенного луга. - Что лучше - полуправда, четверть правды, или полное молчание - в условиях, когда правда невозможна?  
\- Невозможна? А самиздат, а тамиздат?  
\- И пусть карьера летит к черту? Ну знаете, не все были так отважны и бескорыстны, как академик Сахаров. В общем-то, можно было бы советскому читателю научиться выбирать истину между строк, и поверьте, он поднаторел в этом деле. Потом, если вас послушать, так в то время все ломилось от самиздата и заграничной книжной контрабанды, и можно было достать все, что угодно, без шуму, без пыли. Вовсе нет - ну, в Москве, на Кузнецком мосту, задорого, ну, в Ленинграде так и было, а в провинции - меньше, гораздо меньше. Что вы, да большая часть совграждан и мечтать не могла о том, чтобы так приобщиться к прекрасному. Приходилось кушать то, что дают - и выковыривать изюминки из манной каши. Книжки для младшего пионерского возраста... господи боже, вы счастливый мальчик, вы не знаете, что это было, когда книги сочинялись будто по библейским канонам... по одному канону - "будьте как дети". Красные - хорошо, белые - плохо, большевики - молодцы, белогвардейцы - подлецы, Сталина нет и никогда не было, никаких преступлений, никакого квартирного вопроса, наркотиков и насилия. Секс - под оберткой из "они поженились, а через год у них родился ребенок". Понимаете? Нет секса для удовольствия, есть только секс для продолжения рода. Как у лошадей!  
\- А Трифонов... - начинаю я. - А у него в "Доме на набережной" - помните? - то утро на даче... И квартирный вопрос у него... нет, вы неверно говорите, все было не по единому канону, и в шестидесятые, и после, все уже изменялось...  
\- Да, да, Трифонов - другое дело. Один Трифонов ничего изменить не мог, вы же сами понимаете, нет, даже десяток таких, как Трифонов, ничего изменить не могли. Аэропортовское чтиво, нет, хорошее, дельное, умное, но аэропортовское. Вываренное в цензуре. А впрочем, неважно. Все было, конечно, вы правы, а я не права, я погорячилась, все было совсем не так однообразно.  
\- Проект введения единомыслия в России все-таки провалился?  
\- Провалился, провалился, хотя одно время казалось, что счастье было так возможно, так близко. Но нет. Были все-таки хорошие книги, был расцвет в шестидесятых, и "Тарусские страницы", и серия "Пламенные революционеры" - не улыбайтесь...  
\- Я не улыбаюсь, я ее очень люблю. Там были замечательные романы про декабристов, и "Две связки писем".  
\- А я, конечно, завралась, все разом перечеркнула, нет, нет, были удивительные книги, но знаете, когда они попадали нам в руки, мы не верили и искали подвоха, каждую страницу оглядывали, и думали потом: "Ну как же это все-таки пропустили?". И кто-то сказал... не помню только, кто именно: самая хорошая, самая честная книга, выпущенная при этой власти, все равно пахла чем-то противным, еле заметно, но все-таки заметно. И нельзя было избавиться от этого душка, как ни старайся.  
Мне хочется хлопнуть рукой по коленке и воскликнуть: "Ах, как вы верно говорите, чертовски верно!" - но я удерживаюсь, потому что нет, неправда, не все книги пахли так, были хорошие, были честные, без запаха. Если я сейчас соглашусь с Лией, то я, наверное, их предам, не так ли? Но она слышит мое молчание и понимает, о чем я молчу, я никогда еще не встречал такой чуткой собеседницы (собеседника - пол неважен; я сам никогда таким чутким не был, и завидую, что она лучше меня). Взгляд искоса - черный, жгучий, и на полтона не выцветший от старости; блеск зубов меж розовых губ; завитая прядь взметывается и ударяет по щеке. Ее лицо распадается на составляющие, на элементы, как в какой-то кубической картине - нет, просто как в детских кубиках с картинками на гранях. И если мгновение замедлится, она, наверное, просто рассыплется, как глиняная кукла.  
\- Ладно, - говорит она, - я понимаю, о чем вы думаете, я зарвалась и замела всех разом, никому не делая скидки. Признаю свою вину, были книги, которые ничем не пахли, просто хорошие книги. Точка. Не слащавые, не лживые, не стыдливые, а искренние и хорошие. А теперь быстро, не думая, назовите какую-нибудь.  
\- Мухина-Петринская. Фрида Вигдорова.  
\- "Встреча с неведомым"? "Любимая улица"?  
\- И еще "Плато доктора Черкасова" и "Семейное счастье".  
Мы прихотливо сближаем несхожие книги: они "искренние" и "хорошие" - вот и все, что в них есть общего. И может быть, еще общее - в том, как я читал их, Мухину-Петринскую в восемь и десять, Фриду Вигдорову в восемнадцать и в двадцать, взахлеб читал, до одурения, до слез. И до сих пор я помню замирающее предчувствие, холодную пустоту в сердце, когда впервые прочел во "Встрече с неведомым" те стихи мистера Слегла, неведомые английские стихи (я и теперь их повторю наизусть):  
Дух сражений, веди меня до конца,  
В моих жилах течет еще кровь бойца.  
Чтобы в битве постичь тайный смысл бытия,  
На вершине мы встретимся - смерть и я.  
Все встает передо мною - почти таким же днем, теплым, синим, сиреневым, я лежал на даче (мы рано уехали на дачу в тот год) на кровати и читал, я дошел до выдержек из дневника океанолога Санди, и все-таки не мог поверить в то, что там написано. Я научился в восемь лет не доверять каждой печатной строке, я привык к подмигиваниям авторов, к чудесным спасениям героев. Но абзацем ниже мистер Слегл прочел свои стихи, растерянно глядя на огромный океан, и у меня заныло в груди; я хотел бросить книгу - и не мог, я хотел пролистать страшные страницы - но пальцы упрямились. Мне кажется, тогда я впервые ощутил ту всепобеждающую и непреклонную силу чужой истории, рассказанной до конца: ничего нельзя было с ней поделать, только пройти через нее до края, до кромки, до последнего слова. А через час тетка забеспокоилась - почему меня нигде не видно и не слышно? - и стала искать меня, звать на улице, потом вошла в дом и увидела меня, лежавшего лицом вниз на кровати.  
\- Что с тобой? - спросила она тогда. - Почему ты не откликаешься? Господи, да что с тобой? Ты плачешь? У тебя что-то болит?  
\- Татка, Ермак умер, - ответил я. Может быть, это причуда памяти, но сейчас я верю, что я даже не плакал.  
Я без стыда рассказываю об этом Лии: я уже перерос подростковую стеснительность, отказ от собственного детства. "Ермак умер" - и сейчас эта фраза режет по живому, приносит нежданную боль, а ведь все должно было уже забыться. Да, невыносимо искренняя книга, юная, легкая, сумасшедше счастливая и несчастливая, с наивным смешением физиков и лириков, с упоенным возвышением чистой науки, со странными вывертами: к смерти героя, который не должен был умереть; к мыслям о боге и монастыре - как укрытии, как приюте для измученной души; к внезапным воспоминаниям о разгроме генетики на августовской сессии ВАСХНИЛ в сорок восьмом году, к открытому разговору о трусости и предательстве, о том жутком времени, когда надо было каяться и признавать ошибки, пол лизать, чтоб остаться на свободе; к упрямой и бессмысленной, торжествующей, как смерть, любви.  
\- И мне кажется, это совсем не детская книга. В ней все перевернуто с ног на голову, нет ничего, о чем вы сейчас говорили... никакой манной каши. И даже герой в конце концов проигрывает, и как проигрывает! Его любимая девушка уходит к человеку, который ненавидит ее отца. И никакого примирения, они должны жить с этой ненавистью дальше. А еще... меня и тогда поражало, я рано прочитал Рэя Брэдбери, наверно, еще до этой книги... меня поражало, что герой, на грани смерти, тяжело раненный, избитый, как на допросе, повторяет в бреду те строчки из Брэдбери: "Будет ласковый дождь..."  
\- Будет запах земли... Да, это очень странно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Не знаю. И как я могла забыть эту книгу? Знаете, ведь я читала ее, когда она только вышла, мы все читали ее, мы не думали, что она для детей. В ней нет снисходительности. И она тоже ничем не пахла.  
\- Только ласковым дождем?  
\- Да, только им.  
В этих книгах нет враждебности, никто не ищет внешнего врага: дракона побеждают в себе; и вдруг выясняется, что даже у молодых и искренних, чистых ученых, таких, как Женя в толстом норвежском свитере, - могут быть искалеченные души. Они злопамятны, они не раскаиваются сами и не верят в чужое раскаяние. Имени Сталина не называют, нет, но жуткая белая усатая тень, тараканий образ, встает где-то на дальнем плане, на фоне театрального занавеса или северного сияния. Это он научил никому не верить и никого не прощать, под его руководством те, кто были неподкупными, гордыми, чистыми, злыми, превратились просто в злых. Какое удивительное счастье выпало главному герою - он родился позже, его не успели отравить, но открыли ему, что этот яд был разлит, и многие прикасались к нему, обжигаясь, и никакие перчатки не могли уберечь пальцы от этих ожогов. "Эт-то страшно!" - говорит у Мухиной-Петринской одна героиня, и я вдруг так легко представляю на ее месте - Лию. Прелестное притоптывание на согласных, сдваивание звуков сродни прыжку в рок-н-ролле.  
\- А Фрида Вигдорова? - спрашивает она, заглушая щебет юрких стрижей от зари до зари. Да откуда мне знать, как щебечут стрижи? Я ведь сам назвал наобум два имени, и теперь должен дать по ним полный отчет, чтобы она не подумала - будто я захотел ее провести, как студент, не открывший книги, дурачит экзаменатора, уверяя, что просто запамятовал, что было изображено на щите Ахилла. Да я и сам давно забыл, что было на этом щите, и нет у меня под рукой ни Гомера, ни хотя бы "Мифов" Штолля, негде справиться, мне пришлось бы выдумывать наобум, если б она спросила - об этом. А когда я думаю о Фриде Вигдоровой, то прежде всего представляются мне школьные тетрадки, исписанные крупным почерком (синие четкие строчки: "Я работал. Я писал стихи."), а потом набегают иные образы - со старых фотографий, из прочитанных воспоминаний, из книг. Маленькая женщина, под мальчика стриженная, кареглазая и молодая, "печаль моя запойная". Так в детстве мечтают - изобрести бы лекарство от всех болезней и сделать так, чтобы никто больше не умирал; и я мучаюсь до сих пор, что ее мне никак не спасти: веревку можно перерезать, а как вырвать из тела неизлечимую болезнь? С раком поджелудочной и сейчас не живут.  
\- Да. Она просто удивительная. Литература из другого измерения, знаете, не в стол, а просто в таком мире, где все было, и наступила оттепель, и вдруг, совсем, навсегда, отменили цензуру. Пиши правду: не полуправду, не отдельные недостатки на фоне общих достоинств, а все искренне, что было. И вот она пишет, а я глазам своим не верю: о лагерях, о плене, об Особом отделе.  
\- Утром вызывают в Особый наш отдел, - вдруг перебивает Лия - как положено строгому экзаменатору, ловит меня, не дает расслабиться, - отчего ж ты, сука, в танке не сгорел?  
\- Слушайте, товарищи, я им говорю, в следующей атаке обязательно сгорю. Ну, там не танки, там самолеты, и разговор о том, что у нас к вам, товарищ, нареканий нет, но плен - это все-таки плен. А проще говоря: если ты, падла, не хочешь, чтоб тебя загребли, уматывай отсюда, отсидись в тылу, потом нам же спасибо скажешь. Да, если бы опубликовали Гроссмана, все было бы совсем иначе... нет, нельзя их сравнивать, книги совсем разные. Вот первая книга, "Любимая улица" - она ведь удивительно светлая, неправдоподобно счастливая, пусть там и смерть, и отчаяние, и несчастная любовь, и время страшное, жуткое время. А героиня-то еще юна, и ее даже горе не состарило, и война не изуродовала, а распрямила. Она постепенно постигает жизнь, учится, крепнет, и еще умудряется думать о других, девочек своих воспитывать. Знаете, ведь это же удивительно, я такого никогда не встречал, - я снова захлебываюсь, и кажется, руками размахиваю, - она, Вигдорова, пишет о детях, как... как о людях, не капельки ни сюсюкает, не умиляется над ними. И они прелестные обе, и Катя, и Аня, удивительно живые.  
\- А вы не любите детей?  
\- Нет, не то чтобы, я просто не умею с ними обращаться, я их боюсь. Но у Вигдоровой они мне ужасно нравятся, и еще знаете, мне так жаль, что до сих пор не опубликовали ее дневник. Он назывался "Девочки", о ее дочках, его еще Чуковский, кажется, пытался протолкнуть в печать, но ему не удалось. А теперь столько лет прошло, о нем, наверно, все и забыли. А я бы очень хотел его прочитать.  
\- Ну, подождите немного, может быть, выпустят к юбилею. К пятидесятилетию смерти, например, оно уже скоро. Продолжайте, я слушаю вас, мне очень интересно.  
\- А во второй книге она вдруг начинает говорить о том, о чем не принято говорить: о деле врачей, например, об этом бреде - в аптеках лекарства отравленные, в больницах людям рак вспрыснули, понимаете, ведь это же восстановленная эпоха, так и жили тогда, так об этом и шептались, шушукались по углам.  
Я забываю, что Лия жила в то время, я забываю, что она была свидетельницей всего, над ней, по крови ее, тоже висел топор: ей угрожали репрессии, ссылки, расправы, ее - и врачей в кандалах - спасло пятое марта пятьдесят третьего, холодная весна. И для нее, не для меня, звенел оглушительный, как капель, радостный крик: "Вы слышали, вы слышали? Врачи-убийцы - не убийцы!". Зачем пересказывать то, что до сих пор живо в ее памяти, не прошло и не исчезло, а опустилось на глубину, на дно, где песок, рыбы, Офелия? Зачем ворошить былое и притворяться понимающим, ведь я не понимаю ничего, я тогда не жил - и с этим ничего не поделаешь: я могу читать, сопереживать и сочувствовать, а ощутить всей шкурой, вдохнуть тот размерзающийся воздух - не могу.  
\- Ну да, - замечает Лия, - в общем, все верно, так и было, так мы и жили. Но согласитесь, все-таки и в этих книгах есть налет сентиментальности, все чуточку благоустроеннее, чем в жизни, все разрешается почти благополучно.  
\- Я не заметил. И потом, кто-то говорил... Чуковская, кажется: Фрида - это добрый персонаж Диккенса, - я говорю наобум, все диккенсовы персонажи, и мужчины, и женщины, вылетают у меня из головы, остаются только мисс Эстелла да Сидни Картон, и оба совсем не к месту, они не добрые, не злые, они неподходящие примеры, я не могу подкрепить свои слова - именем. - И она творит добро, у нее в книгах тоже, как у Диккенса, зло социально, зло приходит извне, а сами люди могут и хотят быть счастливы, и другим желают такого же счастья. И если помочь им, если научить их, как - надо, то все будет хорошо.  
\- Ваша теория недурна, если не помнить, что до тех пор людей тридцать лет подряд учили, как надо.  
\- Гоните его, не верьте ему, он врет, он не знает - как надо? Впрочем, вы правы, я зарвался.  
\- Нет, вы просто зарапортовались. И во многом вы правы, ее дилогию после шестьдесят седьмого года ни разу не переиздавали, а это показатель, как-никак. Было за что не переиздавать. Но все-таки...  
\- Но все-таки?  
\- Да вы и сами знаете. Очень хорошая книга, но все-таки разрешенная.  
\- Ну, знаете, вы придираетесь, - говорю я, забывая, что со старшими не спорят - да и что там, она меня подзуживает, подначивает, вызывает на спор: ей скучно станет, если я промямлю, что полностью с ней согласен, и заведу беседу о певчих птицах или об огородных посадках. - Что значит - "разрешенная"? "Один день" тоже разрешенная книга, и что, она от этого стала хуже? Хоть я и не люблю Солженицына, но все-таки... А "Будь здоров, школяр"? Знаю, совсем разные книги, но обе разрешены были и напечатаны. А Аксенов?  
\- А вы его читали? Раннего? Или только "Вольтерьянцев и вольтерьянок", а, признавайтесь?  
\- Почему именно "Вольтерьянцев"?  
\- Потому что их читали все мои знакомые гуманитарии, - невозмутимо объясняет Лия. - И мне было страшно смешно, когда все прочитали и стали названивать мне с впечатлениями. Телефон разрывался и подпрыгивал: одни хохотали и кричали браво, а другие рычали и заявляли, что это литературное хулиганство, а Аксенов выжил из ума. А вы что думаете?  
\- А мне понравилось.  
Стыдно признаться, что я больше ничего не прочел, я помню смутно о "Звездном билете" - книге нового поколения, жизнеописании счастливых звездных мальчиков шестидесятых годов. Но это уже приближенное и чужое знание, собственного мнения у меня нет. И надо бы вновь перевести разговор, заложить вираж, вылететь на следующую горку, замереть и рухнуть вниз. У меня все перепутано в голове: я знаю приблизительно, когда что-то было написано, но когда опубликовано - нет, ни за что не разберу, я ведь читал, когда все уже было разрешено и перепечатано. Я профан и неуч, беспомощный спорщик на серьезные темы, любой мало-мальски сведущий человек утрет мне нос - ну и пожалуйста. Я не обижусь, если проиграю.  
Но переход к Аксенову искусственен, фальшив: мы еще не договорили о Вигдоровой, что-то позабыли - да только что? Перебраны вехи: трилогия, дилогия, журналистская работа, запись процесса над "ры-жим маль-чи-ком", "Памяти Фриды", незаконченная книга, ах, да, и "Уходят, уходят, уходят друзья". Больше и добавить нечего, особенно мне - разве могу я рассуждать поучающе, когда ни в чем толком не разбираюсь, изнанки не вижу и придираюсь к словам. Ассоциативное мышление веселится напропалую, подсовывает диковинные сочетания: "я ведь все равно по мертвым не плачу, я ж не знаю, кто живой, а кто мертвый". И нет лучшей эпитафии стихотворной, и я присвоил бы себе эти строчки, обрадовавшись их точности - может быть, излишне резкой, может быть, даже плакатной, пронзительной и прямой, без двусмысленностей.  
\- Расскажите мне еще о Рахили, - прошу я. - Пожалуйста, что-нибудь расскажите, что хотите. Что она любила? Что она читала? О чем говорила?  
\- О чем? Да о том же, о чем мы с вами сейчас говорим: о книгах, о погоде, об историческом развитии. О лагерях она со мной не говорила, наверно, считала, что я еще маленькая. Или не хотела портить мне жизнь. Впрочем, я все равно все вытягивала из мамы, для меня не было секретов. Или Мари проговаривалась, она была откровеннее.  
\- И?  
\- И, - передразнивает Лия, - и-го-го. Ничего. В лагерях было страшно, смотрите антологию "Доднесь тяготеет", том первый...  
\- Восемьдесят девятый год издания, составитель Семен Виленский. Поверьте мне, я ее читал, и не только ее. Но я никогда не видел тех, кто оттуда сам вернулся, поэтому я вас и спрашиваю.  
\- Пусть даже из вторых и третьих рук, а все равно хотите узнать, да?  
Я не в силах объяснить, что я хочу узнать: общие сведения известны мне из книг, порядки, работы и размеры пайки зафиксированы в документах, в протокол занесены. Чего мне надо еще? Отупев от любопытства, подобравшись к "достоверному источнику", я пытаюсь выяснить, как это было - когда арестовывают и запирают, как это, когда изо дня в день живешь на виду, ходишь под вышкой (руки назад), печатаешь шаг по снегу и шатаешься от слабости, и укрываешься бушлатом вместо чистого, домашнего одеяла. А разрыв все равно непреодолим: не могу я себе представить Рахиль - в строю зэчек, понурую, усталую и грязную, в огромных ватных штанах, в цинге, в пеллагре. Вот когда спасает романтическое видение мира: что бы мне сейчас ни рассказала ее старая племянница - что она знает, она ведь тоже наяву ничего не видела! - я имею право поверить только наполовину, успокоиться над картинкой чистенького лагерька в Потьме, заваленного не снегом, а салфеточками, подушечками и мережечками, изделиями целого цеха заключенных вышивальщиц.  
А еще надо глубже копать, прогрызать год за годом, превращаясь в жука-древоточца: жизни едва хватит, чтобы прочесть все написанное о лагерях, тюрьмах и арестах; и то придется забыть обо всем на свете, зарыться в книги и документы - вот когда настигнет меня отвергнутая было судьба историка, нет, не историка, кабинетного книгочея. И я бы не отказался зажить так, если б мне платили за чтение деньги, я с радостью принял бы предложенный труд, полюбил бы библиотеки, и посвятил бы свои разрозненные мысли о прочитанном - Рахили и магазину "зеро-зеро". Ах, как сладко мечтать, греясь на солнышке! Только Лия ждет от меня ответа, и я должен сказать что-нибудь, иначе будет неприлично, невежливо. Что же я хочу узнать - нет, не о лагерях и даже не об амнистии, не о рабочем предарестном энтузиазме (он был похож, наверно, на агонию, последнее напряжение душевных и физических сил) и не о возвращенной молодости вместе со справочкой с печатью о реабилитации, нет, мне нужно что-то иное, мимолетное, невосстановимое - звук голоса, цвет платья, походка, любимые лакомства, прыщики в пудре на лбу, миллион мелочей, которые Лия не в силах передать, и ничто, даже кино- и аудио-пленка не передадут никогда: самая тонкая техника огрубляет движения и шорохи, нарушает мелодию, уносит тепло и запах. И мне нужно еще что-то - то, что больше Рахили, то, что и вмещает, и окружает ее, то круглое пространство, где она до сих пор жива, остановленное время. Колючий мир, а в нем "нельзя дышать, и тверь кишит червями, и ни одна звезда не говорит". Я забегаю слишком далеко, ведь те стихи пришли из двадцать первого года, но их легче прикладывать к тридцатым, сороковым, пятидесятым, на четыре десятилетия намазывать тонким маргариновым слоем.  
\- Я не знаю, о чем я хочу узнать. О ее любимых книгах, может быть? Нет, я знаю, чересчур расплывчатый вопрос.  
\- И все ее любимые книги конфисковали. Очень жаль. Она и ее муж собрали недурную библиотеку, а это было непросто, сами знаете. Не все могли себе позволить издания Academia, это был высший шик, форс, пыль в глаза.  
\- А дореволюционные книги у них были?  
\- Да, думаю, да. Рахиль при мне часто поминала некрасовские издания... что же там было? Дайте припомнить. "Ватек" Бекфорда в каком-то невообразимом переплете, бухгеймовском, что ли, Гюисманс арестованный, да, двухтомник из арестованного тиража, мемуары чьи-то... "Фауст" Марло, и что-то еще, что-то романтическое...  
\- "Сильвия", - не спрашиваю, а зову я, вверяюсь этому имени и чувствую, что не могу ошибиться. - "Сильвия".  
\- Да, угадали, - без удивления соглашается Лия, - Рахиль очень любила именно эту повесть. Впрочем, на мой вкус, "Изида" тоже очаровательна, но, возможно, я просто была без ума от этих переодеваний, театра в естественных декорациях. Да разве вы бы отказались поиграть в древних римлян сутки напролет? А? А я в двадцать лет одно время просто бредила жизнью в раскопанных Помпеях, вживанием в развалины... правда, боюсь, там было бы довольно неуютно по ночам, зато безумно интересно.  
\- Так вы все-таки прочли и "Изиду"?  
\- А, это все благодаря Мари, она разыскала такое же издание в Ленинграде, в букинистическом, конечно, и подарила Рахили на день рождения. Ну а я выпросила почитать.  
\- И в переводе Урениус? - бессмысленно и упрямо допытываюсь я, точно никак поверить не могу в то, что Сильвия необъяснимо пересекает мой путь тогда, когда я этого совсем не жду.  
\- Да, да. Знаете, не обижайтесь, но вы сейчас похожи на человека, который пытается заговорить свой страх и потому задает ненужные вопросы. Вы сами знаете, что другого перевода не было, только Урениус.  
Как движутся ее губы, вылепливая нежно: "У-ре-ни-ус", точно из стеклянной массы выдувают хрупкую и тоненькую трубочку - когда ее запаяют, она мензуркой станет. Фамилия звучит будто заклятие, магическое слово: урениусом хочется назвать хитрое и худенькое, юркое существо, то ли эльфа, то ли гомункулуса, выведенного в бутылочке для королевы Елизаветы, которая так сильно щипала и целовала свою служанку Анну в пылу игр, что на нежных бедрах Анны оставались синяки и кровоподтеки. Целые абзацы прозы выскакивают из невероятной дали и вновь скрываются, я только открываю рот, поражаясь - откуда они взялись, ведь я так давно не перечитывал, и помнить-то ничего не хотел.  
А голос пел слегка, слегка: шумит зеленая река... Я кружу вокруг Рахили, а близко подобраться не получается: она словно заговоренная - изворачивается и ускользает, прячется за что попало, и я не успеваю ее ухватить. В перчатке лайковой рука все будет звать издалека. Носила ли она, интересно, лайковые перчатки? У Лии на руках перчатки из черной замши, а не из лайки, чистые и изящные, с налетом старины - может быть, искусственным, как снежное напыление на елочных игрушках, как кракелюрный лак на вазочках. Винтажный стиль, наряды из бабушкиного сундука, не без умысла освеженные и надетые: женщину в таких перчатках и такой шляпке никто не назовет "бабулей", даже у юнца-грубияна с языка сорвется потрясенное "сударыня" или "леди". А в спину, не в лицо, ей присвистнут с восхищением и скажут: "Вот чудачка, старая клюшка". Ей подходит советский школярский жаргон - "клюшка" и "мировая бабка"; а впрочем, я сам не разбираюсь в современных жаргонизмах, вот и орудую устаревшими, перезревшими вместе с молодежью. Я вбираю ее от гребенок до ног (поправка: от тульи шляпки, в такие короткие волосы гребенку не воткнешь), до скрещенных, как у школьницы, лодыжек - ножку за ножку, с изящно приподнятой на носок ступней, с выставленным острейшим каблуком - ах, как легки и летучи ее черные туфли; я вижу серебряные серьги с бирюзой в ее маленьких ушах - и меня зачаровывает строгий и четкий рисунок этих украшений, до странности неженских, будто для мужчин придуманных - вместе с мужскими перстнями и портсигарами. Как жаль, что я до сих пор не проколол себе уши, а то я непременно завел бы себе такие же серьги, и наслаждался бы холодом и тяжестью, и думал о Лии. Я постигаю прелестные мелочи, очаровательные, музейные, устаревшие секреты красоты.  
\- А потом... куда делись ее книги?  
\- Что куда, по-разному: что-то Мари раздарила после ее смерти, что-то растащили потом, когда умерла сама Мари, что-то досталось мне.  
\- И Нерваль?  
\- И он тоже. Нерваль, "Эжени Гранде", Ренье, Каррер... почему-то все больше французы, "Эмали и камеи", то да се.  
\- На что же они жили? - спрашиваю я бесцеремонно. Но действительно - на что они жили (и где они жили? неужто им возвратили жилплощадь, или новую квартирку кинули, на Юго-Западе, с горячей водой и теплой уборной, с картонными стенами - халтурное злое жилье?), на что ездили в Ленинград и покупали у букинистов книжки - пусть задешево, пусть за копейки, но и копейки надо было высчитывать двум отсидевшим, немолодым, больным... влюбленным? Последнее слово выскакивает нежданно, я давлюсь им и зубы стискиваю, чтоб не произнести его вслух. Еще чего не хватало, что я себе воображаю? Они просто жили вместе, и точка.  
\- Рахиль получала пенсию, - отвечает Лия, не замечая (или не удостаивая замечать) моих мучений, - подхалтуривала переводами, Мари немножко преподавала. Ведь они обе знали французский и немецкий, а Мари еще в тридцатые выучила английский на курсах при Инязе.  
\- Аглицкий?  
\- Аглицкий. И он ей пригодился: она репетировала абитуриентов, отстающих подтягивала, пару лет моталась по вузам. Ничего, они не голодали. А в начале шестидесятых Рахили дали квартиру - они до тех пор жили у Мари в коммуналке, и вот тогда им стало нечего желать. Да-да, не делайте таких глаз, я просто передаю, что мне тогда сказала Рахиль, я помню, как сейчас: мы выпивали у них с Мари на новоселье, и она мне говорила: "Лиечка, детка, мне больше нечего желать".  
\- Ее реабилитировали?  
\- Да, разумеется. И ее, и Мари, и дядю Эмиля. Его последним, я ведь вам сказала: он жил с тех пор в Красноярске, а в Москву только наезжал погостить. Выхлопотал себе пенсию. А умер в одну минуту от удара, как раз дома у Рахили. Они пили чай, она отвернулась достать печенье, спросила что-то, а он не ответил. Он был уже совсем старенький, дядя Эмиль, хоть и выглядел недурно. Не смотрите на фотографию, она дрянная, фотографу надо было бы руки вырвать. В жизни он был гораздо лучше. Да только сами знаете, троцкизм, терроризм и тяжелый труд даром не проходят.  
\- Да, я знаю.  
Она говорит: "Не смотрите", - а я, конечно, пристальнее смотрю на фотографию некрасивого старика, "дяди Эмиля". Он так худ, так устал и истаскан, под глазами висят мешки - верно, у него что-то с почками было (и я подозреваю - что, и боюсь об этом вслух заговорить: ведь почки могли отбить на следствии, это очень просто, обычное дело). Бритые щеки желты на черно-белом снимке, тонкий рот колюч и сух, лысина уезжает со лба на затылок, и жалкие волосы топорщатся на висках. Память застит Лии глаза, а я лишен воспоминаний о живом, бодром, обаятельном дяде Эмиле, меня не провести; я стакнулся с предателем-объективом, я вижу, что он и в жизни был страшен, истаскан, измучен, разрушен изнутри. Что было у него за плечами? Золотые прииски? Инвалидные командировки? Тайшет, Севлаг, Кунайлаг, "Серпантинка"? Затхлой, подвальной сыростью несет от этих названий и сокращений, они лязгают, как тюремные окошки. О да, я кое-что читал, я знаю, как легко было "загреметь на общие", как тяжело - ускользнуть, увильнуть, в щелочку забиться. "Вам сегодня не везло, дорогая мадам Смерть" - а для меня теперь навеки это стихи не мирного, сервильного поэта - из тех, что не молчали, а "в песнях и одах палача величали, и за то величанье ордена получали", - нет, эти стихи я бессознательно ищу (и удивляюсь, что не нахожу) в толстом томе "Поэзии узников ГУЛАГа". Может быть, там - среди имен, имен и имен - затерялся и дядя Эмиль?  
Как он выжил? - я ни за что не спрошу у Лии, и откуда ей знать, отчего он выжил, как не дошел и не загнулся? Что за знания выручили его - пристроился ли он счетоводом или возчиком, лекпомом или агрономом, куда-нибудь под крышу, в укромное теплое местечко? Вряд ли ему выпала та же доля, что его жене - он не расписывал ложки, не шил, не работал на производстве зубного порошка; о нет, конечно, нет. Этот номер в лотерее был для него слишком велик. Но все-таки он выбрался - из лагерей, как с того света, отсрочку выхлопотал, отпуск из рая.  
\- Вам страшно? - спрашиваю я, обрывая беседу о дяде Эмиле. Мне самому надо выбраться из прошлого, подышать, в себя придти. И вопрос о страхе кажется мне простым и естественным: надвинувшаяся тень большого террора чернеет на земле, и в расплывчатых очертаниях можно различить и ус, и трубку, и начищенные сапоги, и рябые толстые пальцы. И как ни притворяйся, как ни прячься за частные, отдельные судьбы, от главного никуда не деться - от пахана, смявшего и искалечившего не только современников, но и потомков; от человека, ставшего и моим кошмаром.  
\- Конечно, нет. В семьдесят лет уже ничего не боятся. Чувствуешь себя Иовом: что меня ужасало, то со мной и случилось, чего я страшился, то ко мне и пришло. Счастливый возраст. А вы боитесь, я вижу?  
\- Не знаю. Иногда мне становится очень страшно, и я думаю, куда же мы идем, и как такое вообще может быть. И хочется за голову взяться и кричать: "Да что ж это такое, да ведь этого не может - понимаете, не может - быть". А потом я вдруг перестаю бояться. Я думаю - разве не все равно? В любую эпоху можно жить.  
\- Вы принимаете все слишком близко к сердцу, вы молоды. Какое у вас образование?  
\- Я историк, - отвечаю я и признаюсь тут же, чтоб она не подумала обо мне чересчур хорошо: - Но историк я очень плохой, и по специальности не работаю.  
\- На какой кафедре вы были? - деловито спрашивает Лия. В ее тоне - интерес знающего человека; впрочем, почему бы и ей не заниматься историей? Она похожа на университетскую преподавательницу на пенсии, она похожа на поклонницу запрещенных литературных альманахов, на интеллигентку, по ночам переписывающую на машинке - нет, от руки, чтобы стуком клавиш себя не выдать - Хронику текущих событий. Вот сидела она, включив настольную лампу (с зеленым абажуром, как в библиотеке), и писала прилежно, и за окном долго не рассветало, только снег на деревьях светился в сумерках.  
\- История России, девятнадцатый и двадцатый век. Я хотел на древнюю историю, я хотел заниматься латынью, но не пришлось.  
\- Вы хорошо знаете латынь, мальчик с гимназическим образованием? - усмехаясь, произносит она. - Только классическую латынь, не размениваясь на варварскую?  
\- И даже классическую я уже подзабыл. Пришлось взамен подтягивать французский.  
\- И какая у вас была дипломная тема?  
\- Ничего интересного.  
\- А, не хотите вспоминать.  
Лия угадывает точно - я не хочу вспоминать: ни кафедру, ни диплом, ни университет. Так я оставил позади детство и школу, не оттого, что хотел вытеснить из памяти какие-то особенные несчастья или унижения, о нет, я был благополучен и любим, взращен в тепле и уюте; я никогда не узнал по-настоящему ни драк, ни издевательств, ни непонимания. Но я всегда искал чего-то большего, я отсекал вместе с крупицами огорчений и бесстыдных проступков - сотни хороших воспоминаний. Если я доживу до старости, они обязательно вернутся ко мне, срикошетят и ударят со всей силы. Но до тех пор я собираю чужую память, проживаю чужие жизни, и воспоминания Лии мне сейчас ближе собственных переживаний. Я пытаюсь вспомнить дипломную тему - и не могу. Так щелкал пальцами один воскрешенный и вознесенный под цветущие вишни литературный герой, перебирая обрывочки: ласковые имена, полосатое платьице, запасники, музейные анфилады. Главное ускользает, как у больного человека: какой век? девятнадцатый, но, пожалуй, и двадцатый тоже; что-то о литературе, о поэзии, о развитии литературных кабачков, ближе к филологии, чем к истории, ближе к искусствознанию - нет, к незнанию. Я - маленький дилетант, как маленькая балерина. Моя память напичкана афишками, шляпками, стихами (хорошо еще, что не поэзами), песенками. И мне легче спеть "Что вы плачете здесь, одинокая глупая деточка", чем напрячься и рассказать, кто был моим научным руководителем, сколько он бился со мною, и какую оценку я получил в конце концов. Какую оценку все-таки? Пожалуй, четверку.  
\- Но все-таки, раз вы историк, вам ли не знать, что когда-то было гораздо страшнее? И зачем далеко ходить, мы прямо сейчас беседуем с вами о самом страшном времени. И открыто беседуем, и не боимся, что из-за памятника выпрыгнет отряд НКВД и - с тех пор друг друга по тюрьмам мы не встретим нигде. Конечно, есть и оборотная сторона: меня-то уж бог милует, а вам, наверно, приходится сталкиваться с поклонниками тех лет, и спорить с ними приходится, и мучиться оттого, что они тупы, как бараны, и ничего не хотят понимать. Это неизбежно. Свобода не может быть одноцветной, тогда это уже не свобода.  
\- Я все знаю. Но есть же не только логика исторических процессов, есть и нравственность.  
\- О, нравственность! Нравственность тоже бывает разная. Одни считают, что ссылать и казнить сотни тысяч безнравственно, а другие говорят - вы что, а как же индустриализация, заводы, понижение цен, выигранная война, в конце концов! Вот что нравственно. А вы утритесь, хватит вопить о тех, кто все равно уже умер. Про половину все врут и выдумали, а половину правильно расстреляли, они были шпионы и вредители. Вот и вся нравственность.  
\- А ведь Гитлера так не обеляют. Нет, я не знаю, может быть, какие-нибудь неонацисты в своей компании пытаются доказать, что он был вовсе не плохой, а его оговорили, но мне не приходилось до сих пор видеть ничего подобного. Они принимают символику, идеологию, расовую ненависть, но обходят Гитлера стороной. Не знаю, стесняются ли, едва ли, чего им стесняться? Но похоже, у Гитлера подмоченная репутация, даже с точки зрения его последователей. А у Сталина - нет. Его превозносят, его защищают, его обожают молодые. И им наплевать на всех убитых и искалеченных, наплевать на дырявые души, прожженные души, мертвые души. Они считают, что цель оправдывает средства.  
\- А что это была за цель? - подхватывает Лия. - Если унификация, подавление и запугивание всех без разбору, продажа и покупка людей с потрохами, то я готова первая согласиться - Сталин ее достиг, истраченные средства оправдались. А об экономике нужно еще поспорить. Впрочем, эти сталинопоклонники ни черта в экономике не смыслят. Они видят только красивую обертку, они без ума от "Кубанских казаков", "Сказания о земле Сибирской", высоток, румяных молодок, пионеров в алых галстуках. Нормальным людям это грозит сахарным диабетом, а они - крепкие ребята, выдерживают.  
Наш разговор возвращает мне одно из воспоминаний университетского времени: наверно, я не сумел зарыть его достаточно глубоко. Это спор с моим однокурсником, холеным и хорошо воспитанным, красавцем и умницей. Он вырос в беззлобной интеллигентной семье, ни бедность, ни разруха его не тронули. Он благополучен до мозга костей и кончиков розовых ногтей. Я вспоминаю даже тему его диплома - приблизительно, разумеется, нечто об особенностях подачи информации в газетах тридцатых годов. Сколько подшивок он перелистал и пересмотрел, пока писал свою работу, как глубоко въелась в него невидимая и неотмываемая пыль. Я помню даже текст его диплома - где иногда невозможно было отличить язык исследователя от языка исследуемого, так сроднился и свыкся он со слитными формами, неповоротливыми каменными фразами (это о них говорила Чуковская, что они записываются одним каким-нибудь стенографическим значком). В них флективный язык непостижимо и жутко становился инкорпорирующим, разнокоренные, ничем не связанные слова сплющивались в единую, длинную, как змея, линию: "Какнеотъемлимыйэлементсоциалистическойкультурышахматысталисредствомкультурноговоспитанияколхозныхмасс". Впрочем, конечно же, я путаю, я вспоминаю цитату из "Спуска под воду", а не из диплома моего однокурсника. Он, наверно, "Спуск под воду" и вовсе не читал.  
"Я не сталинист, - говорил он мне, улыбаясь, - но пора бы тебе признать, если ты эстет, что сталинское искусство - это настоящее искусство. Ведь оно действительно прекрасно. В нем соединилось все лучшее от мировой культуры в разные эпохи. Высотные дома - это барокко. Изобразительное искусство - реализм, каким его сделали передвижники, ты же не станешь отрицать передвижников. Литература вобрала в себя высокие традиции классицизма. А скульптура воскресила точность и грацию античности".  
"Какая скульптура, Слава? Девушка с веслом? Рабочий и колхозница?"  
"Конечно, все можно представить в смешном свете. Но ты ничего не смыслишь, ты не изучал эстетическую сторону нормативного искусства той эпохи, и судишь по двум-трем растиражированным образцам. Это не научно. Это все равно что судить о Возрождении по третьестепенным фрескам".  
"Ты себе противоречишь: третьестепенные фрески не растиражированы. И уж лучше я буду смотреть на них, чем на картинки из "Огонька" - девочка кормит теленка из бутылочки... Кажется, она еще висела в рамочке у Сталина в спальне. Вот тебе эстетический вкус той эпохи".  
"Ерунда, - сказал он, поджимая губы, - какая разница, что за репродукции висели у Сталина над кроватью?"  
"А чей вкус был определяющим в то время? Может быть, Стенича? Бенедикта Лифшица? Чуковского?"  
"Юпитер, ты сердишься, значит, ты не прав".  
"Это же кич. И даже Костя Ротиков помнил, что красивая обертка от мыла - это еще не искусство".  
"Кто такой Костя Ротиков?" - невинно спросил он.  
Он не читал и "Козлиной песни" - или скрывал от меня, что читал. Но тогда я верил ему - в горячке бесконечного спора, и хотел даже, чтобы его невежество было истинным. Я засыпал его маргинальными текстами, запрещенными именами, шепотом прочитанными и сожженными в пепельнице стихами. ("Ну-ка, ну-ка, повтори еще раз? Я приснюсь тебе черной овцою, на нетвердых сухих ногах? Ну, милый мой, это же почти юмористика".) И как я ни бился, я не мог передать ему, вселить в него страшную дрожь - наслаждения и темного ужаса - что пронзала позвоночник от одной лишь строки: "Ты Вселенную держишь, как бусу". Зато он уже по собственному почину - для диплома это было не так нужно - прочитывал лауреатов Сталинской премии по литературе (и прозу одолевая, и поэзию) и утверждал, что они, как правило, не лишены известных достоинств. Он называл их наследниками классицизма, он спрашивал - без тени иронии, и от этого было еще страшнее, - не воображаю ли я (или иной оппонент, они появлялись, упрямые девочки и мальчики, пытавшиеся достучаться до него, как до небес), что классицисты ("Вспомни Державина! Вспомни Мольера!") поступали иначе? "Но ты называешь их великими, даже если не любишь, а Федина или Бабаевского отталкиваешь с отвращением. Ты непоследователен и нелогичен, ты - прости меня - чистоплюй". Я видел непоправимо вывихнутое сознание, я останавливался в ужасе перед ним. На все доказательства у него находились ответы. И когда я пытался докричаться до него, когда наскакивал, вооруженный мифическим хорошим вкусом, какими-то нормами, какой-то чистою линзой для разглядывания текстов, и орал, горячась: "Так тебе "Кавалер Золотой звезды" нравится, да? И Ванда Василевская - тоже гений? И поэма "Детство вождя" - это великая классика, давайте ее изучать и диссертации защищать, да, да?" - он отвечал свысока, ласково улыбаясь: "А все равно, ты бросаешься именами, а сам даже не читал того, о чем говоришь".  
Но все-таки мы дружили необъяснимо, примешивая к дружбе отвращение и любопытство: каждый разговор мог окончиться взрывом, мы щекотали нервы. И только в юности, наверно, бывает такое: мы не теряли надежды, что сумеем найти неотразимые доводы, и оппонента-насмешника превратим в союзника. О, теперь-то я хорошо понимаю, что удерживало нас от окончательного расхождения (нужно было университет закончить, нужно было сменить номера телефонов - спасибо общегородской реформе - чтобы без ссоры разлучиться, кажется, навсегда): мы тренировались ловить души и соблазнять истинной верой. Мы упражнялись всерьез, с головой бросаясь в распахнутые, разверзнутые, как бездны, диспуты. Как зол и упрям я был (он злил меня, он меня бесил своим твердолобым упрямством), как осыпал его - за глаза - бессмысленными и ничтожными оскорблениями: "Ортодокс! Безмозглый осел! Сталинист! Сволочь!"; и как жаль мне думать о нем сегодня. Надо было пережить два года, надо было встретиться сегодня с Лией, чтобы ощутить при мысли о нем не злость, а жалость. Что-то несчастное было в нем. И глубокое отчаяние скрывалось - а я не замечал, нет, не хотел замечать, - в его защите уродливого, поддельного искусства. Нужно же было верить во что-нибудь. И он верил в лубок, в счастливое изобилие, в аляповатую яркость и чистоту красок, в сияние румянца, в пышные сборки, в пушкинский юбилейный тридцать седьмой год.  
Что же с ним сталось, куда он канул, где пошел ко дну? Повторил ли он путь Кости Ротикова, собиравшего коллекции безвкусицы? Сколько странных совпадений преподносит жизнь: когда мы познакомились на первом курсе, он учил испанский и читал мне наизусть сонеты Гонгоры, завороженный темным звучанием слов, печальной и пронзительной музыкой. А следом шли переводы - ведь я не мог поспеть за смыслом гортанных и хриплых строф; и с тех пор засели в памяти зазубренным осколком две строки - только две прекрасных строки: "Пока руно волос твоих течет, как золото в лучистой филиграни". Я произношу их шепотом - и в теплый весенний день у меня леденеют руки: как можно было променять это сияние - на крошащиеся "золотые звезды"? Или от невыносимого восхищения мой друг тогда сошел с ума?  
\- Что вы шепчете? - спрашивает Лия. Падает с неба звезда (невидимая на белом фоне) и на куски разбивается. Молчание затянулось, это неприлично; нельзя молчать рядом с полузнакомым человеком. Еще в детстве я твердо усвоил это правило, и каждое отступление тяжело мне дается. Набегают еще две строки: "Пока соцветье губ твоих цветет благоуханнее гвоздики ранней" - и нельзя произнести их, нельзя оскорбить прелестные, но привядшие губы Лии. Как я могу, издеваясь, прочесть ей сонет об исчезнувшей красоте, об утраченной молодости, о снеге прошлых лет, покрывшем волосы вместо черных кружев?  
\- Ничего, - отвечаю я, - это просто так. Вспомнилось что-то, я сам не помню что.  
\- А, представьте, мне тоже. Не знаете, откуда это? - она лукавит, а я за секунду знаю, как Мессинг, что она произнесет. - И не светлей хрусталь в изломе грани...  
\- Чем нежной шеи лебединый взлет. Гонгора.  
\- А, верно. Mientras por competir con tu cabello, oro bruñido al sol relumbra en vano...  
Мне хочется онеметь. Голос Лии непостижимо копирует голос моего друга - тот же хрипловатый надтреснутый звук, та же легкость и тщательность выговора, то же юношеское "oro". Не я читаю ее мысли, но она читает мои - и преподносит их мне, закутавшись в одеяние кумской сивиллы. Может быть, и мое воспоминание об утерянном друге было подослано ею, как напасть, как наказание? Я никогда не любил его, я никогда не скучал, утратив связи с ним, но был ли я к нему справедлив? И разве не был его интерес к отвратительному искусству отвратительной эпохи - не верой, но эпатажем и насмешкой над теми, кто любил то время всерьез, кто не заключал в кавычки эпитет "счастливый", говоря о тридцатых-пятидесятых, кто считал красивыми и исполненными мудрости - августейшие усы? Я не думал об этом тогда, я осуждал его без снисхождения. Мой мир делился надвое: но мой друг ходил посередине, по разделительной полосе, осторожно, как канатный плясун. И я оставил его, пока он балансировал, и так и не узнал - удержался ли он на тонкой нити, или вернулся на мою сторону, или ушел к моим врагам.  
Но я рассказываю Лии о нем: о сонетах, об испанской речи, о злых песнях Гийома дю Вентре, которые он подарил мне когда-то. Обратный анализ собственных поступков - нелегкое занятие; нужно не скатиться ни в обеление свое, ни в покаяние за все сразу. Я спорил сгоряча, я поступал необдуманно, я ссорился с ним вдрызг, я кричал: "И убирайся к своим друзьям, облизывай с ними открыточки, читай наизусть изреченья великого Сталина! Оставь меня в покое!"  
\- Знаете, песенка была у группы "Зоопарк": "Я не могу тебя любить и не хочу ненавидеть". Вот что-то подобное я чувствовал к нему. Хотел ненавидеть, а не получалось.  
\- Он был сталинистом?  
\- В том-то и дело, что, кажется, нет. Он всегда уклонялся от разговоров о репрессиях... обо всем, что со Сталиным напрямую связано. Говорил: "Да, да, это ужасно", - и переводил разговор. Так что мне то казалось, будто ему наплевать на террор, а то я думал, что он знает и ужасается, но не хочет о нем думать. Ведь, наверно, если всерьез задуматься о том, что тогда было, уже не получится увлекаться искусством и верить ему. Слишком страшная ложь.  
\- Искусство не обязано быть правдивым.  
\- Да, но... но так бесстыдно лгать тоже нельзя.  
\- Как его звали?  
\- Слава... Вячеслав. Вячеслав Рощин.  
\- Постойте-постойте, - Лия прищуривается, и морщины глубже прорезают ее лицо. Это маска, защита, под нею прячутся все мысли и чувства; а безобидная старушка остается снаружи, и только спиц ей не хватает, чтоб сыграть маленькую вязальщицу, tricoteuse de Robespierre. - Сколько ему сейчас лет? Двадцать четыре, двадцать пять?  
\- Где-то так, он мой ровесник.  
\- Я знаю одного Славу Рощина, он работает в "Мемориале", мы с ним встречались несколько раз. Рыжий и длинный, в веснушках, красивый парень. Закончил истфак. Не ваш ли это приятель?  
\- Если он собирает открыточки с метростроевками и колхозницами, тогда мой.  
\- Такие интимные подробности мне о нем не известны.  
\- А рыжих и длинных Слав на свете много, и выпускников истфака тоже, наверняка просто совпадение.  
\- Быть может. Но мне известно о нем кое-что другое: этот Слава помогал мне поднять дело тети Розы. Я искала дату и место ее расстрела. И представьте себе, оказалось, что она, скорее всего, была кремирована и похоронена тут же.  
Я знаю, о чем говорит Лия - о братской могиле №1: в пятиугольник заключены два камня-обелиска и таблички, таблички, таблички с именами и фотографиями. Русские и еврейские, латышские и немецкие, английские, корейские, китайские, эстонские, испанские имена смешиваются, как в сумасшедшей телефонной книге, и если долго стоять и читать, то можно сойти с ума: оттого, что их так много, оттого, что так коротки годы жизни, от глаз на фотографиях. Никакие кладбищенские фотографии не сравнить с ними: на обычных кладбищах лежат вперемешку самоубийцы и нерожденные младенцы, старые и молодые, умершие во сне, в болезни, мгновенно погибшие в катастрофах, жившие долго или мало, и до последнего надеявшиеся, что одолеют еще один день. А в братской могиле №1 сплющен, впечатан в землю пепел и прах убитых людей. И оттого я не могу (и никто не может) долго смотреть на них: они убитые, неупокоенные, а я прохожу мимо и не приношу облегчения им.  
\- Да, тетю Розу сожгли здесь и закопали, - продолжает Лия. - Этот мальчик Слава сказал, что сомнений почти нет. Так что я прихожу сразу к двум теткам, сначала к Розе, потом к Рахили. Будто приветы передаю. Семнадцатого сентября тысяча девятьсот тридцать седьмого года. Статья пятьдесят восемь-восемь и пятьдесят восемь-одиннадцать. Групповой террор. С применением закона от первого декабря тысяча девятьсот тридцать четвертого года. Знаете, что это был за закон?  
\- Да. Приговор приводится в исполнение через двадцать четыре часа после оглашения.  
\- Почему-то не сработал он с тетей Розой. Слава читал дело, пересказывал мне. Я не смогла, все прочесть не смогла, - она задыхается чуть заметно, она не так сильна. И кто бы мог остаться спокойным? Я, наверно, плакал бы уже, забыв о том, что мне нельзя плакать.  
\- Может быть, не стоит говорить об этом? - спрашиваю я, но чувствую, что мне не остановить ее. И через эти беседы нужно проходить и рассказчику, и слушателю, искупая вину посторонних и ненавистных, давно сгинувших лиц. - Я все понимаю, не надо, вы слишком волнуетесь.  
\- Надо, - отвечает Лия и сжимает кулаки. - Надо, надо. Приговор был вынесен десятого сентября. Заседанием Военной коллегии Верховного суда. А приведен в исполнение семнадцатого. - Она говорит обрывисто, внезапно ставит точки - там, где предложение могло бы тянуться и тянуться, если б хватило дыхания. Но его нет. - Тетя Роза жила еще неделю. Понимаете? Еще неделю.  
\- Я понимаю.  
\- А смешнее всего - знаете, что? Я не заметила, а Слава заметил. Он сказал мне, когда дочитал: а ведь статьи были те же, что у Евгении Гинзбург. Помните ее? Читали? Конечно, читали. И Военная коллегия. Только заседание было позже. И приговор не тот. Но мама говорила, что тетя Роза все равно бы не выжила. Она была не очень сильная. Слабее Рахили. Слабее.  
Я слушаю дальше: о том, как мой бедный двоедушный друг показывал Лии завизированный список лиц, подлежащих суду Военной коллегии Верховного суда СССР. Всего их было 383 - за полтора года, и среди сорока тысяч имен затерялось имя Розы. Пожелтевшие листы сброшюрованы ("хранить вечно"), в черную траурную рамку заключен заголовок - "Москва-Центр". В правом нижнем углу проставлена дата (число вписано чернилами, месяц и год отпечатаны заранее). И размашисто написано синими и черными карандашами: "За. Сталин. За. Каганович. За. Ворошилов. За. Микоян.". Лишь в перевернутом абсурдном сне, в комедии о Киприановом пире существует слово "против". Карандаши очинены толсто, и росчерки получаются широкими и грязными: так дети пишут письма деду Морозу. Разноцветные резолюции перерезают лист пополам, снизу вверх, наискосок. А под ним лежит стопка страниц, и в машинописном тексте, в алфавитном бледном списке, зажата между двух однофамильцев - не родственников, просто эта фамилия распространенная, - маленькая тетя Роза.  
\- Первая категория, - холодно рассказывает Лия, уже овладев собою. От астматического задыхания и следа не остается: сидит рядом со мною чопорная пожилая дама и излагает лекционным тоном историю одной семьи. И ничуть ей не страшно, и никого ей не жаль. - Конечно, все члены ВКП(б). Статьи были такие, специально партийные. Элитарные статьи.  
Нельзя задавать вопросов. Нельзя допытываться - а тетя Роза, она-то верила в высшую необходимость, в оправданность смерти, в верную политику партии и правительства? Сохранились ли последние ее слова перед арестом, запомнил ли кто-нибудь - сестры, братья, возлюбленные? - спала ли она в последние ночи, ела ли с аппетитом, бледнела ли от чьих-то шагов на лестнице? Предчувствовала ли - как предчувствуют собственную смерть, даже еще отчетливее и неумолимее, потому что смерть придет когда-нибудь, а за ней придут сейчас, через минуту, когда преодолеют два лестничных пролета. Может быть, она стояла и курила, выдыхая дым в форточку, прямо развернув плечи, может быть, она наклонялась над детской кроваткой, пока шел обыск, пока на пол бросали распоротые подушки и вихри перьев затаптывали сапогами. О, я не знаю даже, была ли замужем тетя Роза и оставила ли она после себя кого-нибудь на земле. Лия неумолимо обходит эти мелочи, эти частности - и в умолчании таится самое худшее. Наверно, когда она была молода, ходил рядом с нею, в одной стране (как стремительно сужаются территории, когда гуляют по ним расстрельные команды), тот, кто стрелял тете Розе в затылок в конце коридора. Ничего, она могла жить спокойно, ведь этот человек давно простил ее. Конечно, он ее великодушно простил.  
\- Когда ваша семья узнала? - я не договариваю, и так ясно, о чем должна была узнать семья. Когда окончательно исчезли сомнения в том, что человека больше нет и хлопотать больше не о ком? Только редким счастливцам приходили записки, убивавшие последнюю надежду. "У меня дрожат руки, и больше я ничего писать не могу" - вот чем оканчивались обращения, ходатайства, мольбы и воззвания. И через шестьдесят лет сердце останавливалось от жалости к написавшему эту строчку - от жалости к его дрожащим рукам.  
\- Почти точно - когда сказали о приговоре: десять без права переписки. Некоторые верили тогда - мол, освободится и напишет, но бабка, Розина мама, сразу поняла, что там имели в виду, и всем потом говорила: "Убили Розку-то".  
Все тот же отстраненный ледяной тон режет мне слух: лучше бы она кричала или всхлипывала. Нельзя так говорить о своей семье, нельзя - но я понимаю неумолимо, что она транслирует мне все, что на самом деле было, все, о чем ей рассказали, когда она выросла, все, что она запомнила сама с чужих слов - так, будто своими глазами увидала. Не было криков, не было слез и рыданий, только одна оглушенная бабка, позабыв о страхе, подходила к знакомым, перекидывалась словечком о том, о сем, а потом, вспомнив что-то, добавляла: "Убили Розку-то" - и отмахивалась от утешений и беспомощных заверений, что "это же неточно", "ведь десять лет", "никто столько сидеть не будет". Да и кто осмелился бы ее утешать, кто еще тогда не онемел от ужаса? А Лия продолжает жестко:  
\- Еще точнее узнали довольно рано - в тридцать девятом, когда кое-кого начали выпускать, и кое-кто под очень, очень большим секретом объяснил, что значит этот приговор. А после войны - совсем точно.  
\- А реабилитировали...  
\- Да, - обрывает Лия, - в шестьдесят первом, посмертно.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - говорю я.  
\- Вы говорите так, словно вы чувствуете себя виноватым. Вы странный молодой человек.  
\- Я обычный молодой человек.  
Но я чувствую себя виноватым - за то, что родился позже, и теперь могу смотреть сверху, с вышины безопасной башни, на отдаленное, но все-таки различимое копошение, муравьиную суету, закапывание живьем. Как бы я ни пытался влезть в чужую постаревшую шкуру, как бы ни пытался приложить к себе обстоятельства и прожить один день идентификационного номера 854 - все напрасно, я окружен почти благополучным миром, я почти уверен в непроницаемости своих стен и дверей. Мне стыдно за мое знание причин и следствий, и за самое главное знание - о том, когда и чем закончится большой террор.  
\- Лия, вы знаете, мне кажется - может быть, и неверно, - что все-таки в Германии было хоть и страшнее, но немного легче. Хотя бы было понятно, кого надо прятать и кому прятаться... и кому бежать. А у нас пришлось бы тогда всем уходить в подполье: партийцам, бывшим князьям, приехавшим из-за границы, глухим, членам сапожной артели, стрелочникам железных дорог, комсоргам, педологам, биологам, журналистам, инвалидам, расстригам, поэтам.  
\- Вы сгущаете краски. Потому и не прятались, что считали - минует чаша, берут кого-то другого, Иван Ивановича с анекдотом или с теткой в Аргентине, или еще с какими-нибудь грешками. Ну так то Иван Иванович, личность подозрительная, а их-то за что брать? И жили себе дальше. Вы же знаете, вы же читали.  
\- Да, вы правы. Наверно, все так и было.  
И некуда было бежать, - думаю я. Произносить это вслух бессмысленно - банальность, навязшая в зубах сентенция. Из этой страны нельзя было выбраться даже вперед ногами: и на великих просторах одним бежавшим удавалось скрыться, а за другими приезжали и на край земли, в жаркую ночь проникали в комнату, может быть, сквозь открытые от духоты окна, и уводили беглеца с полотенцем на плечах. Клетка захлопывалась - птичья клетка в рост человека, выкрашенная зеленой масляной краской.  
А Лия бесстрастно читает наизусть строки хранителя древностей, одного из тайного общества Юриосичей - из романа о тюрьме, крымском крабе и кладбище на краю обрыва:  
\- В эти самые годы особенно пышно расцветали парки культуры, особенно часто запускались фейерверки, особенно много строилось каруселей, аттракционов и танцплощадок. И никогда в стране столько не танцевали и не пели, как в те годы.  
Да, да, изобилие товаров, изобилие красивых тканей и красивых женщин, крепдешиновых платьев, весенних сиреневых духов, отглаженных брюк со стрелками, мороженого между вафельными кружочками, песенок и спортивных праздников. Я все помню, я помню даже продолжение цитаты: о прекрасных, как никогда, витринах, твердых ценах и легких заработках. А абзацем выше, в том же тексте, можно читать и читать бесконечно, привыкая к беспощадной истине: "Это были те самые годы, когда по самым скромным подсчетам число заключенных превысило десять миллионов". И отходят, ветвясь, другие фразы, обо всем, что я знаю давно. Я знаю, что означает "активное следствие", я знаю, что такое "гаранинские расстрелы". Меня не обмануть алма-атинскими алыми яблоками с розовою и сухою, искристою на разломе мякотью: они застревают у меня в горле. Легче было бы, если бы кто-нибудь сказал утешительно: полно, не переживай, тогда как в романах о добре и зле столкнулись две силы, две стихии - светлая и темная, солнечная и ночная, легкая и тяжкая (нанизываются бесконечные антонимические пары, это прекрасное лингвистическое упражнение), только и всего. Но никто не утешит, и поделом: мир был един, и нипочем не свалишь вины на раздвоение личности и мировой души, на злую силу, налетевшую извне и поработившую милосердие и благо. Гниль развилась изнутри, подкладка была черна и зловонна. Доносчики и фискалы с простыми, человеческими лицами ходили по радостным улицам, слушали музыку из репродукторов, и лишь свихнувшийся романтик или щенок-физиономист стал бы отыскивать на их высоких чистых лбах следы каиновой печати.  
\- Да, - отвечаю я, - гуляли, целовались, жили-были, все верно. И все как будто было так хорошо, как никогда, жить было веселее, я другой такой страны не знаю. А мой приятель, которого вы так защищаете, видел только светлую сторону, флаги на башнях. И ему было наплевать на то, что все это было ложью. Уж такой он был оптимист.  
\- Он эпатировал вас. Возможно, вы чересчур ему нравились. Он хотел вас поразить, уязвить... раздразнить, в конце концов. Но вы ему не поддались, а жаль. Он хороший мальчик, - повторяет Лия, - он очень помог мне, и потом, мы с ним очень долго говорили... обо всем на свете. И мне показалось, он понимает все так же, как и вы. Понимаете, нельзя симпатизировать Сталину и работать в "Мемориале": даже если притворяться и насиловать себя - и ради чего? - все равно долго этого не скроешь. А открытки и плакатики - боже мой, эта такая же невинная пошлость, как дореволюционные открытки с крымскими видами и барышнями, и мальчиками у Христа на елке. Принимайте их как коллекцию спичечных коробков. И кто знает, существуют ли эти открытки на самом деле. Не знаю. Мне он показывал кое-что другое: он собирал фотографии двадцатых и тридцатых годов, и одна сотрудница как раз привезла ему из Петербурга десяток старых фотографий, наверно, купила на барахолке или в букинисте. И Слава хвастался ими передо мной.  
\- Ну что ж, лучше фотографии, чем агитки. На фотографиях все-таки живые люди.  
\- Не хотите с ним встретиться снова?  
\- Ради чего? - спрашиваю я. - Мы никогда и не дружили по-настоящему. Нам нечего обсуждать.  
Я оторвался от него, я оставил его позади. Что мне делать с ним теперь? Все, что я мог бы узнать у него о Рахили - я узнаю у Лии; и фотографии ее, живой, усталой и старой, я могу попросить у Лии, а не искать в его коллекции. Длинный и рыжий, усыпанный веснушками, маскировавшийся под легкомысленного юнца, вне политики и вне морали, когда он успел перемениться - и какими путями пришел в "Мемориал"? Мы никогда не обсуждали (не получалось), кто из наших семей попал под топор, мы касались вскользь всех репрессий, скопом, от тридцать четвертого до пятьдесят третьего, и дальше, до диссидентов, психиатричек, СМОГа, и "Я выбираю свободу". И сворачивали снова в бесконечный спор о нормах в искусстве, о вывернутой эстетике, о лжи, вульгарности и уродстве - в вечный спор двадцатилетних, благополучных, выросших на свободе.  
\- Это пройденный этап, Лия. Я могу его не ненавидеть, но любить его тоже не могу.  
\- Не совсем то, что вы говорили раньше, - замечает она, как следовательница, натасканная выпускница ненужного факультета. - Так вы не можете его ненавидеть или не хотите? Все-таки разные вещи.  
\- Я не могу его любить.  
\- А, ну что ж, конечно. Теперь вы любите другую.  
Любовь не имеет ни времени, ни пола, - читаю я в словах Лии. Нездешняя свобода присуща ей, старой, упрямой, женщине, наконец. Была ли она замужем? На ее правой руке нет колец. Или она всю жизнь выбирала раздумчиво, девушка со странностями и с запросами, достойная наследница своих теток и всего пропавшего поколения; а на закате в ней проснулся вкус к юным и веснушчатым? Не боится ли она, что я внезапно решу вернуться к покинутому берегу, не ревнует ли она меня - к обретенному помощнику и другу, не внуку и не любовнику, а мальчику рыжеголовому в плаще ученика? Если бы я мог расспросить и разубедить ее, и уверить, что ей нечего опасаться, я не соперник ей. Но еще не пришло время вести с ней такие беседы: она строга. И что мне за дело до ее оконченной жизни?  
А Слава - бог с ним, я больше не злюсь на него. Если бы мне не напомнили о нем, я навсегда бы оставил его позади, отбросив, как шелуху, как отработанный образ. Еще один канувший встречный (само слово - из стихотворения убитого поэта, отсылка к тридцать седьмому, звено бесконечной ассоциативной связи), еще один упавший вниз. Я лишь хочу спастись от ненависти к нему, как спасаются от рака, я хочу предотвратить рецидив и возвращение болезни: она унижает меня. В глубинных причинах тяжко копаться, а признаваться еще тяжелее: в юности, в подростковом смятении, в толчее образцовой школы, меня влекло к тому времени не меньше, чем Славу. Но я в иной грязи искал очарование: в срединных, сороковых годах таилась перекрученная садистская эстетика, прикрытое вуалью смакование страданий, и я читал и перечитывал сладострастные описания пыток и казней, издевательств над непременно юными и прекрасными телами. Подавленная извращенная сексуальность выплескивалась со страниц повестей о героях и мучениках, святых комсомольцах, и я дрожал от омерзения, я упивался этими житиями, творениями тихих последователей прекрасного маркиза де Сада, клеймившего порок и преступления. Рецепт был стар, полуторавековой выдержки (о, если б это было вино - оно давно превратилось бы в уксус): мучители расписывались в своей низости, истязая светлых и непреклонных страдальцев. В голую плоть впивались бичи и ремни, и каждый удар был засчитан и отмечен; нежную кожу резали ножами, обжигали огнем и снегом; к распростертым телам прикасались, будто и не желая секса, возбуждение уходило в подтекст, в мелкие детали, в шорох одежды, срываемой под жадными взглядами читателей и палачей. Я читал переложения "Ста двадцати дней Содома", адаптации для старшего школьного возраста, я готовился к прыжку в болото классики - из зеленой тинистой запруды. Я смягчал переход, по-детски сочувствуя бедным юнцам и юницам в красных галстуках, с вывороченными из суставов руками, с блаженными ликами святых; а когда я припадал к истокам, страдания несчастной добродетели уже не задевали сердца. Пропуская пытки, я выбирал сцены добровольного секса, утомительных акробатических оргий, и вскоре пресыщался даже ими; я уставал от методичного разврата, от деловитой порнографии, позвякивающей железом. Впрочем, бухгалтерский перечень издевательств на последних страницах "содомского" пергамента вгонял в зевоту и законченного беспутника. Со мною было все в порядке, я был нормален и здоров, я мог бы позабыть о былом увлечении, внушить себе, что этого никогда не было: я был чистеньким - чище бесстыжего Славы, напоказ выставлявшего свои пороки. И все-таки, ни уроки Эжени, ни злоключения Жюстины, ни похождения Жюльетты не могли пробудить ту дрожь и тот ужас, влечение, удушье и телесное смятение, овладевавшие мною, когда я раскрывал затрепанную книжку про пойманного в окружении мальчика, про отважную и прекрасную партизанку-деву (о, если бы Орлеанскую! все замученные девушки скрывали на груди хворостинку с ее костра, потому что во мне жила детская восхищенная любовь к андрогину в латах, золотому ангелу; но в тех рассказах молчали о Резистансе), про подвиги, унижение и вознесение под перекладину в высокой петле. И это мой тайный, мой мутный и мерзкий стыд.  
\- А все-таки, что такое тридцать седьмой год? - говорит Лия. - Мне нелегко это представить, а вам и подавно. Я верю, что вы читали об этом книжки, хорошие книжки, я верю, что вы знаете, где тогда кончалась полиция и где начинался Беня. Вы не похожи на тех молодых, которые верят сегодня в то, что сажали немногих, а уж потом раздули цифры, завысили цифры плана.  
"Те молодые" - это, конечно, не Слава, это люди без оправданий. Их Лия не жалеет. Пусть она добрее меня, снисходительнее и терпимее, но есть же предел и ее доброте. Она тоже может вылить отравленный напиток в невинно клевещущие рты, в рты простодушно лгущих, затыкающих уши и закрывающих глаза, тупых и упрямых, как мулы. Как бесконечно страшно ей сейчас, наверно - ей, дважды пережившей рассвет и постигшей правду, суждено ради равновесия дважды проживать и наглое отрицание всего, что было. Один раз возможно перенести рикошет лжи, ну а второй - когда здоровье уже не то, и нервы расшатаны, и сердце шалит? А впрочем, я ошибаюсь, ей не страшно. Ей тошно, как мне самому, нас роднит эта тошнота - вне возраста, вне моря и вне суши.  
\- Да, - отвечаю я, - Сталин - хороший менеджер, и все такое...  
\- И все такое. Но можете ли вы - только откровенно, только честно - можете ли вы увидеть, почувствовать, как это было? Я старше вас, я ближе вас к этому году, но я не могу. У меня все превращается в хрестоматийные обрывки: непременно ночью, непременно кто-нибудь из домоуправления, нечищеные сапоги по чистому полу, черный ворон хрипит и взревывает мотором. Понимаете?  
\- У меня по-другому. Я думаю о том, как страшно было жить тем, кто оставался. Как страшно было неметь: ну, хоть выходи на Сенатскую площадь и ори - что ж вы творите, сволочи? Поорешь, сорвешь голос, тебя заберут, и дальше все пойдет. Страшно то, что в конечном счете все это ни к чему не привело.  
\- К чему ж это должно было привести, скажите на милость? К революции? Многовато революций вышло бы за полстолетия.  
\- Да, к революции. Если одного Кровавого воскресенья хватило на весь 1905 год - то почему ничего не случилось, когда стреляли людей по всей стране?  
\- Так стреляли-то не на площади, не при всем честном народе. Вы забываете: никто ничего не знал. Никто не знал, что там творится. Никто!  
\- Но ведь потом узнали!  
\- Да что узнали? Потом узнали, когда все было кончено, когда спрашивать было уже не с кого. Вы же сами знаете, как это было, вы же читали: в тридцать девятом возвращались только из тюрем, а не из лагерей; а потом от лагерей далеко не отпускали - чтоб не расползлись слухи, чтоб все было шито-крыто. Ведь это же были блатные нравы: не оставляем свидетелей, выход из банды карается смертью. Что угодно, только бы не допустить громкой огласки, только бы сделать так, чтоб общий поток распался на частные случаи, на отдельные дела, чтоб каждый пострадавший только о себе думал, только себя считал - невинно пострадавшим.  
\- Но ведь этого они не добились, ведь все знали, что это - поточный метод, не случайность, а план.  
\- Кто все? Только те, кто сидели. А на воле думали об одном: не взяли бы и нет дыма без огня, и берут Ивана Ивановича, а не меня, я ни в чем не виноват, я хороший. О господи, о чем мы с вами говорим...  
Разгорячившись, Лия говорит очень скоро и резко, назад закидывает клювоносую красивую голову, и на мгновение ее профиль кажется мне - профилем красивого старого мальчика, греческого мальчика в шапочке на мраморных кудрях. Пронзительные глаза ее сияют от волнения; мы с нею не заражаем друг друга, но наше неспокойствие - одинаково, из равных элементов сложено. Мы не будем увенчаны, но мимопрошедшие, мертвые события смущают нас сильнее проплывающих облаков и голосов из рощи. По дорожке проходят гуляющие, не смея смотреть на нас: могила Рахили охраняет от любопытных взглядов, мы становимся всего лишь печальными родственниками, которые пришли навестить свою дорогую. Мы безобидны, мы никому не причиним вреда, мы просто бабушка и внук. Мы занимаемся историей.  
\- Это невозможно понять, - говорит она, - это никому никогда не понять, это иррациональный ужас. И еще - наш национальный еврейский ужас в придачу. Даже вы не поймете его, не обижайтесь и не сердитесь, но вы еще слишком молоды, а это рождается только в старой крови.  
\- Я не еврей.  
\- В самом деле? Как жаль, значит, глаза меня подвели. Вы настоящий серьезный еврейский мальчик, только очков не хватает.  
\- Я не еврей, - повторяю я.  
Мне стыдно, мне страшно стыдно. Как будто я признаюсь в грехе, как будто я свою шкуру спасаю от желтой звезды, отступаю в сторону и говорю: "Отдайте им Джулию, не меня, это она еврейка". Абсурдное восхищение этой кровью бросает меня в другую крайность - нет, не то, я совсем другое хочу закричать: "Я хочу быть евреем, я должен быть евреем!". Мой народ, мой песок, моя книга... что-нибудь, что еще может уберечь меня от одиночества, что-нибудь, что может приблизить меня - на шаг, на полшага - к Рахили.  
\- Мой прадед был евреем, но с отцовской стороны. Его расстреляли в тридцать восьмом.  
Лия спрашивает:  
\- Здесь?  
На этом ли кладбище, в братской могиле №1 (или №3) - похоронено его тело? Рядом с тетей Розой, в гуще табличек и цветов? Но даже в мартирологе "Мемориала" нет данных о нем; все, что мне известно, - приблизительные, полулегендарные, шепотом передававшиеся подробности: что звали его Давидом и сколько ему было лет. Я никогда не видел его фотографий, я никогда не беседовал с его сестрами - они, старенькие, умерли, когда я ребенком был, уже в другой стране, и осталась от них только коробочка писем, в которых я напрасно искал воспоминаний о погибшем брате. Я знаю не хуже других, как исчезали люди, стирались, как тряпкой, будто их и не было никогда. Не обратиться ли мне к Славе Рощину, чтобы он отыскал следы моего прадеда? Ведь он, наверно, работает по Московской области, он знает, как и где копать, чтоб найти горсточку праха, череп с пулевым отверстием в затылке.  
\- Нет, не знаю, где. Может быть, в "Коммунарке". Не знаю.  
\- Почему же вы говорите, что вы не еврей? - гневно спрашивает Лия. - Что вы мне голову морочите?  
\- Но ведь с отцовской стороны, не с материнской...  
\- Какая разница? Какая разница? Вы думаете, вас бы стали спрашивать, с какой стороны к вам пришла эта кровь? Кому, к чертовой матери, это было интересно!  
\- Да, - говорю я, - вы правы. Это никому тогда не было интересно, ни у нас, ни в Германии. Давайте я сбегаю на остановку и принесу вам чего-нибудь попить? Соку или воды, хотите?  
\- Ничего не надо. Ничего.  
Эта тема больше, чем раздавленный цветок под ногами несущих гроб: слишком много гробов, слишком мало цветов. Мне никогда не избавиться от косноязычной ярости, поднимающейся в душе всякий раз, когда я слышу похвалу Сталину. Да я и не хочу избавления. Я больше всего на свете, наверное, даже больше смерти, боюсь утратить это отчаяние и эту боль. Пепел должен стучать в сердце, сколько бы лет ни проходило, как ни отдалялось бы то время, мифические тридцатые-пятидесятые, ставшие сказкой из лагерной были. Мне хочется кричать: "Опомнитесь, что вы делаете, вы же сошли с ума!" - не на Сенатской площади, а просто в комнате, в кабинете, в коридоре, в автобусе, когда я в очередной раз начинаю случайный разговор и слышу от собеседника: "Ну уж при Сталине-то было куда лучше, чем сейчас. Он народ вон как держал, в кулаке. И правильно, зато уж жили-то как славно, всего вдосталь было, все нас боялись. А вы наслушались, что визжат эти либералы, и верите. Сталин взял страну с сохой, а оставил с атомной бомбой. Со Сталиным мы войну выиграли, ясно вам? То-то же!".  
Я и сейчас ощущаю бессильную и выматывающую злость. Таких надо убивать - за соглашательство и за короткую память, за трусость, за глупость, за предательство. И вдруг я вспоминаю, как мой друг-эстет, любитель монументального искусства, мой Слава Рощин - не уйти мне сегодня от мыслей о нем, - схлестнулся однажды с девицей-аспиранткой, говорившей высокомерно: "У меня прадед был расстрелян, а прабабка отсидела двадцать лет в лагерях, но мой дед обожал Сталина, - она выделяла голосом, как "обожал" Сталина ее дед, и не знала, что за жуткую окраску придает смешному и милому институтскому старому слову, - и я с ним совершенно согласна. Мой дед считал, что живет в великое время, при великом человеке". Как жаль, слышалось в ее надменном, звонком голоске, что мне не довелось жить при этом великом человеке, и как жаль, что нынче люди не способны на великие деяния.  
"Ну что ж, - сказал мой друг, не давая мне ни слова вставить, я начал бы горячиться и кричать, я не помнил бы, что разговариваю с девушкой, - прекрасно, воображаю, как были рады его родители, что воспитали его в любви к родине и вождю. То есть, черт, прости, оговорился - они были бы рады. Но раз отца расстреляли, а мать двадцать лет сидела в лагерях, они и порадоваться не смогли, вот ведь незадача. Но хоть ты отдаешь ему должное, вот и славно. Когда изобретут машину времени, непременно попросись в экспедицию, пусть тебя отправят в тридцать седьмой год. Говорят, тогда было страшно весело".  
Как же я мог позабыть об этом, как мог в затмении, ожесточившись несправедливо, уравнять Славу с той ухоженной, белокурой, пустоголовой аспиранткой, лепетавшей гибельные глупости, оскорбленно сжимающей губы? Я позабыл, как Слава, тяжело глядя ей вслед, сказал: "Не бери в голову, сколько можно психовать из-за каждого идиота? Она не сталинистка, а просто дура". Поганое, наглое, потерянное поколение. Ох, в тысячу раз лучше бы было, если б они вовсе не интересовались историей, если б они любили что угодно: тряпки, телепередачи, танцы, электронные устройства размером с ладошку, умеющие все на свете, точно в фантастических романах. Но они смеют судить, они смеют рассуждать, жалкие создания, напичканные вздором по макушки, - и я, позабыв о ценностях и свободах, рад бы зашить им рты, чтоб не слышать их грязных, жестоких, бездумных речей. Я бросаюсь в другую крайность - в красное бешенство, в праведный до ослепления гнев, от которого лопаются жилы. Так нельзя. Надо объяснять, надо растолковывать, надо учить - ведь никто их не учит, ничего они не слышат, кроме дежурной порции лжи, сладкой клубничной тянучки: подъем экономики, индустриализация, войну выиграли, Сталин - управленец, цифры явно завышены, цифры взяты с потолка, зачем очернять прошлое, все было не так уж плохо, это отдельные недочеты, отдельные перегибы, лес рубят - щепки летят. Почти шестьдесят лет прошло (если считать от смерти Сталина), почти пятьдесят пять - с двадцатого съезда, а мы все до сих пор стоим с трех сторон, незакрытым квадратом, и смотрим друг на друга: потомки тех, кто сидел, тех, кто сажал, и тех, кто молчал.  
Но все слова бесполезны. Далеко не всегда был рядом со мною Слава, удерживавший меня от бессмысленных споров. И я говорил: "Тираны!", и я прославлял свободу, а мне отвечали хохотом или утешали: "Да успокойся ты, что ты так нервничаешь?". Я твержу до сих пор, что надо объяснять, но я сам ничего не могу объяснить - слишком хорошо я знаю, чем заканчивается просвещение. Я кричал, озверев: "Да читайте же книги, читайте документы!" - а мне говорили в ответ (о, вполне резонно, с сознанием собственной правоты): "А какие книги-то, какие документы, назови хоть парочку?". И добавляли снисходительно, о, мои будущие коллеги, мои последователи и предшественники, мои соученики: "Ты меньше верь либеральной пропаганде, а то тебе расскажут, что перестреляли сорок миллионов и столько же сгноили по лагерям, как же, слышали, знаем. И вообще, с точки зрения историка миллион репрессированных - просто статистические данные. Это современникам кажется, что хватают каждого второго, а на самом деле историки давно подсчитали, что..."  
Так я не хочу быть историком. Я не хочу быть шутом. Я знаю, что могу до хрипоты надрываться, сражаясь за миллион убитых, за шестьсот восемьдесят тысяч расстрелянных просто так, я пробовал, я надеялся, что меня услышат. Но на меня смотрели, как на смешного петрушку, прыгающего на нитках: и так поклонится, и этак извернется, ловкая бестия. Я был нелеп и смешон, я верил в победившую силу слова. Попрыгай еще, говорили мне мои оппоненты, поизвивайся, а мы полюбуемся, как ты корчишься, идиот. Я наелся досыта. Довольно. Пусть они сходят с ума, пусть они прославляют прошлое, я больше не могу.  
Мы все легко выбрасываем вон: мы просто люди, мы вытесняем страшное, обманываем себя. Соединенная и искаженная память, по наследству переданная детям и внукам (особенно внукам - поколению детей повезло, они выросли в ремиссионный период, когда амнезию пытались лечить), расползается все шире, как гниль, как лишайник, и нет сил бороться с нею. Инстинктивное стремление к забытью, к отстранению от жуткого опыта, приводит к подчистке совести, к подтасовке бед и войн. В моду входят игры с цифрами: ах, что вы, говорят защитники Сталина, какие там тридцать миллионов, какие там десять миллионов, что вы врете, и пяти миллионов не было, и даже двух, а расстреляли и посадили - мы вам сейчас точно скажем - всего шестьсот с половиной тысяч человек. Ну, миллион максимум. И с точки зрения историка...  
Шестьсот пятьдесят тысяч человек - это тоже сор, такой же сор, как тридцать миллионов, горсть пыли, усушка-утруска. Галочка в графе, голая статистика. О чем же спорить? Мне не страшно, мне мерзко. Нет вечности ни у сирени, ни у любви, ни у боли, вечно, может быть, лишь одно желание жить так, как будто ничего не было - до, и ничего не будет - после. Это желание отсекать и забывать пережитый день, вычеркивать или подправлять его по собственному вкусу, сообразно запросам и моде дня сегодняшнего. Это презрение ко всем причинно-следственным связям, к возмездию, к расплате, к посмертию. Тоска по твердой руке. Страх перед ответственностью. Равнодушие. Рабство.  
А я-то сам - ужели я лучше, ужели я заслужил спасение, потому что читал книги, ужасался, негодовал и плакал над письмом больного шестидесятилетнего старика, которого били резиновыми палками, требуя признаться в шпионаже, терроре, заговоре? Кто дал мне право судить других, кто разрешил мне ненавидеть? Ведь я обратил свою ненависть на друга, ему приписал все грехи. Я вздорный, злой, неуживчивый, нетерпимый, дурной, я гордец, я эгоист, я трус. Я могу только исходить ядом и желчью, только подсматривать и подслушивать, и заворачиваться в свою ненависть, как в кокон. И ничего не исправить, я не вылечусь никогда. У кого мне теперь просить прощения - у Рахили, у Лии, у Розы, у Славы, у растаявшей, как снегурочка, Юли Юрьевны?  
Ведь я тоже неправ - иначе, чем мои противники и враги, но все-таки, но все-таки. Как высокомерный древний кретин (нет ничего противнее старческого духа в молодом теле), я разглядываю инакомыслящих сквозь отшлифованный изумруд и удивляюсь, почему же они - зеленого цвета? Я спускаю их по лестнице Ламарка, к кольчецам и усоногим, я отказываю им и в раскаянии, и в разуме, и в радости. Они для меня не люди: с детства застряло во мне извращенное, искаженное восприятие мира и себя самого. Пора бы признаться: я не верю, не верю, не верю, что есть на свете люди, которые чувствуют точно так же, как я. И лишь для некоторых я делаю исключение - но ровно до тех пор, пока я их не разлюблю.  
\- Я все думаю, почему так случилось, - говорю я, спасаясь от выносимого внешнего молчания и невыносимых голосов в голове. Это не литературное безумие, не раздвоение личности и не шизофрения, а вполне нормальная толкотня мыслей, мирный повседневный шум. Чем глубже погружаешься, тем тяжелее вынырнуть со дна. Если я сейчас не сделаю усилия и не очнусь, то пройдут часы, настанет вечер, Лия уйдет, разозлившись, а кладбищенский работник (могильщик, гробокопатель, похититель тел) найдет меня и разбудит, закричав: "Ты что, пьяный, что ли? Расселся тут, как бомж!".  
Итак, я все-таки думаю. Мне не избавиться от проговоренных и непроговоренных, перешедших в слова и оставшихся смутными образами, сгустками смыслов, медузами - мыслей, речепорождений, фантазий. Все происходит у меня в голове, я воображаю и передвигаюсь наугад, постукивая белой тростью. Что поймет Лия из моих сбивчивых и косноязычных излияний? И как у нее хватает терпения длить и длить наш разговор?  
\- Я спрашиваю себя - почему мы до сих пор не смогли избавиться от этого проклятия? Германия смогла, хоть у нее тоже было что вспомнить - и победу над безработицей, и военную мощь, и автобаны.  
\- Германия проиграла войну, - отвечает Лия. - После такой пощечины мудрено было не очнуться. Германию ткнули носом в Холокост, в концлагеря, в резню, в Германии провели судебные процессы, наконец. Вы и сами это знаете, я надеюсь. Нужно быть последней сволочью в окружении порядочных людей, чтобы вздыхать о том времени и заикаться про автобаны и безработицу. А никому, как правило, не хочется становиться сволочью, нерукопожатым гражданином. Поэтому там свою ностальгию принято держать при себе, иначе - и все об этом знают - можно и по морде получить. А у нас - ничего подобного.  
\- Но почему? - повторяю я. И отвечаю сам, опережаю ее невежливо: - А впрочем, не отвечайте, я знаю, почему. У нас никто не покаялся. Никого не призвали к ответу. Поэтому можно делать вид, что ничего не было... или все было так давно, что не стоит об этом вспоминать. Это печальная страница нашей истории. Как татаро-монгольское иго. Издержки индустриального производства. Отрыжка новорожденной системы.  
Она только кивает и смыкает смуглые веки (и тут же что-то египетское, что-то александрийское осеняет ее лицо; может быть, одно слово "смуглый", приникшее к слову "веки", хоть в том стихотворении, что вспоминается мне сейчас, щеки были бледны и смуглы, а веки были - "потемневшие", но строки сливаются, и все неважно, одно заменяет другое). Мы уже понимаем друг друга молча, точно много раз беседовали, много лет провели вместе. Что за странное родство опутывает нас, родство не âmes slaves - но âmes juives, âmes en peine. И ничего не надо произносить вслух, мы все равно сойдемся в одном и том же: у нас никто не покаялся за лагеря и расстрелы, за Бутырки, Левашовские пустыри, ГУЛАГ, Соловки, Каштаки (осипнешь, пока перечислишь все до конца, нет конца этим проклятым местам, пустырям, рвам, баракам и ямам), никто не сказал открыто и громко, заглушая шепотки обиженных сталинистов - этому нет прощения, это преступление нельзя ничем оправдать, ни победой в войне, ни заводами, ни хлебом, ни любовью. А пока облагораживают умершего усатого (о нем кричали в лагерях, подбрасывая шапки: "Ус откинул хвост!"), пока спорят, как на базаре, выцыганивая у статистики еще тысчонку-другую погибших (вот, уже не миллионы убитых, а какие-то сотни тысяч, да разве это серьезно?), пока прячут по архивам дела и документы, шлепают грифы "Секретно, секретно, секретно", пока лгут и изворачиваются в учебниках истории, выдумывая тонкие формулировки, пока смеют кричать, что девяносто процентов сидели за дело и стреляли их тоже за дело, - ничего не изменится в этой упрямой, близорукой, равнодушной стране.  
\- Мне кажется, за это преступление уже никто не ответит.  
\- По крайней мере, я до этого дня не доживу, - откликается Лия, - и вы, наверное, тоже. Когда-нибудь все узнают, так или иначе, когда умрут и дети, и внуки следователей, стукачей, вертухаев, расстрельщиков. Когда сменится поколение. Тогда соберутся возле Соловецкого камня, кто-нибудь главный встанет на колени, как Вилли Брандт в Варшаве, и попросит прощения у всех погибших. Все завертится, и Сталина наконец-то будут называть убийцей и в учебниках, и в пособиях, и в разговорах. Но ни вы, ни я этого не увидим. Смиритесь с этим.  
\- Вы не грустите об этом?  
\- Нет. Я слишком стара, чтобы грустить о несовершенстве мира, - она улыбается кокетливо, упоминание о старости - это уловка, та же мушка в углу рта, значок "la coquette" в символическом и семиотическом пространстве. - И вам не советую: жизнь долгая, у вас будет еще очень много поводов для печали.  
\- И может быть, лучше уж так, чем узнавать правду в бараке.  
\- А-а, вот вы чего боитесь. Боитесь, что к вам завалится кум со всей охраною и скажет...  
\- Ну да, да, - я не знаю, договорит ли Лия (лилея!), я не хочу смущать ее - пусть она поймет, что я знаю продолжение, и ей нет нужды краснеть и комкать слова, неудобные для печати. Только я плохо разобрался в ней за два часа знакомства, она ладонью взмахивает в воздухе ("делает ручкой") и выговаривает с аппетитом:  
\- Был, он скажет, бляди, съезд славной нашей партии. А дальше уж, как водится, про Китай и про Лаос, трам-пам-пам пам-пам-пам... но особо встал вопрос про отца и гения.  
\- Кум докушал огурец и закончил с мукою...  
И мы упоенно заканчиваем вдвоем, пока вокруг никого нет, и можно дать себе волю:  
\- Оказался наш отец не отцом, а сукою.  
Полный, братцы, ататуй, панихида с танцами. Да, я боюсь оказаться в бараке, я истерически боюсь несвободы, обысков, неодиночества и наблюдения, я отвратительно слаб - и если когда-нибудь за мной придут, я, наверно, выброшусь в окно, потому что любое возможное будущее (огромное, бесконечное) заслонит мне одна мысль о приказе "Руки за голову, лицом к стене". За физическим ужасом теряется все остальное: я прочитал чересчур много воспоминаний о том, как это было, я узнал мелкие, гнусные, отвратительные детальки, которые не пропустили бы прежде в печать, чтоб не портить романтический образ узилища, - и дотянули с ними до того времени, когда уж нечего было портить. Сырость, спертый воздух, запахи нечистот, ощупывание с ног до головы, звяканье "волчка", голый свет лампочки по ночам, железные койки на винтах, крики за толстыми стенами - хватит, хватит, так я додумаюсь до пыток и крыс. Я спрашиваю Лию - быстро, лишь бы спросить что-нибудь, пока я с ума не сошел от диких мечтаний:  
\- Но почему так, объясните мне, почему так? Я замучил вас своими вопросами, но я все хочу понять: почему Сталина защищают не только подлецы, но и приличные люди? Я столько раз встречал таких: они хорошие, умные, интеллигентные, но когда заходит разговор о Сталине, они берут меня за пуговицу и принимаются вкручивать, что он был не так уж плох, и в истории вообще нету хороших и плохих людей, а есть те, о ком следует помнить, и вот о нем надо помнить, и не только плохое, а хорошее...  
\- Вам сколько лет? - обрывает Лия и поджимает губы: мимика не старухи, а скептика; и хорошеет ее безвозрастное и напудренное лицо. - Или вы еще не поняли, что интеллигентность - не панацея и не броня, в нашем мире бродят толпы интеллигентов, тоскующих по крепкой руке: пусть вождь пинает их смазным сапогом, а они ему ручку поцелуют, вот эту ручку, которой он их удушит. Всегда так было и всегда так будет, смиритесь с этим.  
\- Да, но...  
\- Не перебивайте. Просто запомните раз и навсегда, на всю жизнь: в общем-то, почти все интеллигенты (и вы в том числе, не отнекивайтесь) считают, что на свете полным-полно вещей, которые дороже человеческой жизни. Долг, честь, истина, детская слезинка, мир во всем мире, счастье всем, даром, вера и месть. Сами продолжайте перечень на досуге, вам многое вспомнится. Но одни готовы пожертвовать лишь своими жизнями, а другие считают, что ради таких замечательных целей можно не жалеть и чужих. И даже нужно не жалеть: хороши все средства. Так вот, те, кто жертвуют не только собой, но и другими, те, кто хорошо воспитаны и готовы поддержать интересную беседу, те, кто говорят о духовности и культуре, пока собеседник не капитулирует, те, кто искренне верят в свою правоту - они и защищают Сталина. Это у них в крови.  
\- Щедрые мерзавцы.  
\- О да. Благородные и хорошо воспитанные, интеллигентные... щедрые мерзавцы.  
Она вздыхает и машет рукою, отгоняя мух (откуда здесь мухи? трупные зеленые звонкие мухи?) - что о них говорить? Как многообразны типы лиц и типы умолчаний: одни уверяли, что ничего не знают, вторые говорили, что сажают правильно ("Подумайте только, Петр Иванович оказался немецким шпионом! Надо же, как замаскировался, кто бы мог подумать?"), третьи верили, не рассуждая, ибо помнили - интеллигенты паршивые! - credo quia absurdum est, не зря их напихивали в гимназиях недосоленной латынью. И еще четвертые были, фанатики и ханжи, те, кто требовали отпустить в праздник Варраву, собаки партии с факелами: каково-то им пришлось, когда отец и вождь оказался сукою? Что они почувствовали, дожив до пятьдесят шестого года, что они испытывали (муки совести? злость? ужас пред развенчанным кумиром?), когда им зачитывали на собраниях парторганизаций беспощадный, безутешный и сбивчивый доклад, названный так сухо и официально "О культе личности и его последствиях"? Женщины всхлипывали рядом и вытирали глаза, в мартовских комнатах летали пылинки, солнечные лучи, прощания, и пахло кровью, и стыдно было смотреть друг другу в лицо.  
Охрипший и жесткий девичий голос повторяет у меня в голове: "А я ни за что не хотела бы еще раз прожить молодость. Такую, как моя... Тупую, в полном непонимании всего..." Нет, не спрятаться им от великой муры: если надо было, ехали за дичью и в Киев, и в Алма-Ату, и в Ташкент, где угодно настигали и тащили обратно волоком, захлестнув горло волосяною петлей. Огромная страна сжималась, как воробей, и кто был меченый - тому не удавалось с головою зарыться в перья. Как на старой и путаной, средневековой карте с аллегорическими фигурами, с пышною наготою и белыми пятнами, далеко за Уральские горы, от Дальнего Востока до Западной Белоруссии, простиралась надпись "Siberia" - бескрайние ледяные пространства, круглый год укрытые снегом, где стыло дыхание и рты были закрыты на замки, царства вечной немоты.  
Ах нет, не им, а нам, а мне одному никогда не избавиться от возвращения к одному и тому же, к одним и тем же мучительным попыткам разобраться раз и навсегда: как могло случиться такое, как могли холодные, лощеные, гнусные - но изысканно гнусные жандармы двадцатых годов преобразиться в следователей тридцатых? Где проходит граница во мне самом, чем меня можно купить - идеями? деньгами? угрозами? посулами? - и заставить, уже проданного и купленного, ударить кого угодно по лицу, ногами ударить безнаказанно? Мало ли людей на свете, которых я ненавижу, мало ли отвратительных, враждебных, поганых недочеловеков - вот они наверняка не остановятся, если им придется ударить или убить меня, унизить и на колени поставить? Нет, я и не сомневаюсь, что их хватит на мой век, и мне сильно повезет, если я не перейду им дорогу, до смерти не встречусь с ними, а после смерти уже ерунда, не считается. Но все равно я не смогу поднять руку и сказать с наслаждением: "Молчишь, п-падла? Получи!" - нет, сказать-то смогу, что слова, вкусное "п" взрывается во рту, как драже; я буду кричать и сыпать проклятиями, чтобы заглушить свое бессилие и свой ужас, но я не ударю, я не ударю. Не благородство, не верность формуле "непротивление злу насилием", нет, один животный страх и удержит меня от падения: я не хочу становиться таким же, как они, я лучше снова - выброшусь из окна. Оттого ли, что я слишком часто думаю о том времени, я примеряю его на себя - и приглядываюсь к стеклам и рамам, и жалею, что у меня нет оружия, чтобы застрелиться, если вдруг за мной придут, и я не успею вскочить на подоконник. Система пугает меня, система с льстивым или со зверским лицом, с елейной улыбкой, с ножом в рукаве: если я попадусь к ней в руки, мне уже не уйти; я не желаю вершить правосудие, я не желаю требовать платы по чужим счетам, я никому не хочу ставить ногу на грудь. Я не верю, и мне воздастся только за мое неверие. Я никого не утащу за собою, я буду чистеньким. И что же мне остается, напевать стыдливо все то же, все так же: "Так здравствуй же вечно, премудрость холопья, премудрость мычать, и жевать, и внимать"? О нет, нет, я не хочу умывать руки, я не хочу тратить мыло и песок, стирая кровь, я не буду стоять в стороне, спасая - невмешательством - дряхлый и жалкий Рим, нет, нет! Но пусть стреляют в меня, а я стрелять не буду. Я-то хотя бы буду знать, что я натворил.  
О боже мой, какое счастье, что я никому ничего не должен, каким спасением оборачивается мое одиночество. Разве что тетка - но что ж, ей легче станет, если она поймет, что воспитала сволочь? Ей и с трусостью моей придется смириться, а подлость она наверняка не перенесет. Ничего. Зато мне не надо дрожать за семью и детей, не надо бояться, что я оговорюсь и оступлюсь, и еще кого-нибудь утащу за собою. Сладко отвечать только за себя, сладко жить в одиночестве и ни за кого не волноваться. Я выстраиваю план жизни на много лет вперед, фантазирую, как фантазируют бедняки в сказках, и вот-вот разобью свой кувшин молока. Вздор. Я себя до конца не знаю, и нечего воображать. В моем возрасте уже не болеют и не бредят героическим. Я и так слепну и ничего не разбираю вокруг.  
Лия уютно сидит и смотрит в небо, сдвинув шляпу на затылок, подставив солнцу лоб, нос и щеки. Ей не грозят ни морщины, ни веснушки, она греется в мягких лучах, в убаюкивающем, как в детстве, тепле. И мне страшно отрывать ее от раздумий и воспоминаний - с чего я взял, что ее мысли хоть вполовину так же мрачны, как мои? Разбросав руки по скамейке, расслабленно - и все-таки очень прямо сидит она, перекрестив ноги, я опять приглядываюсь, как завистливая модистка, к ее изящному - и старинному, а не старомодному костюму: она не смешна в своей шляпке, в жакете и юбке, в остроносых туфельках дивного черного тона; она хороша, и со спины ее, конечно (как можно усомниться?), принимают за девушку, из озорства ограбившую бабушкин сундук. Волосы вьются игриво, как у клоуна; о да, в ней есть что-то от венецианской марионетки, от персонажа кукольного театра - Коломбины? Розауры? Джакометты? или от самого Арлекина, Петрушки, сыгранным женщиной; веселая юность прячется под маской старости, выскакивает, подмигивает и прячется снова. Нужно только следить внимательно - и тогда она не ускользнет.  
\- Ну, что же вы загрустили? - вдруг говорит она, глядя в небо. И мне кажется, она сейчас сбросит туфли и вытянет ноги в черных чулках - словно школьница на качелях, и мне хочется - безумие, наглость, бред! - увести ее отсюда и пойти с ней во двор через дорогу, на детскую площадку, и покачать ее на качелях, чтобы она летала взад-вперед, смеясь на ветру, и шляпа по огромной дуге упала бы на землю, как аполлонов диск.  
\- Что же вы загрустили? Не принимайте все так серьезно, вы молоды и здоровы, чего же вам еще желать? А, не отвечайте, я сама все знаю. Но я вам нисколько не завидую, вполне может быть, что я счастливее вас.  
Не "может быть", а "точно" она счастливее: с ней уже все случилось, остались детали. А я боюсь случайностей и болезней больше, чем внезапного ареста: когда я думаю о смерти, я молюсь, чтобы она пришла не изнутри, а снаружи, не болезнью стала, а бритвою или выстрелом. Я хочу, чтобы смерть обманула меня, и это значит, что я боюсь смерти. Не помогают мне прогулки по кладбищам и любовь к Рахили, все упирается в один и тот же, безнадежный, наивный, всемирный, пожизненный вопрос: "Но как же так: все будет, а меня больше не будет?". И Лия, как мальчик с дудочкой тростниковой, не сумеет меня спасти - только заговорить и успокоить. Ведь есть еще кое-что, что тревожит меня больше смерти - смерть далеко, а сумасшествие может подобраться очень близко.  
\- Вы знаете, что случилось в конце марта?  
\- Этого года? - переспрашивает Лия, не удивляясь моему вопросу. Да и что в мире может теперь удивить ее? А я у всех знакомых, старых и новых, непременно спрашиваю одно и то же - о последнем мартовском дне. Гораздо легче отказаться и признать увиденное сном и нервным срывом, пустышкой памяти: развернешь - и внутри ничего не будет. Я должен смириться и не сходить с ума: я переутомился, мне что-то помстилось, я принял репетицию парада (в марте? так рано?) за начало революции.  
А она продолжает безжалостно, не ведая, что творит:  
\- Не знаю, а что, разве что-то случилось? Я не смотрю телевизор, там показали что-то ужасное?  
\- Да нет, - отвечаю я, - я и сам его не смотрю. А по радио вы ничего не слышали?  
\- В марте... забавно, знаете ли, у меня как раз сломалось радио тридцать первого марта. И с тех пор я никак не соберусь его починить. Ну, не смотрите на меня так, - добавляет Лия с неприятным юношеским задором (фальшивая, царапающая нота - сейчас она откровенно играет, не скрываясь), - если начнется война, соседка мне об этом расскажет рано или поздно, а все остальное меня не касается.  
\- Значит, вы ничего не знаете? - повторяю я безнадежно. Лия тоже не сумеет помочь, не растолкует мне, как у гадателя отрок, недавнее прошлое, не прочтет его в разводах птичьего пера. Я чересчур быстро (и безосновательно) поверил в ее всевластие, в приобщенность к высоким тайнам. А с какой стати она обязана знать то, чего, может быть, никогда и не было?  
\- Я ничего не знаю, - подтверждает она, - но вы меня заинтриговали. Что же все-таки случилось? Может, мы живем уже в другой стране, а я одна об этом не ведаю?  
\- Нет, не волнуйтесь, мы живем все в той же стране. И ничего не случилось, я просто пошутил. Знаете, есть такое дурное развлечение: подходишь к человеку, смотришь на него пристально и говоришь вкрадчиво - а я знаю, чем вы на самом деле занимались прошлым летом. И он, конечно, вздрагивает и спадает с лица, потому что даже у самого добродетельного и честного гражданина непременно осталось на душе что-нибудь этакое с прошлого лета, это закон природы. А я придумал свой вариант забавы: спрашивать у всех про нечто, что случилось в конце марта. И все удивляются, потому что ничего не случилось, и думают, что что-то пропустили, и принимаются нервно искать информацию и выяснять, а что же все-таки было?  
Глупо, ужасно глупо. Неоправданный риск, импульсивный поступок - как они не вяжутся с моим вылепленным образом, с обликом задумчивого молодого человека не от мира сего. Я сам разрушаю то, что создавал так старательно, я вторгаюсь в хрупкую среду и разбиваю ее к черту. Только осколки летят в разные стороны. И Лия - нет, Лия Исаковна, сожмет сейчас тонкие губы, сморщится и встанет, нащупывая рукой палку, которой у нее нет. Очарование рассеется, и я - по собственной вине - увижу высохшую старуху с варикозными венами и потухшими глазами. И она никогда ничего не расскажет мне о Рахили.  
Но в ответ раздается - смех. Лия смеется, заливается слишком громко (неприлично же так - на кладбище), рот раскрывает, обнажая зубы, и я захвачен волною ее веселости, вневременной, вневозрастной, ослепительно юной (я так не смеялся и в детстве - самозабвенно, над мелочью и малостью). Я ушам своим не верю - Маргарита, ты ли это? Колокольчик однозвучный утомительно звенит - нет, не утомительно, а серебристо и чисто; ни одной старческой трещинки нет в долгом звуке. Ее смех - как искупление и причастие, крестильная, все смывающая вода, миро из ведерка. Однажды услышав его, я могу прожить очень долго, до глубокой старости, питаясь смеховою силою, раскатываясь на полированном льду.  
\- Лия, - говорю я, облитый ее чистым хохотом, - Лия, послушайте, вы любите качаться на качелях?  
Наплевать на март и на все, что в марте было, я хочу прожить до конца этот день, где старуха семидесятилетняя моложе и прекраснее моих ровесниц, я хочу пропутешествовать с нею из десятилетия в десятилетие, полвека пробить насквозь. Ведь она же все видела, видела, она может перевести меня по мостику, сделанному из лисьего серебристо-черно-бурого хвоста; она - мой проводник, с ясным разумом и ясными глазами, неутомимый ходок, счастливый посланник. Я не знаю, о чем спросить ее, я хочу на колени упасть и взмолиться: о, возьмите ручку и стопу бумаги, запечатлейте все, что вы помните, ради меня и для меня, а я отплачу вам своими восторгами, я перепечатаю благоговейно каждую букву, написанную вашей рукою, схороню и сохраню навсегда. Но я зеленым запачкаю брюки, если встану в траву, я впустую рассмешу ее своей нелепой и смешной фигурою, безумной просьбой любопытного архивиста. О, я могу пойти иным путем, я могу воровато и вкрадчиво расспросить ее дальше, обо всем на свете, а потом, вернувшись домой, укусить перо, макнуть в чернильницу, стряхнуть синие капли и записать: "Лия Исаковна и в старости любила качаться на качелях..."  
\- Моя подруга любила, - отвечает тем временем Лия, перегоняя меня, и новый образ я вижу - подругу детства с косичками, в сарафанчике в горошек, в старых сандалиях с отстающими подошвами: голенастый лягушонок, некрасивая девочка. История идет своим чередом, и война только-только кончилась, но разве нельзя привязать между двух деревьев или столбов доску на веревках и отправить детей качаться, чтоб не путались под ногами? Какое дело восьмилетним до разрухи, им хочется играть.  
\- Да, моя подруга, - повторяет Лия и сметает мои нагромождения, договаривая - задумчиво и нерешительно, будто сомневаясь - а стоит ли мне об этом знать, - или, может быть, вернее - моя жена.  
Мир смещается, так мне и надо. А я-то воображал - в плену неизбывных банальностей - детскую дружбу, поцарапанные коленки, нянченье кукол в малиннике. "Моя жена" - звучит так просто и невообразимо, несообразно со всеми моими представлениями о женщинах прошлого, о женщинах послевоенного времени, ухитрявшихся выскакивать замуж неизвестно за кого; кто был убит, кто в плену, кто сидел, а возвращались еле-еле десять мужчин из ста и шли нарасхват. "Девок много, девок много, девок некуда девать" - записанная частушка сорок шестого года, точная статистика без уточненных цифр. Я не мог сложить два и два, когда Лия сочувственно поминала лагерную подругу Рахили, я кивал послушно, гордясь, что меня эти известия нисколько не смущают и не умаляют моей любви; я не поверил бы, если б чья-нибудь злоязычная тень тронула меня за плечо и прошептала: "Смотри, ведь это у них семейное, врожденное, это у них в генах, смотри, смотри". И меня переполняет отвращение - не к Лии, но к этому выдуманному наушнику, отравляющему воздух гнилым шепотом: как он смеет внушать мне, что это - болезнь? Я не возмущен, что за вздор! Я просто удивился.  
\- Ваша... жена?  
\- Да. - Однажды решившись, легче идти дальше, и она поясняет почти высокомерно: - Если вы сорок лет живете с женщиной в отдельной квартире, ведете с ней общее хозяйство, отдыхаете с ней, гуляете с ней, ездите за покупками, ссоритесь, миритесь, подсчитываете расходы, уважаете ее, любите ее, спите с ней в одной постели, в конце концов, то, наверно, можно назвать ее женой, не правда ли? По крайней мере, я считаю, что имею на это право.  
\- О боже мой, да, конечно. Я ничего не хотел сказать...  
\- Не обижайтесь, - смягчается Лия, заметив ли мое смятение, пожалев ли меня - или просто расслабившись, проскочив самое опасное место. Я не знаю, чего она ждала от меня, может быть, возмущения? Или мальчишеского визга, требований блюсти устои во что бы то ни стало (мужчины любят поучать нарушителей границ, о да, гораздо больше, чем болтушки-бабушки на лавочках), или сумасшедшего, до онемения, страха - будто я в траве гремучую змею увидал. Безрассудно ее признание, как можно посвящать в такие интимные частности случайного знакомого? Я бы никогда не осмелился, никогда, ничего подобного...  
\- Вам неприятно?  
\- О господи, Лия, нет, вовсе нет. Я просто... я не знаю, что сказать. Это так неожиданно.  
Она смеется коротко и прощает мне все неловкости, все мямления - да, конечно, за это девическое восклицание. Все слишком неожиданно, я не поспеваю за сменой событий. Она-то привыкла к быстрому мельканию времен и перемен, а я за десять лет застоя поотвык от внезапностей. Мне надо свыкнуться с нежданными известиями. Итак, она была жената. Как мило и легкомысленно звучит эта строка. В ней чувствуется ритм онегинской строфы.  
\- Ну что ж, тогда не говорите ничего. Я вам расскажу кое-что, а вы просто слушайте. Представьте, что я просто пересказываю вам чей-нибудь роман, вот и все.  
\- Но я не стесняюсь, поверьте мне.  
\- Я верю. Но все-таки слушайте.  
\- Я слушаю вас, - отвечаю я.  
А она - сплетает новеллу, в черно-белых цветах, как кинопленку шестидесятых годов, с шорохами и царапинами, с последними троллейбусами, с тополиным пухом, что сбивают из шлангов в перекати-поле и гонят по пустынным скверам. Гитарный перебор и вся юность мира, еще одна выхолощенная литературная реальность, идеальное пространство - о, такое просторное и чистое, в бульварном кольце и в трамвайных рельсах. И девочка бежит в каком-то - неважно, пусть синем, пусть ситцевом, пусть сияющем - платье, маленькими каблуками стучит по тротуарам (брусчатым еще? не залитым асфальтом?) и несет белые ирисы, дышит и свежие стебли сжимает тонкой рукой. Разорванные облака несутся, перегоняя ее, и в стеклах отражаются; опять весна на белом свете, откуда она взяла ирисы в городе без цветов? Кларисса бежит к Салли Сетон, и это не весна - начало лета; миссис Дэллоуэй, жизнь, Лондон, и эта секунда июня. Поток подхватывает меня и увлекает. Лия говорит - и я уже не различаю слов, как на последней исповеди не слышно ничего, только частый шепот: дрожат спекшиеся губы, и в белых веках блестят глаза. Я вижу перед собою Рахиль, клубок падает и по земле катится. Я не понимаю, о ком рассказывает Лия, о себе ли, а может быть, о Рахили, о Фамари-Мари, о чужой печали и о чьем-то незваном детстве; но я должен слушать ее, потому что мне некуда деваться, и словам ее тоже деваться некуда, и нужно их отпустить. И никакой любви.  
\- И мы дожили с ней до старости, - заканчивает Лия. - Она умерла уже пять лет назад.  
Поэтому нет у нее, до смерти незамужней, кольца на правой руке. Нелепо и странно мое положение: я оказываюсь внезапно в роли старика, который бормочет упорно, что в его время ничего подобного не было, это все придумали молодые, выпустили наружу всепоглощающее бесстыдство и приблизили конец света. Я знал - в памяти застряло прочитанное, свинцовые дробины в мозгу - о любви от нулевого и до семнадцатого года, о тридцати трех уродах, о красном, как капелька крови, паучке на раскаленном морском берегу, о Люции с сиреневыми глазами; я знал о том, что маленький Кай замерз, глядя вслед снежной королеве, пролетавшей по Большой Лубянке уже с другой, желанной и дорогой; я знал, что "ты выходишь из трамвая - вся любимая". Но сколько бы ни было этих знаний, как ни ширились бы хронологические рамки, захватывая и революцию, и двадцатые, и тридцатые, до тридцать третьего года, до смерти королевы Виоголосы, - неизменно и упорно оставалось неведение того, что было после, и бродило и разрасталось подозрение - что после не было ничего. А теперь изволите ли видеть, сидела передо мною Лия, опровергая привычные выкладки, и признавалась так просто - незнакомому человеку, в три раза ее моложе, без ума, без опыта, без душевной мягкости, - признавалась, что жила со своей подругой до самой ее смерти.  
\- Вот так-то, - говорит она и с юной гибкостью потягивается, разминая затекшие плечи, в небо смотрит, надеясь ли - как знать? - в облаке угадать очертания любимой тени. - Наверно, у нас в семье эти причуды были в крови. А может быть, мы просто поняли, как опасно нам жениться и выходить замуж, рожать детей, поддерживать огонь. Все время кто-то приходил, в голубых мундирах или в черных, и рассыпал наши дома. Мы поняли, что нам нужно поостеречься. А еще, представьте себе, с женщиною гораздо проще жить, и не так страшно. Как-то отвлекаешься от страха. И не нужно подчиняться. Мы всерьез приняли идею свободы и равенства, и когда приходилось отказываться от нее и покоряться мужу - мы чувствовали себя обманутыми. Ну, чувствовали бы. Это ощущается в воздухе. Даже пробовать замужества не нужно. А лучше всего - знаете? - лучше просто будьте эгоистом. Живите один. Наверно, если б мне пришлось начать все сначала, я не стала бы связывать жизнь даже с нею. Одиночество гораздо приятнее, чем принято считать. А любовь - что ж, любить можно и чью-нибудь фотографию, как любите вы.  
\- Но как ее звали?  
\- К чему вам ее имя?  
Ее отказ дружелюбен: она права - мне имя ни к чему. Я даже не запомню его, если услышу, а раз не запомню - к чему выпускать его на волю, просто так трепать? "Я здесь покоюсь под легкой землею и рядом со мной волосы Ксанто. Пусть лишь она меня оплакивает. Я не скажу моего имени". Когда я увижу такую надпись на могиле, я пойму, что в ней лежит подруга Лии. Пленительная амазонка, стремительная госпожа, заблудившийся олень. Старая дева, женщина со странностями, мымра без личной жизни. Мне хочется, чтобы она была очень счастлива. Мне хочется, чтобы Лия не горевала о ней.  
\- Вам... было сложно жить вдвоем? - как ни составь вопрос, все выходит не так. Если б можно было, отбросив последние условности, спросить прямо: "На вас смотрели косо? Сплетничали у вас за спиной? Удивлялись, почему вы не выходите замуж? Вы ревновали друг друга?". Но это уже допрос, а не любопытство.  
\- Не сложнее, чем обычным супругам, - отвечает Лия. Она не поняла меня все-таки, она подумала - я хочу знать о жизни внутри, а не снаружи, о жизни за дверями квартиры. - А может быть, даже легче. Тогда никто не думал дурно о двух женщинах, почему-то живущих вместе. И никто не хотел выяснять, спят ли они в одной кровати, или в разных... на одной подушке, или валетиком.  
\- Простите меня.  
\- Полно, за что вы просите прощения? Я сама разоткровенничалась с вами, так что вы имели право удивляться, ужасаться и требовать подробностей. Когда вам еще повезет встретить такую же оригинальную старуху? Не упускайте шанс.  
\- И неужели вы никогда не... не думали, что поступаете странно? - я не знаю, какое слово лучше выбрать, я ужасно боюсь оскорбить ее, и спешно говорю дальше, чтоб она перебить не успела: - Я не имею в виду, что мне это кажется странным, это нормально, совсем нормально, вы меня вовсе не смущаете. Но другие тогда могли что-то заподозрить, о вас могли пойти слухи, вам на работе могли повредить...  
\- Ерунда. Мы работали в архиве, мы были архивные девушки, и наши коллеги все были очень интеллигентные дамы. Некоторые, представьте себе, даже имели честь исполнять у нас на кухне "Советскую лесбийскую". Но это были исключения из общего правила, а остальные считали нас просто очень хорошими подругами, которым не повезло встретить таких же хороших мужчин. Некоторые даже пытались познакомить нас с молодыми людьми - пока мы сами еще были молоды, а потом, постепенно, все смирились с тем, что нам суждено дожить девицами свой век. Знаете, если бы сейчас сохранились старые традиции надгробных надписей, на могиле моей подруги было бы написано "Девица такая-то... скончалась во столько-то часов пополудни... такого-то дня такого-то месяца такого-то года... на шестьдесят восьмом году жизни".  
\- Я не могу представить себе, как вы пели "Советскую лесбийскую", - говорю я быстро. Мне страшно, что она отбросит свою веселость и заплачет, горюя об умершей так давно подруге. Пять лет прошло, неужели за пять лет нельзя привыкнуть к смерти? Лишний повод не влюбляться и не заводить семью - чтобы потом не плакать на скамеечке перед какими-то чужими любопытными людьми. Я снова примыкаю к женщинам, забывая - ах, моя вечная рассеянность! - о том, что мужчине и не пристало лить слезы.  
\- А неужели вы ее знаете? - мигом откликается Лия. - Да что вы говорите!.. Прям так-таки и знаете?  
\- Ну, знаю, конечно. - И я барабаню послушно - чтобы она поверила: - Пусть на вахте обыщут нас начисто, и в барак надзиратель пришел...  
\- Браво, - говорит она, - браво, вас послали, чтобы украсить мою старость. Вы в самом деле знаете "Советскую лесбийскую", вы настоящий историк. Будь мы не кладбище, я бы даже предложила вам спеть дуэтом, но не стоит, не надо. Кстати, Рахиль уверяла, что слышала нечто подобное в своей Потьме.  
\- Да разве ее не Алешковский написал?  
\- Алешковский, конечно. Но сами знаете, аберрации памяти сильны... сколько раз мне рассказывали, как где-нибудь на войне или в лагерях ходили песни, которые еще тогда не были написаны. И все-таки меня уверяли, что пели именно их, и как я ни старалась, я не могла переубедить, что Высоцкому в сорок пятом было всего семь лет, а значит, в сорок четвертом никак не могли петь его "Песню о звездах" ни в Венгрии, ни в Австрии, ни в Польше.  
\- Маки, маки на Монте-Кассино...  
\- Что-что?  
\- Ничего, это я так.  
\- Это из "Баллады о вечном огне". Вы угадали, Галича мы тоже пели. Любите Галича?  
\- Очень, - отвечаю я и даже не привираю для красоты. Я слишком поздно родился, я тоже хотел бы сидеть на кухне с архивистками, и без гитары, без голоса, срываясь в речитатив, петь что угодно - про Леночку, которая апрельской ночью стояла на посту, про двух королев, которые сидели в молчанье, а пальцы копались в бумажной мочале, про товарища Коломийцева и израильскую военщину, про безымянную "ее", которая вещи собрала, сказала тоненько: "А что ты Тоньку полюбил, так бог с ней, с Тонькою...". - Знаете, говорят, что те, кто любят Окуджаву, не любят Галича, и наоборот, а я их обоих люблю. И петь, и слушать, и читать. А вы?  
\- И я тоже. Наши приятельницы, - она не говорит "мои", она за пять лет не отвыкла оттого, что ничего "нашего" у нее больше нет, - наоборот, делились ровно на две группы: одни обожали Галича, а Окуджаву не замечали, другие говорили, что Галич пишет хорошие стихи, но петь не умеет. Правда, когда мы собирались вместе, наступал мир и согласие: мы чередовали песни, причем выяснялось, что все их прекрасно знают, и в конце концов мы плевали на убеждения и начинали петь хором. Я думаю, это было уморительное зрелище: сидят благообразные дамы, все большей частью в очках, ученые и длинноносые, и поют о том, как надо соображать на троих.  
\- И где-нибудь среди досок, блаженный, приляжет он...  
\- Поскольку - культурный досуг включает здоровый сон. Еще мы любили исполнять - уже под ночь, с надрывом: "Ой, не шейте вы, евреи, ливреи", потому что почти все мы были еврейки, или полуеврейки, или на четверть, или сочувствующие. Ах, боже мой, - и Лия смеется счастливо, точно не мучает ее мысль о том, что это счастье ушло безвозвратно, и она осталась одна из некогда светлого круга, - как все это было весело. Вы даже представить не можете, как мы веселились.  
Легкий нрав и счастливая любовь хранят ее - завидная участь, благополучная жизнь, безболезненная смерть (о, нескоро, нескоро, она кажется очень крепкой). Будь я понаглее, я задумался бы еще: а откуда у служительницы архивов деньги на шляпки и дорогие туфли, на беззаботные (пусть и бесплатные) прогулки, на помады и духи? Чем она живет, одинокая старая красавица, как велика ее пенсия, где спрятана шкатулочка с дореволюционными украшениями, пережившими все изъятия, сдачи и гибели? Но даже размышлять об этом неприлично. Я допускаю, что она мистифицирует меня и дразнит соблазнительными картинками: хочешь кухонную оппозицию - получай, хочешь запрещенных песен - подавись ими, хочешь странностей любви - пожалуйста, и запомни раз и навсегда, что они были во все времена; раскусив меня, она, может быть, прилыгает для пущего блеска, и сама радуется подкрашенным воспоминаниям: ибо прошлое прошло и сокрылось под прелестным платом. Но мелкие мазочки не имеют значения, я верю ей, и нет причин не верить.  
\- Я вам завидую.  
\- А это вы зря. Я никому не пожелаю такой жизни.  
\- А почему бы и нет? - спрашиваю я, играя в провокатора, с невинной любознательностью крошки-внука, который ничего не знает, кроме вздохов о славном прошлом времени с гарантированными зарплатами, устойчивыми ценами, вкусным мороженым в стаканчиках. - Говорят, было недурно: может быть, не очень сытно, но зато нравственность была на высоте, и все знали, ради чего живут. Книжки читали, работали, строили...  
\- ...из себя, - подхватывает Лия и пальцем грозит: верно, мой сладкий тон ее не обманет, я дрянной актер. - Сами же все знаете, историк с дипломом, а пытаетесь меня провести. Или хотите, чтоб я вам прочла лекцию на два академических часа о жизни в СССР, увиденной изнутри? Что вас больше интересует - идеология, очереди, мода, пенсии, железный занавес, промыванье мозгов? Пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь, задавайте вопросы, профессор на них ответит.  
\- Вы меня поймали.  
\- То-то же. Вы романтик, и вам нравится подполье того времени.  
\- Мне и декабристы нравятся.  
\- Еще лучше. Но думаю, вам едва ли хочется болтаться пятым в петле.. Бестужевым-Рюминым, например.  
\- Однажды на экзамене я забыл пятого повешенного, - вспоминаю я внезапно (на каком курсе это было? должно быть, на втором, но я уже не уверен, столько экзаменов минуло с тех пор). - Я чуть не расплакался, повторял раз за разом: Пестель, Каховский, Муравьев-Апостол, Рылеев, а Бестужева-Рюмина вспомнить не мог, как отрезало. Хотя его-то легче всего запомнить, он да Муравьев-Апостол - оба с двойными фамилиями. Но у меня случился "сдвиг по фазе", затык, амнезия, называйте, как угодно - и я его вспомнить не мог. Экзаменатор со мной и так и сяк бился, сам растерялся - я ведь занимался у него в семинаре, он меня помнил, относился ко мне хорошо, он знал, что я не мог его просто испугаться и от страха все забыть. В конце концов, он надо мной сжалился и отпустил с миром, а на прощание сказал: "Да вы не волнуйтесь. Я в свое время никак не мог запомнить Каховского, и однажды ляпнул на экзамене, что одним из повешенных тринадцатого июля был Милорадович. Вероятно, за убийство генерала Каховского. Не переживайте". До сих пор помню, как он мне это сказал.  
\- Не переживайте, - повторяет Лия, - декабрист Милорадович... славно звучит.  
\- Хотя мне не нравятся ни тот, ни другой. Ну, то есть - ни Милорадович, ни Каховский.  
\- Кто же вам нравится? "Кавалергарды, век недолог"? Может быть, Пестель?  
\- Почему непременно Пестель? Пестель был деспотичен и упрям, жесток, как якобинец. Может быть, и нет, но мне отчего-то всегда так казалось, когда я читал воспоминания о нем. Он был очень холоден. Умен и зубаст, так еще Греч написал.  
\- Кажется, это ему перед казнью никто из декабристов не подал руки?  
\- Нет, это Каховскому, - поправляю я. - А Пестель был очень откровенен на допросах. Кто бы мог подумать, что их всех казнят за откровенность и раскаяние? Но это научило потомков не доверять правосудию. В тридцать седьмом это аукнулось хорошо: можно было чистосердечно помогать следствию, называть фамилию за фамилией, а потом получать свою пулю в затылок и утаскивать на тот свет теплую компанию. Конечно, нельзя сравнивать, это ненаучно и неисторично, но аналогии сами напрашиваются.  
\- И все-таки не сравнивайте. Пестель действительно замышлял заговор.  
\- Да, и престрашный. Он бы не остановился перед жертвами, он бы устроил большой террор и поставил гильотину на Лобном месте. Наверное. Одного не понимаю - ну почему же нельзя было их расстрелять? Пуля в затылок - это страшно, да, но когда вешают, да еще вот так, мне кажется, гораздо страшнее. Вы знаете, Лия, раз уж мы о Пестеле вспомнили, свидетели казни противоречат - одни говорят, что это он сорвался в первый раз, и его повесили дважды; другие возражают, утверждают, что сорвались Рылеев, Муравьев и Бестужев. Но один очевидец - не помню, кто, не спрашивайте даже, называл ли он свое имя, он "присутствовал по службе при казни", это цитата, я ее навсегда запомнил... так вот, этот очевидец рассказывал, что сорвались трое, правда, он говорил, что это были Каховский, Рылеев и Пестель, но неважно. И когда Пестеля повесили во второй раз, веревка оказалась слишком длинна, и он доставал носками до эшафота, и мучился долго.  
Лия молчит, и мне бы остановиться, но слова рвутся из меня мокротой и блевотой: я не могу их удержать. Я так и знал, что под конец мы доберемся до декабристов, прочитанные когда-то рассказы таились и ждали своего часа, и вот теперь выплеснулись наружу. Я похож на ребенка, готового всем и каждому пересказывать то, что узнал из книг, я смешон в своей назойливости, в перетирании давно всем известных легенд и фактов. Это же глава из хрестоматии, из учебника отечественной истории для восьмого или девятого класса: их повесили, трое сорвались, и полузадушенный Рылеев воскликнул: "Господи, и повесить-то как следуют не умеют!".  
\- Но есть еще одно анонимное свидетельство, рассказ помощника полицейского надзирателя, его имя так и не установили. Он говорил, что Пестеля повесили один раз, веревка его выдержала, но потом, когда перевешивали упавших, - я говорю о них, как о елочных игрушках, и мне самому жутко и тошно, и мерзко, - эшафот приподняли, а Пестель был еще жив. Он стоял на эшафоте и дышал. Ведь это же безумие, Лия. Лучше бы их расстреляли.  
\- А петрашевцы? - только и отвечает она. И мне нечего сказать.  
"Ужели мы не заслужили лучшей смерти? - спросил Пестель, в половине пятого утра следуя на казнь. - Можно бы было нас и расстрелять". Как циничны и как рациональны соображения палачей: надо вешать ранним утром, пока не собрался народ, незачем и дальше омрачать начало славного царствования. Соберется кучка хорошо осведомленных и страдающих от бессонницы, запомнит происходящее и напишет потом мемуары - а может, постарается забыть, вычеркнуть из памяти длинную виселицу и осужденных на траве. Вот они сидят в стороне от эшафота, четверо и один: Муравьев, Бестужев, Рылеев, Пестель - и отъединенный убийца Каховский, точно единственный уголовный среди политических. Стучат молотки, последние гвозди вгоняют в дерево, рассветный ветер треплет серые шинели. Ах, сударь, помогите мне взойти. А обратно я уж как-нибудь сам спущусь. А все-таки ужасна смерть от удушья, и в тысячу раз легче очередь на гильотину (в парике под Марию-Антуанетту), и расстрел петрашевцев невыносимо жуток именно потому, что не состоялся, предсмертная тоска не нашла разрешения. Нет, все отвратительно, и ничему нет оправдания; и мало кого я ненавижу так, как упитанного царя, в корсет затянутого и в мундир, щеголяющего военною выправкой, солдафона, лицемера, убийцу. Мне отвратительны его парады и фрунты, и женские мундиры для фрейлин и статс-дам, и расчетливые ласки, и цензурование, и удушье, и ложь. Он всех подвесил и оставил болтаться в петле, этот прекрасный отец и примерный семьянин, отменный танцор и внимательный кавалер. Его рачьи глаза и усы, его выпяченная, как бочка, грудь, его толстые ляжки - идеал мужской красоты эпохи палок. А я люблю нежное александровское время, гладко выбритые тонкие лица и печальные губы, подвитые кудри, стройные и сухощавые фигуры, оголенные туго обтянутым платьем. Ко всем несовпадениям прибавляется еще и эстетическое. Вкусы расходятся: мне милее свобода, чем военная стабильность под заржавевшим прикладом. И серая шинель все распахивается на ветру, и поднятый воротник трет щеки и подбородок. Не оттого ли - ах, верно, об этом догадались прежде меня, - не оттого ли не знали точно, кто сорвался из-под перекладины в первый раз: потому что лица были закрыты поднятыми воротами, и некогда было разбираться, кто это, торопились довесить скорее. "Ах!" - потрясенно выдохнула маленькая толпа, как в цирке выдыхают - если лопнет лонжа, и воздушная гимнастка полетит вниз, словно хрусталинка люстры.  
А если б был расстрел - не как петрашевцев, с белыми мешками на головах, с привязанными к столбам руками, но как герцога Энгиенского (по легенде), как бедного Артура из прелестной романтической книжки: у стены, против строя солдат, чтобы видеть их лица и взмахнуть свободной рукой, приветствуя или прощаясь; а если б был расстрел - то потом сползлись бы они, недострелянные, чтобы обняться и умереть? Еще одну минуточку повремените, прежде чем лишить их морей, разбега и разлета. Глумливой и все-таки печальной насмешкой подворачивается следующая строка: их стопам не дали упора насильственной земли; заставили проплясать на веревке, смазанной салом. Ни расстрела, ни пятнадцати черных дул, нацеленных прямо в сердце, ни рубах, распахнутых на груди - их удавили торопливо, вышибли из-под ног школьные скамьи, их казнили без пролития крови. И по сравнению с теми, кто отведал другой бескровной казни - сожжения, они, наверное, еще легко отделались.  
Довольно. Я слишком легко перескакиваю с одной темы на другую, я порхаю и ни о чем всерьез не задумываюсь, я не имею права рассуждать (а ведь мог бы, прикрывшись дипломом и высшим образованием, чем я хуже других?) об этом путаном и горестном заговоре, о невозможной, несбывшейся свободе. Я слишком мало знаю, мои романтические обломки едва складываются в мозаику, там и тут зияют дыры, выпавшие стеклышки. Я повторяю про себя слова Вяземского: "Но разве и заговорщик не предвидит удачи?". К ним хорошо привязывается хрестоматийная эпиграмма. Мятеж остается мятежом, в противном случае его зовут иначе.  
\- Ну что ж, - окликает Лия, - мы начали со Сталина, закончили декабристами, недурно для первой беседы, не так ли? Прошлись по верхам.  
\- Да. Нам есть куда двигаться дальше. - Значит, будет и новая встреча? Но мне страшно спросить об этом прямо, я не знаю, как надо - назначать свиданье на этой земле, в прошедшем, двадцатом столетье, как надо выходить друг другу навстречу, пока еще видим, пока еще дышим. Я не желаю ничего знать наверняка. Не сейчас, не в эту минуту, сейчас не время.  
\- Значит, мы будем двигаться дальше.  
\- Наверное, в сторону весны.  
\- Я не узнаю, - не смущаясь, признается Лия.  
Мы приходим к первому расхождению, к разрыву поколений. Это было неизбежно, нам еще поразительно повезло, что мы не разминулись - раньше. Редко удается встретить случайно единомышленника и "единодушника", еще реже удается завязать с ним разговор. Второй раз мне уже не выпадет эта карта, сегодня я вычерпал запас своего счастья. Но мне не жаль, я согласен расплачиваться всю оставшуюся жизнь. Никто не сможет отнять у меня этот весенний день, и нашу беседу, и стройные ноги, изузоренные лиственными тенями. Разъятые элементы аккуратно укладываются в ячейки, теперь много десятилетий подряд я буду обращаться к этим слепкам, как к ex voto, я буду рассматривать их, ощупывать, обонять нежный запах - нет, не ладана, белой сирени. Так влюбленные и разлученные живут еще очень долго и нежат потускневшее воспоминание о давнем дне, о свидании в саду или двух-трех танцах, о прогулке над ночной рекой и рассвете над золотым шпилем с корабликом. Нельзя все время парить и петь, пусть даже этот голос необработан, юн и свеж, пусть пока чистое золото звенит в его переливах. Редкие счастливцы сваливают с плеч лишнюю тяжесть (детей, супругов, страсти) - а смутную, трагическую обыденность никому не дано превозмочь. И мы питаемся минутами, набранными за всю жизнь, каждое мгновение смакуем и растягиваем, и из каждого отрывочка времени извлекаем мир. Вот падают в мою копилку монеты: светло-зеленые кленовые лапы, липовые сережки, согретая солнцем скамья, голубые примулы на холмиках, вороны к воронам, умытые трамваи, рассыпанный изюм из куличей, Рахиль - и Лия.  
А между тем солнце клонится ниже, набок сползает, и не воздух, а само небо становится прохладнее и голубее. Вечер подступает незаметно, мы заболтались и забыли о времени. Счастье, что я не ношу часов - как страшно было бы взглянуть на них и увидеть, что стрелки либо остановились, либо пошли назад, запутавшись, заблудившись в нисходящих и восходящих потоках. Мы чересчур резво скитались по хронологической шкале.  
\- Поздно, мне пора идти. Скоро придут закрывать кладбище и погонят нас с вами дворницкой метлой.  
\- Я провожу вас.  
\- Полно, не выдумывайте, я не инвалидка. Побудьте здесь еще, минут пятнадцать у вас есть. Я и так помешала вам своей болтовней. Не надо меня провожать.  
Она засыпает меня непривычно быстрыми рублеными фразами: внезапная смена интонаций и организации предложения должна запутать меня, сбить с толку. Меня надо "дожать", заморочить, заставить насильно со всем согласиться - это повадка ловких адвокатов в старых фарсах; это повадка чикагского Билли Флинта. Я сам напросился и нарвался, подставил розовое брюхо. Пока я тянусь и верчу головой туда-сюда - как, неужели уже так поздно? сколько времени, вы сказали? а может быть, мы еще немножко?.. - Лия мгновенно соображает, что к чему и приготавливается к последней атаке. Я ее недооценил, милую старую дамочку в винтажной шляпке набекрень. С оригиналами любого возраста надо держать ухо востро, иначе...  
Иначе она сейчас оставит меня, как девчонка оставляет (отставляет?) назойливого ухажера на танцплощадке. Деталь ее бытия, а не моего: я никогда не был на танцплощадке, я не знаю, как выглядит радиола, я не слышал ни разу, как пара, танцуя, отбивает каблуки под джазовый надзвездный марш - за упокой душ джазистов, трубачей, магистров саксофонов, принцев-кларнетистов. Романтизированное, возвышенное в стихах прошлое воплощает Лия, мягко исполняя мои желания. Но праздник заканчивается, ее ждет дома кошка, она проголодалась, она устала, у нее отекли ноги. И если я в свои ничтожные, жалкие, зеленые двадцать с чем-то ни дня подряд не чувствую себя здоровым и мучаюсь фантомными, нервными болями - то мигренными, то желудочными, и вечно подозреваю у себя то сердечную слабость, то камни в печени, то раковые опухоли в легких и гортани, - как же она живет, сживается с истинными старческими болезнями, как может улыбаться и болтать, не удостаивая замечать уколов и спазмов, перебоев пульса, стеснения в груди? С нее бы брать пример, ее великолепному спартанству подражать в настоящем и будущем - не жаловаться, не сдаваться до последней минуты, пока болезнь, озлившись, не схватит за горло. Я никак не приноровлюсь к физическим страданиям, мне все чудится - я слишком молод, я беспокоюсь по пустякам; и оттого я стыжусь жаловаться другим, я надеюсь, что молчание приведет в равновесие мой расшатанный организм. Но значит, мои боли выносимы, только и всего. А если что-то сместится всерьез, и мучение усилится - о нет, тогда я позорно забьюсь и захнычу, запрошу лекарства и наркотического дурмана, чего угодно, лишь бы отсечь боль прямо сейчас. Пусть другие - стойкие, как Лия, - грызут губы и все сносят, улыбаясь равнодушно и гордо, а я слабак, я так не могу, меня не научили. Моя мнительность - признак душевного нездоровья; и со мною будет тяжело под старость (если, конечно, я успею состариться). Лишний повод умереть в одиночестве - из человеколюбия, чтоб не отравлять никому жизнь своею унылой агонией.  
Я похож на ловца жемчуга: выныриваю, набираю воздуху и снова погружаюсь в глубину, в самого себя, ищу без конца черные, розовые, голубые жемчужины, и не хочу сменить профессию, не хочу примириться с тем, что в этом море жемчуга нет. Мир меняется, пока я рыскаю под водой: вот я выбираюсь на поверхность и оглядываюсь заполошно - что изменилось, что осталось на месте? Лия наклоняется, расправляя сирень, срывает цветок с пятью лепестками и бросает в рот, как таблетку, размалывает крепкими зубами. Удача ей пригодится, если она вообще-то верит в такие вещи. Когда я был маленьким, я любил есть цветы на даче - только не сирень, а лиловые или белые флоксы, тоже с пятью лепестками, со сладким нектаром в трубочке-цветоножке. Не угостить ли мне Лию флоксами в нашу следующую встречу? Но я не успеваю галантно спросить: "Любите ли вы флоксы?" - она раскрывает и закрывает сумку, щелкая замочком, и произносит:  
\- Половина седьмого. Ничего не могу поделать, надо бежать.  
\- Жаль. Вам далеко ли ехать?  
\- Близко, не беспокойтесь.  
\- Может быть, я поймаю вам такси?  
\- Глупости, зачем мне такси? Сейчас же не два часа ночи. Прощайте, - улыбаясь, говорит Лия и протягивает мне руку; но через секунду отдергивает, будто испугавшись шмеля или змеи, и снимает перчатку. Во второй раз мне позволяют поцеловать не ткань, а сами пальцы: мумийные, длинные, красивые, с закругленными, как раковины, розоватыми лунками ногтей. Лицо лилипута отразилось бы в их полированных поверхностях, как в зеркалах.  
Я целую ее руку и вспоминаю о холоде иконки на губах. Сухая смуглая кожа не старостью пахнет, а нежным, искусственным лимоном, превратившимся из плода в аромат. "Не надо меня провожать", - повторяет она рассеянно и смотрит вперед, не отнимая руки. Кого она силится различить среди темнеющих камней и крестов: Рахиль, Розу, безымянную свою подругу, или бесчисленных родственников и друзей, горластых, живых и славных выходцев из одной огромной семьи? Куда она отправится, выйдя из ворот, налево повернет или направо, на какой номер трамвая сядет, о чем задумается, глядя в широкое окно? Мне кажется, я никогда ее больше не увижу.  
\- Если б я не был так хорошо воспитан, я бы напросился к вам в гости.  
\- И получили бы жестокий отказ, - мигом откликается она. - У меня не прибрано, и мое воспитание - тоже ничего себе, заметьте это, - не позволяет мне приводить гостей в такой бардак. Особенно молодых и восторженных.  
\- Неужели я кажусь восторженным?  
\- Ну да, еще бы. Откуда вы взялись?  
\- Когда задают такой вопрос, ответ только один: ниоткуда.  
\- Вы кокетничаете, как Пьеро.  
Внезапно - словно с Юлей Юрьевной - мы меняем обличья: я принимаю женскую роль, Лия - мужскую. Так не с младшим говорят, который годится в сыновья, племянники и внуки, а с барышней, с молодою актрисой, изображающей девочку, кудрявой и гладколицой резвушкой, флиртующей с красивым стариком. Накрахмаленных и сморщенных кавалеров она ценит выше своих ровесников, мальчишки ее не интересуют, она любит только поседевшие волосы и иронические морщины в углах рта. За то, что ее называют "деточкой" и гладят по щеке, она отплачивает сполна: она слушает рассказы, приоткрыв свежие губы, она смахивает слезы и прижимает руки к сердцу, она всхлипывает, смеется, просит уроков, садится на колени, прикуривает папиросу и ест шоколадки (потому что старику нравится ее легкое и сладкое дыхание). Она не охотница и не стерва, она влюблена и счастлива, она никому не желает зла. А старик, если он не лишился ума, смотрит на нее с любопытством и думает про себя - что за бедная бабочка пытается оживить своего давно умершего деда? Так неужели и я ищу в Лии ту, которой больше нет на свете; неужели и я просто хочу ей понравиться? Коломбина десятых годов - мертва в ней; очарование каботинки отошло кому-то другому, может быть, мелькнувшей и пропавшей Фамари-Мари, персонажу чужой истории? А Лия улыбается, не поощряет и не отталкивает, не сверху и не снизу смотрит, не фехтует ни возрастом, ни полом, стоит на одной линии со мною - и я зарыдать готов от восхищения, от невыносимого золотого восторга, словесной благодати. Пьеро и положено плакать, пририсовав на щеку черную слезу, как мушку, - чтоб издали были видны, а не слышны, его рыдания. Кто нашепчет мне: "Брат мой, мы вместе неразлучны на много дней?".  
\- Не переживайте так, - ласково говорит Лия, оставляя шутки. Если ребенка нельзя рассмешить, приходится утешать. - Не надо.  
\- Когда я вас снова увижу? - спрашиваю я, как безнадежно влюбленный, будто уже решился изменить Рахили, будто моя жизнь обрывается от ее молчания или неопределенного ответа. Она не различает моей тоски, я сам не могу понять, откуда во мне взялась эта внезапная тяга; но расставание страшит меня, как смерть, и я немею, и чувствую жестокий зуд в руках и ногах, бунт растревоженных нервов. Я жду ее ответа, как все любовники ждут - сравнивая слово с приговором (и с мазохистическим упоением предвкушают они отказ, чтобы назвать даму жестокосердной и непреклонной). И она вздыхает, раздосадованная моею глупостью, она понимает, что уклониться не удастся, и без зеркала поправляет шляпку, глядя в гладкий памятный камень.  
\- Я не могу вам сказать точно, возможно, мне придется ненадолго уехать. Летом я, наверно, буду в городе. Вряд ли в июне, скорее всего, в июле. В августе непременно. Я могу вам дать мой номер телефона, если хотите...  
\- Нет, не надо, - торопливо говорю я, и Лия плечами пожимает, недоумевая - "а чего же вы хотите тогда, молодой человек?". Наша близость нарушена, я принял фальшивый тон, и все летит в пропасть, очарование разрушается, как в землетрясении. - Если вас все равно не будет, какой смысл звонить?  
\- Как вам будет угодно.  
Она не спрашивает моего номера, она встает, отчужденно и тщательно оправляя жакетик - ледяная особа, директриса на пенсии, академическая дама; она "отряхает прах" с подола, отделывается от лишнего знакомства. Настырные расспросы, любопытство, въедливость, наглость не смогли разозлить ее; но я оступился, попал впросак, не остановившись вовремя. Или она сердится на меня за кажущуюся измену Рахили? Или - и это вернее всего, - я просто ее утомил, как утомляют дети. Час-другой можно поболтать с ними, посмеяться, молодясь и картавя, но потом наступает пресыщение, и тогда, с мигренью на полголовы, уже не чаешь, как отделаться от непрошеных симпатий, от жаркой и ненужной любви. Если все дело в этом, то мне легче понять ее и легче оставить в покое. Довольно. Не надо заходить слишком далеко и завязывать узелки на телефонных проводах, сделаем вид, будто не изобретено еще ни телефона, ни даже внутренней городской почты, притворимся, будто наша встреча была невинным капризом, ужимкой и прихотью, не требующей непременного повторения и продолжения. Юля Юрьевна научила меня терпению, Лия повторяет и закрепляет ее уроки. Я буду смиренным учеником. И Рахиль у меня не отнимут, меня не отнимут у Рахили. Я отдамся легкому случаю, ветреной удаче: в июньском жасмине, в июльской жаре, в августовской ясности, где-нибудь мы непременно встретимся. Надо лишь разойтись сейчас просто и дружественно, сохранив нашу спокойную речь от начала и до конца, от приветствия до прощания.  
\- Лия, до свидания, - говорю я с невежливой короткостью, не возвышаю и не умаляю ее, но встаю с нею вровень, как с приятельницею. Выбор за ней: она может промолчать, поджав губы, а может ответить и простить мне мои неловкости. Пусть скажет сестрам, Рахили и Розе: ему уже некуда деться.  
\- Лия, до свидания. Я буду приходить сюда, может быть, нам удастся встретиться. Я буду ухаживать за... могилой, я обещаю.  
Она смотрит на меня из-под черной шляпы - вуали не хватает, чтоб мерцали из-под сетчатой таинственной ткани влажные глаза. Но зато не прячется улыбка, я понимаю, что прощен, а лед растаял навсегда: это был минутный кризис, то, о чем не стоит вспоминать, то, к чему возвращаться не стоит. Мы друзья, и нам должно распроститься на этом, ничего более не требовать и не выпрашивать. Все придет в свой черед. Второй раз мне уж не протянут руку для поцелуя.  
\- До свидания, - отвечает Лия мягко, - до свидания, не прощайте, конечно. Я непременно приду сюда, когда закончу с делами, не расстраивайтесь, если придется долго ждать. И попробуйте, пока мы не видимся, излечиться от вашей печали. Вы можете быть очень веселы, веселость вам больше идет, поверьте мне. Не надо грустить из-за всего на свете, не надо. Мне кажется, вы можете быть еще очень счастливы. А сейчас мне пора. Не простудитесь, вы очень легко одеты.  
"Мне не холодно" - нельзя отвечать, нужно молча смотреть, как она уходит, дама с костюмированного бала, нужно запоминать на всю жизнь, как пряма ее спина, как вьются черно-белые волосы под черною шляпой; графический контраст на зеленом фоне, маркиза с гравюры удаляется, не оглядываясь, покачивая на ходу маленькой сумкой - а шестьдесят лет назад она качала точно так же ученическим портфелем, и косички с бантами били ее по плечам. Мне кажется, я сливаюсь с ее душою, в ее прошлое вхожу, как в анфиладу музейных комнат, реставрирую по фотоснимкам и собственному вкусу невозвратимое и небывалое. Мне хочется крикнуть ей вслед еще раз: "Лия, до свидания!" - и заклясть будущее этим криком, наверняка закрепить за собою новую встречу. Но она опережает меня, она приподнимает руку в черной перчатке и чертит в воздухе последний знак, рисует ласточку с крыльями вразлет: прощай, прощай - она и так прощает.


	3. И я

1

Наступает лето и не меняет моих привычек: если только нет дождя, сильного ветра или неотложных дел, я прихожу к Рахили два-три раза в неделю и ухаживаю за могилой без ложного стыда и без оглядки. Встреча с Лией и прикосновение к роду даровали мне особые права: я сделался не родственником, но и не посторонним, по-своему причастным, своим человеком в доме. Мечтания перемежаются работою: я протираю тряпкой памятник и обираю сорняки, выкидываю увядшие цветы и заменяю их свежими. Цветочница у ворот давно привыкла ко мне и познакомилась со мною: теперь я обречен болтать с нею и покупать у нее букетики, иначе она обидится. Чахлые гвоздики, понурые розы, взъерошенные хризантемы мокнут в белых ведрах; покупать такие цветы - значит выбрасывать деньги и оскорблять Рахиль. Летом можно обрывать городские клумбы, если нет денег, но есть быстрые ноги; да я давно вышел из возраста гамена, мне не к лицу ("А еще такой приличный с виду юноша!" - укоризненно скажет дворничиха, качая головой) размениваться на мелкое воровство. И хорошее воспитание берет меня в клещи: я не могу отказать цветочнице и не могу дарить Рахили жалкие мертвые стебельки, поникшие бутоны, облетающие лепестки.  
\- Купили бы вы лучше искусственных цветов, - говорит она заботливо, выбирая - по блату, по блату, по знакомству, - последние нарциссы из-под прилавка, нежные и белые, с золотыми чашечками, легкие и хрупкие - можно целую охапку купить и не почувствовать веса, поднять ее, как перо. - Дешевле и лежат дольше. А то вы этак разоритесь на свежих. Вот смотрите, какие симпатичные веночки, или вот, пиончики - могут хоть целый год лежать, и ничего им не сделается: не выгорят, краска не потечет, никто их не тронет.  
\- Я не люблю пластмассовые цветы, - неловко отвечаю я, и понимаю, что сказал глупость: она же не мне предлагает их, она просто жалеет меня, бьющегося в сетях обычаев и предрассудков - раз сказано, что надо приносить на кладбище цветы, я должен приносить их, пока не разорюсь. - Они некрасивые.  
Продавщица не обижается - не наобижаешься на каждого дурачка. Но ее взгляд полон сожаления: так смотрят на безрассудного юнца, транжирящего наследство, так смотрят на прекраснодушного порхуна, который не хочет думать о вещах насущных и не слушает добрых советов. "Бедная ваша матушка" - укоряют подобных мне, но моя цветочница не так коротко знакома со мною и не знает, счастлива или несчастна моя матушка (тетушка!) со своим сыном. И пока я подхватываю нарциссы, в сухой и нежный ворох зарываю лицо и руки, она бормочет - громко, чтоб я каждое слово услыхал:  
\- Пластмассовые, скажете тоже... Как будто только пластмассу и знаете, ничего другого и не видели никогда. А мне привозят такие красивые букеты восковые, розочки шелковые, ромашки, колокольчики гофрированные, гораздо лучше живых цветов, не выцветают, морозы их не побьют... Не любите... Вашей бабушке-то уже все равно.  
\- Ей не все равно, - говорю я, но она не слушает меня. - До свидания.  
Молодая женщина подходит к прилавку и просит шесть красных роз попышнее. Продавщица не отвечает на мое прощание - наказывает ли меня за упрямство или просто забывает обо мне? Ее голубиное воркование над покупательницей и над розами несется мне вслед; о, я понимаю, чем она так странна - тот, кто на кладбище продает цветы, должен быть строг и немногословен; а она говорлива, как театральная цветочница, как увядшая красотка в корсаже и приколотой шляпе, с корзиной фиалок на обнаженном, еще полном и белом локте. Птица из других краев, проигравшая и переигравшая актриса, с алыми трещинками на руках. И почему я упираюсь, чего боюсь? Как будто восковые цветочки навсегда запачкают мне пальцы - невинные, хорошенькие, бело-розовые цветочки на проволоке, похожие на флердоранж. Полно, что за глупости? Отчего бы мне не переступить через свои смешные принципы: от маленькой вежливости еще никто не умирал. Я докажу продавщице, что ценю ее добрые советы, я поправлю ее дела, купив прелестную связку мертвых цветов, искусно слепленных и склеенных, насаженных на железные стебли. Рахиль их и не увидит; как неверный любовник, я отнесу их Розе, схороню между табличками на братской могиле №1. Я должен быть внимателен и к нелюбимой сестре - нет, не полюбленной, это иной оттенок чувства, он не так оскорбителен, как обыкновенная нелюбовь. Теперь, когда я знаю, что она разделена со своею младшей сестрой смешными сотнями метров, смею ли я поддаваться лени, смею ли снова и снова говорить: "Я зайду к ней когда-нибудь потом" - и забывать о своем обещании?  
Но я не соглашусь ни одного нарцисса отдать Розе, я жаден и хочу откупиться раз и навсегда. Искусственные цветы спасают от расставленного капкана, круг разомкнут и никогда не сомкнется: и не надо, вспомнив, тащиться на могилу и с отвращением собирать высохшие костяные метелочки, мертвые тельца, как оболочки цикад; и не надо разоряться на новые подарки. Очень удобно и рационально, такие отношения гораздо элегантнее растрепанной любви.  
И стоит мне подумать о любви, как, минуя ворота, из дальнего угла кладбища, где минуту назад никого не было, появляются и идут ко мне - и еще не видят меня - мои преследователи и двойники, мои добрые знакомые, мои милые мечтатели Флавиев и Люсьен. Нарциссовое облако притягивает их вернее, чем громкое приветствие и громкие мысли; они летят на запах. Голоса их неразличимы, лица смазаны, словно закрыты масками от лба до подбородка, затянуты серым туманом; их полупрозрачные тела - смутные, неоконченные наброски - постепенно обретают объем и плотность, увереннее движутся в этом мире. Я люблю смотреть, как они бредут по дорожке, неторопливою невскою походкой, как разглядывают могилы слева и справа, точно надеются, что на них вдруг появится, как на витринах, что-то новое и удивительное. Торжественное и комичное молчание окутывает их подобно балдахину, они издали могут сойти за величественных и прекрасных пришельцев, а вблизи покров слетает, и они предстают нагишом, без прикрас - забавные странники, любознательные экскурсанты. Если они идут рядом - так не всегда бывает, но чаще всего они и на узкой дорожке умудряются пройти парою, - то слева неизменно идет Люсьен, а справа - Флавиев. И ничто не может нарушить этот порядок, даже если я встраиваюсь третьим, слева от меня все равно встает Люсьен, а Флавиев стройно и неторопливо вышагивает справа. И мне инстинктивно хочется взять тогда руки назад ("...такие тоненькие ручки, - говорит чей-то голос, - на них и наручники не наденешь...") и приставить ногу, тюремные гены дремлют во мне, и только и ждут звона будильника, того часа, когда мне придется сыграть конвой или подконвойного. Впрочем, тогда лучше застрелиться во сне. Вечно мне на ум приходят одни и те же лагерные фантазии, а между тем Флавиев и Люсьен подбираются все ближе и ближе, и я вижу их целиком, с головы до пят: они наги передо мною.  
"А завтра не помню твоего имени" - о Флавиеве сказано; и "художник неизвестен" - тоже о нем. Мне кажется, я никогда не узнаю его имени, вечно буду его по невозможной фамилии звать. Это маленький худенький молодой человек, с дергаными жестами и легкою поступью, приметой чистой совести (и женственной, и птичьей натуры). Светлые, будто напудренные волосы зачесаны назад, открывая высокий лоб, тусклые голубые глаза велики и выпуклы. С ним легко потерять душевное равновесие, заразившись его беспокойством: он то нервен, то неестественно холоден, он ломает худые пальцы, переступает с ноги на ногу, горячится, кусает губы, утешает вкрадчиво, входит в сердце. Ему мало переубедить собеседника - ему хочется победить его, загнать в угол, сломить малейшее сопротивление, подчинить, как возлюбленного; но он брезгует сильными средствами, его манипуляции расчетливы и осторожны, и оттого, может быть, желанное и дорогое редко падает в его руки. Игры в открытую чужды ему. Он не лишен тщеславия, он знает, что коротенькое синее пальто изящно обрисовывает его талию - тонкую, как у женщины; он холит ногти, он кокетничает, он не желает нравиться - он хочет, чтобы его любили. С непривычки он внушает страх, когда скользит по кладбищенским аллеям, высоко закинув голову, грациозно и бесшумно, будто ласка. Хищные искры пробегают в его мраморном взоре. Но я не боюсь его, я знаю - он безобидное и нежное существо.  
Куда опаснее его товарищ - статуеподобный юноша, воскресший антик, курос во плоти. Столь соразмерно худое тело, столь прелестны и тонки черты лица, столь восхитительны разворот плеч и узость бедер - что маленький Робеспьер, маска Робеспьера, теряет рядом с ним свою полудевичью прелесть. Возраст неопределим: оба молоды и немолоды, присыпаны пылью, может быть, и однолетки - но юноша сохранился лучше. Его движения плавны и уверенны, даже в спешке он не ускоряет шага, словно парит над полом, и взгляд невольно ищет распахнутые крылья у него за спиною. Один рот портит все: хитрая ломаная линия губ рассекает лицо, и сквозь эту щель видна затаенная жестокость, подавленное сладострастие. Дурной знак - в романах люди с такими ртами прячут яд в перстнях и стилеты в рукавах. Но сейчас лето, рукава его коротки, а пальцы тонки и голы: украшения ничего не прибавят к его красоте.  
Вместе они проходят, то сплетая, то размыкая руки; скрытые чувства, давние беседы можно угадать по соприкосновениям их пальцев. Они пародируют литературных любовников, не ведая, что творят; и всякий раз, когда я вижу их, я вспоминаю строку из "Яшмовой трости" - о нарумяненных и томных юношах, торговцах ласками в игорных домах. Соблазнительный вкус конца века приносят они в век начинающийся; и так легко представить в их тонких искусных пальцах - мелькающие карты и кости, драгоценные блохоловки, цехины, жемчужины, бриллианты. И если б вдруг оказалось перед ними старое зеркало в золоченой раме, то - я верю - они отразились бы в нем утомленными венецианскими аристократами, бледными от гнилостных испарений и вечной влаги в оседающих дворцах.  
Я знаю их, я должен сближаться и разлучаться с ними, то окунаясь в разреженный воздух, которым дышат они, то выныривая, захлебываясь и кашляя. Мне страшно с ними, но обаяние слишком велико. Когда мы сходимся, мне едва хватает сил, чтобы оборвать разговор и попрощаться. Мне кажется, однажды наступит день, когда я не смогу уйти от них, я пристроюсь третьим в их кандальную сцепку. Маски меняются с каждым шагом: вот уже взамен синьора Альтиненго, взамен маркиза д'Амеркера проявляются все ярче, проступают, как изображения на серебряных пластинках под ртутными парами, - тени казненных, босиком проходивших по битому стеклу. Слышу ли я стук колес по брусчатой дороге, и силуэт открытой тележки мелькает ли между памятниками? Маленький мираж свивается и исчезает: высокий помост, рукоплескания толпы и звон вязальных спиц, разлом солнца на остром лезвии, и прощание, как в "Повести о двух городах", когда один целует другого (другую) в губы и поднимается вверх, и вот его уже нет на земле.  
О нет, обманчивы совпадения, они не похожи на революционеров, смешных титанов девяносто третьего года; невозвратны и невосстановимы романтические прототипы - неподкупный Робеспьер с цветами и колосьями в руках, с перевязанною простреленной челюстью, и хорошенький, как кукла, девственный и белотелый Сен-Жюст, в кудрях и ресницах, в мотыльковой младенческой пыльце. Девятнадцатое столетие принимает их в объятия, двадцатый век припудривает не мукой, а штукатуркой от взорванных зданий. Маленький молодой человек в синем пальто не откликается ни на имя Робеспьера, ни на имя Альтиненго, и все имена готов принять - по своему вкусу: Серафит-Серафита, андрогин, сарацин, а лучше всего - Флавий, Флавиев, Флавиенфельд. Хранители правопорядка не спрашивают у него документов. Он укрывается за выдуманной и небывалой фамилией, прокидывает дорожку в еще один роман, с башнями, римскими портиками, девятибалльными штормами, что обрушиваются на тонкие и ветхие пласты прозы. На далекие катастрофы он смотрит из уютного укрытия, из-под сени дерев, стряхивающих мрак и меланхолию. А спутник его, тонконогий, хитрый и хмурый, примеряет личину Люсьена Шардона, да так и срастается с ней.  
\- А, и вы здесь опять? - спрашивает Флавиев издали и идет между могилами, не глядя, куда шагает. Но у него особое чутье: даже ослепнув, он обойдет надгробную плиту, выветрившийся смертный запах для него по-прежнему свеж. Как он любит припадать к чужим памятникам, как дрожит, разбирая стертые надписи и эпитафии, как ликует, найдя в медальоне - надтреснутую, но устоявшую под десятилетиями фотографию. Моя славная кладбищенская крыса.  
С моей Рахилью он едва знаком, он открыл ее раньше меня и не принял всерьез - но однажды, когда я беседовал с нею, вынырнул из-за цветочной палатки и назвал меня романтиком. "Я так и знал, что вас поразит это лицо, вы безнадежны, вас ничем не исправить". С тех пор так и преследует меня ореол "неисправимого", как преследовал Робеспьера - ореол неподкупности; как преследует ныне лживый Люсьен - легкого Флавиева. Моя безнадежная влюбленность скрещивается с его умудренностью, он едва ли старше меня - но старее на тысячи лет. Время заигрывает с ним, или он заигрывает с временем, но исход один: современный и слившийся с толпой, он отмечен незримым знаком, он - выходец из другой эпохи, и все таинственно в этом пришлеце.  
\- И вы тоже? Что вас привело сюда?  
\- Мы собираем ангелов, - говорит мне Флавиев, приблизившись, и хрупкими руками очерчивает в воздухе лилейно-стройное существо. При каждой встрече он напоминает мне, словно боится, что я забуду о высокой цели - о сборе ангелов, как сборе винограда. Рядом замирает его образец - безмолвно и царственно, гипсовый кумир в саду, Люсьен, безнадежно выросший, избавившийся от ребяческой души и не взявший взрослую душу взамен.  
\- Ангелов, снова только ангелов?  
\- Да, на всех кладбищах в этом городе, - он пародирует дьявола, для него этот город - просто город, скопище людей и частностей, материальных элементов: есть церкви, есть дома, есть дороги - и кладбища есть, чего же надо еще; а утомившись, можно уйти в холодок и с террасы дома Пашкова смотреть на закат, на черную грозовую тучу, идущую с края неба.  
\- Что же вы сделаете с ними, Флавиев? - спрашиваю я. Мы легко перебегаем из жизни в литературу и обратно, вскрываем слои. Мои проводники - Флавиев и Люсьен - увлекают меня, и я уже знаю, что не вырвусь. Легче подчиниться, и пусть они делают, что хотят. Ниточка привязана к моему запястью, когда мне станет невмоготу, Рахиль дернет за нее и поможет мне возвратиться.  
А они не отвечают на мой вопрос, переглядываясь безмолвно. Я тоже поддерживаю игру, всякий раз спрашивая одно и то же: к чему вам ангелы? что с ними станет потом? От них пахнет подземельями и церковным воском, затхлыми розами иллюминатов, выдуманными заговорами. Флавиев за руку хватает Люсьена, сжимает и отпускает. А я прячу руки за спину - тщетная предосторожность, но мне не излечиться от нее. Я не люблю прикосновений.  
Есть коллекционеры сновидений, есть ловцы облаков, есть покупатели конфетных бумажек. А эта парочка, Флавиев и Люсьен - собирают ангелов, кресты и могилы, переписывают и выучивают эпитафии, влюбляют живых в умерших, и умерших - в живых. Для них изваяния переходят в разряд живых людей, с соловьиными ледяными голосами, с имитированной речью, не из звуков состоящей, а из звукоподобий. В шорохе листьев они слышат изумительный шелест каменных крыльев.  
\- Я их сохраню навсегда, - серьезно отвечает он.  
Флавиев говорит об ангелах. Исследовательского холода недостает ему, равнодушия истинного дельца. Он примешивает влечение к тому, что должно совершаться в трезвом и твердом уме, в полной памяти; если б появился у него конкурент, он непременно бы разорился. В распахнутом синем пальто и в узконосых черных туфлях он пробегает по краю, и вслед за ним летит Люсьен. Чем чаще я встречаю их, тем сильнее укрепляюсь в своей догадке: Флавиев за то приблизил к себе Люсьена, что увидел в нем ожившего ангела, в рисунке его стоп обнаружил несомненное сходство с мраморными босыми ступнями, попирающими надгробные камни. В Люсьене воплощены все чаяния, мечты и ночные кошмары, тень тезки-Шардона отбрасывает он, встав против солнца. Оттого я и страшусь Флавиева, что предвижу в нем - почти неумолимо - собственное будущее: рано или поздно я встречу живую Рахиль, и ради нее оставлю истинную, любимую и вожделенную, непревзойденный образ. Не лучше ли мне зарыться глубже, отдалить этот день?  
\- Какие красивые нарциссы, - произносит Люсьен томно и тягуче, ни к кому не обращаясь, и я подаю ему два цветка: мне не жаль для него такой малости. - О, благодарю вас.  
\- Вас не было ни вчера, ни позавчера. Мы думали, вы не придете и сегодня. Что-то случилось?  
\- Ничего. Работа.  
\- Опять? - удивляется Флавиев. - И как вам не наскучит?  
Стоит ответить колюче - а как вам не наскучит скитаться по мертвым местам, вы что, от смерти стараетесь скрыться? Но как можно нагрубить прелестному Флавиеву, у меня не хватает духу обидеть его. Синее пальто скрывает уязвимую душу, девичью деликатность чувств - по крайней мере, в это легко поверить. Иное дело - Люсьен, от его брони отскакивают шипы и шпильки, он не станет содрогаться от каждого окрика и насмешки. Завидное самообладание уравновешивает нервность Флавиева; не потому ли они всегда работают парой? Их не встретишь разделенными, отказ от одиночества прописан в их контракте (и даже в шутку я не назову его - брачным договором). Они вместе, и им никогда не скучно. Их не прошибут нравоучительные сентенции: о том, что истинная скука таится в праздности, и душа загнивает в безделии. Вольно же вам! - услышу я в ответ и останусь в морализаторах и дураках.  
\- Я присмотрел вам хорошенького ангела, - говорю я, завязывая узелком иную беседу; нас троих не занимают по-настоящему земные приличные темы - работа, жалования, последние известия. Лучше я поиграю в сводню, поманю их, как содержатель содомского дома свиданий: прекрасные ангелы спустились ко мне, и сейчас я выдам их вам на потеху.  
\- В самом деле? И где же?  
\- О, в той стороне.  
Уклончивый ответ - но им не привыкать, я худо запоминаю дорогу, и тем слаще блуждать, нетвердо зная, куда идешь, и находить полузнакомые имена, мраморные тела без трещин. На новом кладбище все ангелы наперечет и все - похищены, перетащены воровато. Материалистическое сознание отрицало загробный мир и призрачное бытие - и никто не волновался, что две тени - былой владелец и нынешний - схватятся насмерть за разделенный памятник, как за место в амфитеатре, на которое по ошибке продали два билета. Похититель спал спокойно в своей постели, гневные призраки не тревожили его сна в типовой малогабаритной квартире.  
Я не лгу - и что за радость лгать этим невинным птицам; если и обвинят меня в чем-то - то лишь в бескорыстном служении мертворожденной науке, вставшей на стыке искусствоведения и ангелологии. А это - любой добрый падре скажет - простительный грех. Как радуется Флавиев, пополняя свою картотеку, как скупо улыбается Люсьен, питаясь его упоением, - и бессердечен ли я, чтоб не сочувствовать их счастью? Я нахожу им хорошенького ангела - бескорыстно и мимоходом, мало ли что попадается мне в моих прогулках? А уж как они обойдутся с находкою, обласкают ли, а может быть, оттолкнут и взглянут презрительно? - это, право, не моя забота, разве я сторож им, разве они мне - братья?  
Если свернуть влево от лотка цветочницы (а я сворачиваю вправо, мои прогулки начинаются с улыбки Рахили, иначе - зачем мне вообще приходить на это кладбище, разве мало других поуютнее?), по выметенным аллейкам добрести до стены с фарфоровыми табличками и урнами, и снова свернуть - и отправиться вперед, огибая выступающие могилы, то посередине пути встретишься с маленьким ангелом, ангелом-стражником, охраняющим невидимую границу, воздушное пространство между чем-то и ничем. Он не принадлежит никому, ни один мертвый не может притязать на него; он стоит на обочине, как добрый гений, как божество на дороге, посылающее путникам благословение и привет. Детская его хрупкость и маленький рост трогают сердце: преклонив колено на каменной тумбе, скрестив руки на груди, смотрит он серьезно и ласково, и пыль набивается в складки его хитона, чернеет между белыми перьями. О ком он молится, кого он прощает? Ему не нужны ни цветы, ни дары - их некуда складывать, на тумбе есть место лишь для него, как на столпе для отшельника оставлена только крохотная площадка для истощенного грязного тела - и для небесных птиц, склевывающих червей с его сожженной спины. Маленький бездомный ангел - тоже отшельник, он молится не за одного усопшего, а за всех, без разбору, живых и мертвых. Да и нет для него мертвых, он слышит голоса из-под земли и отвечает на них приветливо, и усмехается шуткам и откровениям, развлекающим его на скучном и славном посту.  
Флавиев кивает в такт моему рассказу, тонкая и возбужденная, ангельская улыбка пробивается на его губах; сам того не зная, он всего секунду - обман зрения? игра закатного солнца? - странно походит на того, кого еще не видел, но только хочет увидеть, светлые полудлинные волосы его падают волною, точно мраморные локоны. Он вживается в образ, предвкушая встречу, он мимикрирует, чтобы расположить к себе нового знакомца. Как знать, не был ли он похож и на меня, когда встретился со мною впервые? Но тогда рядом не было ни зеркала, ни свидетеля, лишь Люсьен стоял и смотрел с любопытством - что выйдет из нашей беседы, попаду ли я в сети, расставленные наудачу? Расспрашивать его - пустые хлопоты; он деланно удивится и ни за что не откроет правды. Он не потакает моему расстроенному воображению.  
\- Вашим знаниям нет цены, я бесконечно благодарен вам, мой друг. Я бы не нашел этого ангела, если б вы не направили меня. Здесь чересчур много новых могил, приходится идти наугад, а я легко устаю, если кладбище скучно и плоско. Лежачие памятники создают гнетущее впечатление, не так ли? А если нет ангелов, то воздух тяжелее, поверьте мне. На кладбищах с ангелами дышится легче.  
\- Может быть. Ну что ж, вы пойдете к нему сейчас?  
\- О нет, жаль, но сейчас нам пора. Мы должны до темноты навестить нашего ангела, - Флавиев выделяет "нашего ангела" голосом, как курсивом, шрифтом "италик" в воздухе пишет, и странный, нежный, двусмысленный шлейф тянется за невинными словами. Но намек пропадает - напрасно, я не знаю "ангела"; и когда Флавиев произносит многозначительно и распевно это слово, я думаю не о каменном существе с крыльями, мечом, жезлом, книгой или цветком, а о мальчике-юнкере в обтягивающих рейтузах и сапогах, о мальчике из Инженерного Замка (прелестный образ лишен земных примет, я не помню, не хочу помнить, что за форму носили юнкеры-артиллеристы в начале века), о мальчике, который был сочинен и введен в книгу, причислен к сонму театральных теней, будто и не жил никогда на земле. Он стал героем одностороннего документального повествования, обитателем чужих дневников, красивой и безмысленной коринфскою вазой. Ангел в золотых латах, ангел в светлой паутине (фонарный луч достает ему до плеча), ангел-вожатый с острыми копьями, опущенными у победных ног, с лицом бледным и горящим, как воск, окрашенный пурпуром. Как далеко увлекают меня мои фантазии - и как быстры они и сжаты; словно японские картинки в блюдце с водой раскрываются они, прельщают пестротою и потухают. Пауза не длится долго, мои собеседники не успевают заскучать.  
\- На каком же кладбище, Флавиев?  
\- Здесь рядом, за стеной.  
\- Но Флавиев, - говорю я, - мой милый Флавиев, сегодня вторник, то кладбище закрыто, вы перепутали день. Вам туда не пробраться. Останьтесь со мной еще, поговорим.  
Он пожимает плечами и переглядывается с Люсьеном - им достаточно взглядов, как забытым существам с того края земли достаточно было сладких запахов для утоления голода. В молчаливый их разговор третьему не войти, ничего не поделаешь. Смеркается, и в тени гаснет серое сияние, окружающее фотографию Рахили. Никто не замечает его, и только я вижу его в солнечном свете, как видят блеск золота, дождевых капель, ограненного стекла. Флавиев поворачивается, забыв, что не попрощался со мною, и так странна его неловкость, так непривычна. Он церемонно вежлив, он никогда не обижает меня намеренно (и ненамеренно - тоже; он и врага не обидит, мой милый Флавиев, а я ему не враг, и не люблю его - взаимно, взаимно); но сейчас секундная страсть охватывает его, и он не может в голове ни одной мысли удержать, нет никого рядом с ним, только - его "ангел". Быть может, он сейчас галлюцинирует наяву. А Люсьен беспечно нюхает нарциссы и улыбается, словно глухонемой - так бессмысленна, внутрь души обращена его улыбка.  
\- Как вы упрямы, Флавиев. До свидания.  
\- Что вы сказали, мой друг? Я не дослышал.  
\- Я попрощался с вами. Вы же уходите.  
\- Ах, да, разумеется. До свидания.  
\- До свидания, - повторяет Люсьен, вовсе не думая обо мне, как механическая кукла способна иногда повторять последние слова своего хозяина. Будь я романтичнее, я сочинил бы историю о Флавиеве - господине оформителе, сотворившем из песка и воды своего прелестного компаньона. Я расслышал бы в шагах Люсьена скрип шарниров и хруст деревянных суставов, я разглядел бы в пальцах Флавиева прозрачную магическую трубку - истинное вместилище духа Люсьена, той субстанции, что наделяла способностью двигаться и говорить его искусственное, искусное тело. Но сегодня я устал, и мне безразличны чужие тайны. Мне все равно, куда они уйдут сейчас и как пройдут сквозь монастырские розовые стены.  
\- Монахи не пустят вас, не мечтайте, - бормочу я им вслед, подражая бормоту старух. Я сглажу их, сглажу - не от злости и не от зависти, а от скуки, от неразделенной, неутоленной любви.  
\- Право, нам это все равно, - нежно отвечает Люсьен. - Не беспокойтесь о нас.  
Солнце меркнет на миг, и вот их уже нет на дорожке. На оградке лежат вялые маргаритки - тающий след Люсьена, влюбленного в эти цветы, будто в зеленые гвоздики. Никогда еще он не появлялся без своей странной эмблемы - в петлице или в руке, в кармане, за ухом никнут слабые венчики, и на прощание, расставаясь со мною, он отдает их не мне, но кому-нибудь мертвому, наугад бросает, как невеста - букет, не разбирая ни пола, ни возраста, ни года рождения и года смерти. Как угадать, дар ли это, заметка или зарубка, хлебная крошка на тропинке в лесу? Из маленьких странностей складываются большие привычки: я могу наблюдать за развитием мании, приятно щекоча себе нервы - ведь может статься, что из нас троих всего один - сумасшедший.  
Люсьен и Флавиев никогда не выходят в город: я еще ни разу не встречал их за пределами кладбищенских оград. Можно было бы подумать, что они живут в уютном склепе, со сменой сезонов сменяют и кладбища, как нормальные люди, из города переезжающие на дачу. Но чистота их пальцев и лиц, отглаженная белизна рубашек, пышность волос - опровергают мои романтические измышления. Они странствующие энтузиасты, но где-то в городе есть у них постоянный привал, куда они возвращаются; возможно - расходятся, чтобы встретиться вновь наутро, окунаются в человеческое существование. Ведь должны же у них быть семьи, родственники, знакомые, не могли же они однажды выбраться вместе с червями из-под земли, отряхнуть грязь с манжет и воротников, и, не задумываясь, не знакомясь, отправиться вместе по тропинкам, от могилы к могиле.

2

Я узнал их задолго до встречи с Лией, вскоре после знакомства с Юлей Юрьевной, год назад. Подчиняясь неведомому беспокойству, гнавшему меня дальше и дальше, я скитался, не зная скитанью конца, я прогуливался по старым кладбищам - Ваганьковскому, Немецкому, Новодевичьему - думая, что просто ищу тишины и покоя, под шелестом лип, дубов и рябин успокаиваю встревоженные нервы. Но застывшие лица ненадолго привлекали мой взгляд, я проходил мимо: не поэт и не безумец, а лоботряс и беспутник, отдыхающий от своей возлюбленной. Я думал, как думают почти все прохожие, рассеянные посетители, у которых никто не похоронен здесь, - "жаль, она была красива; жаль, умер таким молодым; какое интересное лицо; надо же, фотография, наверно, сделала еще до революции, и ей так идет эта черная шляпа". Движение и безмолвие были моими благами; мысли о собственной смерти не нарушали апатии. Я уходил на кладбища, как уходят в парк, и вместо гипсовых садовых статуй обступали меня девы неразумные над разбитыми вазами, аллегории отчаяния и горя, холодные изваяния, читающие что-то в книгах со стертыми золотыми буквами. Я был там, где мне место, я исследовал страну, куда мне предстояло переселиться, я привыкал к безмолвному окружению и колодезному холодку. Я готовился увидеть Лию.  
Но Флавиев и Люсьен стали ее предтечей - или посланниками Рахили, испугавшейся, что я позабыл ее? Они вышли мне навстречу, приветствуя меня - от ее ли сладкого имени? В октябре, на маленьком кладбище на горе, когда-то разрушенном и восстановленном снова, я проходил между разбросанных крестов, по запорошенному листьями пространству. Солнце падало сквозь дырявые купы, золотыми полосами линовало косогор. Ярко освещенный мох покрывал древние саркофаги, восемнадцатого, наверное, века, онемевшие навсегда: даже если милосердный свет выхватывал буквы и строки, ничего уже нельзя было разобрать, и напрасно прохожие и дети склонялись, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-нибудь. Я слышал разочарованные голоса: "Ничего не понятно, это же церковнославянский, мама, папа, вы не проходили в университете церковнославянский, а?" - и уходил вниз, в недавно открытую часть кладбища слева от церкви - где следы могил были срыты и сглажены, и лишь узловатые деревья росли так, как они лишь на кладбищах растут, и вырывали страшные корни высоко из земли. И тогда они впервые вынырнули ниоткуда, просто явились передо мной на голом золотом пространстве - такие, какими я привык их видеть потом. В воздухе сквозила морозная стынь, сплеталась с прозрачностью и ясностью далей, с ослепительной голубизной воды и неба; и только солнце грело еще, не прячась за облака - а с них падали, будто снежинки, голубиные и чаячьи белые перья. В тонком синем пальто, изящном, италийском, шел ко мне Флавиев - с надменной уверенностью, будто к давно знакомому, и я смотрел на него, побежденный его решительным видом, и думал почти с отчаянием: где же я встречал его прежде? Но раз увидев его, нельзя было о нем позабыть - если только он сам не отбирал воспоминаний, втягивая их в фарфоровую трубку вместе с магическим дымом и сущностью своего компаньона.  
Ведь рядом с ним, то приближая руку в перчатке к его голой кисти, то отдергивая и поправляя ворот, локоны и отвороты, тщеславно, как признанная красавица, выступал по-балетному тот, кого я позже назвал Люсьеном. По короткой курточке в желтую клетку бежали сквозные лучи; черный шарф окутывал тонкую шею, свивался в узел и распускал две бахромчатых ленты. Он был современен до мозга костей, он мог бы легко затеряться в толпе, стать атомом среди атомов; он перебрасывал мостик от нашего мира - к вневременному и внемировому Флавиеву, которому было слишком холодно зимою в синем распахнутом пальто выше колен, и слишком жарко в нем - летом. Но я выдумал это через двести дней, когда случайные встречи сделались обыденны и часты, и я сумел исцелиться от удивления перед ними и перед их странной привычкой появляться из пустоты. В первый раз я смотрел, столбенея, как они идут ко мне, поднимаясь снизу по голой, как череп, горе, утыканной косыми крестами - не деревянными, а из проволоки, из железных пластин и палок. Редкие деревья были чересчур тонки, чтоб за ними могли спрятаться два худых - но не бесплотных человека.  
Они шли ко мне, на меня, ровно и спокойно, будто два оленя, взрывая ногами сухие листья, и был соблазн - обернуться и посмотреть, что за знакомого они увидели за мной. Но холмистое поле было пусто, все любопытные и все семьи гуляли перед церковью, там, где гуще всего теснились восстановленные, из-под обрыва поднятые памятники. Это кладбище уничтожили до моего рождения, срыли могилы и сбросили надгробные камни вниз, к реке, чтобы никто никогда не узнал о похороненных здесь. Приемы остались с довоенных времен: прятать мертвых, будто они совершили постыдный проступок; а проступком этим была сама смерть, и безмолвие, и погребальная атрибутика, отмечавшая непреклонно - они были, но их нет больше. Только те, что бульдозерами до войны ровняли землю, те, что заводили моторы тракторов и грузовиков, заглушая сухой отрывистый треск, - заметали следы, очищали место преступления, вырывали тростник, боясь, что он запоет о пролитой крови. Чего же боялись уничтожавшие маленькое сельское кладбище, где лежали высоко в песке, под речным ветром и чаячьим криком, тихие люди, никому не желавшие зла? Какие высшие соображения вели их - и что почувствовали они, когда, нарушая запрет, неугомонные, упрямые добровольцы стали вкатывать оббитые камни на гору, очищенную для прогулок и любования видами?  
И меня потянуло к парочке пришельцев - я не знаю, что это было, любопытство или скука, непреодолимое очарование, дразнящий аромат авантюры, я придумывал потом тысячу объяснений, но наяву все оказалось очень просто: я пошел им навстречу, проваливаясь в листья, и может быть, именно тогда впервые приблизился к их огороженному одиночеству, прикоснулся к прозрачным и пружинистым стенкам другого измерения. Мы могли разминуться и расстаться навсегда, расстояние сокращалось между нами, и, наверно, не только я - но и они не знали, что произойдет в следующую секунду: восхитительный шанс был нам выдан - начать знакомство или не начинать его вовсе, прокрасться мимо, притворившись слепыми. И сейчас я понимаю, что виноват был все-таки я: это я споткнулся, поравнявшись с ними (подошва скользнула, точно на льду), и охнул, это я первым подал знак.  
\- Осторожнее, - быстро проговорили они, два голоса прозвучали слитно, как будто близнецы остерегали меня от чересчур резких движений, - осторожнее, вы упадете.  
\- Ничего, не волнуйтесь, со мной все в порядке. Просто поскользнулся, ничего страшного.  
\- В самом деле? Хорошо. А то я даже испугался.  
\- Неужели я так страшен, что вы испугались меня?  
\- О, нет, я испугался не вас, а за вас, ведь вы могли упасть и сломать ногу. Или вывихнуть, а это тоже очень больно.  
Теперь говорил только маленький молодой человек в синем пальто, мечтательно прокатывая во рту слово "больно": в нем было что-то от гадалки, что-то старообразное и девическое таилось в прозрачном взгляде, в губах, в неуловимых тенях, пробегавших по гладкому и свежему лицу. Я ждал, не предскажет ли он мне опасность от белого коня или белой сирени, или от белой головы; но дождался лишь учтивой улыбки, приглашения к знакомству - я мог принять его, а мог отклонить вежливо, сказать: "Нет, спасибо, мне этого не надо" - и пойти своею дорогой (дважды или даже трижды мне предлагали добровольный побег, а я отказался, сам дурак). С минуту мы помолчали - и очень кстати пролетел, стрекоча и жужжа, пожарный вертолет, и непременно надо было задрать головы и выяснить, куда он летит, не к реке ли за водой? Но он исчез за рекою, гул затих, и после паузы так легко было предложить:  
\- Раз я не упал, то, может быть, давайте знакомиться?  
\- Давайте. Кто должен представляться первым?  
\- Право, разве существуют твердые правила?  
\- Понятия не имею. Ну что ж, если позволите, первым буду я. Флавиев, - сказал маленький и протянул мне узкую руку, сжал пальцы и тут же отдернул - я едва успел произнести в ответ, как меня зовут, и даже не знал, расслышал ли он, торопясь разорвать рукопожатие.  
Его молчаливый спутник кивнул и улыбнулся, с трудом приподнимая углы упрямого рта. Он не назвал своего имени, и не проговорился позже - как будто и вовсе от рождения был безымянным. Порою в его речи слышался металлический акцент, он начинал частить, сливая слова в неразрывное и невнятное бормотанье, как иностранец или сумасшедший - и замолкал тогда, словно стесняясь своего изъяна. Он не хотел принимать меня, ему другие собеседники были не нужны; но приходилось подчиняться Флавиеву, увлекавшему в неизвестные связи, задыхавшемуся - без нового воздуха, без новых голосов и обличий.  
\- Мы зря сюда пришли, я же тебе говорил, что мы ничего здесь не найдем. Отчего ты никогда не слушаешь меня? Здесь нет ангелов, - произнес он и оглянулся беспокойно, будто боялся ошибиться. У него - от смущения ли, от раздражения на незваного нового знакомого? - движения были и робки, и горделивы. Он примерялся к кладбищу и ко мне, как примеряются к новому платью, к незнакомым лицам, бледнеющим из театральных лож. А Флавиев вступал в беседу легко, как воду, ни мнимая гордость, ни страх, ни неловкость не удерживали его: он, невысокий, был выше условностей и вежливых законов. Рядом с ним красивый его друг бледнел и отмалчивался, отступал назад. Его досадливое замечание - "Здесь нет ангелов" - прозвучало, как птичья трель: нежно и немного не к месту. Я вспомнил красивого провинциала - в толстом и печальном романе он приезжал в столицу и мучился, потел и маялся в жесткой необношенной одежде, в жавших башмаках; он не знал, когда надо вставить слово, он терялся среди высокомерных энглизированных щеголей с тросточками и лорнетами, он страдал от тщеславия и вожделения, от жажды любви; и мне почудилось, что эту искательность я увидел в небесных глазах молчавшего мальчика. Тогда же я вспомнил и его имя - Люсьен; но не отдал его новому знакомцу, нужно было увидать его еще - раз за разом - чтобы окончательно оставить надежду и поиски истины, удовольствоваться псевдонимом, нежною кличкой.  
\- Ангелов? - спросил я, невольно перенимая их простой и серьезный тон; я не удивлялся, я переспрашивал, как внимательный гид переспрашивает экскурсанта, вылезшего со странным и умным вопросом, пока вся остальная группа стоит, разинув рты, и не замечает истинной прелести, внезапно расцветшей в раме или на стене, в зеркальной воде. - Позвольте, вы уверены...  
\- Да, мраморных ангелов, с лилиями и крестами. Но их здесь нет, и я говорил ему...  
\- Мы собираем ангелов, - сказал Флавиев - и я принял тогда за объяснение то, что не было объяснением или предлогом, но лишь паролем, вечным приветствием. Он напоминал себе и своему прелестному партнеру, что за ветер принес их сюда; и не нужны им были ни пышные саркофаги с гербами, ни голгофы с выломанными крестами, ни обломанные пластины гранита, а только ангелы, слетевшие с неба и застывшие, не успев понять, что умирают.  
\- Мы собираем обыкновенных ангелов, только и всего.  
\- Но здесь нет ангелов, - сказал я, повторяя и присваивая чужие слова. - И никогда не было.  
\- Почему? Что это за кладбище? - требовательным тоном спросил Флавиев. Потом, привыкнув к нему, я привык и к этой забавной манере разговора, к переплетению кротости и настойчивости, неизъяснимой уверенности в том, что все ему позволено и на все он имеет право. Я даже начал завидовать его скрытой жесткости, признанной женской тактике в унисексуальном мире: в мягкой невинной ткани скрывались иглы. - Что это за кладбище? - непреклонно выяснял он, встав справа, и когда я отвел глаза - я понял, что слева стоял спутник и подручный Флавиева, перехватывая мой взгляд, мешая мне сбежать. Они брали меня в кольцо, с завидною четкостью и слаженностью действий - верно, я был не первым их информантом и не первой добычей.  
Я мог бы уйти тогда, вывернуться из захвата и пойти прочь, смешаться с прохожими; я мог бы поступить благоразумно и осторожно, я мог бы поддаться неизлечимой шпиономании (и даже не читавшие романа знали об опасности бесед с неизвестными: не это ли с детства вбивали в нас мамы-папы?) - но я в ту пору искал не любви (любовь уже была найдена), а смысла в скитаниях, и я потянулся к упавшим с неба незнакомцам, рассчитывая отчего-то, что они прячут этот смысл в карманах. Из случайного столкновения завязывались дружбы, мне жаль было упускать занятный опыт сближения и знакомства с двумя чудаками сразу. Я не страдал от одиночества, и все-таки знал, что одинок: раздвоенность была сродни психическому нездоровью.  
Я не ушел от них, и с тех пор уже не мог уйти от них никогда - по собственной воле, как бы ни желал освобождения, как бы ни рвался прочь, на чистый воздух. Это было очарование эксперимента, добровольно привитой чумы. Мы стояли втроем на легких листьях, на осевших и выровненных могилах, и я ответил:  
\- У этого кладбища много названий - Коломенское, Дьяковское, кладбище Патриаршего подворья. Выбирайте, какое вам больше понравится. И не ищите ангелов, здесь их нет, и наверняка никогда и не было. Здесь всегда была просто деревня.  
\- Как жаль, - вздохнул Флавиев.  
Мы разговорились, случайные спутники, туристы и доброжелательный местный житель, которому нечем заполнить день. Приминая листья, мы пошли втроем, к зеленым саркофагам, к деревянным крестам тридцатых годов, к косой рукописной табличке "По покойникам не ходите, Христа ради". Отреставрированная и оштукатуренная церковь белела и уносилась ввысь, чистая, как голубка, блещущая странной и тревожной новизною. Если б я не был здесь несколько лет, я решил бы, что ее снесли и выстроили заново - так свежа она была, так странна без лесов и облупившейся краски. Но мои попутчики едва взглянули на нее и отвернулись, и не подумали даже из вежливого любопытства подойти ближе и внутрь нырнуть, не перекрестились, подражая прохожим. Не церковь занимала их, нет, они на колени встали в листья у старых надгробий и прижали пальцы к стертым надписям, как слепые, пытаясь прочесть то, что уже ушло. Я услышал оборванное: "...студенты, наверно..." - и подумал: о да, они казались студентами-историками, археологами, моими любопытными потомками-младшекурсниками, когда стояли вот так, согнувшись, и угадывали очертания букв, и шептали друг другу что-то, что я не мог разобрать. От них веяло не древними поверьями, а кафедральными занятиями, летней практикой в музеях и монастырях; "ах, да мы, оказывается, коллеги", - мог бы я обратиться к ним с покровительственной шутливостью, сократившуюся дистанцию растянуть. Но академическое платье было мне чересчур велико. А они встали, синхронно и одинаково отряхивая колени, и Флавиев произнес с сомнением:  
\- Очень странно. Надгробия не могли стоять так тесно, этого не может быть. У них царапины и трещины по бокам, как будто их катали по земле, как... как кегли. Что это? Я никогда не встречал ничего подобного. Что за нелепое кладбище? - и он дернул плечами, словно его обманули.  
\- Их катали по земле, - ответил я, - сначала сбрасывали с обрыва, а потом поднимали. Это восстановленное кладбище, я не успел вам сказать. Под этими камнями никого нет... а может быть, кто-то есть, но кто-то совсем другой. Здесь все сдвинуто с места. Не удивляйтесь.  
\- А, вот оно что. Как это глупо.  
\- Глупо?  
\- И скучно. Это же пустошь... и здесь даже нет ангелов.  
\- Ничего. Мне ангелы не нужны.  
\- Что же вам нужно? Что вы потеряли здесь, моя радость?  
\- Ах, если б я знал это сам.  
Я мог бы объяснить им, что здесь надо гулять не ради ангелов и мертвецов, а ради тихого свежего воздуха, ради деревенского мягкого покоя, ради невыразимого чувства, которое не укладывалось в краткую формулу "смерти нет", но бродило вблизи нее, но переливалось тысячью оттенков, обнимая и "смерть как сон", и "неугасшую любовь". Легко лежать на высоте в сухой земле - я мог бы сказать им, но они бы не поняли и переглянулись удивленно, и решили бы, что я не в себе, мрачный визионер и смертолюб. А я просто мечтал, чтоб меня похоронили на этом закрытом кладбище, бок о бок с истлевшими костями кого-то, кто жил до меня и смотрел сейчас сквозь меня из пересеченного времени, из посмертия, из закругленных воспоминаний, откуда угодно, из смертного сна во сне.  
Ведь все равно у меня не было надежды и после смерти соединиться с Рахилью. И даже если бы правдами и неправдами меня пристроили на Донское кладбище (а кто стал бы хлопотать за меня? ужели моя бедная, замученная тетка - если б она меня пережила?), мы были бы разлучены непоправимо, непреодолимо: она лежала бы под своим семейным камнем, мою урну вмуровали бы в стену колумбария, в окошечко под четырехзначным номером, и - в третьей стороне, одной из вершин треугольника оставалась бы Роза, Роза, которой я до сих пор не принес ни матерчатых, ни бумажных цветов. Но тогда я и не знал о том, что существовала некогда Роза, я только о Рахили думал, даже в тот миг, стоя на кленовой, липовой, тополиной золотой горе; и Флавиев с внезапной и жуткой проницательностью спросил, улыбаясь очень вежливо, очень тонко:  
\- Вы гуляете здесь, потому что влюблены, не так ли? Вы не ищете ангелов, как мы, вы хотите развлечения и забвения. О, мне это знакомо. Вы хотите отдышаться от своей любви, вы проверяете, крепка ли ваша привязь. А она и крепка, и длинна. И пока вы ее не можете порвать, поверьте мне.  
Я молчал, у меня опустела голова, я не знал, что мне делать - возмущаться или смеяться, или страшиться его ясновидения, безжалостного пристального взгляда. Но Флавиев, не пряча улыбки, повернулся к своему красивому другу и повторил, точно призывал его в свидетели, в понятые моего преступления:  
\- Да, пока вы ее не можете порвать, вам придется потерпеть немного.  
И я понял гораздо позднее, когда три сезона сменили друг друга, и мы столкнулись вновь, - я понял, что Флавиев лукавил и вторую привязь готовил мне, привязь не слабее первой, которую я тоже не мог порвать. Полоска невидимой мягкой кожи, испанской кожи, пропитанной благовониями, обвивала то шею мою, то руку, сжимала нежно, то натягиваясь, то ослабевая, и не отпускала меня ни на миг.

3

Первая встреча должна бы остаться последней: мы нарушаем современные правила приличия, уверяем друг друга во взаимной симпатии (почти искренне - после единственной короткой прогулки легко очаровываться и влюбляться), но расстаемся, даже не предлагая обменяться номерами телефонов. Мы играем наудачу - нет, я играю наудачу, а у них нет провалов, они рассчитывают ходы наверняка, как шулеры. Я еще не знаю, что они обчистят меня до нитки, а они не знают, стоит ли со мной связываться. Мы приглядываемся, принюхиваемся, мнемся и расходимся без обещаний, как анонимные любовники. Наша любовь втроем еще впереди.  
Юля Юрьевна сильнее сбивает настройки: конец осени и зима проходят под ее знаком (под красным Марсом, звездой войны), я умеряю аппетиты и довольствуюсь малым, я замыкаюсь в ней, как в новом наваждении, я забываю о встрече на золотой горе. Когда я возвращаюсь туда несколько раз в феврале и в начале марта, там лежит серый снег, пробитые пластины льда плывут по реке, и ветер дует с набережной, и какие-то странные дети запускают - молча, без криков и смеха - алого воздушного змея. Бродят экскурсии, галки сидят на крестах, в церкви прокручивают записи колокольного звона. Уголок шестнадцатого века окружен белыми коробками домов, они подступают из-за дороги и из-за реки, мешают перекинуться в минувшее. С полей мелиорации доносится отвратительный запах, чернеют капустные гряды - капуста с них собрана давно, но снег не лежит на земле, тает отчего-то, будто там проходят теплотрассы. Здесь происходят чудеса лишь в теплое время года, когда цветущие или плодами осыпанные сливовые и ви?шневые сады останавливают взгляд прежде, чем он зацепится за те же автодороги, те же рекламные щиты и типовые балконы. По веснам в оврагах звенят ручьи, к пупырчатому камню стекаются мистики и суеверы, гладят набухшие твердые пузыри, замеряют магнитный фон и ждут нового чуда, ищут расселины во времени и случайных, заплутавших скитальцев - из тех, что путешествуют автостопом по Галактике, по временам и мирам. Им нравится рыться в земле, повязывать ленточки на деревья, святую воду черпать, ждать исцеления и зачатия, выпрашивать любой милости просто так, даром, за хорошее поведение. И я не жду, что странные любители кладбищ заглянут сюда на прогулку во второй раз, я не высматриваю в толпе - не мелькнет ли запомнившееся синее пальто? Со мною никогда ничего не происходит, я хмурый матерьялист, к тому же запутавшийся в симпатиях и любви. Мне некогда завязывать новые знакомства.  
Но в начале апреля они появляются из щели, из трещины, удачно подгадав момент: я брожу в одиночестве, расставшись с Юлей Юрьевной так странно, необъяснимо, без уверенности, навсегда эта разлука или на время. Будто отдан приказ: не оставлять меня надолго одного с Рахилью (а почему бы и нет, собственно? я не сумасшедший, я никогда не совершу самоубийства, но тому, кто приказывает, конечно, виднее - если я его выдумал, то я сумасшедший). Тут-то они и выходят ко мне, "на меня" выходят, как на дичь: видна повадка не охотников, но охотничьих собак - в их неспешном кружении. Они поводят носами и не торопятся нападать. Они сталкиваются со мною на кладбище - от времени до времени, от случая к случаю, узнают с улыбками, завязывают разговор, любезничают - и в голове моей звучит глумливо один и тот же диалог дождливым днем в парижской арке: "Мамзель, пойдемте со мной, я угощу вас стаканом пива". Они обещают угостить меня - и добавляют: "И знайте, что это вас ни к чему не обязывает".  
Подкупает бессвязная легкость встреч и расставаний: я вижу их несколько раз в месяц, не чаще, и успеваю - соскучиться ли? Нет, но обрадоваться их появлению. Поверхностные общие интересы притягивают нас друг к другу, так мне чудится поначалу: три забавных тафофила, как три поросенка, всегда найдут о чем поговорить. Возникает пароль-отзыв о поиске ангелов - и вскоре нельзя и помыслить беседы без него; мы вскользь беседуем о городских кладбищах - и я вспоминаю еще и загородное, Деулинское, синенькое и сельское, с деревянными крестиками, березками, пучками ромашек. А они рассказывают мне о другом кладбище - где-то в Балашихе, об огромном поле без единого деревца, о громадной табличке "Администрация запрещает сажать на кладбище деревья и кустарники", о жуткой голой свалке новомодных надгробий. Умирать не страшно - страшно лежать на этом поле, как на стадионе, под прямым безжалостным солнцем. И я лелею - молчаливо и упрямо - свою мечту о маленьком кладбище в черте города на горе, о пристанище под тополями и липами. Но вслух не говорю о ней, в наших беседах нет ни смерти, ни посмертия.  
Ходит птичка весело (с ударением на последний слог): я не предвижу никаких последствий, расслабляюсь, меня размаривает на солнышке. Но они не дремлют, они дожидаются, пока я не наболтаюсь с Лией, а потом берут меня в клещи - и больше не выпускают. Ап! - и готово, трепыхайся, не трепыхайся, а лучше лежи и получай удовольствие. Как говорят в нашем чрезвычайно умном мире - тебя изнасиловали? значит, ты сама виновата. Я и сам не могу объяснить, как попадаю на место жертвы насилия, жертвы, которая до последней минуты верила, что ее оставят в покое, когда она скажет "нет". Но мне не хватает смелости, чтобы позвать на помощь, я стесняюсь кричать. Я пытаюсь найти какую-нибудь сладость в этих преследованиях. Ведь не может же быть, чтобы они водились со мною лишь от скуки. Теперь моя очередь любезничать с ними - и я стараюсь изо всех сил, у меня тоже есть свой интерес в нашей общей скучной истории.  
\- В "Гарпагониане" - вы читали, не правда ли? - герои собирают ногти, волосы, ругательства, рецепты, фантики, визитные карточки, игральные фишки, зубы, классифицируют накопленное, составляют описи, раскладывают по коробочкам, коробочки по ящичкам, ящички складывают штабелями, и волнуются, что в комнатах сыро, и все заплесневеет и сгниет. Конечно, вы можете этого не опасаться, но статуи под открытым небом - тоже так ненадежны, так подвержены влияниям погоды. Отчего бы вам не перейти на что-нибудь полегче, на что-нибудь эфемерное и не поддающееся распаду? Вам не нужны сны?  
\- Сны? - переспрашивает Люсьен и улыбается неуверенно. - Вы всерьез предлагаете - сны?  
\- Мы не собираем сны, - отвечает Флавиев и беспокойно взглядывает по сторонам, будто проверяет: не услышал ли его слов тот, кто не должен их слышать, тот, кто, может быть, владеет ангелом и согласится продать его за подходящий невинный сон. - Вы перепутали нас с другими героями.  
\- Как жаль. Я видел забавный сон, я думал, вам может быть интересно.  
\- Вы не расскажете его бесплатно?  
\- Разве в этом мире что-нибудь делают бесплатно?  
\- Оставь, не теряй времени, - замечает Люсьен. - Я могу поклясться, что он не видел ничего занимательного. Мы не собираем сны.  
\- Помолчи. Может быть, вы увидели свою смерть? - вежливо допытывается Флавиев. - Или странные похороны, или старое кладбище? Не было ли там мраморных ангелов? Такие сны могут нас заинтересовать, припомните, подумайте хорошенько. Нет? Мы заплатим вам, если вы захотите.  
\- Нет, так не выйдет. Вот если бы вы собирали просто странные сны... тогда мой сон вам бы подошел. То есть, там было кладбище, но не такое, как вам нравится, а военное, братское. Даже не кладбище, а напоминание о кладбище. Не знаю, как вам точнее объяснить. Вы помните песню? Красные маки на Монте-Кассино, которые выросли на крови. Ее пели в моем сне, у подножия горы, на огромном поле.  
\- Ну что же вы раньше молчали? Вините только себя, это чудесный сон, и как вы могли подумать, что он мне не понравится? Я так люблю алые маки, - и Флавиев не знает, конечно, что вторгается в уже написанный текст и перефразирует "я так люблю бумажные цветы". А я едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не отбить ритм по булыжникам на дорожке.  
Круглые маковые коробочки - символ сна и забвения, мертвого покоя души. Их вплетают в мраморные могильные венки; между вьюнков и иммортелей разбросаны голые головки, гладкие, точно со стесанными - или еще не высеченными печальными лицами. Я не предвидел, что Флавиеву понравится мой сон, - и нет у меня дара к предвидению, я как не умел заглядывать в чужие головы и души, так и до сих пор не умею. И не научусь никогда. Рассказ о маковом поле имеет успех, в "Гарпагониане" мне бы заплатили за него рублей пять или десять (червонец) и внесли в реестр сновидений. Но Флавиеву мало, он просит мотив или текст, и то, и другое, - и мне на помощь внезапно приходит Люсьен, напевающий тихо и мелодично: "Czerwone maki na Monte Cassino zamiast rosy pily polska krew..."  
Его спросили: "Ты поляк?" - и он сказал: "Поляк". Мне чудится, я раскрываю тайну Люсьена, по легкости произношения догадываюсь, откуда он пришел. Есть что-то утонченное, сухое и птичье в лице, в очертаниях носа и губ, возможно ли, что он - потомок одного из солдат генерала Андерса, изящной тени в потрепанной шинели? Рассыпан ворох вероятностей и судеб, выбирай любую наугад: он мог быть расстрелян в Катыни, он мог погибнуть в восстании в варшавском гетто, он мог просто сгореть в предместье одного маленького городка на юге страны, по дорожке из дыма уйти в небо. Сколько гибелей шло к нему, какую он вытянул, как спичку? Мне хочется плакать от сладкой, за сердце схватывающей тоски, пока Люсьен полушепотом проговаривает, протягивает невыносимо нежно и горестно: "I tylko maki na Monte Cassino czerwiensze beda, bo z polskiej wzrosna krwi..."  
\- Кресты были не белые, - говорит он, допев, - а просто перевязанные белыми лентами. А на землю клали букеты маков.  
\- Откуда вы знаете?  
Я не удивлюсь, если он ответит просто: "Я был там". Я не удивлюсь, если он промолчит, скрывая от Флавиева свои похождения. Но он благоразумен, он пожимает плечами - что за странные вопросы вы задаете! - и говорит:  
\- Это же известная история. Я где-то прочитал, не помню только, где.  
\- У вас красивый голос, - говорю я. Я не лгу (и к чему мне лгать?) - его голос мал, но нежен, подернут стыдливой хрипотцой. Услышав его, можно соблазниться забавным и интригующим поворотом, перевернуть сюжет и себе самому внушить, что во сне я слышал его пение. Но нет, ни одного совпадения нет с тем сонным речитативом; и лучше отказаться от завидной мистической детали. Я ведь и не верю в сверхъестественное. Я грустный отрицатель чудес.  
Люсьен не польщен и не взволнован, не избалован похвалами - и не смущен, будто ему все равно, хорошо он поет, нет ли. Он кивает спокойно - то ли мне, то ли невидимым и восхищенным зрителям, призрачному залу, - и отвечает:  
\- Благодарю вас. Я учился музыке.  
\- На чем же вы играли?  
\- На лютне, - говорит он ровно и даже рассеянно. Странный ответ не стоит внимания. Быть может, он специально отвечает так, чтобы избавиться от ненужных расспросов. "Какое вам дело?" - резкость, предназначенная для чужака (а я не чужак больше, хочу я этого или нет). Какое мне дело? Я ждал гитару или фортепиано, скрипку, виолончель, саксофон, духовые, ударные, струнно-щипковые. А лютню кладут на левое колено, кленовый, вишневый, палисандровый изгиб холодит кожу сквозь брючную ткань. "Для тебя я словно голос лютни сквозь загробный призрачный рассвет", - напевает лютье, вырезая розетку. Я помню юношу Караваджо с каштановыми завитками над белым лбом, я могу перечислить цветы, что стоят у него на столе: ирис, ромашка, шиповник, жасмин и дамасская роза. Белая рубашка спадает с покатого плеча, пухлые губы разомкнуты, а подбородок еще не тронут бритвою; он миловиден, как девица, он порочнее девицы, потомок не Адама и не Евы, отпрыск то ли ангела, то ли Лилит.  
\- Что вам нравилось больше всего?  
Люсьен улыбается. Так легко вообразить, как он бренчит ломко на четырнадцати струнах, разучивая мадригалы итальянцев и фламандцев, играя за музыканта и за даму сердца. Самовлюбленный щеголь и щегол, есть ли на свете что-нибудь, чего он боится, что-нибудь, что он любит? Его пальцы не загрубели от частых упражнений, он ленив, он ускользает от занятий музыкой. А Флавиев не принуждает его. Я снова знаю, что услышу, я вижу на месте Люсьена - караваджианского юного лютниста. Кем бы он ни был - кастратом, Марио или Галлусом, он нежен в любом обличье, и, как шулер, ловкой рукою подменяет ноты.  
\- Я любил "Voi sapete ch'io vi amo". Ты помнишь мелодию? - вечная трещина проходит между двумя и одним, Люсьен предлагает Флавиеву воскресить общее прошлое - не для меня, не для меня. Хорошо, что я не стою у них на пути. Хорошо, что я понимаю намеки.  
\- "Вы знаете, как я люблю вас", - переводит Флавиев. - Вы ведь не говорите по-итальянски, не так ли? Как жаль.  
\- Это наша любимая песня, - заканчивает Люсьен.  
Пенная граница водораздела белеет ярче; вас тут не стояло - изящно говорят мне, вы тут лишний. Пока они любят вдвоем одну и ту же песню, я могу, если мне угодно, предаваться размышлениям о странности совпадений, о мадригалах, что пережили своих композиторов, о музыкантах, о Караваджо, разбросавшем нотные листы перед нежным натурщиком. Я выключен на время из их круга, и это, пожалуй, еще оскорбительнее, чем соседство с обычными влюбленными. Мне легче бы стало, если б они попросту принялись целоваться. А они щебечут по-итальянски, припоминая слова, и мне не поспеть за ними; я еле-еле ухватываю латинские корни, выдергиваю их с натугой, а они - летят к концу песни, не прикасаясь друг к другу, обмениваясь неразборчивыми нежностями. Addio, piccina, dolce amor, ti porterò per sempre in cor con me... con me, con me. Я помню песенку, рожденную триста лет спустя после мадригала Помпонио Ненны.  
\- Вы очаровательно свистите, - говорю я галантно. - Как жаворонок.  
\- А жаворонки свистят? - отвечает Люсьен, ничуть не смущенный похвалою. К нему не меньше, чем ко мне, применимы слова Юли Юрьевны - о мужчинах, которые слишком женственны, хрупки и жестоки: нежная оболочка скрывает железную волю, тонкие руки сильны, как руки статуи. "Ты звал меня на ужин?" - может мягко спросить Люсьен, наделяя двусмысленным эротизмом классически-одноплановый вопрос; за ужином следует завтрак: растянувшись в постели, он привычно принимает посетителей, подставляя лоб и щеки под поцелуи журналистов. "Его красота околдовала всех, от подвала до чердака" - говорят о нем так громко, чтобы он услышал каждое слово и уронил улыбку, как перчатку. "Ты звал меня на ужин? Я пришел. А ты готов?" - заклинание звучит над зачарованным влюбленным, он покоряется и накрывает на стол. А Люсьен просыпается под утро и впускает в дом своего сообщника, шепчет что-то, оглядываясь на дверь спальни. И лишь на следующий день, взломав замок, встревоженные друзья находят бедного счастливого любовника в постели - распростертого навзничь, белого, ледяного, с разметанными крыльями, врезанными в спину, с огромными крыльями, алыми от крови.  
\- Так свистят ли жаворонки? - повторяет Люсьен меланхолично, точно тему для диспута предлагает: "Может ли зачать проститутка? Свистят ли жаворонки? Существуют ли твердые доказательства бытия Божьего?". - Вы, по-моему, совсем замечтались.  
\- Свистят соловьи, - говорит Флавиев, перегоняя меня с ответом. - Но ты не похож на соловья, - и не добавляет ни "мой милый", ни "дружок", ни "дитя мое", ни одной словесной ласки не видит Люсьен от своего верного товарища, дражайшего приятеля. И, мне кажется, он не печалится из-за этой холодности. И не ревнует, когда Флавиев легко отсыпает мне, полузнакомому, получужому, ворох сердечных приветствий, похвал и улыбок. Он-то знает, как мало я заслужил эту дружбу, и как сомнителен, как ненадежен наш странный тройственный союз. Соловьи и жаворонки - лишь предлоги, за нашими встречами скрывается что-то в тысячу раз тяжелее небесных птиц.  
\- Ох, нет, Флавиев, соловьи поют, а не свистят.  
\- В самом деле, вы находите? А по-моему, они свистят или щебечут, заливаются, как... как свиристели. Или как иволги.  
\- Вам слова нравятся, верно, Флавиев?  
\- А как вы угадали? - с деланным простодушием спрашивает он.  
\- Я знаю по себе, меня чаруют эти слова "свиристель", "иволга", "малиновая горлица", правда, я не представляю, как они выглядят на самом деле. И не очень-то хочу знать. Зачем мне разбираться, как они выглядят, когда мне нравится только, как они звучат?  
\- О, да вы говорите довольно страшные вещи, мой милый.  
\- Я не пытаюсь вам понравиться.  
\- Конечно, конечно, вы все равно нам нравитесь, не волнуйтесь.  
Меня он называет "милым", не страшась ревности и обид Люсьена: я безопасен и непривлекателен, в этом мое спасенье. Какими смыслами он наполняет свое признание - лживое или преувеличенное; что рассчитывает услышать в ответ? Я должен бы вежливо и равнодушно ответить, что и они оба нравятся мне, а я сам не заслуживаю такого любезного внимания. Но презрительное "не волнуйтесь" неожиданно оборачивается против него: я злюсь, как дворянский недоросль, чванный не по годам - как он посмел решить, будто меня волнует его внимание? В клубочке перепутываются раздражители и реакции, пружинки перекручены, проводки искрят. Удивительный приступ приходит быстро, обида вспыхивает, как нервная боль, в ней, пожалуй, есть что-то психосоматическое (мне слово нравится, оно сближает меня с ипохондриками и меланхоликами, пудрившими лица большими пуховками, чтобы казаться бледнее). Лучше сменить тему, а не то я сорвусь и пойду прочь, спотыкаясь и заливаясь слезами, сброшу с плеч пятнадцать лет и закричу, что больше ни за что не буду с ними играть.  
\- Вы так веселы, - замечает Флавиев; и он наблюдателен - мне становится смешно, когда я вижу себя со стороны, с разбитым носом, коленками в зеленке, волосами дыбом. Стоит почаще фантазировать вот так, чтобы излечиться если и не от сплина, то хотя бы от жажды вечной юности. Расспросить бы Флавиева о его детстве - да он все равно солжет, или того хуже: запутается в рассказах и временах. Он - ребенок при Старом порядке, по Арьесу, маленький модник в камзоле, узком и тесном, резавшем под мышками, в душном шейном платке, в тяжелых туфлях; ребенок, запуганный книгою, ребенок, высеченный розгами, ребенок, не ведающий стыда. Занятно, секли ли в детстве Люсьена или жалели его, как жертву, щадили за тонкую кожу и девичью хрупкость членов? И сумею ли я вогнать его в краску, если отвечу беспечно, отчего мне так весело - оттого, что я думаю, как наказывали его маленьким и как он молил о пощаде и извивался под гибкой розгой.  
\- Я подумал о воспитании.  
\- Эмиля, или еще кого-нибудь? Разве в вас есть педагогическая жилка?  
\- Разумеется, нет. Но вы же знаете, Флавиев, кто больше всего любит рассуждать о воспитании - вовсе не педагоги. Педагогам некогда рассуждать, они воспитывают.  
\- И что бы вы хотели спросить о воспитании? - вмешивается Люсьен и переламывает беседу: он подталкивает меня к озвучиванию мыслей, к пробуждению чудовищ, не подозревая, что сам первый и будет укушен. Или напротив, он видит дальше меня и заигрывает с моими чудовищами, охорашиваясь, точно перед поклонницами. - Спросите, не стесняйтесь.  
\- Спросите, - предлагает Флавиев, - а потом мы спросим у вас о чем-нибудь взамен. Не надо стесняться, мы же хотим лучше узнать друг друга, не так ли? Ничего дурного не будет, мы не станем обижаться. Воспитание - это замечательная тема, я очень люблю ее, - лжет, он любит только мертвых, а их уже не надо воспитывать, ничему не надо учить.  
\- Ну что ж, раз вы так любезны, я посмею спросить: вас наказывали в детстве?  
\- О! Нет, меня не наказывали.  
\- Никак?  
\- Почти. Но это такие мелочи, что о них не стоит и упоминать.  
\- Меня наказывали, - быстро отвечает Люсьен, и, похоже, я угадал - я слышу в его голосе застарелый стыд, что сильнее боли (на коже наверняка и следов не осталось, не до крови же его били). И мне мало признания, я не связан одним вопросом, я хочу усилить утонченное и низменное удовольствие, повторить эротический спазм. Внезапная слабость Люсьена позорна и мила, я наслаждаюсь, открыв ее, как Америку, и уточняю:  
\- Как же вас наказывали?  
\- Право, почему вас это так занимает? Меня наказывали, как любого ребенка, ничего особенного.  
\- И все-таки?  
\- Да, меня секли, вы это хотели услышать? Боже мой.  
\- Именно это. Я мог бы спросить еще, больно ли вас секли, но я вижу, что вы и так смущены.  
\- В самом деле, достаточно, - прерывает Флавиев. - Если вы захотите, мы продолжим в следующий раз.  
\- Мы ответили, теперь ваша очередь, - напоминает Люсьен - надеясь ли отыграться? Краска разлита по его щекам, он очень хорош. Можно ли поручиться, что ему неприятно вспоминать о полученных порках? Я мог бы спросить еще, как его секли, я мог бы потребовать точных воспоминаний о ритуале - и он бы не посмел мне отказать. Как странно. Прежде я не знал за собою такой жестокой любознательности.  
\- Пожалуйста, я готов.  
\- Зачем вы ходите на кладбище так часто? - спрашивает Флавиев, точно нет ничего удивительного в том, что сам он не вылезает с кладбищ, точно все выверты отошли ко мне, а он - нормален до обточенных краешков ногтей. Его кокетство так трогательно и беспомощно, он заглаживает неприятную беседу о порках, быстро меняет тему, возвращает удар. Если бы он был женщиной, я решил бы, наверно, что он хочет позвать меня в гости.  
И если бы он был женщиной, я бы не стал откровенничать с ним, призывая на помощь еще одну женскую тень, я бы солгал (мы не договаривались отвечать только правду). Довольно и горестного взгляда Рахили, измученной чужими и незваными, назойливыми визитерами: всем непременно нужно подойти поближе, рассмотреть ее и удовлетворенно заявить - красивая была. И хоть бы один отказался от прошедшего времени в угоду застывшему настоящему, хоть бы один различил "semper idem" - в ее лице. Но Флавиев и Люсьен вежливы и учтивы, они ни словом, ни жестом не обижают мертвых: для обид хватает живых на свете.  
\- Я хочу найти одну женщину, - отвечаю я.  
\- Вы влюблены в нее?  
\- Нет. Она уже стара.  
\- Это вовсе не препятствие, и вы знаете об этом.  
\- Я люблю другую.  
\- И это тоже не препятствие.  
Флавиеву известно все, редко где найдешь такого осведомленного человека. Ему не нужны мелочи - имена, лица, красота или уродство, виды на наследство, обстоятельства встреч; он вычленяет единственно главное, золотой орех - на кладбище я ищу живую женщину. Детали не имеют значения: кто она - цветочница, сотрудница администрации, служащая похоронной конторы, последняя родственница, приглядывающая за дорогими могилами, романтичная пенсионерка, на закате дней своих припадающая к земле. Скажи я ему, что влюблен в Белую смуглую леди, он все равно бы не удивился; он очень снисходителен к странностям любви и дружбы. Взглянув на фотографию Рахили, он говорит, точно увидел ее впервые:  
\- Какая красивая женщина.  
И Люсьен соглашается мягко:  
\- Да, очень хороша. Исчезнувший тип лица.  
Люсьен лжет: нетрудно опровергнуть его слова. Он не исчез, этот тип, запечатленный на парадных фотографиях, кругло- и чернооких; его легко воссоздать, подколов косу на затылке, высокий пышный напуск приподняв надо лбом, замкнув тело в жесткое платье с буфами - плечи прямы, груди малы, как у детей. Тогда прекрасные печальные лица вернутся в строгую раму: без ограничений они не могут существовать. И все же нет ничего смешнее попыток обратного накручивания времени на шпульки: игры и реконструкции, исторические инсценировки, тематические балы - все сливается в огромный карнавал, спрессовывается в театральный роман, в конце концов становится книгою. Лучше не восстанавливать лица умерших: они и так хороши. Это не исчезнувший, это спрятанный тип лица.  
\- Кого же вы ищете? И как ее зовут - спрашивает Флавиев с губительным участием, как будто он не знает, как опасно утешать больных и выражать им свои соболезнования.  
Еще минута - и я пожалею, что разоткровенничался с ним: надо скрывать свои болячки и язвы, надо ревниво прятать их под пурпуром и виссоном, пока неловкие пальцы не растревожили израненную плоть. Не все ли равно, кого я ищу? Ведь он не станет искать ее бок о бок со мною. Что скажет ему одно имя, что откроет, отзвучав, скатившись еще одним камушком в реку? Пустые хлопоты, пустая учтивость, равнодушное внимание галантного старика, который все равно не исполнит чужой просьбы. Но что мне с того? Что я приобрету, если сохраню ничтожную тайну?  
\- Ее зовут Лия Исаковна.  
\- А фамилия? - спрашивает Люсьен.  
\- Я не знаю ее фамилии.  
Видите, - говорю я Флавиеву, - видите, даже вы не сумеете мне помочь. Можно полжизни провести, перелистывая адресные книги и отыскивая в них совпадения, подчеркивать красным имя-отчество, черным обводить фамилию; можно слать сумасшедшие запросы во все города и поселки; можно умолять - найдите мне ее, найдите мне мою безымянную звезду. Но я не могу, не хочу затевать кропотливые поиски, я не хочу ни бумажек, ни документов. Я тот же азартный игрок в рулетку, я брожу по кладбищу, как по казино, от красного к черному, от братской могилы №1, где лежит тетя Роза, к могиле моей Рахили. Я верю, что рано или поздно удача придет ко мне, и на одной из дорожек я столкнусь с Лией. Чем же мне могут помочь всеведущие и всевидящие Флавиев и Люсьен, проворные и гибкие златоноши? Их глаза видят только ангелов, а бескрылые и живые для них - все на одно лицо.  
\- Вы вряд ли сможете мне помочь.  
\- Да, пожалуй, - соглашается Люсьен очень быстро - ему не хочется связываться со мной. Но Флавиев обязан поиграть еще в доброту, он перебивает чересчур резко, волнуясь там, где не о чем волноваться:  
\- К чему вы? Не говорите так. Как она выглядела, ваша дама?  
\- Оставьте, вы не сможете найти ее. Я не умею описывать внешность.  
\- Так научитесь, у вас есть шанс. Как она выглядела?  
\- О боже мой, просто старая дама. Худая, завитая, стриженная, в черной шляпе и черных перчатках. Такая старомодная элегантная леди. Кажется, темноглазая, но я не помню точно. Довольно красивая, была когда-то красивой. Вот и все. Право, к чему вам знать об этом? Неужели вы в самом деле хотите найти ее?  
\- Это не вам решать, - обрывает Флавиев. И впору возмутиться его тоном: в конце концов, кто дал ему право так говорить со мною? - Что вы еще о ней знаете?  
\- Я ничего больше не знаю о ней.  
Я не лгу, я умалчиваю: пусть меня обвиняют в скрытности, но не в обмане. Все равно крохи знаний не помогут им: что с того, что она - племянница Рахили, едва ли хотя бы одна буква повторяется в их фамилиях. Что с того, что она носит шляпку и туфли на каблуках, что с того, что ее ноги сухощавы и стройны, как ноги танцорки, а смуглый нос - горбат и велик? Если она сбросит жакетик, я могу и не узнать ее.  
И даже ради Лии я не пойду на поклон в "Мемориал", и никому не открою своей постыдной и угрюмой тайны: мне достаточно одной тени под ногами, одного отвратительного воспоминания. Если двуличный Флавиев и насмешник Люсьен присоединятся к моему разлюбленному другу, я легко сойду с ума. Я не отдам последней ниточки, я приберегу ее, спрячу в рукав и, если понадобится, удавлюсь на ней, но никогда, ни за что не отправлюсь, сматывая ее в клубок, в Малый Каретный, и не спрошу там у бедного друга: "Слава, ты знаешь Лию Исаковну?". Никто не должен знать о ней. Она моя.  
\- Зачем она вам нужна?  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом.  
Флавиев качает головой, осуждая мою глупость, мою горячность. Как вы неразумны, как вы безрассудны, - он ни слова не произносит вслух, он не дает мне права обидеться и уйти во гневе, не оглядываясь на покинутое бедное жилище Рахили, окруженное оградкою, как остатками забора. Фарфоровый подбородок мерно двигается вверх и вниз, глаза стекленеют и подергиваются пленкой. Как завораживает его преображение в автомат - и превращение ворона в нежного лебедя не поразило бы меня сильнее. Мои отвратительные знакомые, беглые актеры, ворон Флавиев и нищий Люсьен, соблазняют меня немой пантомимою, выпытывают молча - к чему мне нужна старуха Лия, что за извращенная страсть влечет меня к ней? И я не понимаю, что делаю, когда принимаюсь рассказывать, будто пьяный, о Рахили и о посреднице между нами - о Лии. Она сама - голос Рахили, послание и письмо, штопальщица времен, целуя ее руку, я целую след, что оставила, прикоснувшись к девичьей ладони, Рахиль. Я тоже поддаюсь хмелю родственных уз: не добравшись до младшей сестры, можно получить старшую; лаская мать, можно вообразить, будто ласкаешь дочь; а в сморщенном лице племянницы можно искать - и находить, не сомневаясь, не смущаясь обманом зрения, - кровное сходство с юным и гладким лицом тетушки, исчезнувшим, стертым лицом.  
\- Как сильно вы влюблены, - сокрушается Флавиев, но не говорит - в кого я влюблен, не разделяет два образа: в его глазах они не сильно различаются, в живых жилах течет, в мертвых жилах остывает - одна и та же кровь. - Я думал, вы не способны поступать так легкомысленно.  
Он лжет и ломается, он легкомысленнее меня в миллион раз. Но много чести спорить с ним и загонять его в угол - из-за такой мелочи, из-за моей любви. Ведь Флавиев никогда не признает себя побежденным и не вскинет, сдаваясь, правую руку. Я лишь впустую обижу его. Я точно одурманен - и я безумно верю, что они вдвоем сумеют мне помочь. Но как попросить открыто, как добровольно отдаться им, распахнуть глупую душу? Нельзя молить, отбросив все условности, нельзя опускаться и шептать жалобно и заискивающе, манить денежными бумажками. И что им мои деньги? Что им до меня?  
\- Угадайте цитату, - предлагает Люсьен. - Если вы угадаете, мы поможем вам найти вашу Лию.  
\- Она сама найдет меня рано или поздно.  
\- Прекрасно, что вы в это верите. Но мир устроен сложнее, мой друг, и вы так просто ее не получите, если не приложите усилий.  
\- Право, слушая вас, я чувствую, что я уже попал в цитату. Вы слишком увлекаетесь теорией заговоров, почитайте-ка "Маятник Фуко" и излечитесь.  
\- Я читал его, - с едва различимой досадой говорит Люсьен - за то, что я не хочу играть с ним в его игры. Равнодушный Флавиев отворачивается, точно больше не знает нас, и списывает в книжечку чьи-то годы жизни и смерти. Нет ничего бессмысленнее, чем искать на новом кладбище эпитафии, многословные пережитки старых веков; но Флавиев отыскивает что-то и в сопряжении букв и цифр, перестанавливает, шифрует и расшифровывает заново, забавляется кодами и числами, как квадратиками кубика-рубика, как стеклышками калейдоскопа. Какое ему дело до наших бесед, когда перед ним открываются цветные россыпи? Он уже утратил интерес к моей жалкой любовной истории.  
\- Так вы не хотите угадать цитату? - снова заводит Люсьен. - Или вы боитесь, что не угадаете? А ведь она совсем проста, вы сами удивитесь, когда я ее прочитаю, вы подхватите ее за мной, я уверен.  
\- Что за цитата, наконец? "Я вас любил, любовь еще, быть может..."? "Девушка пела в церковном хоре"? "Как души смотрят с высоты"?  
Люсьен улыбается торжествующе; все мои догадки уходят, как выстрелы, в белое небо, в молочные пенки облаков. Я проигрываю ему, потому что упираюсь слишком откровенно, потому что - это правда - боюсь услышать цитату из еще ненаписанной книги, из книги сожженной, из книги забытой. Все, что угодно, может скрываться в его Сен-Жюстовой, отрубленной и вновь ожившей голове.  
\- Мимо, мимо, мимо, - отвечает он. - Но загадка гораздо легче, чем вы думаете. - И читает, глядя в упор на Рахиль, звонко отчеканивая: - Я вечности не приемлю. Зачем...  
И я не могу удержаться, я подхватываю против воли, как загипнотизированный, и мы читаем вдвоем, вершим поминовение:  
\- ...меня погребли?  
Я так не хотела - в землю.  
С любимой моей земли.  
\- Это эпитафия с могилы на Рижском кладбище, - говорит Флавиев, передергивая плечами. - Восьмидесятый год, девятнадцатилетний юноша. Мы его знали, он был хороший мальчик. Так глупо погиб, выбросился из окна.  
Сколько же вам лет? - я не смею спросить, не смею. Не воскрешенный ли рижанин - Люсьен? На вид ему девятнадцать лет, не больше. Но Флавиев дурачит меня, мистифицирует, ломается, корча графа Сен-Жермена и ни секунды не веря в свою избранность и отмеченность. Если и мечен он, то только клеймом на предплечье. Наверное, нет могилы с такой эпитафией в Риге, и нет мальчика (нет, он есть и продолжает жить, перемахнув через восьмидесятый год). И не смешно ли это - вырезать на мальчишеском надгробном камне женские стихи?  
\- Это стихи Цветаевой, - говорю я. - Из черновой редакции "Идешь, на меня похожий". Она потом убрала их, потому что в последнем четверостишии тоже рифма - "пыли-земли". Чтобы не было повторения.  
\- Все-то вы знаете. Ну что, - нежно спрашивает Люсьен, - найдем для него эту красноглазую Лию?  
Мне чудится, что они отрываются от земли, взмывают, не касаясь ее ни носками, ни пятками, ни подошвами. В вырезанном и замкнутом куске пространства они преспокойно вершат мою судьбу, беседуют обо мне так, будто меня и вовсе не существует. Так обсуждают соавторы своих героев, так обсуждают ангелы своих хранимых, так, наконец, болтают следователи - пока подследственный, подозреваемый, обвиняемый, до озверения уставший, сидит рядом на жестком стуле и не закрывает глаз. Все запирается, сволочь. Ничего, поднажмем и расколем, не таких раскалывали. А если карцерок? Будет ему и карцерок. Ишь, вылупился, хмурик. Черт, есть охота, пойдем, тяпнем кофейку, а этот пусть покантуется здесь. Подумает о своем поведении.  
Лия, говорю я беззвучно, Лия, Лия, Лия. Мы не окончили нашу беседу. Я ничего не узнал о Рахили, мы все время срывались - на общую тропу, на суглинок со следами бесчисленных ног. Раз начав говорить о репрессиях, уже не остановишься: пласт за пластом вскрываешь непостижимо огромные, жуткие, неведомые миры. Ведь это же необъятный ужас, думаю я. Но о нем нельзя забывать. Наш замурованный скелет в шкафу все еще стонет по ночам. Я помню то, что написала одна из переживших лагеря: в замке влюблялись, пировали, танцевали, рожали и растили детей, но любовь была бесплодна, танцы нерадостны, еда безвкусна, а дети злы, потому что все, кто жил в замке, помнили о замурованном в шкафу скелете, и молчание не могло стать - забытьем. Когда мы беседовали с Лией, мы снова и снова пытались вытащить и похоронить по-человечески неупокоенные бедные кости. Потому что прошло столько лет, а похороны еще не закончились. Мы пытаемся забыть о скелете. Мы пытаемся притвориться, будто никогда и не было этого преступления - и не замуровывали женщину заживо, и не танцевали, не пили, не любили в том замке десятилетия напролет, затыкая уши ватой, чтобы не услышать нечаянно ее стонов. Мне нужна Лия, мне нужно договорить с ней обо всем страшном, что не коснулось нас, но прошло рядом. Это невидимая радиация, смертельное излучение, от которого мы не сумели уберечься. Я жду вердикта Флавиева и Люсьена, оставив надежду. Сейчас я слишком сильно хочу найти Лию - и только поэтому я ее не найду. Мое желание всегда все губит.  
Я больше не слышу их голосов, хоть они по-прежнему стоят рядом, и губы их движутся, вылепливая слова, и руки то сходятся, то скрещиваются, то разлучаются, создавая в воздухе вторую сигнальную систему. Я знаю наперед, чем кончится их спор: я буду побежден, мне не выстоять против двух следователей. Они мне не помогут.  
\- Вы забавный мальчик, вы любите либо мертвых, либо старух, потому что они ближе всего к мертвым. В этом есть что-то некрофильское, согласитесь. Ненормальное. Вас еще обвинят в развращении многолетних.  
\- И это говорит мне существо, влюбленное в ангела.  
\- Влюбленное? - удивляется Люсьен. - Позвольте, как можно быть влюбленным в каменную куклу? Вы хотите всех заразить своими пороками. Я просто составляю компанию Флавиеву, ведь ему скучно в одиночестве таскаться по кладбищам. Не все так склонны к уединению, как вы.  
\- Значит, вы мне не поможете, Флавиев?  
\- Не помогу, - что-то изменяется в его тоне, и он говорит только за себя. Люсьен умолкает, подчиняясь молчаливому запрету; как восхитительно послушен бывает этот вздорный молодой человек, и как печально его послушание.  
\- Отчего же? Я выполнил условие, я угадал цитату, чего же вам надо еще?  
\- Я не покровительствую неверности. У вас есть Рахиль, так оставайтесь с нею, не гонитесь за ее сестрой.  
\- Племянницей.  
\- Племянницей, пускай. Под ее расшитым покрывалом уже ничего не осталось, один скелет. Вы будете разочарованы.  
\- Не вам судить о моем разочаровании.  
\- Я не желаю вам зла.  
Как робко смотрит Флавиев - будто я могу вспылить и ударить его. И рядом настороженно, точно борзая собака, напрягается Люсьен, предупреждая удар. Какая преданность - ведь он готов закрыть Флавиева своим телом, если понадобится. Но мне все равно, я не сержусь, я ждал отказа. Я не смущен и не испуган. И значит, не весь мир подчиняется Флавиеву и Люсьену, и я утешаюсь их бессилием. Может быть, они стеснялись отказать мне грубо и прямо, и разыграли маленькую пьеску, короткий фарс, чтобы выпутаться из моих растянутых сетей. Мне жаль их, как лжецов, обманувших самих себя; мне жаль их, как шарлатанов, на мгновение поверивших в своих безмерные силы. Мне просто жаль их, попавших впросак, и я вспоминаю далекий совет - и прыгаю к ним, в нелепое положение, в осеннюю рыжую лужу. Втроем не страшно. Я увожу от любви, от вечных сестер (даже когда они - тетка и племянница) Рахили и Лии, себя заклинаю от разочарования, утешаю бессмысленно (а нужны ли им мои утешения?). Как будто мне непременно хочется задержать их на пять минут на земле.  
\- Я вспомнил, - говорю я, чтобы пробудить их и заинтересовать, заставить произнести - пусть равнодушно, пусть через силу - ответную реплику. И они поддаются мне, оказывают ответную услугу (а может быть, прощения просят?) - и Флавиев откликается:  
\- Что вы вспомнили?  
\- Стихи. Стихи для вашего мальчика-рижанина.  
\- Он любил Цветаеву, - возражает Флавиев, отметая любую возможность иной любви - для этого бедного мальчика. И следующий вопрос напрашивается сам собою: "А откуда вы знаете, кого он любил?". Ведь от стихов тоже устают: сколько можно читать взахлеб, до хрипоты, пока не отупеет мозг, пока строчки не сольются в тихий вой. Но я знаю - они спасут меня от тоски, я думаю только о себе, я заперт в своих мучениях. Я пытаюсь освободиться.  
\- Пусть, все равно послушайте. Не может быть, чтоб вы не видели их прежде, я уверен, они обязательно написаны на чьей-нибудь могиле.  
\- Ну что ж, читайте.  
И я читаю - не стихотворение, а обрывок, последнее шестистишие:  
\- А где-то шестнадцатилетний  
неосторожный человек  
идет моим неверным следом,  
неверным следом, белым светом,  
ему пребудет первым снегом,  
быть может, мой последний снег.  
Я не замечаю, когда ко мне присоединяется второй голос. Как я подхватывал цветаевскую автоэпитафию - так теперь предсмертные стихи еще одного девятнадцатилетнего мальчика-самоубийцы читает вместе со мною Люсьен. Ему не хочется, ему больно, противно (я вижу гримасу на его лице), но он тоже не может удержаться, как не мог прежде удержаться я. Я отплачиваю ему за свою слабость. Я рад, что ему сейчас плохо.  
\- Довольно, хватит, - говорит Флавиев, не спеша. Слова взволнованы, а тон спокоен. - Нам пора. Нам совсем пора. Извините нас.  
\- Как жаль, - отвечаю я, - еще так рано. Мы могли бы погулять еще, закрывают только в семь, вы же знаете.  
\- Нет, это невозможно. Нам надо идти. До свидания.  
Но сегодня Люсьен не добавляет свое вечное: "Прощайте". Мы расстаемся ненадолго. Я не знаю, к добру это или к худу; но ясно и неоспоримо одно - мы еще не получили друг от друга то, что хотим получить. Наши отношения не завершены. Нам придется встретиться вновь. Они уходят чужим неверным следом, протоптанной и замощенной тропою, и я могу сколько угодно смотреть им вслед. Я чувствую удивительное облегчение, как будто я сумел скрыть от них на внимательном и пристрастном допросе то, что им нельзя было знать; я никого не предал, я получил передышку.

4

Наши свидания похожи на тайные встречи кладоискателей и черных копателей, мы дрожим, как борзые, мы оглядываемся нервно - не идет ли к нам милиционер? В любое мгновение мы готовы броситься врассыпную, под заливистый жестяной свист и пронзительные вопли цветочницы (опрокинутое ведро гонят по дорожке, как футбольный мяч, цветы разлетаются, прилавок складывается, как книжка, захапав дневную выручку - ам! и нету, цветочница визжит и крестится - исусе, что ж делается, люди добрые! милиционер азартно рысит, выбрасывая голенастые, синие, как у петуха, ноги; мы удираем, петляем в двадцати стенах колумбария, падаем за братские памятники, о! о! о!). Я развлекаюсь, сочиняя дешевые фантасмагории, фантомасовы погони, с гэгами из старых фильмов, я компенсирую обидное отсутствие риска. Никто не видит расхищенные музейные ценности, Люсьен и Флавиев приносят их, как самоуверенные спекулянты, которые никого на свете не боятся. У них все схвачено: и в хранилищах, и в архивах, и в антикварных лавочках; а у казенных служащих глаза устроены по-другому, и они смотрят на моих спутников и фарцовщиков, как на пустое место. Потайные выдумки мне одному щекочут нервы, а беспокоиться нечего: нам никто не помешает.  
На скамеечке у Рахили они раскладывают свои экспонаты - и я узнаю эти скупые точные жесты нумизматов и собирателей значков, стариков у красного запасника Исторического музея: они доставали свои сокровища и посматривали сурово и гордо, но я не осмеливался подойти к ним. Я мечтал, чтобы они сменили свои увлечения, перешли на рукописи и книги, но они крепко держались за драгоценные мелочи, блестящие кругляши. На Лубянке, у музея Маяковского топтались их собратья - но разрозненные, растрепанные, дешевые книги были жалки и пусты, а дорогие - наводили ужас. Верно, место там было дурное, от высоких подвалов исходил черный смрад, и к нему стекались антисемиты, кружили, как мясные мухи. Или я сам был такой везунчик, что все приятные старички норовили обсудить со мною "Протоколы сионских мудрецов" и за валидол хватались, когда я захлебывался от ненависти и ругал их отчаянно - идиот, идиот. Мне было едва восемнадцать, я еще верил, что слово может перевоспитать, я бился и мучился - педагогическая поэма - со старичками, со Славою, с самим собой.  
Но то время прошло, теперь я смотрю с приятным равнодушием на все, что мне ни покажут. Нервы укрепляются от частых бесед со смертолюбами, моя алчность укрощена, как Андроклов лев, меня теперь ничем не смутить. Все начинается с рукописей: Флавиев рассыпает хорошенькие лепестки, папиросную и папирусную бумагу, исчерканную летучим почерком с тучею ошибок противу правописания. Увы, орфография - не его сильная сторона, а Люсьену, могущему отправлять обязанности корректора и редактора, и вовсе наплевать, как правильно надо - "карова" или "корова". Да и не пасутся "коровы" на этих подстриженных лугах, тут с живностью плохи дела, только голубки святого духа слетают время от времени и пачкают на статуи. Перестаньте удивляться - всем известно, как можно привить ребенку мнимоврожденную грамотность: надо только напихивать его почаще книгами с выправленными ошибками (или хотя бы со списком опечаток в конце). А что взять с Флавиева, погруженного в книги на двух, трех, тридцати трех языках, а что взять с него, бедного бродяжки, если он читает погребальные надписи одну за другой, и спутываются в его сознании правила вековой и двухвековой давности, орфографические реформы, описки гравера.  
Он потчует меня хорошенькими образчиками эпиграфики, курьезными и трогательными стишками и прозаическими кусочками, клочками плачей (и невольно перекрывает аритмичные строчки иной, медленный и скорбный распев: "Quomodo sedet sola civitas...", древний голос Иеремии слышится издалека). Меня мягко вводят в очаровательный и поэтический мирок, и читают вслух - о нет, не спорьте, слушайте, слушайте, - подлинные и невыдуманные списки, развлекают меня, как умеют:  
\- Сдесь муж с характером лежит, прямой душой  
Нещастлив истеснен при жизни быв судьбой  
Символом отродясь божественныя веры  
До старости являл терпения примеры  
Коварства, хитрости, неправды презирал  
По сердцу, совести и жизнь свою скончал.  
\- Московский купец Петр Нахоткин, родился в городе Торопце в 1746 году, умер в 1818, - поясняет Люсьен, ассистент и помощник лектора, эта роль подходит ему лучше любой другой. Он никогда не станет сам профессором или ученым, он всегда будет на подхвате - судьба благосклонна к вечному мальчику, он не состарится на службе. - Что там у нас дальше?  
\- Тебя уж нет! За гробовой доской  
Не слышишь ты ни стонов, ни рыданья  
Тяжелый крест мне дан нести судьбой  
Но благ Господь, прибежище страданья  
За гробом есть и жизнь и мир иной  
Прости же, друг, до сладкаго свиданья...  
\- А-а, Владимир Иванович Каблуков, действительный тайный советник и кавалер, помню-помню, жития его было шестьдесят семь лет. Нет, прочти лучше эпитафию Владимиру фон Бруммеру, она мне больше нравится.  
\- Бог повелел мне быть твоим отцом  
Я долг мой выполнил перед Творцом  
Готовил я тебя в защитники отчизны, веры и царя  
Но ты угас, лишь появилася твоя румяная заря  
До срока ты, мой друг, на небо отлетел  
Но знать, так надобно, чтоб я осиротел.  
\- В защитники какого царя? - спрашиваю я. - Александра Николаевича?  
\- Мимо, мимо, - отвечает Флавиев, - это сорок третий год, так что защищать предполагалось сами знаете кого. А вы его не любите, не так ли?  
\- Он мне не враг, я его не люблю.  
\- Ты не прочел самое интересное, - замечает Люсьен. - Послушайте, там еще есть приписка: "Сироте юноше - сирота старец". Нравится? Прелестно, правда?  
\- Прелестно, прелестно, но как же звали старца? Кто он был?  
\- Вы же историк, а не я, поройтесь в архивах, выясните, кто усыновил Владимира фон Бруммера... между прочим, юнкера гусарского полка его императорского высочества великого князя Михаила Павловича...  
\- И помните, - с затаенным лукавством добавляет Флавиев - а может быть, мне чудится, и он серьезен, как пастор, - далеко не все пожилые господа усыновляли сироток-юнкеров затем же, зачем это делал один голландский посланник, сухой барон-таракан. Я бы даже сказал, что этот человек был исключением из общего правила. Вы вряд ли наткнетесь на скандальные подробности или пикантные сплетни, хотя... хм, кажется, все делали это в Пажеском корпусе, или в юнкерском полку, но между собою, без привлечения дядюшек, покровителей и воспитателей. А бедный Бруммер мог умереть от чего угодно - от лихорадки, от сифилиса, от несчастной любви, от крупного проигрыша... а может, неудачно упал с лошади или выпил водички с холерной вибрионой.  
\- Да-да, сколько гибелей шло к поэту, глупый мальчик, он выбрал эту... Флавиев, вы сами отъявленный сплетник. Довольно, лучше прочтите мне еще какую-нибудь надпись из вашей коллекции. Что-нибудь о женщине, мне надоели мужчины.  
\- Извольте. Вам эпитафию на смерть девицы или замужней дамы?  
\- Пожалуй, девицы. Нет, лучше дамы. Дамы, незадолго до смерти еще бывшею девицей. Я задал вам задачку?  
\- А вы затейник, мой друг, - улыбается Флавиев. Просьба его не смущает - чего только нет в его записных книжечках и вкладных листочках: точно самих покойников любого возраста, чина и пола вытряхивает он, как жучков-паучков, все заказы исполняет, как тапер в ресторане бренчит любую мелодию, от "Мурки" до Альбинони, лишь бы деньги несли. А я плачу Флавиеву не деньгами - но своим восторгом, наигранным ли, искренним, я сам не разберу. Мне просто нравится новая игра: я пытаюсь его поймать, я выдумываю капризы похитрее, а он, как волшебник, все исполняет и просит еще и еще.  
\- Ну что же, вы сдаетесь?  
\- Ни в коем случае. Итак, стихи на смерть Веры Васильевны Петровой, урожденной княжны Урусовой, восемьсот тридцать пятый год, исполняется впервые.  
О щастие, как скоро ты  
Мне в жизни изменило  
И сердца милые мечты  
На век здесь схоронило!  
\- Браво, браво, брависсимо.  
\- А в детстве ее звали Адини, - добавляет Люсьен и кланяется мне по-актерски.  
Флавиев носит с собою не только блокноты с переписанными эпитафиями и перемноженными годами жизни и посмертия, нет-нет, он еще и библиофил - на свой извращенный лад, его влечет к дряхлым сочинениям, посвященным одной и той же теме: смерти. Флавиев предпочитает умиранию - смерть свершившуюся, расправу с остывшим телом, украшения и погребальные обряды. Он приносит мне однажды книгу о саванах и смертных пеленах, о лентах, обвивающих лбы покойниц, как лбы невест. Желтые страницы пахнут тленом и жиром. Как музыка звучат хвастливые рассуждения о золотых обрезах, о литерах, гравюрах и орнаментах, о переплетах телячьей кожи, переплетах бархатных и муаровых, растрескавшихся, гладких, нежных, как женские щеки, заскорузлых и потрепанных, обнимающих пухлые растрепанные тома. Сумасшедший огонек блуждает в матовых глазах Флавиева, истерическая дрожь пробивается в голосе; он маниак, он ненормальный, он готов продать душу - и не свою, она чересчур дорога для продажи, - за гипсовый грациозный слепок, за посеченную дождем аллегорию или за томик ин-кварто в лисьих пятнах, с нарисованной тонким пером чернильной дамской головкой. Трясущимися руками скупца, алчными юношескими руками он обнимает свою погребальную библию.  
\- Посмотрите внимательно, - влюбленно бормочет Флавиев, - это последний экземпляр на земле, больше вы его не увидите. Я приношу эти книги только вам, вы один понимаете их ценность. Послушайте эти рассуждения о последнем смертном уборе для девственниц и для отроков, для матерей, скончавшихся в родах, для невинных младенцев, для павших на поле брани, для убеленных временем старцев и стариц. Саван одной девицы благородной венецианской фамилии, скончавшейся от горловой чахотки, угасшей во цвете лет за три дня до замужества, был изукрашен густо золотым шитьем; чувствуя приближение смерти, сама вышивала она его, пока хватало сил, а когда слабость подступила к ней и вырвала иглу из ее рук, пришли к ней ее подруги и, обливаясь слезами, закончили чудные узоры. Слушайте, слушайте, как жаль, что вы не хотите больше читать по-латыни, мой перевод не передаст этот чеканный слог. Нити жемчугов были вплетены в ее золотистые волосы (все венецианки белокуры, спасибо отвару ромашки и солнцу), так лежала она в гробу, усыпанная перлами, точно слезами, и бледные руки ее были благочестиво сложены на груди, так предстала она перед господом, в сиянии злата и в непорочном благоухании. А еще одна женщина рожала пятнадцать раз, и все ее дети умирали, не достигнув порога отрочества, и она шила им рубашки из белого шелка и батиста, чтобы видели все - не успели они согрешить, безгрешными отправились к ангелам.  
Как проверить - не сочиняет ли он с ходу эти мрачные историйки? Или из собрания средневековых новелл выдирает фабулы, перекраивает и украшает по своему вкусу, и выдает мне за новое платье короля, за златотканую ризу для мертвой невинной красотки? Я растерял свою латынь, j'ai perdu mon latin, мне теперь можно пустить пыль в глаза, как любому юнцу, отродясь не вкушавшему классического образования даже по крошечкам, чтобы едва-едва разобрать тонкий, терпкий и таинственный вкус. Я не хочу вчитываться, я не знаю, чего боюсь больше: собственного непонимания (значит, все годы учения прошли впустую, значит, я все так же туп и глуп, как в семнадцать лет, на пороге университета?) или внезапно вскрытой лжи, бессовестного розыгрыша.  
\- Откуда вы все это взяли? - спрашиваю я, не надеясь, что он улыбнется и ответит мне искренне - "да я сам все это придумал". - Где вы вычитали эти чудеса, поделитесь со мною, Флавиев?  
Я беру на полтона выше, чем следует: голос фальшиво дребезжит, и Люсьен кривится, не скрываясь. О да, у него тонкий слух, он не устает хвастаться этим кошачьим свойством, как будто больше ему нечем гордиться. Он гримасничает, как марионетка, соскучившись стоять неподвижно: сдержанности и строгости тоже надо учиться, иной раз и нескольких сотен лет не хватает, чтобы овладеть каждой жилочкой, каждым нервом. Ах, бедняжка, тяжко ему приходится. А Флавиев нежно и певуче произносит:  
\- Это "Funerali antichi di diversi popoli et nationi", венецианское издание шестнадцатого века, мой друг.  
\- Тысяча пятьсот семьдесят четвертый год, издатель - Симон Галиньяни де Карера, - скучно добавляет Люсьен, любуясь своими ногтями. - Редкость, конечно. Хотя, знаешь ли, ты преувеличил, в мире существует еще сотня экземпляров, а может быть, и полторы.  
\- Мой экземпляр не может с ними сравниться, - убежденно говорит Флавиев.  
Храни нас господь от фанатиков. Да, увы, диагноз поставлен верно и пересмотру не подлежит, я выскребаю из памяти остатки медицинской терминологии и пишу заключение на казенному бланке: Флавиев библиоман, нездоровая страсть к смерти трансформируется в его душе - в страсть к книгам о смерти, к смертельным книгам, к книгам, пропитанным смертью. Смертолюбие, любомудрие, любострастие - вот как за три хода (и это еще специально удлиненный путь) можно перейти от смерти к страсти, от разложения к чувственным наслаждениям. И скелетики любить умеют. Если б каким-то чудом спаслась из огня четырнадцатого века отравленная странная книга, написанная на мягкой хлопковой бумаге, - она непременно попала бы в коллекцию к Флавиеву; если существует еще на свете том, переплетенный в человеческую кожу, - он хранится у Флавиева. Некрополические путеводители, могильные справочники, брошюрки начала века с рекламою памятников - слетаются к нему и оседают в его пространстве, у его ног. Ему остается только наклониться, подцепить, не глядя, книгу за глухой корешок - и пальцами провести по обрезанным гладко страницам, наизусть зная, что написано на них.  
Он ловкий пройдоха, ловец человеков. Когда мне наскучивают руководства по воскрешению покойников, упражнения в чернокнижии и пухлое сочинение "De statu mortuorum", когда уже просмотрен и пролистан пятисотстраничный том диссертации "Sur les apparitions des Anges, des Démons, et des Esprits, et sur les Revenans et Vampires de Hongrie, de Bohème, de Moravie et de Silésie" - великое наставление об убийстве вампиров, написанное доном Огюстеном Кальме (снова первое издание семьсот сорок шестого года, ведь во втором сей бенедиктинец выкинул вон все упоминания об ангелах, и книга утратила для Флавиева половину прелести) - вот тогда он приносит мне - с невинным видом - самую простую книжечку конца позапрошлого века. Серо-зеленый коленкор полосами отстает с картона, ее пора переплести заново или хотя бы в бумагу обернуть, но Флавиев ленится или не замечает, или непременно хочет любою ценой сохранить старые переплеты. Кто же его разберет? Он бежит ко мне легко, припрыгивая, пританцовывая, как игривый воробей, он подмигивает и подсмеивается, предвкушая хорошую шутку. А сонный, угрюмый Люсьен плетется следом и зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью: я вижу очень близко и потом позабыть не могу его розовые, продолговатые, перламутровые ногти.  
Ему не хочется гулять, он не выспался, он устал - и, пока Флавиев соблазнительно улыбается и обещает показать мне что-то очень, очень интересное, Люсьен садится на скамеечку возле могилы доктора Фридман. Ей никто не кладет цветов, дети и внуки умерли или позабыли о ней, и Люсьен, наклонившись, пристраивает возле фотографии (а на ней - страшно усталая, измученная, отекшая старуха, я боюсь ее и отворачиваюсь всегда) свои напудренные маргаритки.  
\- А что я вам принес, - с аппетитом заявляет Флавиев, минуя приветствия - и так виделись недавно, два или три дня назад, будто и не расставались вовсе. - Такого вы еще точно не видели!  
\- А что вы мне принесли? Сборник свидетельств "О небесах, о мире духов и об аде" с автографами духов, принимавших участие в составлении? Или посмертные записки Леона Дени? Этим вы меня уже не удивите, Флавиев.  
\- Но я и не хочу вас удивлять, я хочу вас развлечь, это другое дело. Возьмите, полистайте сами. Не бойтесь, не бойтесь, берите же. Эта книга вовсе не отравлена.  
Флавиев хочет меня одурачить. Шутка невесела: я раскрываю книжку и читаю на пожелтевших драных страницах: "Наши за границей... описание поездки в Париж... и обратно". Юмористическое сочинение, подражание Мятлеву, наверно: в прозе, а не в стихах, с супругами Ивановыми, подоспевшими на смену помещице Курдюковой. Дешевка девяносто шестого года рассыпается в руках, мне и противно, и смешно, и страшно листать ее. Поменялись ли у Флавиева вкусы? Он смотрит пытливо, будто загадку задает и ожидает - ответа.  
\- И что же вас заинтересовало в этой книге? - спрашиваю я. - Супругов Ивановых занесло на Пер-Лашез, и они были поражены и поделились впечатлениями?  
Флавиев говорит ликующе:  
\- Он не заметил! Представь себе, он так и не заметил.  
\- Я же тебе говорил, - меланхолически отзывается Люсьен.  
Я снова третий; мне нужно бы обидеться, а я смеюсь. Что-то есть в этом сочинении Лейкина, что-то несерьезное, передающееся через страницы. Старый египетский вирус, погубивший удачливых археологов, бром, веселящий газ.  
\- Ну, не томите, расскажите, в чем тут прелесть, - прошу я, как ленивый ученик из анекдота - тот, что учебник сует преподавателю, мол, "сам ищи ответ".  
\- А вы сдаетесь?  
\- Я сдаюсь.  
\- Вы пропустили дарственную надпись на авантитуле, - а Флавиев играет в наставника, в снисходительного и мудрого учителя, в старшего товарища. Сегодня его волосы сильнее похожи на пудреный парик. Надо только сплести на затылке косицу и черной лентой перевязать. - Откройте и прочитайте.  
Четыре строчки написаны аккуратно и гладко, без помарок, синими чернилами. Почерк мелкий и неровный, пожалуй, женский, юный и прыгающий, впервые вырвавшийся с линованных листов. Ни подписи, ни обращения - четыре строчки и год. Ни ятей, ни твердых знаков, ни фит с ижицами, современный, безвременный язык маскирует, быть может, фальшивку. И я прочитываю сначала про себя, а потом вслух (для застывшего ли неподвижно Люсьена?):  
\- Новый год встречает  
Новые могилы  
Песен для былого  
Новой жизни круг.  
В скобках пятою строкой прибавлено "из Гетте". И рядом, не ниже, а сбоку проставлена, как в официальном документе, дата: 1/I 41. Странный текст завораживает, как заклинание, как наговор над льющимся воском, над черными петушьими перьями: слова сталкиваются, утрачивая смыслы. Я перечитываю еще раз. Я ничего не понимаю. Новый год встречает могилы песен, песни принадлежат былому. Как тяжко разъяснять вырванные четверостишия, как сложно отыскивать значения в чередовании звуков.  
\- Какая-то бессмыслица, - говорю я. - Что за могилы песен? Я ничего не понимаю.  
\- А тут ошибка в записи, - наконец-то открывает Флавиев. Он не сказал об этом сразу, ждал ли - что я догадаюсь сам и прочитаю правильный вариант? Но раз я обманул его и разочаровал, ничего не поделаешь - приходится помочь мне, кинуть кость. И он проговаривает снисходительно и быстро, на неподвижного Люсьена косясь:  
\- Новый год встречают  
Новые могилы.  
Тесен для былого  
Новой жизни круг.  
"Тесен", а не "песен", одна буква (может быть, второпях пропустили черточку в скорописи) исказила коротенький стих, сгустила тьму. Тайна исчезает, сменяясь прекрасной, классической, кларистической ясностью. Вот что очаровало и привлекло Флавиева: могилы не в тексте, а в претексте, оставляющие сколь угодно места для толкований. Гипотезами можно исписать поля и обложки. Сорок первый год, только идущий навстречу, предстоящий, надвигающийся - смотрит на меня из синих строчек. Гнетет ли предчувствие ту, что списывает сейчас, в падающую минуту, посвящение "из Гетте"? Время элиминируется, годы слетают с хронологической шкалы и перемешиваются, как просо и жемчуга: ни одна Золушка не разберет их и не выстроит по порядку. Я снова перечитываю нерифмованные и ритмичные стихи, и похожие, и не похожие на перевод. Впрочем, есть ли у Гете такие строки? И с чего я взял, что они пришли из стихотворения, а не из прозы? Самоубийца Вертер мог пророчески произносить их в ожидании двенадцатого часа, пока Шарлотта и Альберт накрывали на стол.  
\- Ну как? - спрашивает Флавиев вкрадчиво и нежно. Его белые пальцы влюбленно прикасаются к синему, будто на коже вытатуированному, году. Он уже простил мне мое невежество, он согласен прислушаться ко мне.  
\- Страшно, - говорю я.  
\- И должно быть страшно. Каждый год к новым могилам прибавляются старые, каждый новый год и приносит новые могилы, так всегда и бывает. Привыкайте к этой мысли, и страшно не будет.  
\- Нет, тут совсем другое. Откуда она узнала, что начнется война?  
\- Откуда вы узнали, что это была она?  
\- Это вправду была она, - подает голос Люсьен. Он притворяется оглохшим, он слушает нас очень внимательно, точно осведомитель. - Продолжайте.  
\- А может быть, она не о войне говорила. Смотрите, позади уже тридцать седьмой, тридцать восьмой, тридцать девятый, сороковой. Казни, пытки и войны. Пережили финскую, разделили Прибалтику. Чего еще ждать, кроме новых могил? Чем еще приветствовать новый год?  
\- Вы мыслите так... угрюмо. Но вы правы.  
А Люсьен поет тихонько, подходя к нам - и странно слышать от него понятную песенку, не старую и не французскую, песенку моего детства, перестроечную, сухую и страшную:  
\- И не знают студенты из Таллинна,  
И литовский седой садовод,  
Что сгниют они волею Сталина  
Посреди туруханских болот.  
\- Вот вам и объяснение, - улыбаясь, продолжает Флавиев, - поэтическое объяснение. Вся Европа сегодня поделена, завтра Азию будем делить. А где же вы видели дележку без жертв? Приходится резать по живому, как это ни грустно.  
\- Я никогда не знал, что у Гете есть такие стихи. Интересно, кто же их перевел? Может быть, она сама?  
\- Флавиев вас опять поймал, - голос Люсьена снова ленив и равнодушен: песенка ненадолго развлекла его. - Гете тут ни при чем.  
Я был прав: меня дурачат сегодня. Не обманывают, но выставляют дураком, пустоголовым Петрушкой. И так ли незаслуженно это унижение? Я знаю все, я ничего не знаю, давно пора щелкнуть меня по носу за мою самонадеянность. Флавиев перебрасывает страницы в книге, и не цитату ищет - разве можно ее там найти? - а пометки, подчеркивания, следы пера, карандаша или ногтя, будто надсмотрщик в тюрьме. Невидимый красный мяч уходит по дуге к Люсьену; я успеваю различить тающий след в воздухе, траекторию полета. Я взят в кольцо, я заперт между ними, и мне от них не вырваться. Короткие приступы паники случаются все чаще, стоит им подойти вплотную. Так развивается мания преследования. Так отучают ходить на кладбища.  
А Люсьен продолжает ровно и поучительно, усыпляющим тоном лектора (если он хочет спать - так пусть все вокруг тоже уснут):  
\- Это стихотворение Владимира Соловьева, оно так и называется "С Новым годом" или "Первое января 1894 года". Не слышали никогда? Ну, хотя бы знаете, кто такой Владимир Соловьев?  
\- Знаю, не беспокойтесь.  
\- Прекрасно.  
\- Отчего же она написала, что это цитата из Гете? Что за нелепая конспирация? Если я не ошибаюсь, Соловьев умер задолго до семнадцатого года.  
\- Гете выглядит приличнее какого-то допотопного христианского философа. Что за странные вопросы вы задаете! - Люсьен раздражается внезапно - и впустую: никому дела нет до его нервов. Вспышка гнева - как вспышка газового фонаря: тускла и холодна. Я жду продолжения. Рядом молчит Флавиев, бесцельно шелестя страницами. - Если б она написала честно источник цитаты, как в научной работе, ее могли бы обвинить в чем угодно, в мистицизме, например. Нет, конечно, ее и так могли обвинить в чем угодно, но зачем же подсовывать следователям лишние козыри? Она была благоразумной женщиной.  
\- Разве строк о новых могилах было бы недостаточно, чтобы дать ей лет восемь, если понадобится?  
\- О, еще как достаточно, - улыбка вновь расцветает на губах Люсьена, приступ миновал. - Уж здесь она ничего поделать не могла. За риск и за удовольствие положено платить во все времена, не только в сорок первом году.  
\- И она заплатила?  
\- Да. Сполна.  
Мне не нужны подробности - ни имя, ни возраст, ни дата. Я не хочу знать, как заплатила та женщина, надписавшая мелким почерком смешную, пустую, вовсе не политическую книжку - в первый день нового года-горя. Погибла ли она под бомбой-зажигалкой, умерла ли от тифа в эвакуации, от недоедания или от простуды, пережила ли войну и угодила под раздачу в сорок шестом, сорок девятом, пятидесятом, пятьдесят втором - мелкие биографические подробности не нужны, они ничего не прибавят к моему скудному и драгоценному знанию. Еще одна соринка примешана к тридцати миллионам пылинок и звезд - к тридцати миллионам, ставшим сором и перегноем. Обломки осели на земле. Издалека, из нового века, чужое будущее видно так подробно, словно кто-то остановил его и бег времени. Одни и те же мысли пробуждает каждая надпись, сделанная сто лет назад: нам уже известно, что случится потом, а там, в навеки запечатленную минуту, приколотую пером или карандашом к вечности, никто ничего не подозревает и надеется ускользнуть, пережить, дотерпеть. Тысяча восемьсот девяносто шестой год - тогда вышло двенадцатое издание "Наших за границей": век заканчивается, доплывает, дотлевает, сладчайший, мирный, викторианский век. Скоро на открытках засверкают самоходные электрические коляски и сани с длинными загнутыми полозьями, запорхают, как мотыльки, летательные аппараты, прозрачные, хрупкие и прелестные. Тысяча девятьсот сорок первый год - растиражирован и раздроблен; в одну фразу уложен: "завтра была война". И не знает закройщик из Люблина, что сукно не кроить ему впредь. Знание и незнание сплетены: отрывки каких-то стихов, каких-то текстов вьются и поют, как воробьи, по-гречески. Как страшно знать даже прошедшее будущее, как страшно знать, что все преграды, несомненно, будут преодолены, каждому воздастся по вере его, и в конце отыщется награда. Неотвратимость воскрешения так же горька, как неизбежность смерти. Все закручено давно, и земля качнется под ногами, может быть, от жалости ко мне.  
\- Полно вам мучиться, ступайте домой, - говорит мне Флавиев и смотрит без участия. Налетевший ветер треплет его легкие волосы. Он мог бы облысеть к тридцати годам - пусть благородно, пусть со лба; но даже с благородною лысиной он стал бы смешон и стар. Бесприютным холодом тянет от стен, из забранных стеклом отверстий с урнами, как из амбразур. Смеркается, и лица темнеют. Вянут маргаритки, брошенные Люсьеном на могилу доктора Фридман.  
\- До свидания, - продолжает Флавиев. - До свидания, мы увидимся скоро. Не печальтесь. Доктор Фридман прожила очень долго, почти восемьдесят лет. И сидела она уже в пятидесятых, по делу врачей.  
\- Зачем вы рассказываете мне об этом?  
\- Просто так, ведь вы вольны не верить мне.  
Сейчас они уйдут - или удостоверятся сперва, что я ушел первым, оставил их в покое. На опустелом кладбище гулко и жутко звенят комариные рои. Мне не страшно, мне жаль расставаться с ними, с могилой доктора Фридман. Я так легко поверил в ее жизнь. Беда мне с этими кладбищенскими завсегдатаями: они кормят меня своими фантазиями, знают наперед, что взволнует меня, что опечалит, что развеселит, - и готовят мне сладкое блюдо, преподносят судьбу за судьбою в уборе из цветов. Сколько воскресших теней проводят они передо мною: и под каждым покрывалом скрывается Елена. Но я не смею - у меня сил нет - приподнять край и воочию узреть то самое лицо, что бросило на путь исканий сонмы морских судов могучих и сожгло вознесшиеся башни Илиона. Закутанные фигуры проходят безмолвно и исчезают, а мне остаются только обрывки горьких и нежных историй, быть может, выдуманных от первого и до последнего слова. И если бы кто-нибудь попросил: "Убаюкай меня ложью, успокой и умертви", - я, не медля, указал бы на Флавиева и Люсьена.  
\- Постойте, - прошу я. - Еще одну минуту.  
\- Но нам пора идти, - сомневаясь, говорит Люсьен и взглядывает на Флавиева - пора ли? - Мы спешим.  
\- Мы спешим, - без выражения повторяет Флавиев. И я вспоминаю - внезапно, бессвязно - о болезни нимфы Эхо, об эхолалии. Так больной повторяет последнее слово, произнесенное врачом, не понимая его смысла. Речевые расстройства, нарушения, афазии (акустико-мнестическая, семантическая, проводниковая, афферентная, афазия Брока-Вернике) завораживали меня когда-то: я читал о них, пытаясь заглушить идиотскую радость - что читаю и понимаю, - и идиотский страх - что могу утратить понимание. И как кто-то известный и славный не знал во сне, снится ли ему бабочка - или он, сложив крылышки на цветке, видит себя человеком, видящим бабочку в сонной грезе; так и я, глотая книгу за книгой, уже не знал под конец, понимаю ли я все, что написано в них, или истинный текст искажается непоправимо, проходя сквозь мое перекрученное сознание. При сенсорной афазии больной не понимал, что болен, потому что не мог расслышать бессмыслицу в своей - такой осмысленной, такой понятной - речи. И я доходил до края мнительности, спрашивая себя: откуда мне знать, не слышат ли мои собеседники, жалея меня, пугаясь и сострадая, отвратительный поток звуков - вместо продуманных и затверженных, грациозно заверченных фраз?  
Но Флавиев свободен от болезни и от мыслей о ней. Отмахиваясь от Люсьена, он произносит быстро:  
\- Одну минуту можно. Говорите, - и пожимает плечами, точно от холода. А вечер теплый и тягучий, и он, наверное, вспотел в своем синем пальто.  
Я спрашиваю:  
\- Вы знаете что-нибудь о восстании тридцать первого марта?  
С ними можно говорить прямо: мы и так постоянно беседуем на тему-табу, так неужели попытка мятежа страшнее и непозволительнее смерти? Эвфемистические изящества хороши, когда обсуждаешь ангельские стати, когда пленяешься золотыми прохожими косами (непременно со знанием дела). А в политических диспутах опасно, пожалуй, переходить на эзопов язык: не успеешь оглянуться, как только на нем и разрешат разговаривать. Мы пока еще живем в свободной стране. Квадратные оградки - с шипами и без шипов - едва доходят нам до пояса.  
\- Нет, - отвечает Флавиев, - мы ничего не знаем. Мы слышим о нем в первый раз.  
\- Мы путешествовали, - точно извиняясь, добавляет Люсьен. И - минуту назад раздраженный и недовольный - теперь он улыбается нервно, словно скрывает ложь. Возможно, что-то известно ему одному; и мучительно это знание, если он не хочет поделиться им даже с Флавиевым. Но бесполезно расспрашивать его: он ни словом обмолвится, а мне никогда не стяжать следовательские навыки и лавры, никогда не поймать его - на недоговоренности и несовпадениях. Я в невыгодном положении. Моя зависимость безгранична.  
И я отступаю, не расспрашивая, смирившись перед первым же препятствием. Неправа была Юля Юрьевна: я трус, я не боец. И можно сколько угодно утешать самого себя, повторяя, как молитву, что точное знание ничего не решит и ничего не прибавит ("Незнание - сила"), не развеет моих сомнений; но я-то сознаю, что просто боюсь - определенности. Дурную шутку играет дурная привычка к фантазиям. И за нее я буду наказан вечными сомнениями, вечным взвешиванием - было или не было? видел я или не видел? предал или не предал?  
\- Жаль. Очень жаль.  
\- Вас это очень тревожит? - участливо спрашивает Флавиев. Ему бы распрощаться и уйти, а он растравляет рану, не ведая, что творит. Ласково и легко он прикасается к моей руке, по локтю проводит пальцем, нащупывая болевую точку. Какая-то тяжкая, голубая лень опускается, будто туман, сердце медленнее стучит. Это род гипноза или транса, опасная апатия, приводящая к смерти. Несколько лет назад на закрытом и заброшенном Южном кладбище в одном сибирском городе я прочел на металлическом полом кресте, что такая-то (я не помню уже имени) умерла "здесь" двадцатого июня пятидесятого года. И с тех пор со мной живет мысль об этой страшной, уморительной, умопомрачительной смерти - прямо на кладбище, может быть, прямо у разрытой могилы (как пьяные могильщики сваливались туда и ломали себе шеи). Ах, разве не забавно будет, если и я сейчас пройду по той же дорожке, упаду и смертельно затоскую у частых холмиков и аккуратных плит, закрывших и исцеливших развороченные разрывы.  
\- Да. Признаться, я места себе не нахожу.  
\- В самом деле? Вы хорошо скрываете свое беспокойство.  
\- Оставь, пожалуйста. - Флавиев так ласков, он даже насмешку Люсьена отводит, как проклятие, едва двинув пальцами. И я должен почувствовать его защиту, черное крыло. - Отчего же вы так волнуетесь?  
\- Я не могу понять, было ли это восстание на самом деле. Я не могу найти никакой информации. Никто ничего не знает. Возможно, я схожу с ума, возможно, у меня были галлюцинации. Я бы смирился с ними, если бы знал точно.  
\- Точно вам скажет только психиатр. А мы не лечим душевнобольных.  
\- Я сказал: оставь, - голос вдруг наливается силой и крепнет, раскатывается звонко. И Люсьен замолкает, закрывая глаза ладонью, чтобы не видеть ослепляющего света - вспыхнувшего для него одного. А Флавиев вновь обращается ко мне - и мне нехорошо становится от его подчеркнутой кротости. Лучше бы он прикрикнул на меня, как на Люсьена; но вкрадчивый и приветливый тон, подцепленный у сестры милосердия, будит тревогу, и я уже готов поверить, что болен неизлечимо.  
\- Но скажите, - говорит Флавиев, - скажите, пожалуйста, если б вдруг вы узнали совершенно точно, что случилось в тот день, все равно - было ли восстание или его не было; если б вам дали абсолютно точную, проверенную, непогрешимую информацию, вы бы успокоились? Вы бы поверили тому, кто рассказал бы вам об этом?  
\- Да. Наверное, да. Видите ли, меня мучает эта неизвестность. Если бы я мог узнать наконец хоть что-то определенное...  
\- Хорошо. Вы узнаете. Расскажи ему.  
Итак, они солгали: будто им ничего не известно; и так же быстро замяли свою ложь. Они ценят меня, они готовы оказать мне маленькую дружескую услугу. Что бы я ни услышал сейчас, я ничего не смогу поделать с услышанным. Они ничем не рискуют. И я снова близок к утрате веры во что бы то ни было: в путешествие, в существование кладбищ, в загробную жизнь, в собственный рассудок, в фотографию Рахили, в бытие; во все - кроме слов Люсьена. Ведь он говорит медленно и нехотя (но не смея ослушаться Флавиева):  
\- Это было не восстание - а попытка восстания, разные вещи. К сожалению, неудачная. Трое погибли. Но власти испугались всерьез. Премьер-министр ушел в отставку.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. Почему же я об этом не знаю?  
\- Откуда мне знать, почему вы об этом не знаете? Вы хотели правду - пожалуйста, вот вам правда. Чего же вам еще надо?  
\- Вы нам не верите? - снова мягко вступает Флавиев. - Мы не лжем вам. Зачем нам лгать? Вы были так потрясены, что старались не обращать внимания на то, что творится вокруг; и все, что произошло после того дня, прошло мимо вас. Вы закрывали глаза и уши, чтобы ничего не видеть и не слышать.  
\- Ну хорошо, - говорю я, - хорошо, допустим, все было так, как вы сказали: попытка восстания, министр ушел в отставку, дело замяли, хорошо. Но почему же тогда никто, кроме вас, не мог сказать мне, что в тот день, тридцать первого марта, все зашло так далеко? Неужели всех так запугали, что никто не посмел мне даже шепотом ничего рассказать, даже на ухо? Я не могу в это поверить, никогда не поверю.  
\- Ах, что за вздор, и в какой стране вы живете? Да половина просто ничего не заметила: кто-то опять вышел на митинг, кто-то шумел, кого-то побили, ОМОНовцы пели песни. Привычный конец месяца, ничего нового. А потом, когда министр ушел в отставку, все так удивились, так испугались, так обрадовались, что и не подумали, а с чего бы это он решил, наконец, отказаться от власти?  
\- Но ведь рано или поздно все равно докопаются до правды. Ведь не может быть, чтобы информация исчезла совсем, такого не бывает.  
\- Скажем так, - скривившись, замечает Люсьен (и сразу вянет его классическая красота), - ее просто не научились стирать, как следует. Все впереди. Не волнуйтесь, эта история, разумеется, еще всплывет, и наверняка очень скоро. Когда все немного очухаются от счастья и придут в себя, и поймут, что их обманули, и ничего не изменилось.  
Мне не приснилось, и я не сошел с ума. От Белорусского вокзала шли танки, трое раздавленных лежали на асфальте, флаги рвались из рук. ОМОНовцы пели: "Ах, скажи мне, Генрих, милый муженек!". Ах ты, моя птичка, я весь день молился, очень утомился, вот и все дела. Прав Люсьен, сейчас он ближе к истине, чем проницательный Флавиев: ничего не изменилось, когда ушел один человек, и оттого я не заметил, не понял, не разобрался - что его нет больше. Я ждал совсем других перемен и проморгал, прохлопал то, что свершилось; я думал, все будет совсем иначе, - не свержение тиранов, так хотя бы казнь на кронверке, и брусника на могиле, пять силуэтов в петлях. Я привык к романтическим жестам; это худшее, что могло случиться со мною: разновидность блаженного идиотизма, страусиное прятанье головы в облака. Никто не замуровывал меня, я сам влез в башню и завалил камнем вход. Я сам над собой насмеялся и сам я себя обманул. Я хотел восстания и не заметил его: поделом мне, слепому филину, безмозглому попугаю, набитому стихами, как соломой. Второго шанса мне не выпадет, я умру, не дождавшись событий. Я слышу, как Люсьен поет, уходя:  
\- Ох, не ври, обманщик, не смеши народ...  
И если бы не Флавиев, я бы, наверное, давно убил его.

5

Невинные вопросы заводят в ужасную даль: прошла пора буквализма и претворения фразеологических выражений в жизнь, но мои собеседники порою любят поностальгировать и поиграть, пробежаться по длинной и невымышленной, настоящей дорожке, по шоссе с верстовыми столбами. Выданы прогонные деньги, чемоданы уложены и прикручены веревками к запяткам, корзина набита снедью и салфеткой прикрыта - все, можно ехать куда глаза глядят, пока еще лежит путь, пока не зарядили дожди. Как странен промежуток в наших встречах, зимнее удаление - точно они специально пропустили вперед дам, сначала Юлю Юрьевну подсунули, а потом, наскоро разведав - все ли чисто? - и Лию, и только после них - ах, вежливые джентльмены! - вошли в ворота, приподнимая несуществующие шляпы. Но может быть, мы просто разминулись, но может быть, я просто не заметил их, не почуял их приближения, замечтавшись, засыпая на холоде? Неважно: они явились вовремя, и этого довольно, и я мог бы удовольствоваться повторяющимся настоящим, иллюзией неизменности, тем, что надо вечностью назвать, сорвавшись в высокую поэзию. Я мог бы предаться повторению пройденного, литанию об ангелах тянуть, гнусавя и мямля, я мог бы не болтать лишнего, рот на замок запереть. Иной раз полезно промолчать, а я глуп, я молчу, когда надо говорить, и ору, когда говорить - не надо, а надо просто поднять руку и попросить разрешения выйти или проголосовать "за". И в дружеских беседах я становлюсь отвратительно нетактичен, я оступаюсь и забываю, о чем мы говорили в прошлый раз. И мне кажется, что прежде уже звучали эти ответы, и интонации были такими же, когда я мимоходом, случайно, спрашиваю:  
\- Но почему я не встречал вас здесь зимой? Вы испугались морозов? Впрочем, вы правы, здесь неуютно и холодно, и даже согреться негде: если б рядом хоть какие-нибудь магазины работали! А то у монахов огня не допросишься, если ты не местный пилигрим.  
Люсьен фыркает - он вольнодумец, вольтерьянец, он монахов терпеть не может, ни в грош не ставит, посмеивается над ними из-под руки. Но повернись иначе его судьба, отчего бы не стать ему смиренным католическим священником с чертовщинкою во взоре? Черная сутана изящно облегала бы его прямое и худое тело, он, маленький поляк, нараспев читал бы молитвы и простирался крестом на мраморном полу, под сияющим куполом, под нежный шепот влюбленных прихожанок, ерзающих на скамейках. А потом, после службы, тискал бы пятнадцатилетних хорошеньких служек, счастливо достигших возраста согласия, и гнал бы прочь маленьких певчих - чтоб не вводили его в грех. Боже мой, какая чепуха лезет в голову и как легко за секунду историю сложить - прежде чем Флавиев ответит мирно:  
\- Вы и не могли никак встретить нас, ведь мы путешествовали. Зимы здесь слишком суровы, нам нужен теплый климат. Мы уехали в Италию, я давно хотел познакомиться с тамошними ангелами.  
\- В самом деле? Ну и как, познакомились?  
\- Более или менее. Но, пожалуй, удача отвернулась от нас. Мы не нашли ничего путного, даром потеряли время.  
\- Даром потеряли время в Италии? Ох, Флавиев, сознайтесь, что вы лукавите. Не силой же вас загоняли на кладбище, вы могли разгуливать вольными туристами, - по вольным городам, хочу добавить я и не добавляю: незачем поступаться истиной ради красивых созвучий, незачем перемещать фрайештедте за итальянскую границу, Священную империю восстанавливая в двух словах. - Как будто в Италии больше нечего смотреть, кроме кладбищ? А как же сбор оливок?  
\- А мы опоздали на него.  
\- Ума не приложу, как можно скучать в Италии.  
\- О нет, мы не скучали. Мы просто не нашли того, чего искали.  
\- А вы искали хорошеньких ангелов?  
\- Ну конечно. И как вы догадались?  
Мудрено бы не догадаться: а зачем еще им путешествовать, не ради рождественских же распродаж и даже не ради сувениров, нет, у них, пожалуй, деловые поездки, только без командировочных удостоверений и без официальных встреч и проводов. А впрочем, как знать, не машут ли им на прощание ангелы своими олеандровыми ветвями? Лишь кинокамеры поймают этот прощальный взмах. Но Флавиев говорит об итальянских кладбищах, и его рассказ завораживает, его рассказ отталкивает, он вспоминает не о погосте, а собрании погребальных украшений, о коллекции могильных статуй под открытым небом. Передо мной проходят, как в Фаустовом шествии, обитатели римских и флорентийских, пизанских и веронских, сиенских, беневентийских, генуэзских, миланских, неаполитанских некрополей. И лишь Венеция не вплетена в прощальный хоровод, нет ей места в словесной пляске смерти, как будто Флавиев специально обходит свое былое обиталище и умалчивает о нем. По всей Италии разбросаны, наверно, мраморные плиты с его именами: Флавий, Альтиненго, Амеркер, Каллисти, Руццанти, Верана, десятки и сотни прихотливых и пышных имен, благоуханных, как лавры и лилеи; но у меня не хватает фантазии, чтобы выдумать их, а взятое из книг забывается и рассыпается быстрее, чем воплотится в звук. Флавиев перечисляет меланхолично прелестные названия кладбищ - слишком прекрасные, чтобы запоминать; не увидев их наяву, нельзя представить, что скрывается за сладкими сопряжениями букв, и остается в памяти бесконечная цепь, нервный и глухой голос Флавиева, произносящий так нежно, так гибко: "Сан-Миньято аль Монте, Монте Тестаччо, Чертоза ди Болонья, Стальено, Фонтанелле, Кампо Верано..." Легче камень поднять, чем пытаться за ним повторить. Фантастические образы вьются - напрасно, залом скорбных рук, изящный изгиб тела, прозрачные одежды, плотская тяжесть и медовая солнечная сласть не тронут ни рассказчика, ни слушателя. Флавиев принимает тон аукционера: ни один экскурсовод не способен описывать с таким холодом, с таким мертвым равнодушием мельчайшие трещинки и зарубки, монументальное величие поз, пустые слепые зрачки и толстые плечи. Мелькают кладбищенские чудеса - и нет до них дела Флавиеву, нет до них дела Люсьену, нет до них дела и мне. В ледяные строчки каталога или путеводителя претворяются олицетворения живого, кровоточащего горя. Скрестив руки на груди, вытягивается на лабрадоритовой доске голый худой юноша: его бедра не прикрыты ни плющом, ни тканью, но целомудрие скульптора безгранично - и он милосердно оскопляет свое создание, жутким и безгрешным отпускает в рай. Юные братья Ломбарди запечатлены дважды в мраморе: сначала живыми - в футбольных штанах и гетрах, вихрастые и некрасивые; а потом мертвыми - обнаженные, чудесно преображенные смертью, выросшие и приникшие друг к другу, как любовники. Плосколицый ангел парит над ними, раскинув руки: говорит - а что я мог поделать? Бедный придирчивый Флавиев не нашел красивых ангелов, оттого ему все изваяния и памятники отвратительны: линии дурны, композиции - безвкусны. В открытом гробу лежит старик, засыпанный цветами, покрывало с кистями по грудь укрывает его, он не страшен и не печален, он смешон, как кукла в коробке. Бабушка в платье с турнюром наставительно грозит пальцем хорошенькой внучке - а мертвы обе, и ничто теперь не спасет бедняжку от бабушкиных нотаций. По надгробным плитам расстилаются, как на пляже, полуголые красавицы: в просвечивающих одеждах, с обнаженными грудями, с распущенными кудрями. Между круглых коленей тарантулы сплетают паутины, в приоткрытые губы набивается пыль, птичий помет пятнает щеки, спины и бедра. Убоги скорбящие, несчастны плачущие, не знающие утешения, окруженные соблазнительными и жалкими видениями, слепками с гибких и изворотливых шлюх. Тысячекратно повторен экстаз Святой Терезы - и невидимые стрелы пронизывают ладони, соски и губы; эротическое напряжение, электрический трепет разлит в прохладном высоком воздухе. Как обнимают они возносящиеся кресты, как льнут к надгробным камням, ластятся, прижимаясь холодными телами, омывают волосами аккуратно обтесанные глыбы, как выгибаются в истоме, прикрыв глаза от неги, как кощунственно живы они - никогда не бывшие живыми - среди истлевших, распыленных, вознесенных.  
\- А ангелы?  
\- Ангелы ужасны, - отвечает Флавиев ровно. Если и было разочарование, он сумел его пережить и похоронить. Ангелы ужасны - это выверенный факт, ничего более, безэмоциональное заключение эксперта. - Толсторукие, грудастые, скучные, приземистые. Красотки с приделанными крыльями - так и хочется поискать завязки. Один и тот же растиражированный образ: печальный ангел над крестом стоит на коленях, спрятав голову. Можно подумать, его сейчас будут пороть. Скучнейшее зрелище.  
\- Неужели нет ни одного исключения?  
\- Ни одного, - отрезает он. - Итальянские ангелы чаще всего не стоят внимания. Пустая трата времени, вы будете разочарованы, и только. Если ангел хорошенький, то он скучен, его поза банальна, его лицо ничего не выражает; а если издали вам кажется, что вы нашли интересного ангела, вы подходите ближе и убеждаетесь, что это корявый урод.  
\- Мне нравится ваш патриотизм, Флавиев. Послушать вас, так только на московских кладбищах и остались красивые ангелы.  
\- Вздор! Дурные поделки есть во всех странах. Рано делать выводы. Я хочу увидеть Сант-Иларио в Нерви, я хочу увидеть все кладбища в Италии, на которых я еще не был. Когда я закончу с Италией, я отправлюсь в другие страны... мы отправимся, - он улыбается Люсьену, точно успокоить хочет - что не бросит, и не оставит, - и продолжим искать.  
\- Вам не хватит на это жизни.  
\- Конечно, хватит. Какая ерунда.  
Мне слышится в его словах слитое: "Жизнь - это ерунда"; мне кажется, он признается сам, что не заперт в одной жизни. Но это лишь мои домыслы. Я слишком страстно хочу чего-то необычного: как современники Сен-Жермена хотели тайну философского камня; как юные хотели вечность; как diabolici хотели доискаться смысла во всем и потому отождествляли смысл - с надмирным заговором, с мистическим древом, с теллурическими течениями. Мое желание тоже опасно: оно отбивает охоту к рациональному мышлению, оно заставляет расшифровывать знаки, подслушивать оговорки, любые шутки принимать за чистую правду. Не успеешь оглянуться, как превратишься в законченного глупца.  
А Флавиев не оставляет меня в покое, у него есть еще в запасе разные истории, и я обречен выслушивать их, пока он не выбьется из сил. На римском или на флорентийском, на соррентийском или падуанском кладбище - кто разберет, кто отыщет правду? - вечно пляшет с девою закутанная в саван Смерть. Одну лишь статую хвалит Флавиев: восхитительное изображение вечной победы, одержанной гремящим скелетом над розовой нежной плотью, зловонным последним вздохом - над легким и свежим дыханием, потоками гноя - над струением крови, торжественным похоронным хороводом - над танцами на цветущем лугу, в сиянии солнца. Обнаженной деве не вырваться из костлявых объятий: как ни бьется она, как ни силится оттолкнуть свою похитительницу - все напрасно; сквозь складки капюшона проступает оскал, голая адамова голова улыбается вкрадчиво и маняще, и любовные путы крепки, как оковы. Дева поймана в них, как птичка, хрупкая пленница смерти. В длящемся вечно - а значит, в остановившемся танце - застыло ее тело.  
\- Мотив "Смерть и дева" исчез из надгробной скульптуры, перешел в живопись, в литературу, куда угодно. В нем нет подлинных христианских чувств, надежда на воскрешение и встречу тает, как дым, едва взглянешь на эту пляску: сразу становится ясно, что от этой партнерши не ускользнешь. Душа не улетит в небеса, так и будет топтаться на танцполе до Страшного суда. Вы не читали вюрцбургский Totentanz? Ах, какие там есть прекрасные строки, чудесные строки. Пляшите, юбки подхватив, сейчас исправится мотив, - Флавиев напевает, выводя подмигивающую, веселую мелодию, - Смерть многих женщин, как и вас, заманивала флейтой в пляс. Смерть играет на флейте, на арфе, на дудочке, на скрипке. Я больше всего люблю смерть-скрипачку, мне чудится в этом что-то моцартианское. Да, расплачиваться надо на миру за веселье и отраду... там-там-там, последняя строчка мне не нравится. Смерть играет с Моцартом дуэт для скрипки и альта: они находят друг друга в музыке. Ваш, милый регент, хор певал когда-то сладостный хорал... Ах, как же это будет по-немецки, вы не помните? Her korpfaff, habt ir gesungen vor sussen gesang in euerm kor...  
\- Постой, я вспомнил куплет к дворянке, - вдруг обрывает его Люсьен. И поет на тот же легкомысленный, шансонеточный мотив:  
\- Edelfrau, tanzt nach euerm sinn,  
Bis die pfeif rechten ton gewinn.  
Sie hat der frauen vor vil betrogen,  
Die all der tod hat hingezogen.  
Катятся, как камни, грубые слова, флейту смерти, todes pfeife, прячет Люсьен в рукаве. Еще мгновение - и они с Флавиевым ринутся плясать, увлекая меня за собой, и заставят отбивать чечетку, пока дух не выйдет вон, пока члены не скует смертный холод, пока сердце не оледенит тоска. Дыхание пресечется, липкий пот увлажнит кожу, глаза вылезут из орбит, нестерпимая боль сдавит грудь, и в мучительных корчах изойдет из тела младенческая душа. Обрывки книг восстают в памяти и составляют живо мозаику, перестраиваются, как стеклышки в калейдоскопе - стоит только повернуть трубку. Все новые и новые тексты прибавляются к осевшим глубоко в голове, смешиваются между собою, слагают и пишут собою книги без конца и без начала, из соединенных цитат. Все эти монахи слишком много читают; живи я шесть веков назад, поближе к югу, на итальянском сапожке, я непременно бы принял рясу и клобук за то, чтобы зарыться в книги, прежде чем меня зароют в теплую землю.  
\- Но что же это такое?  
\- Как, разве вы не узнали? Это верхненемецкий четырехстрочный Totentanz, "Der Doten Dantz mit Figuren", издание Хайнриха Кнохблохтцера, конец пятнадцатого века. Он близок к вюрцбургской Пляске Смерти, гораздо ближе средненемецких изданий - гейдельбергского, мюнхенского, майнцского. Если я не позабуду, я принесу вам его посмотреть, вам понравится. Ах, представьте себе, тридцать семь пар танцоров, тридцать семь гравюр, и четыре многофигурные композиции, на которых танцуют все. Маскарад в танцевальном доме смерти - можете ли вы вообразить себе это зрелище? Оно не страшно, оно смешно: ни на одном изображении живых плясунов вы не найдете такого веселья. Скелеты поют и танцуют, играют на барабанах, на дудках, на скрипках, на тимпанах, на клавесинах, и гримасничают, и хохочут, и никому не внушают страха...  
\- Право, Флавиев, вы совсем позабыли, что смех - вещь, близящая к смерти и к телесному разложению. Разумеется, они смеются, что им еще остается?  
\- Да вы моралист, мой милый друг. Но признайтесь, вы сами без ума от пляски смерти, вам нравятся звуки ее дудочки, иначе - скажите на милость - что вы позабыли здесь? И не говорите, не говорите мне, что вы поджидаете здесь прекрасную даму, вы знаете сами, что она не придет.  
Одно спасение - не поддаваться его насмешкам, не вызывать издалека имя Лии, слепую ласточку, разучившуюся летать. Если не отвечать ему, он забудет, он отвлечется, от любви вновь перескочит к похоронам, они всего милее ему. Я не верю рассказам о редких изданиях, я не верю, что он так богат и так удачлив (библиофильская зависть грызет мне сердце, перемалывает теплые ткани, и в отверстую дыру льется кровь из разорванных капилляров). А он дразнит меня, он веселится, прищелкивает пальцами, изображая сухой стук костей, и продолжает хвастаться - чтобы вернее свести меня в могилу:  
\- Я принесу вам аугсбургскую пляску смерти, и мы сравним ее с вюрцбургской. "Der oberdeutsche vierzeilige Totentanz", слыхали такое название, мой дорогой историк? О, она близка к францисканским образцам, она хмура и угрюма - настоящее шествие, даже с факельщиками, и все мертвые мрачны, никто и не думает сопротивляться. Ах, я могу бесконечно говорить об этом, вы еще пожалеете, что поддержали беседу. Я принесу вам издание "Образов" Ганса Гольбейна Младшего, в чудесном состоянии, издание тысяча пятьсот пятьдесят первого года...  
\- Пятьсот пятьдесят второго, - поправляет Люсьен. Увлеченный Флавиев зарвался и заврался, вот-вот от земли оторвется и воспарит ввысь, увлекаемый собственным возбуждением, лишится и тела, и веса, пристроится в хоровод скелетов (там ему самое место!). - Седьмое издание. Вы, конечно, понятия не имеете, о чем он говорит.  
Люсьен не доверяет историческому образованию, его снисходительный тон, его уверенность в моем невежестве - оскорбительны и все-таки милы; я не могу обижаться на этого наивного свидетеля всего земного, на мальчика, пробродившего бог знает сколько лет с Флавиевым и перенявшего его знания: глупо было бы отвернуться от даровой сладкой струи. Что я помню о Гансе Гольбейне le Jeune? Только то, что положено помнить средненькому выпускнику истфака: ну, горячку лондонской безжалостной чумы, ну, портреты Эразма Роттердамского и Томаса Мора, очаровательных гуманистов в черных шапках, ну, Генриха восьмого да Джейн Сеймур (голос лектора произносит в голове: "Тюдоровский период" - спасибо, любезный, жаль, я не помню вашего имени, жаль, что я вас и ваш голос придумал секунду назад), и еще мертвого, как камень, Иисуса, от которого у иного и вера может пропасть. Негусто, негусто, следует послушать Люсьена, припасть к нему, как к источнику: пусть он поделится крохами с голодным. Меня всегда подводила дурная память на картины: я помню изображения и не помню художников, я лучше запоминаю слова, чем образы, и только тени Караваджо стоят особняком - никогда не позабыть мне эти прелестные, голые, таинственные тела. На анкетный вопрос: "Кто ваш любимый художник?" - я с легкостью отвечаю: "Караваджо!" - и даже не лгу: я люблю его за Иоанна Крестителя, за мертвую Марию с желтыми распухшими ногами, за фильм Дерека Джармена, за натурщицу Лену, пришедшую из фильма и ставшую для меня историей. Это она, она одна шарила на полу и не находила сандалий, оплетала ступни слезами, как прозрачными цепями, вытирала волосами, как шелковою тканью, и, закусив губы, глядела снизу вверх на рвущийся в небо крест и на руки, раскинутые по концам креста, - не для нее, не для ее объятий. Сквозь незнание немецкого языка (Гольбейн - Магдалена - Рильке) пробивается, пробирается, как зверек, тихая жалоба: "So seh ich deine nie geliebten Glieder zum ersten Mal in dieser Liebesnacht..." И если я не вырвусь сейчас, я потону в этом ливне волос, слез и ласк.  
\- Допустим, я не знаю, так расскажите мне.  
\- "Призрачные и причудливые образы Смерти, столь же изысканно нарисованные, сколь и искусно придуманные", это цикл гравюр.  
И пока Люсьен, как в первую нашу встречу, примеряет личину аспиранта (будто носатую маску Доктора Чумы, плотно охватывающую его прелестные черты) и говорит звонко и гладко, едва ли понимая собственные слова, упиваясь одним лишь гибким звуком; и пока Флавиев вставляет замечания и изящно жестикулирует, описывая одну или другую гравюру - с епископом, с судьею, с красавицей, с невинным младенцем, - я киваю, как ворон, и ничего не слышу, кроме журчащего ручья у меня в голове, кроме меланхолического и скорбного напева: Doch siehe, deine Hände sind zerrissen - Geliebter, nicht von mir, von meinen Bissen... Ох, они сами виноваты, они заговорили и запели по-немецки и призвали давно забытое и иссохшее, сняли камень с колодца и напоили овец. И Рахиль проходит снова, в ином обличье и в иной одежде, но под тем же именем, имя - это ключ к ней, золотая звездочка, сияющая во все века. Я вижу следы ее босых ног, я слышу (когда отплачет и отбормочет свое возлюбившая много и возлегшая в пыль и прах), как она шепчет в предсмертной муке: "И прости, что я украла терафимов". Еще не любя ее, еще не чувствуя, что я ее встречу, я плакал над этой страницей и долго не знал ничего горестнее, чем этот конец главы в веселой и длинной книге, где так мало было смертей. Как давно я не перечитывал те два тома, черный и зеленый, как давно я решил, что все позабыл. Вот и снято с нее всякое бремя, и много лет назад наступила для нее ночь, а я стою над зарытою ямою и вижу ее живую; смеются пастухи, и верблюды с насмешливыми и высокомерными улыбками поворачивают ко мне головы. "Отвали еще раз этот камень от ямы и положи в нее Лаванову дочь, ибо я ухожу от тебя" - да, я помню, я слышу до сих пор это прощание, и алый отсвет падает на лица, как падал тогда, алый отсвет с востока, последний и угасающий.  
А в распахнутое сердце теперь может войти любой - и есть ли столько душ и жизней в мире, столько поселений, рек и рощ? Перекликаются слова, строки, строфы и столбцы, блаженная интертекстуальная пелена - плащаница? - соткавшись, рассыпается, и я тку ее наново. Nun bist du müde, und dein müder Mund hat keine Lust zu meinem wehen Munde... - да это же я ей читаю, моей Рахили, желтой и недвижной, строго глядящей на меня мертвыми, невоскресимо мертвыми глазами.

6

Внезапно наступает жара, и поначалу никто ее не замечает, не принимает всерьез: раз лето, то и должно быть тепло, кому же захочется холодного июня или июля с дождями? Температура медленно ползет вверх, на градус, на два градуса каждый день, и вдруг в конце недели выясняется, что меньше тридцати не будет, а после выходных станет еще жарче; и вечера тоже не приносят облегчения - солнце садится поздно, город не успевает остыть. Но еще не верится, что жара пришла надолго: ну неделю она продержится, ну, десять дней, а потом задует ветерок, и мы покатимся к августу, легко и беспечно, наслаждаясь приятным теплом (не выше двадцати пяти по Цельсию, пожалуйста). Мужчины носят длинные брюки, а кое-кто даже летние пиджаки набрасывает на плечи, чтоб не сгореть; иные девушки в джинсах щеголяют, и ничего им, не тяжко; а трава зелена весь день. Противную духоту надо просто перетерпеть, здесь не Алма-Ата, наоборот, надо успеть и как следует прогреться на солнышке, пока не явился циклон (он, кажется, охлаждает). Красный Марс горит на бледном небе - или я, ничего не смыслящий в астрономии, принимаю за него какую-нибудь другую низкую и яркую звезду, приблизившуюся планету. Город пустеет, и по воскресеньям на улицах никого не встретишь - точно все на мессу ушли: тем слаще воображать себя жителем или гостем в южном итальянском или испанском селении с тяжелыми ставнями на окнах, с фонтанчиками во внутренних дворах, с прохладою за толстыми стенами. И время от времени случайный, заблудший ветер налетает и остужает разгоряченную кожу, обещая - напрасно, напрасно! - облегчение и забытье.  
Теперь я живу один, и квартира велика для меня: через проницаемые, отверстые комнаты, от окна до окна, напрямик (через толщу дома) пролетают заблудшие мухи и осы - да и им жарковато, им на улицу хочется. По вечерам с улицы доносятся голоса и гитарный звон, но лиловый воздух восхитительно преображает и облагораживает грубые звуки, южную мягкость им придает, и романтическую протяжность. Съедобные запахи еще не отвращают: я без мути и тошноты принюхиваюсь, когда кто-то в соседней кухне жарит котлеты, пироги печет, тушит капусту. Я питаюсь благоуханием чужого мясного варева, примешиваю к нему фрукты и грубо порубленные салаты, убегаю разом от голода и от болей в желудке. Выдуманные, а может быть, истинные болезни на время оставляют меня в покое, летний отпуск берут; да, я наслаждаюсь одиночеством, а когда мне становится скучно и хочется чужого общества - что ж, за дверями начинается дорога, как в книге, и надо только вступить на нее, а она приведет сама туда, куда нужно. Летом лучше ездить по земле, чем под землей, в трамваях опущены стекла, и уличный воздух кажется чище - оттого, что меньше стало машин на дорогах. Порою мне чудится, что время закладывает петлю и втаскивает меня на минуточку куда-нибудь на двадцать лет назад: в поредевший автомобильный поток, в вагон старомодного трамвая, в пропыленные акации (из стручков в детстве все делали свистульки, а я так и не научился ни разнимать стручки так, как надо, ни свистеть - получался жалобный писк, подражание чужим счастливым трелям). Но навстречу выкатывается из-за поворота рекламный щит, или вывеска магазинная, или иная примета современности, я слышу тихий хлопок, будто кто-то невидимый аплодирует у меня за спиной, и увеселительная поездка моя оканчивается, трамвай въезжает на бульвар. Возле круглого, как цирк, рынка торгуют вялой черешней, пчелы жужжат над черными и сизыми ягодами, качаются на черенках. Солнце стоит высоко, когда я наконец-то вхожу в ворота под белые фонарики: моя цветочница обмахивается газетою и из бутылки воду пьет, я проскальзываю мимо незамеченным, воровато укрывшись за пучком ирисов - а разве они, тоненькие, могут скрыть лицо, как скрывают его пионы или георгины? Но пионы уже давно отцвели, до георгинов еще долго, приходится довольствоваться тем, что есть. И не я ли сам когда-то внушил себе, что Рахиль любит тоненькие цветы - ирисы, гиацинты, гладиолусы, лилии-каллы - без листьев, с кувшинчиками-головами?  
Я прибираю на ее могиле, уношу и выбрасываю подвядшие маргаритки - прошлый Люсьенов дар, равнодушное подношение хорошенькой женщине; и не слышу, но предчувствую их появление, выход со второго круга неспешной прогулки: сегодня они рано начали свой "рабочий день", а я, напротив, припозднился. Что-то огородное, что-то детское есть в этом ковырянии в земле, в выпалывании сорняков; я сижу на корточках, согнувшись, и мне наплевать, что они увидят меня таким. Ради Рахили мне не страшно руки запачкать. Близ камня пристроился ландыш - он цвел весною, может быть, и в тот день, когда я встретил Лию; но теперь он уронил лепестки и склонился под тяжестью красных зерен. Мне хочется прикоснуться к ним, они манят - круглые, глянцевые, спелые; но смутное воспоминание - говорил ли мне кто-то, что ландышевые зерна-ягоды очень ядовиты? - останавливает мою руку. Впрочем, быть может, я путаю ландыши с волчьим лыком (ох, надо быть очень рассеянным, чтобы спутать цветок с кустом).  
\- Со спины вы похожи на дачника, - слышу я и поднимаю голову, запястьем вытираю лоб (пальцы черны от сухой земли). - Вам только нужны перчатки, а то вы испортите руки.  
\- И еще тяпка. Здравствуйте, Флавиев.  
\- Здравствуйте.  
\- Здравствуйте, - улыбается Люсьен.  
Они не устают стоять, пока я на коленях лебеду полю, им торопиться некуда. Жаль, что здесь нет кладбищенской земляники, а то я мог бы отыскать и подать им на ладони две-три земляничины, продолговатые, бело-розовые, с нежным, водянистым, жалобным вкусом. А если бы мне и вправду уехать на дачу, повесить гамак между двумя яблонями, с утра до вечера качаться в нем, тренируя вестибулярный аппарат, читать старые иллюстрированные журналы и детские книжки? Что ответят мне Флавиев и Люсьен, если я сейчас попросту приглашу их на два денька за город: просто так, подышать, искупаться в пруду, поесть свежих огурцов и редиски, проветриться в конце концов? И что скажет тетка, если вдруг мы заявимся к ней втроем: я, обросший и вспотевший, щеголеватый Люсьен с чемоданчиком в руке (нужно же ему переодеваться к обеду и ужину), и длиннопалый Флавиев с балетными ногами. Уж я бы на ее месте выгнал бы таких гостей к чертовой матери: на дачу уезжают отдыхать, а не возиться с подозрительными типами, которые еще время от времени невидимыми становятся.  
Да они и не согласятся уехать, им и тут хорошо. Я мою руки в теплой, нагретой воде и закручиваю краник. Железо на солнце блестит, и к нему страшно прикасаться - точно оно раскалено докрасна. Этим летом выгорают фотографии, и я всякий раз я со страхом жду - не изменится ли Рахиль, пока меня не будет, не исказятся ли непоправимо ее мягкие и четкие черты? Но она держится, она сильная; и отчего бы Флавиеву и Люсьену не охранять ее от губительных лучей? С них станется преподнести мне такой подарок; они, в сущности, в глубине, очень добры и привязаны ко мне. Я ничем иным не могу объяснить наше длящееся знакомство: лишь обоюдное симпатическое (как чернила, изменяющееся) влечение кое-как извиняет наше постоянство. А так ничто нас не связывает, не так ли - ни выгода, ни деньги, ни протекции, ни секс. А интересы чересчур изменчивы: что удержит их на кладбище, когда они разлюбят своих ангелов?  
\- А сегодня мы ждали вас раньше, - замечает Флавиев - с укором ли? Не разобрать. Я все равно ничего не обещал им, и они не смеют упрекать меня за опоздание. Разве признаются они, что приходят сюда только ради встреч со мною? Я первый посмеюсь над таким заявлением, я первый не поверю ни единому слову. Но Флавиев, благовоспитанный, милый Флавиев, без сомнения, лишь хочет доставить мне удовольствие, подарить мне мнимое и бесценное ощущение собственной важности.  
\- Ах да, я поздно встал.  
\- И легли тоже поздно?  
\- Нет, не очень.  
\- Но мы надеялись, что вы придете раньше, - Люсьен не так снисходителен, он отпускает бессмысленную реплику (слегка изменяя замечание Флавиева; так хороший студент, занимаясь иностранным языком, учится перефразировать слова преподавателя) - но "надеялись" оказывается под ударением, как под настоящим ударом, и мне внезапно предъявляют обвинение: мы ждали, требовательно говорит Люсьен, мы надеялись, а вы нас обманули. Ох, бедный Люсьен, ему не повезло со мною, я и в самой простой фразе ищу двойное дно, во всем-то мне чудятся намеки и усмешечки. Решительно, я превращаюсь в идиота.  
\- Что ж, мне очень жаль, я и подумать не мог, что вы ждали меня. Мы же ни о чем не договаривались.  
\- Все равно, вы редко приходите так поздно. Мы боялись, что что-то случилось.  
\- Да? Ну что вы, это не стоит того. Что со мной может случиться?..  
\- Что же вы делали, расскажите нам?  
\- Право, ничего особенного. Я лежал под вентилятором и читал, у меня дома очень жарко, и я проснулся рано. Но мне было лень вставать, я провалялся до двенадцати, вот и все.  
\- Что вы читали?  
\- Разное, - отвечаю я блудливо и краснею.  
Аллюзия проскакивает бессознательно: приспособившийся к параллелям и отсылкам мозг улавливает ее и подбирает нужное слово и нужную интонацию; но сам я в неведении остаюсь, я не могу вспомнить, кого цитирую и откуда, я не могу объяснить, почему я пытаюсь играть голосом, как проститутка - бедрами. Но Флавиев и Люсьен не станут задавать вопросов; они спокойно принимают мои намеки, узнавая или не узнавая, но не удивляясь ничему. И безукоризненная ледяная вежливость смущает меня не меньше, чем смутила бы откровенная усмешка; что-то крахмальное и больничное чудится в ней, дурное предзнаменование. Едва ли я выйду живым из этой переделки. Не зря мне в руки сегодня утром попала сказка о сиреневой принцессе, мечтавшей любою ценой победить старика-Время. "Няня, - вспоминаю я механически ее последние слова, - пришло время - смерть пришла". Не выбирал ли я сегодня свои последние слова, последние цитаты? Но что подходило маленькой принцессе с серебряными волосами, вряд ли подойдет мне. И няни у меня нет, в конце концов.  
\- Ну, а вы, Флавиев? Что вы читали сегодня, что у вас нового?  
\- О нет, все старое. Мы дочитали "Вечера на кладбище" Любецкого, и все. Знаете эту книгу?  
\- В каком году она была издана в последний раз?  
\- В тридцать седьмом, кажется. В первый и в последний.  
\- В тысяча восемьсот, - любезно уточняет Люсьен. - В Университетской типографии.  
Еще одна кладбищенская древность; не так стара, как инкунабулы, но может быть, почти так же редка. Да и что мне известно о ценах на инкунабулы, европейский книжный рынок слишком велик для меня и слишком заманчив: если я начну томиться еще о чем-то недосягаемом, мое сердце разорвется от вздохов. Из чувства самосохранения лучше вешаться на чердаке: чем выписывать книжные каталоги из-за границы и упиваться сухими и четкими, соблазнительными описаниями, лучше сразу поставить заслон и запрет. Отголоски доходят так или иначе: маленькие сеансы пыток устраивает мне Флавиев, мимоходом, случайно вспоминая о своих книгах. Продуманное хвастовство мучает меньше обмолвок и полуфраз: Флавиев не приносит и не показывает заманчивые и таинственные находки, просто потому, что не считает их достойными внимания. Мы расходимся в обидных мелочах. Я никогда не слышал прежде о Любецком и его "Вечерах" (а полное название еще милее Флавиеву: "Вечера на кладбище - Оригинальные повести из жизни могильщика", что сравнится с ним в очаровании?), я наверняка никогда и не увижу эту книгу и не прочитаю. Страх перед библиотеками уживается во мне с книголюбием, я был дурным студентом из-за этого страха, я был бы дурным ученым, если б решил спастись от армии за диссертацией - но мне и так выпал белый билет в этой лотерее. Мне не нужны библиотечные книги - мне нужны мои собственные, и ради одного текста я не переступлю порога Ленинки. И легче отвлечься, запереть зависть и вообразить, как Флавиев читает Люсьену вслух (или наоборот? ведь у Люсьена замашки артиста и чтеца), пародируя семейные чтения: нагреваются изразцовые печи, часы играют менуэт Боккерини, кремовые шторы опущены, и за окнами вечная февральская вьюга - чтобы было уютнее.  
\- Вы страшный человек, Флавиев, вы могильщик, гробокопатель, вы собиратель трупов, вы черный археолог. Вы не боитесь, что до вас доберется кладбищенское начальство и перестанет пускать вас на свою территорию?  
\- Определитесь, мой друг, подумайте хорошенько: если я страшный человек, то почему бы кладбищенскому начальству не испугаться - меня? Я никому не мешаю, мои шалости совершенно безобидны. Я порхаю, как ворон, и никому не делаю зла: даже мертвым. Видите - все надгробия целы и невредимы.  
\- Я подтверждаю, - театрально вставляет Люсьен. Он умеет подать реплику в нужный момент. Остатки и осадки актерского мастерства въелись в него, как патина в медь, в каком-нибудь провинциальном или дачном театре подвизался он давным-давно (может быть - в Лионском?). Приемы игры слегка нарочиты, жесты устарели, но старинный наигрыш идет этим завсегдатаям кладбищ и довершает их причудливый облик. Они сошли с гравюры: некогда сухою иглой накалывал мастер их контуры на пластинке металла. С тех пор менялись только платья.  
Флавиев кроток с виду, ординарная внешность - не отравляемая синим пальто и лицом похорошевшего Робеспьера - позволяет ему очаровывать кладбищенских работников, администраторов и торговок цветами. Родственники умерших не замечают его; и порою мне кажется, что он невидим для них. Вынужденная предосторожность: они отвлекают его, они претендуют на могилы, которыми интересуется он сам - соперники, конкуренты, стервятники. Лучше всего им расходиться по разным аллейкам и разным измерениям, ни при каких условиях не пересекаться, чтоб не возникло скандала. Флавиев знает еще один рецепт покоя и мира: любить только старые могилы, без друзей и наследников, заброшенные, выросшие и зажившие самостоятельно. Над ними он может властвовать безраздельно: никто не вторгнется в его блаженное уединение, прикрывшись памятью прабабушки или почтением к предкам. Люсьена, верную тень, полезную вещь, сладчайшую креатуру, можно не принимать в расчет.  
А еще - не самый ли неотразимый аргумент в непрозвучавшем споре? - все ангелы, что так милы Флавиеву, разменяли второе столетие. Плоть от плоти тех, кого они охраняли, тоже стала костьми и прахом. Ревнивый Флавиев переживает всех. Мраморные ангелы тянутся за ним вереницею, и нет им счета: на одних лишь московских кладбищах Флавиев отбирает их придирчиво, сравнивает прелесть облика и тщательность работы, одних одаряет своею милостью и местом в собрании, других обходит пренебрежительно и беспощадно. Но сколько ангелов таится в других городах и в других странах, на каких сокрытых итальянских кладбищах (отчего я непременно думаю об Италии, будто это истинная ангельская земля, будто Флавиев своим рассказом не сумел разуверить меня?) они расцветают, как ландыши, под пиниями и оливами, на соленом морском ветру. Белые крылья дрожат, как лепестки, каменные кудри, схваченные лентами, разлетаются вокруг тонких лиц. Не итальянское ли кладбище я видел во сне, пока чей-то голос нашептывал мне о маках на Монте-Кассино? И как же я мог забыть, что Монте-Кассино - в сотне километров от Рима - возвышается на скале, облитый солнцем, стройный и золотой, и алые маки склоняют головки у его стен. Тоска хватает за сердце: оставить все позади, бежать босиком, с посохом и раковиной на шляпе, не выучив итальянского, в последний приют, по маковым лепесткам, как по хлебным крошкам. Я мог бы отречься и от Рахили, как отрекаются от земной любви, я ушел бы в золотой монастырь - в монастырь Господа нашего Аполлона, чтобы там, в молчании и в прохладе, думать об асфоделях и о кладбищах, которые я покинул и которые непременно вернутся ко мне. За стенами из тяжкого желтого камня меня не нашли бы Люсьен и Флавиев.  
Шутки кончены. Я боюсь Флавиева. И этот иррациональный страх не поддается объяснениям: так можно пугаться черно-белых фотографий с феями и привидениями, твердо зная, что они подделаны. Но полупрозрачные тени и крылья взывают к чему-то подавленному и потаенному, к детской дрожи под одеялом, и сколько ни читай утешительных подписей, сколько ни верь ученым и мастерам, - белый силуэт проявляется на темном фоне, среди умерших людей, и по спине проходит холод. Я повторяю, что Флавиев - мирный чудак, любитель истории, искатель похороненной культуры; а Люсьен - друг и ученик, сопутствующий ему добровольно в бескровной охоте за изваяниями, в войне со временем, в любви. Но что-то темное и мрачное скрывается за хрупкими оболочками. Они могут вести потайную игру на своем невидимом мозаичном поле, а я, захваченный ими, чтоб не было скучно - не равноправный игрок, а шахматная фигурка. Или приз. И если б я не боялся прослыть дураком, я отправил бы объявления во все газеты, на все деревья прилепил бы таблички с вопросом: "Вы знаете человека по фамилии Флавиев?".  
\- Вы просто находка, мой милый друг, - говорит Флавиев оживленно, - бесценная находка, я бы умер со скуки без вас. До чего же жаль, что вы никогда не согласитесь перелезть через стену и погулять здесь вечером. Кладбища нужно осматривать при луне, дневное освещение губит памятники, а ангелов особенно.  
\- Безумное предложение. Он ни за что не осмелится.  
\- А если меня увидят монахи, Флавиев, представьте себе, какой выйдет скандал.  
\- Ах, боже мой, вы же не в женский монастырь влезаете, - отмахивается он и - в неуловимом продолжении жеста - прикасается к волосам Люсьена. Не ласка, нет, но проверка - здесь ли он еще? на этой ли земле?  
\- А может быть, он боится привидений? - говорит Люсьен, будто меня нет рядом с ними. Может быть, меня и вправду больше с ними нет, они уже перешли в следующее пространство, и сейчас исчезнут. Голоса держатся дольше в вечернем воздухе.  
\- Я не боюсь привидений. Я в них не очень-то верю. А если они и существуют, то едва ли заинтересуются мной, у них наверняка и без меня есть миллион тем для бесед.  
Люсьен смеется нежно и мелодично. Этот смех выдуман специально для очарования актрис и пожилых господ, обожающих юность. "Ах, плутишка!" - говорят они растроганно и тянутся за бумажником, награждая за смех, как за настоящее искусство. Я верно выбрал ему имя, он слишком легок для Луи-Антуана-Флореля, тройная тяжесть придавит его к земле. А с двусложным именем он может порхать, сколько угодно, забираясь выше бесплотных привидений - прямо к верхушкам берез, тронутых темным солнцем.  
\- Идем же, оставь его. Ты же видишь, что он боится. Идем, мы опоздаем. Ты позабыл, что нам пора.  
\- Разве у нас не осталось времени? - с сомнением спрашивает Флавиев - но не подкрепляет вопрос привычным скованным жестом, не поднимает манжету, не опускает глаз, чтобы взглянуть на часы. Его запястья тонки и наги, и нет на них белых следов от ремешков или браслетов. Люсьен владеет его временем, Люсьен распоряжается его часами, Люсьен подталкивает стрелки, подгоняя замедлившие минуты.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он, - нам надо идти, иначе мы не успеем. Нас ждут, не забывай об этом.  
\- Флавиев, - говорю я, - подождите, Флавиев.  
Мысль о расставании с ним внезапно - и необъяснимо - страшит меня. Точно я утрачиваю какую-то защиту, разлучаясь с ним; и тем больнее насмешка, жалкая причуда - не исчезает и страх от его близости. Я сам не знаю, чего хочу, я разрываюсь. А он медлит, ожидая продолжения, и даже Люсьен оставляет свою привычку - постукивать каблуком по камню дорожки, торопя своего спутника, увлекая его в бег. Наверное, он сам не хочет уходить, и наши желания случайно совпадают. Там, где ветер - дипломат, там, где дождик - ювелир, ждут их под перестук капель, ждут и не дождутся. До восхода луны им надо наведаться куда-то, в пред- или в посмертие, в склубившийся в углу колумбария туман, или просто домой на ужин. Мне надо выкинуть из головы потусторонние фантазии, они пахнут слишком дурно.  
\- Постойте. Хотите, я расскажу вам об одном старом кладбище, вы там наверняка никогда не были? Оно уже закрытое, совсем заброшенное и заросшее, прелестное место.  
\- Там есть ангелы?  
Я должен был предвидеть этот вопрос. Я знал, что этим все и закончится. Флавиева не поймать на хмурые старые погосты, на плоские каменные плиты и аскетические кресты; причудливые и диковатые памятники двадцатых-тридцатых годов, смиренные сельские кладбища, могильники и курганы - не нужны ему, безразличны, отвратительны. Их не существует. Я совершаю глупейший промах, пытаясь увлечь его просто кладбищем, загнивающим приютом для любопытных скитальцев. И солгать я ему не могу.  
\- Нет. Ангелов там нет.  
\- Тогда прошу меня простить, мне это неинтересно. И потом, нам пора. Идем. До свидания.  
\- Прощайте, - говорит Люсьен. Ведь он всегда прощается так, будто отходит в поля без возврата, навсегда.  
Меня не зовут во второй раз на прогулку при лунном свете (я должен ли благодарить за негулянье под луной?), меня отталкивают сухо и вежливо, и обещают, впрочем, следующую встречу - когда-нибудь. Но я наказан за свое нахальство. И все-таки спасен: я больше не боюсь. Я смотрю, как они уходят, как сворачивают на боковую аллейку и исчезают, конечно, без следа; мой страх исчезает вместе с ними. Куда бы они ни торопились, я ни за что не последую за ними. Я снова свободен, я снова могу существовать без Флавиева, я переборол приступ паники, помутнение рассудка. Да здравствует освобождение от тягостных оков.  
Мы расстаемся, а я уношу с собой - и теперь навсегда, нерушимо и неделимо - заросшее Южное кладбище в холодной Западной Сибири. Радость скупца стучит в груди (погромче пепла): так пусть никто и не узнает о том, что я увидел, пусть несчастный некрополь погружается глубже в землю и в лес, разлагается и разрушается, позабытый всеми - и родственниками, и краеведами, и ритуальными службами. Раз в год в мае будут приносить туда по-прежнему венки с красными лентами - к стандартизованному, покорному норме монументу на центральной расчищенной аллее. А брусника, крапива и чертополох, разрастаясь гуще, затянут пространство слева и справа, и верхушки крестов высунутся из зеленой травы, как из болотной тины. Как заклятому царицей городу, месту сему быть пусту.  
Зимою его не увидать: снег вздымается высоко между деревьями, и когда по двухполосной дороге едешь из аэропорта - то замечаешь лишь сугробы и черные стволы, и иногда, на одноцветном фоне, силуэт памятника, подступившего к самой обочине. Зимой нечего делать на диком кладбище: по колено и по пояс увязая в снегу, либо простынешь насмерть, либо провалишься и потонешь, сольешься с замерзшими холмами - и выплывешь по весне, окостенелый, чистый и легкий. Так на Колыме зарывали доходяг в снег, потому что и у могильщиков не было сил долбить каменную ледяную землю. В снегу-то было теплее, в снегу снились сладкие сны. В самом чистом, самом нежном саване сладко ль спать тебе, матрос?  
Цитаты уводят меня - и я не выхожу из кладбищенских ворот, я иду по кругу от стены к стене, и сам не знаю, что бормочу. Я буду городским сумасшедшим, я буду скитаться по могилам и рассказывать за хлеб и сигареты прелестные истории, украденные у Флавиева, я буду воскрешать затерянные кладбища из снов и дальних поселков. Ноги сами несут меня обратно к могиле Рахили, к кому мне еще пойти в поисках покоя и утешения? На скамеечке, где мы весной сидели с Лией, лежат два упавших листка, и мне жаль сметать их. Сколько лет прошло с той минуты, когда я, нагнувшись, выдергивал лебеду вокруг плит? Сколько лет назад распрощались со мной мои фальшивые, мои постылые друзья? Сейчас, наверное, около шести. А может быть - так нагла и внезапна мысль - а может быть, притаиться и притвориться изваянием или скорбною тенью, дождаться ночи и разбить замок на железной двери, отворить ее и проникнуть на Старое Донское, незваным третьим предстать перед Флавиевым и Люсьеном. Разве не заслужили они мести за то, что оттолкнули и оставили меня, не пожелали слушать мой рассказ? И разве не стыдна и не глупа моя обида?  
Рахиль никогда не осудит меня, ее улыбка печальна и неизменяема. И о чем можно думать, улыбаясь из медальона, о чем можно мечтать, тихо протянувшись в гробу? Анна, Анна, сладко ль спать в могиле? - это о Рахили написано, о ее непробудном сне. А мне остается только одно: читать ей вслух то, что она и без меня знала (ведь она так любила стихи): "Дева света, где ты, донна Анна?". Анна, Анна... тишина.  
Я не знаю ничего грустнее того закрытого кладбища. Два пути ведут к нему: парадный и цивилизованный, вдоль некрашеного забора, малиновых кустов, рябины и мелких берез; и черный ход, из зарослей в заросли, через пыльное шоссе с арбузными пирамидами по краям, через насыпь и железнодорожные рельсы и шпалы (куда уходят они, в какой недостижимой и непременно синей дали теряются? я чувствую необъяснимую дорожную тоску, когда смотрю вслед убегающему по ним поезду, хоть и не люблю поезда). Как камыши в болотной топи, как тростники, как утопленные коряги, торчат в темной земле жестяные верхушки оградок, карточные пики, и наклоняются кресты, все ниже и ниже, пока не лягут плашмя, раскинув руки, будто в молитве. Деревья сдвигают, сплетают кроны, шелестят тяжело и томно. С утоптанной светлой тропы я перехожу в бездорожье, зеленую границу переступив, - и ноги тонут по колено в репейнике и лопухах. Над сухим болотом звенят комары, серебряными роями носятся, пересекая редкие солнечные лучи. В тесноте между вспученными могилами пробираешься боком - а навстречу все равно вылезают, вопреки планировкам и аккуратным схемам, проволочные остовы пирамидок, увенчанных звездами, обкусанные известняковые плиты, безымянные, как у монахов. А в дальнем углу, самом диком, самом заросшем, где чудится, что вот-вот выкатится оскаленный череп из размытой дождями и снегами земли, - там хоронили татар и ставили над ними памятники с полумесяцами, арабскую вязь высекали. Быть может, еще дальше разбросаны еврейские могилы, но до них не добраться: все заросло. Сюда надо приходить с накомарниками и косами, поздним летом, когда исчезают клещи, и заново прорубать тропинки, поднимать упавшие гранитные столбики, обратно в ржавые овалы вставлять фотографии. Как прерывиста и непрочна связь, как коротка жизнь, как огромны пространства: где же дети и внуки, расписавшиеся на памятнике - "дорогой маме, бабушке; дорогому отцу и деду"? В чертополохе едва видны холмики. Где же родственники - а они умерли или состарились, обессилели или уехали, заблудились в буреломе, запинаясь о пеньки и венки. Тридцать лет - срок жизни кладбища: с тридцатых до шестидесятых. Оно вглотнуло войну, приняло умерших в госпиталях, и купило себе охранный билет. Теперь никто не осмелится снести его или сровнять с землей: мертвые солдаты стерегут свое кладбище, как походную кухню.  
По остаткам дорожек, по бездорожью, я пробираюсь с окраины в центр кладбища, к могилам почище и побогаче. Мимоходом увиденное застревает в сознании навсегда - то смешно, то невыносимо, вырвать бы, как иглу, и забыть: два креста, оплетенные одним железным венком (провинциальная мода середины века - где в больших городах встретишь теперь эти позванивающие на ветру цветы и листья?), зеленые листья ландышей на треснувшей лежачей плите (и так мало лежачих плит, и так много - упавших с размаху, как люди в романах падают в мгновенном инфаркте), фотография десятилетней девочки в пионерском галстуке, умершей от скарлатины (моя выдумка, "Смерть пионерки" наяву, буква во плоти), и еще один парный памятник - две синих трапеции из тонкой фанеры, два мальчика под ними, однофамильцы с разными отчествами, похороненные с промежутком в пять лет. Я мог бы стать коллекционером кладбищенских загадок (мне было бы чем похвастаться перед Флавиевым), но мне не хватает аналитических способностей. Я не умею рационально мыслить, я не свожу свои находки в системы и таблицы, я просто собираю курьезы, не задумываясь, отчего они появились и что означают. Неподалеку от мальчиков похоронены сотрудники какого-то химического института: пятеро молодых людей с одной датой смерти; и новая тайна - отчего они умерли в летний день в конце шестидесятых, что скрывалось за их смертью - авария? взрыв на производстве? несчастный случай? Ах, не все ли мне равно? Вдруг является из ниоткуда расчищенная тропинка и ведет меня дальше, и приводит к посеревшему каменному дереву, глубоко пустившему корни: но на белой плите, утопленной в стволе, вырезаны скучные даты, нулевой и пятьдесят седьмой год, а сбоку, куда никто не заглядывает - ни праздношатающиеся, ни праздно болтающие, - выбито глубоко, на века, на долгую, на вечную память - "Мiръ праху твоему".  
Провинциальный заповедник, городок в табакерке, студенческий и университетский, с белою лестницей на главной улице, с белым гипсовым Кировым в высоких разноцветных сапогах (их красят выпускники его величества политехнического), с брусчаткой, отполированной танцующими парами; когда-нибудь я оставлю все и уеду туда безвозвратно, привыкну, заведу себе валенки, буду бегать по морозу на работу, буду дышать нежным, цветочным, фруктовым запахом чая в книжном магазине Макушина, буду мчаться на трамвае по гористым заросшим улицам - деревенским, с покосившимися избами, с собаками и дымом из труб, - и буду повторять то же, что повторяю сейчас: "Машенька, я никогда не думал...". С деревянной башни на горе далеко видны раскинувшиеся низкие дома, огороды и сады, Алексеевский монастырь, мечеть, гладкая стеклянная река, белые голуби кружат, и розы цветут возле венецианской церкви, некогда бывшей планетарием, вознесенной еще выше к звездам. Сестры-миссионерки любви возятся в саду, щелкают ножницами, смеются, пачкают землею бело-синие платья. Я тоскую не о кладбище - нет, не о нем, хоть оно и чарует, и манит, хоть на нем и спрессовывается время так, как ни на одном кладбище в мире: не старые и новые памятники врастают глубже бок о бок, но старые памятники сами становятся новыми - с них счищают, как с палимпсестов, все, что было написано раньше, и спокойно пускают поверх скупую дешевую вязь, без завитушек и эпитафий. Изречения из Священного Писания безнадежно вышли из моды: и даже в шестидесятых годах, когда дышится полегче, не помнят больше формул прощания и номеров псалмов, и оставляют взамен - вольнодумцы и либералы! - маленькие эмблемы распятий, черной краской пишут размашистым детским почерком на старом мраморе: "Спи спокойно, сынок, мама тебя не забудет". Пятьдесят девятый год, а памятнику почти век. Сотрудница краеведческого музея, служительница и смотрительница в синем халатике с кружевным воротником, рассказывает мне - когда я подхожу к ней в пустынном зальчике, минуя витрины с фотографиями, шкатулками, ложками и колечками, плюшевыми альбомами, - что в пятидесятые годы как раз сносили старые кладбища, и памятниками торговали, потому что жаль было выкидывать хорошие, крепкие, красивые камни.  
Старые кладбища канули, потонули в земле - там, где было когда-то Преображенское кладбище, разделенное на три части: еврейскую, православную, латынскую (католическую), - там стоит теперь старенькое студенческое общежитие, и футбольная-хоккейная "коробка", и магазины, дороги, дома; и если б я был настоящим любителем и хранителем древностей, я проклинал бы тех, кто велел очистить землю и застроить ее заново. Но я люблю этот город, он лег мне на сердце; и я не могу судить о нем строго и трезво, я не могу вздыхать об ушедшем навеки кладбище (и не ушло оно - ведь его каменные часовенки, кресты и дерева встречают меня на Южном кладбище, они все те же, поновленные и подчищенные, но не уничтоженные, не обращенные в пыль и крошку; призраки срезанных имен льнут к гладко отесанным стенкам). Мне поднесено утешение: прелестная и печальная загадка, еще одна страничка из книги курьезов, которую я никогда не напишу. Мне ли пенять на судьбу? От иных снесенных кладбищ ни осталось ни следа, кроме глубоко похороненных костей - но я не археолог и не прокладчик труб, я не роюсь в земле. Я собираю только то, что и так лежит на поверхности. Мне даже не надо наклоняться, издали виден серый камень в белых прожилках, побитый, ободранный, но уцелевший, поднятый из канавы и умытый дочиста. Два выпуклых колоса связаны лентою, круглясь, как лавровый венок, а под ним в двойной рамке еще видна стирающаяся с каждым годом надпись:  
"Владимир Борисович Фуксман.  
Родился в Томске 1-го мая 1882 г.  
Умер в Ницце ... февраля 1911 г."  
День смерти уже не разобрать, камень уходит обратно в землю, отвыкнув от солнца; или ему тяжко стоять на незнакомом месте, вдали от бедных костей бедного молодого человека. Полно, и вернулся ли он из Ниццы после смерти? Так хлопотно, долго и дорого было везти в далекий город неуклюжее тело. Лучезарное небо над Ниццей навсегда стало небом родным для него. Три грани из четырех исписаны, изрезаны густо: слева - эпитафия, со съеденными началами слов, кусок камня вырван, как бумажный лист, и только обращение - "Дитя дорогое!" - не тронуто, не искажено; а справа всего несколько слов начертано на иврите. Вот и все, и разве не странно, что из огромного кладбища уцелел всего один камень - поставленный, может быть, над пустою могилой?  
Я мог бы рассказать эту историю Флавиеву и Люсьену, если б они согласились выслушать меня. Я смею даже воображать, что им бы понравилось, как странно, смешно и абсурдно сплелась паутинка и поймала навсегда Владимира Борисовича, не дожившего до тридцати лет. Нелепицы и без ангельских перьев - вполне во вкусе Флавиева; о нет, напрасно, напрасно он отверг меня, а я смутился и не настоял на своем. Больше уж не будет повода. В следующий раз все пойдет по-другому.  
\- Кладбище закрывается, эй, - зовет меня сердитый и очень юный солдатик. Кто послал его сюда закрывать ворота? И не страшно ему в этом мертвом уютном месте? Сбывается то, что я вымечтал в разговоре с Лией: низкая желтая луна тяжело проплывает за деревьями, как огромный воздушный шар, солдатик повторяет тише: - Эй, закрывается же, говорю! - и добавляет совсем перепуганно: - Парень, ты что... ты уснул, что ли?  
Леноре снится страшный сон. Леноре ничего не снится.

7

В трамвае я подслушиваю чужие разговоры: полупустой вагон дребезжит на поворотах, по утренним улицам редко проходят люди - суббота, летний день начинается, город вымирает к выходным. Водитель быстро объявляет остановки: "Международный почтамт", "Платформа ЗИЛ", "Рынок", по правую руку мелькают купола и стены Данилова монастыря, где я никогда не бываю. Впереди сидят какие-то женщины, со спины - молодые, по голосам - совсем девчонки, но волосы у них одинаково седые - то ли мода на пудру вернулась, то ли горе, то ли болезнь, то ли врожденное что-то. Я не могу представить себе, что они стары. Они беседуют спокойно, негромко, но их беседа удивительно заглушает трамвайный грохот. Мне нечего делать и не на что отвлечься, и я вынужден - впрочем, без стыда, - невидимым третьим влезать в их кружок (кольцо на двоих, образованное сомкнутыми руками).  
\- Жарко сегодня будет.  
\- Да нет, градусов двадцать пять, говорят.  
\- Кто это говорит?  
\- Мерлин говорит. По радио сказали.  
\- На "Эхе"?  
\- На "Эхе".  
\- Когда нам выходить?  
\- Скоро уж. Цветов у метро купим?  
\- У метро.  
Мне чудится, что этим разговором можно успокаивать буйных больных: обмен бессмысленными и мирными репликами утишает волнение, усыпляет и расслабляет, заполняет тишину. Не все ли равно, общение ли это - или только иллюзия общения, коммуникативный суррогат? Цели достигнуты, женщины могут ехать в метро за цветами (а дальше куда? в гости? или на похороны?), разговаривая, проживая каждую минуту - пусть в равнодушных коротких фразах, но не в молчании, когда собственные мысли мучительно вытесняют внешний мир, когда с пронзительной тоской подступает воспоминание - о такой же поездке в трамвае давным-давно, много лет назад, в невернувшемся дне. Нет, пусть уж лучше болтают и отвлекают меня, пусть замечают на повороте возле почты:  
\- Вчера ходила ж посылку посылать. Два часа там стояла.  
\- Народу, что ли, много?  
\- Человек десять. У кого письмо, у кого посылка... Набрали каких-то девчонок, а они работают еле-еле.  
\- Да кто туда пойдет? Сама ж знаешь, сколько там платят.  
\- А сколько?  
\- Да мало.  
Я не дослушиваю, соскакиваю с последней ступеньки (а хочется назвать ее - "подножкой", а хочется, чтоб в вагоне ехала, как в книгах, как в моем прошлом, как в провинциальных городах, кондукторша с мотками билетов на шее, с черною сумкой, битком набитой сдачей, чтоб сидела она на отдельном высоком сиденье, развернутом прочь от окна - что ей в окно смотреть? что она там не видела, уж она-то давно выучила маршрут наизусть). Им выходить - на следующей остановке, у конфетных, фруктовых и цветочных киосков, им уже пора вставать - трамвай уносится, как красная стрела, а не то они проедут и опоздают купить цветов. Я иду сегодня с пустыми руками, предвкушая иное свидание: и не знаю наверняка, удастся ли оно или сорвется. Но я отвык от почти бесцельных прогулок, мне приятна странная свобода, раскованность движений и мыслей: я никуда не тороплюсь, я могу пройти туда-сюда по аллейке у монастырской стены, посмотреть издали, как в сквере у детской площадке сидят с колясками женщины, друг дружке улыбаясь благосклонно. Есть что-то бесконечно блаженное в этом часе, в пустых дорогах - редко-редко проезжает машина, и вновь становится очень тихо; даже дети не кричат в колясках, а спят.  
По неровной, бугристой земле шагается легко: параллельно тянутся две дороги, мощеная и немощеная, поближе к розовым длинным стенам и подальше, мимо запертых вечно ворот - к воротам открытым: голубиные тени мелькают на крашеной кладке, у округлого поворота немощеная тропа обрывается, а тротуар длится, и я перескакиваю на него, за угол заворачиваю. На мокрой мостовой блестят лужи: верно, по ней проехала недавно (а я не заметил, не услыхал) поливальная машина, поливающая все подряд.  
Под круглою башней сидят рядком нищенки, подоткнув юбки, как торговки: они здесь гордые, не заглядывают в глаза умильно, сморщенные руки не протягивают ковшиком, нет, им, как черным кошкам, каждый сам денежку приносит и спасибо говорит. За долгие годы (есть ли профессиональный стаж у нищенствования?) они, убогие, учеными стали, с одного взгляда различая, с кем можно связываться, а с кем не стоит, кто подаст, из жалости ли, из благочестия, а вернее всего - откупаясь за грехи свои, мнимые и истинные; а кто пройдет мимо, в плену скупости или суеверий, гордыни, безденежья. Меж башенных зубцов поднимается высокая трава, живи мы южнее и тише - может быть, сюда прилетали бы аисты и вили гнезда. Нищенки смотрят сквозь меня, из-под надвинутых платков посверкивают глазами, морщат коричневые щеки. Они чуют добычу, и за спиною у меня кто-то густым басом произносит: "Христа ради, возьмите, православные" - и денежными бумажками шуршит. Монетами много не подашь в наше время, приходится передавать из рук в руки сложенные купюры, поддаваясь (поддаваясь ли?) хоть на минуту сладкому, грешному ощущению - будто суешь взятку Господу. Нищенки придирчивы, как чиновницы, когда проходит податель сего, перекрестившись широко и чуть не кланяясь, они разворачивают сотенные и пятисотенные и на просвет смотрят - не обманул ли? не сунул ли фальшивую, нехристь? А убедившись, что все в порядке, снова складывают подаяние в четыре, в восемь раз, прячут за пазуху и дальше греются на летнем солнышке.  
Я вхожу в маленькую дверцу в закрытых воротах, в калитку, как в деревне, в темную арку под тяжелой надвратной церковью. Мне сразу становится не по себе, кисло и страшновато, сыростью и неуютом тянет в этом святом месте, с новенькими росписями на стенах. Я даже не помню, как надо креститься, справа налево, или наоборот, а те, кто мимо меня проходят, прокидывают крестное знамение так быстро, что я и рассмотреть его не успеваю. Что за черт принес меня сюда? - впрочем, восклицания и сетования излишни, уж я-то прекрасно знаю, что за черти назначили мне здесь свидание. И я пришел раньше, чем мы договорились: значит, они запоздают сильнее. Справа торчит на фанерном постаменте дурацкий тяжелый танк, панцерваген, воинственный дух в мирном монастыре; а слева, нейтрализуя, облагораживая милитаристический стиль, цветут вперемешку наивные цветочки, нежный привет Франциску из Ассизи. Чернорясный монашек быстро семенит через дорожку, сам - как ворон, но припрыгивает, как воробей, прихрамывает немножко. И солдатик у шлагбаума, что открывает дорогу на кладбище, берет на караул, будто монашек этот - не просто так себе монашек, а полный генерал.  
Я рассудил верно: они опаздывают, мы договорились встретиться в начале пути, у квадратной музейной витрины: под открытым небом лежат, как на Форуме, как на итальянской тучной земле, каменные обломки, куски саркофагов, медальоны с выбитыми профилями (полные щеки и чувственные губы, горбатые носы екатерининских вельмож), барельефы с грубыми изображениями Христа, точно из Византии вывезенные, каменные венки из вьюнков и барвинков, памятные доски на церковнославянском языке, хорошенькие головки путти, мраморная и гранитная крошка, толстые зеленые пилястры и расколотые колонны, и спящая Клеопатра со змеею и амфорами, и сомкнутые розы, толстые, как капустные кочны, огромные буквы, завитки, орнаменты, узоры на замшелых плитах. Годы уравнивают всех: так семидесятилетнего нелегко отличить от девяностолетнего, так камни в несколько веков приближаются к камням тысячелетий. Латынь на римских пластинах, что вделаны в стены церквей, понятнее мне, чем эта восхитительная церковнославянская вязь, я едва разбираю цифры - 1753, 1728; а рядом поставлены надгробия белого камня, может быть, века семнадцатого, курьез музейный, а не эстетический. У меня вульгарный вкус, я ищу изображений и эмблем, я засматриваюсь на обломок голубой фрески с золотыми королевскими лилиями (чья волшебная сила забросила его сюда?) и не слышу, как рядом со мною останавливаются два любознательных гостя. Да я никогда и не слышу их, и смирился со своей глухотою. И мне отчего-то приятно, что мое одиночество кончается: нас становится трое.  
\- На что же вы так внимательно смотрите? Здравствуйте.  
\- Здравствуйте, Флавиев. Ничего особенного, я залюбовался вот этой красавицей, - лгу я зачем-то и указываю на Клеопатру. Я сам не знаю, что толкает меня на эту ложь, никчемную и ненужную, мне по голосу ясно, что Флавиев лишь из вежливости задает свой вопрос. И теперь он улыбается любезно и едва кивает, не желая поддерживать эту тему, страшась (и не без причины), что она уведет нас чересчур далеко. Ему неприятны случайности.  
\- Как, вы решили изменить вашей любви и поискать кого-нибудь постарше? - вступает Люсьен и уныло кривит губы, разбивая неудачную шутку. Моя любовь к Рахили забавляет его: но люби я кого-нибудь еще, люби я живую, он забавлялся бы не меньше. Он лишен любви (привязанность его к Флавиеву - связанность его с Флавиевым - это чувство иного толка, холодное и эгоистичное; нельзя его уравнивать с любовью), и сам факт - что кто-то кого-то любит - непостижим для него. Он смотрит недоуменно, пожимает плечами и улыбается. Вольно же вам тратить время на ерунду! - читаю я в его улыбке.  
\- Довольно. Вы все-таки пришли, превосходно, - говорит Флавиев с охапкой лилий в руках. - Вот, подержите-ка цветы. Он говорит, что у него от их запаха голова болит.  
Он - Люсьен - прижимает пальцы к вискам. Маргаритка никнет в кармане пиджака - вместо носового платка. Лилии пахнут тяжело; и к могилам идет их сладковатое трупное благоухание, освежающее закрытое кладбище. Я легко верю жалобам Люсьена: люди чувствительные и хрупкие, люди деликатного сложения могут выносить только нежные цветы. Но где теперь в нашем городе найдешь алые и белые камелии? Чем сильнее цветочный запах, тем легче дышать в смоге и дыму; если бы не Красная книга, Флавиев приносил бы вместо лилий - ландыши, охапки поздних ландышей, и рассыпал бы по надгробиям, как по аттическому жертвеннику.  
Еще нет одиннадцати утра, кладбище едва-едва открыли, и поодаль гуляют только две молоденькие богомолки в лиловых платочках. Наверно, отдыхают после ранней службы, вслед за благочестивым ладаном вдыхают свежий воздух. В монастырском цветничке качаются тюльпаны и ромашки, и какая-то трава раскидывает мелкие и белые, сухие даже в росе венчики-звездочки. Можжевельник, медуница, мята - как в детстве, я люблю названия, не зная, как выглядят на самом деле растения, упрятанные за этими словами. Богомолки в глухих кофточках, в длинных юбках в горошек, пробираются между могилами, приседают, оправляя ткань, от коленей разлетающуюся колоколом по земле, и пальцами водят по надписям, читая вслух (а голоса звенят под резонирующим чистым небом): "Здесь покоится тело Михаила Михайловича На-рыш-ки-на. Он был... кроток, смиренен сердцем и никого не осуждал". А потом крестятся горсточкой, быстро и стыдливо, будто сами стесняются своего умиления перед кротким и никого не осуждавшим, и, встав, снова принимаются бродить по ту сторону главной кладбищенской дороги - там, где серый обелиск Салтычихи, обрубленное дерево поручика Баскакова ("Ишь ты, небось масон или безбожник", - мудро говорит богомолка постарше и уводит свою подругу подальше от греха, чтоб не оглядывалась, не выворачивала голову, дивясь на древесный сучковатый крест), там, где в дальнем углу, за выдвинувшейся кирпичной пристройкой, лежат, низринувшись, поломанные камни и сдвинутые плиты, и прочитывается на перевернутом гранитном ломте неугасшая мольба: "Упокой душу рабы твоея в недрах Авраама".  
\- Нет, нам налево, - зовет Флавиев и сходит с дорожки, с булыжников - в подстриженную траву, и мы - Люсьен и я - послушно идем вслед за ним.  
На тяжелом черном постаменте сидит, кокетливо выгнув босую ножку, грациозный ангел с девическим лицом. Крылья его расправлены, развернуты легко, и что с внешней, что с внутренней стороны - можно пересчитать тонкие перья, выведенные алмазным (о нет, самым простым) резцом. Струятся складки хитона, стекают по плотному стройному телу, где дивно сплетены небесная невесомость и земные тяжесть и нежность, с одинаковыми приметами. Губы приоткрыты лукаво; ангел сидит на надгробии, одною рукой ухватившись за край, вытянув белую шею и круглый подбородок приподняв; ангел сидит, как мальчишка на школьной парте, и тянет узкую ступню танцовщицы-гречанки. Отвязав крылья, он мог бы, притворившись женщиной, танцевать с семью разноцветными вуалями, напевая о розах и фиалках, под трели маленьких арфисток; а мог, притворившись мужчиной, отправиться на серебристый рынок, раскаленный и пахнущий рыбою, и там болтать с мальчишками и бородатыми свободнорожденными мужами, перебрасывая с руки на руку дикий апельсин. Скульптор его и творец был покорен классическими статуями, об аполлоническом сиянии грезил, высекая ангела из каменной глыбы. В тонких пальцах, сомкнутых в кольцо, он держит белую искусственную хризантему - из грубой бумаги, на проволочном стебле. Издали она кажется красивой, но вблизи ее уродство - неоспоримо и упрямо, и тусклый отблеск ложится на гладкое запястье и миндальные ноготки ангела. Флавиев досадливо морщится и оглядывается на богомолок - уж не они ли подсунули ангелу фальшивый цветок? Но строгий взгляд пропадает впустую, разбивается об их склоненные, как на огороде, крепкие спины.  
\- Черт знает что, - бормочет Флавиев: не на кого выплеснуть злость. - Возьми эту дрянь и выброси.  
Люсьен повинуется спокойно: ему, высокому, и на носки приподниматься не надо, чтобы вынуть из ангельской руки гадкую хризантему. "И на моги-илу обещай ты приносить мне хризантемы", - свистит он нежно, как канарейка, бросая цветок на зазеленевшие похоронные дроги. От его пения пробирает дрожь. Вновь я наблюдаю за странным искажением пространства, за причудливыми акустическими вихрями: звук разносится далеко по пустому утреннему кладбищу, но богомолки даже голов не поворачивают, увлеченно шушукаясь над памятником Александры Смирновой, вдовы тайного советника (я помню, она - "скончалась в Париже"). Они до странности нелюбопытны, я бы на их месте непременно заинтересовался: кто смеет петь над давно зарытой могилой? Отповеди и наставления не хватает Люсьену, не знающему, как должно себя вести; да они не слышат его, вот и все. А Флавиев выбирает лилию из букета, с тремя раскрытыми влажными чашечками, и вкладывает ангелу в ожидающие, капризные пальчики. Оранжевой пыльцой, сорвавшейся с тычинок, выпачкана его левая щека. Ритуал завершен, ангел принимает подношение, и Флавиев вздыхает, как влюбленный, отсрочив страшное расставание. Но мы не уходим дальше. Флавиев замирает, облокотившись на чугунную ограду, и смотрит на ангела, ловит его ускользающий взгляд. Что за потайные разговоры ведут они между собой, я не знаю, я не могу и представить себе. Люсьен, как и я, выключен из этой беседы; и заостренный профиль Флавиева интереснее ему, чем нежный курносый профиль ангела. Мы образуем забавную цепочку: Флавиев глядит на ангела, Люсьен - на Флавиева, а я, боясь опьяниться лилиями, гляжу на Люсьена и хочу поймать то мгновение, когда он шагнет в сторону и исчезнет.  
Флавиев отворяет заржавленную калитку в ограде - и она поскрипывает, подаваясь тяжело. Бумажные лепестки хризантемы трепещут на азийском ветру. Я оглядываюсь - богомолки прижимают вздымающиеся юбки, из-под платков выбиваются желтые волосы и застилают лица. Но ветер огибает нас, и лилии в моих руках неподвижны, как камни, и Люсьеновы локоны (как идет ему это слово) прилегают к голове, будто вырезанные из единого куска мрамора. Если смотреть с определенного угла, то можно обнаружить сходство между Люсьеном и ангелом; еще одно объяснение - отчего Флавиев выбрал его в спутники. Но мотивы Люсьена скрыты и утаены, едва ли он когда-нибудь разоткровенничается со мною. И мне не нужна его откровенность. Занятнее фантазировать и выстраивать цепочки предположений, звенья сковывать не подтверждениями, а допущениями, и отпускать их на землю - пусть струятся прихотливо, пусть вьются в золотых и серебряных змеиных шкурах. В молчании совершается привычный и новый для меня обряд: Флавиев открытую ладонь подводит под голую ножку ангела и нежит подъем ступни, а потом наклоняется и целует тонкую и теплую от солнца щиколотку - там, где задралось одеяние. Безумие проходит совсем близко. Так я целовал однажды фотографию Рахили - но дрожал и воровато припадал к земле, чтоб никто не заметил меня в сумерках (это было в декабре, и к пяти часам темнело, и на вымороженную землю только-только падали первые в том году снежинки). Флавиев не стесняется никого - оттого ли, что чует во мне человека с тем же извращением, с тем же вывихом, человека, больного фетишизмом и невозможною любовью? Я мог бы составить свое счастье на этом доверии. Но стыд растет: страшно признавать за собою похожие симптомы, горько открывать душу, тронутую распадом. Теперь Люсьен пытливо глядит на меня, с холодным любопытством игрока. Как будто он поставил на меня последние деньги, как на красное или черное.  
\- Подойдите ко мне, - зовет Флавиев. И Люсьену приказывает, словно с возвышения, металлическим голосом: - Возьми у него цветы.  
Кончены уловки: Люсьен больше не отговаривается мигренью. Что-то неуловимое изменяется вновь - в интонациях, в движениях, в дыхании. Даже рука стенографистки устала бы фиксировать эти перемены. Люсьен отбирает у меня лилии и прячет в них лицо, не боясь жирной мажущей пыльцы. Быть может, он изголодался по гнилому лилийному запаху. Флавиев манит меня, будто издалека, и ноги наливаются свинцом. Земное притяжение усиливается в нашем искаженном пространстве.  
\- Взгляните внимательнее, вы никогда больше не увидите такой прелести, ручаюсь вам. Неважно, кто изваял этого ангела, его имя никому не нужно. Даже лучше, что теперь никто не вспомнит его: творение важнее сотворившего, отражение важнее образа. Забытые мастера переживают себя не в именах, ах, знаете ли вы, сколько пышноволосых ангелов притаилось на фресках в маленьких итальянских городках? Они прячутся в тени, скудный свет проникает сквозь запыленные стекла и падает на их чистые лица. Лилии, лютни и лиры золотятся в их руках. Если б вы знали, как они утонченны и нежны, как свежи цвета их одежд, как разлетаются они по куполам и контрфорсам, о, если б вы знали это, вы никогда не променяли бы их на скучные фотографии. Но полно, я знаю, что не сумею вас переубедить. Только не отворачивайтесь, присмотритесь к этому ангелу. Вглядитесь, как округлы его плечи и руки, как мягки кудри, как удивительно сопряжены в нем мужские и женские черты. Сейчас вам кажется, что перед вами девушка, но стоит вам отойти подальше - мы отойдем потом, и вы увидите сами, - и девушка обратится в юношу, мальчишеская мужественность проснется в застывшем теле. Удивительно, не правда ли? И поэтому я не устаю любоваться им. Вы думаете о тех, кто лежит под камнями, но согласитесь - разве не смешно, что этот ангел должен напоминать о каком-то Сергее Игнатьевиче Сазикове, серебряных дел мастере, что скончался двадцать третьего марта, пятидесяти семи лет? Разве не оскорбительна эта связь? Не отвечайте, я знаю, вы скажете: не будь Сазикова, не было бы и ангела. Возможно, вы правы. Но роль Сазикова кончена, он умер и истлел, не трудитесь, пытаясь вызвать его душу. Можно впасть в безумие, скитаясь по кладбищам и представляя по фотографиям, кто были умершие, как они жили и как умерли, можно умереть, влюбившись в них, потому что опасно мешать любовь со смертью. Забудьте ваших мертвых, забудьте вашу Рахиль, забудьте вашу Лию, любите только ангелов. Они не опасны, они никогда не были живы и никогда не умрут. Не бойтесь, троньте его, и вы поймете, что я прав, а не вы.  
Я держу в руке каменную ангельскую ножку, пересеченную тонкими царапинами. Что за острия пробороздили эту твердую плоть? Но плавный взъем изумительно гладок, длинные изящные пальцы теплы, и мне чудится, что от прикосновений тихий жизненный ток проникает в мрамор. Одухотворенное существо, оживающий андрогин расправляет старые крылья, и наконец-то прохладный ветер взъерошивает волосы и приподымает полы синего пальто - только когда безветрие опускается на остальное кладбище. Лишь лукавая улыбка Флавиева удерживает меня на поверхности, не дает голову потерять и припасть губами к хрупкой ступне. Но эротическое томление разлито в воздухе, страшнее обнаженных тел оказывается нежное изваяние, бесплотный и безгрешный дух, одетый камнем. От фотографии меня уводят к другим соблазнам, осязаемым, полновесным, и наблюдают, поддамся ли я искушению, воскликну ли, подняв голову к затененному ангельскому лику: "Так вот оно, то самое лицо!". Я попадаю в центр маленького эксперимента: они хотят утешить меня, ввести в свой круг, отвлечь ангелами от любви. Они хотят скрыть свое бессердечие - чтоб я забыл, как они отказались найти для меня Лию.  
\- Довольно, - произносит Люсьен и разрушает наваждение. Я отдергиваю руку, обжигаясь - как мог я поверить, что ступня из желтого камня (не мрамора, о, нет) податлива и тепла; как мог я поддаться на эту уловку, камень так сильно остыл за ночь. Флавиев нервно пожимает плечами, быстрый тик искажает его худое лицо. Он болен, и Люсьен усиливает его болезнь - или, напротив, врачует, прибегая к странному лекарству: натиску, резкости, разлуке с предметом любви. Но букет лилий велик, и сколько еще ангелов ждут приношения? Я поднимаю голову и под железною крышей вижу тупой и мертвый лик статуи, слепоглазый и оплывший. На толстой шее сидит слишком маленькая голова.  
\- А помнишь, - говорит Люсьен, легче Флавиева переживая расставание - что ему, он не влюблен, - помнишь голубого ангела в Суррее?  
Я снова третий лишний, слуга или дуэнья при влюбленных, которые делят пополам воспоминания и все одинаково видят: не бывает так, чтобы один заметил птицу на проводах, а другой, взглянув поверх, разглядел одно только небо. Четыре пары глаз принимают черные нити, разрезающие голубой фон, и ворону-циркачку, скользящую по ним и качающуюся, как на ветру. В искренней или искусственной приязни они открывают мне общую память, ведут к могиле, а по пути рассказывают о путешествии в Англию - не называя дат. Но неумолимое время сквозит в уклончивой речи, в мелких деталях, в паузах: они подбирают слова, обходят невидимые препятствия, избегают вопросов, как на опасном следствии - только бы не выдать себя. Мне мила их маскировка, мне кажется, я давно их разгадал. Пусть говорят, что хотят. Мне все равно, как добирались они до Англии - на самолете ли, на поезде или на пароме, в двуколке или в дилижансе тряслись по размытым дорогам, разыскивая вожделенное кладбище. В какой-то старой книге, в путевых заметках, в рукописном дневнике, стащенном с барахолки, прочел Флавиев о голубом ангеле, и влюбился, как влюблялись рыцари в восточных принцесс - по рассказам, по крошкам аравийских благовоний, по тонким, как дыхание, платкам; и лица были не нужны для пылающей любви. И рядом с ним, на всех перегонах и перевалах, трясся Люсьен в черном дорожном плаще, в широкополой шляпе, изменявшей его, будто авантюриста; вдыхал пыль из-под колес и из-под шагающих по обочине сапог, и водил пальцем по старой карте, отыскивая прилежно East Sheen Cemetery, - трезвый скиталец, не тронутый любовью, завидный и верный друг.  
Голубой ангел пышных двадцатых годов, напоенный югендштилем, эротикой и войной, склонялся над толстым камнем и обнаженную руку протягивал по ледяной грани, расслабленно растопыривал пальцы, как по диванной спинке. Прозрачное одеяние льнуло к телу, бесстыдно подчеркивая женские выпуклые груди, с полного и нежного плеча спадало и струилось, растекаясь по земле. Прелестную голову прижав к камню, ангел истомно приоткрывал губы, длинными голубыми ресницами взмахивал, и не горевал, а замирал - сладостным видением, сгустком вечной женственности. Моих путников обманули: перед ними извивалось соблазнительно земное существо, увенчанное не могильными, а свежими, дионисийскими цветами. В вечном столкновении Танатоса и Эроса побеждал Эрос, раскинувший огромные и сильные, голубые лебединые крылья. Не о скорби и не о памяти пело изваяние - к могильному камню припадала крылатая Магдалина, округляя губы для поцелуя.  
\- Я был разочарован, - сухо и неохотно бормочет Флавиев: как скучно вспоминать об иссякшей любви. - Он был бы хорош, если б не был женщиной. Вместо ангела мне подсунули крылатую девицу. Сколько тысяч лет твердят одно и то же: ангелы - андрогины, в них слиты мужское и женское начала. И если лепишь ангела, нужно найти красивого юношу или плоскогрудую девушку, из породы Виол или Вилли Хьюзов, чтобы можно было переодевать их в разные платья и выдавать то за мужчину, то за женщину. Одно правило, такое простое! Но скульптор его не сумел соблюсти. Я путешествовал ради пустышки, ради девчонки, смешно сказать - ради обыкновенной аллегории. Поверите ли, я наизусть знаю все шаблоны, я поверить не мог, когда увидал ее. Это оказалось просто сексуальное "Отчаяние" - только с крыльями, приделанными для красоты.  
Как придирчив и привередлив Флавиев: кто попало ему не подойдет, ему подавай ангелов, скопированных с хорошеньких флейтистов и флейтщиц, гибких, юрких, козлоногих (копытца скроются под полами одеяний). Мог ли он и друга своего выбрать, сперва увидев копию его, в мраморе или бронзе, над чьим-то вечным приютом - а потом встретив его во плоти? Фантастическую историю можно сплести, вырастить шиповниковый куст из случайно брошенного семени. Флавиев по кусочкам расточает рассказы, и я все лучше узнаю его, и все сильнее запутываюсь, как в лабиринте. Напрасно, из Люсьена не слепишь ангела - того ангела, который мог бы понравиться Флавиеву. Я всматриваюсь украдкой в его лицо - нет, недостает ему девической нежности, и даже переодев его, не проведешь гостей на карнавале, не продашь им эту маску за актерку, за парикмахерскую куклу. Двусмысленная, двуполая прелесть кричит еще громче, что принадлежит юноше, дурному, хитрому, слабовольному сочинителю. Он не обманет ни тонким станом, ни грацией, ни длинными кудрями.  
Молча мы переходим дорожку, как речку, на правый берег попадаем, и я оглядываюсь, как в аду. Но вместо Эвридики подсовывает мне черт или провидение - последний взгляд на ангела с лилией. Флавиев не ошибался: метаморфоза свершается у меня за спиною, и я вижу вместо ленивого и грациозного, нежного выросшего херувима - архангела прекрасного и грозного, с мощным торсом и сильными руками воина. Цветок не нужен ему, пальцы его привыкли к мечу. Пятиконечною брошью-звездой забран на локте его рукав, крылья напряжены, а волосы взвивает ветер. И на черном фоне выписано белыми, пожелтевшими за век буквами: "Грядет час, егда мертвые услышат глас Сына Божия, и услышавши, оживут".  
Я всю жизнь сторонился церквей, я читал лишь отрывки из Библии, я любил только католические храмы - за высокий свет и прохладу, за росписи, мозаики и витражи, за надгробные плиты, вделанные в пол, за теневую наготу Караваджо в боковых приделах. Я не умел креститься. И когда отпевали бабушку, я злился на сбивчиво бормотавшего священника, на замотанную в платок тетку, хозяйственно шнырявшую то в церковь, то из церкви, на тонкую свечку, капавшую желтым воском на пол и мне на пальцы; я не чувствовал ни утешения, ни вечности, ни прощальной горечи: нудно пахло ладаном, скороговоркой бормотал священник, и когда пошли прощаться, и священник суеверно рассыпал крестом по бабушке могильную землю, снова встряла тетка в платке и зашептала: "Ну скорее уже! Батюшке обедать пора!". Я встречал те слова, которые должны приносить покой, ни в церкви, ни в молитвах, ни в беседах с верующими людьми: я прочитывал их. И сейчас, когда я смотрю на черный камень, он представляется мне той же книгой; и высеченные на нем строки примыкают и приникают к другим строкам, прекрасным и стройным, пришедшим ко мне из книг: "и смерти не будет уже; ни плача, ни вопля, ни болезни уже не будет; ибо прошлое прошло" - из "Доктора Живаго", двух книжечек в тонких корках, черной и белой, как два шахматных квадрата; и "Где твое, смерть, жало, где твоя, ад, победа?" - из "Жизни Арсеньева". Смерти нет, есть десять тысяч лун и белая дрожащая дорога, сверкающая, как снег. Я с детства привык верить книгам.  
\- Вы замечтались? Не споткнитесь.  
Флавиев едва скрывает ревность: как я могу думать о чем-то другом, когда мы пришли к следующему ангелу? Но пространство выходит из-под контроля: богомолки проплывают мимо, подметая юбками камни ("юбкой улицу мела" - выброшенная из "Двенадцати" строка, ведь у них-то юбки короткие), и косятся с любопытством - что это за непохожие друг на друга братья с охапкою цветов в руках? Молоденькая богомолочка, паломница длиннокосая, совсем девочка, курносая и круглолицая, еще и через плечо оглядывается, как я оглядывался на покинутого Sant' Angelo; на щеку выбивается льняная прядка и кожу щекочет. Люсьен перебирает лилии, будто четки, будто ключи Марии. Ведь лилии - это символы ее чистоты, на белейших лепестках написана золотою пылью хвала сладчайшей деве, деве семи зеркал.  
Улыбаясь и руку прижимая к груди, притворяясь восхи?щенным и восхище?нным, спускается по скользкой голгофе невысокий ангел - в человеческий рост. Локоны разметались по плечам, награждая его непостижимым сходством и с Люсьеном (а Флавиев наверняка заметил это, на ангелов у него верный глаз), и с милыми фресками Ренессанса поздних времен. Начисто лишен он и величия, и грации, хитрый мастер сполна отсыпал ему отроческого лукавства, сделал хорошеньким и юным, вырезал личико итальянского мальчишки - или девчонки-сорванца, чертенка в юбке. Шкодливая улыбка застыла на каменных губах.  
\- А сейчас вы увидите чудо, - с аппетитом обещает Флавиев, излечиваясь вмиг от тоски и печальных воспоминаний. Магический знак чертят в воздухе его тонкие пальцы. - Раз, два, три. Теперь посмотрите на ангела.  
\- Смотрю.  
\- Ну и как, ничего не замечаете? Да вы глядите внимательнее. Ну?  
\- Нет, ничего не понимаю. В чем дело?  
\- Бросьте, вы притворяетесь, не может быть, чтоб вы этого не заметили!  
\- У него копытце, - говорит Люсьен. - Смотрите, у него не нога, а раздвоенное копытце. Как у олененка.  
Вот он, козлоногий фавненок, который так мил Флавиеву - время изуродовало его маленькую ножку, углубило черту, отделявшую большой палец, сгладило небрежно высеченную стопу, и раздвоило ее, как копыто черта или лесного бога. Жаль, нельзя задрать ему подол и посмотреть, поросли ли шерстью его стройные икры. Ночью он, наверно, ударяет звонкой ножкой в круглую твердь и злится, потому что не может вырваться и спрыгнуть на землю. Крылья его едва выходят из камня и в камень возвращаются: глыба приковывает ангела-фавна к могиле; перья легко намечены железом, обмокнутым в сурьму, создатель забыл отсечь от них лишнюю тяжесть. Хламида его - не хитон, а ночная рубаха, простая, как просмоленное ведьминское рубище, - подвязана шарфом под грудью, длинные кисти струятся по правому боку, щекочут сквозь тонкую ткань.  
И он искалечен: у самого плеча отрублена его правая рука, в коротком завернутом рукаве белеет жалкая культя. Тяжкое увечье послано ему - в наказание ли за грешное серебряное копытце; в назидание ли остальным ангелам? Но так соразмерны линии, так легок остановленный шаг, так беспечна улыбка - и я не вижу изъяна: гармония не нарушена. Я забываю прочитать, кому поставлен (к кому слетел) этот ангел; я сам не замечаю, как перенимаю у Флавиева равнодушие к тем, кто положен в могилу. Они - семена, из них прорастают ангелы, они - только материал, предлог. И может быть, к концу нашей прогулки я тоже буду презрительно отворачиваться от имен и бросаться к оброненному мраморному перу.  
Как удивительно разнятся ангелы: нет двоих одинаковых на этом кладбище, даже я знаю об этом. Пусть я никогда и не вглядывался пристально в их силуэты, позы и лица - но не надо быть коллекционером и Флавиевым, чтобы понять: не было единой формы, ни канона, ни шаблона, никто не видел живого ангела, никто не мог задать тон. Ангел-босоножка с лилией пришел из римского Замка Святого Ангела - тень его, брат-близнец, стоит во внутреннем дворике, в короткой тунике и в шлеме, готовый к войне, и железные крылья отягощают его плечи. Печально и странно это раздвоение - и не оттого ли кладбищенский ангел вглядывается вдаль и расправляет крылья, ожидая сигнала - к началу битвы или к воссоединению. И ни следа, ни ниточки тоски нет в одеянии ангела-фавненка - и можно ли фавнам горевать? Нет, не на поздних фресках надо искать его отражение, и не в ручье, где утонул Нарцисс, разгадка лежит гораздо ближе, в руки дается легче. Это хитрое лицо, полуженское-полумужское, озаренное желтым светом, проступающее из тьмы, оттененное тяжелыми завитыми волосами - это лицо воспроизведено на тысячах репродукций, в миллионе альбомов отпечатано, то ярко, то тускло, в цвете, в монохромной гамме, в оттенках сепии. Разумеется, это же просто, как я мог его позабыть? Иоанн-Креститель да Винчи улыбается и глазами косит, склонив набок красивую голову.  
\- О чем вы думаете сейчас? Он вам кого-нибудь напоминает? - спрашивает Флавиев, как психолог-экспериментатор. Что вы видите в этом пятне, какие ассоциации у вас возникают, прослушайте музыкальный отрывок, что вы почувствовали? Но я могу дать лишь один истинный ответ: Флавиев не эксперимент устраивает, а, скорее, экзамен. Иоанна-Крестителя он отвергнет, наверное, внешнее сходство ничтожно и чересчур грубо. Ему хочется тонких ассоциаций и связей, намеков и озарений.  
\- Святого Сатира, конечно.  
\- Браво, - замечает Люсьен - аспирант, практикант, помощник, - великолепно. В переводе Мережковского, надеюсь? Или все-таки в оригинале?  
\- Как вам будет угодно.  
\- Но не слишком ли он молод для Святого Сатира?  
\- Наверно, когда он явился перед скульптором, концентрация любви в воздухе была особенно высока, - предполагаю я, - и возвратила ему молодость.  
Люсьен смеется вкрадчиво и одиноко. У него красивый, но неприятный смех: звуки звенят, как цимбалы, не сливаясь в единую мелодию, разрозненные ноты так и гаснут, а нежный рот кривится сильнее. Если бы я был Флавиевым, я бы мог, наверно, сказать ему: "Тебе не стоит смеяться, мой друг". Но Флавиев давно скитается с ним и привык и к смеху, и к молчанию, и к капризам. Перед ними не предстанут в сиянии былой красоты ожившие нимфы и лесные божества: плевать они хотели на полупрозрачные тени в венках, что водят хороводы, прячутся в дуплах ив, подбрасывают к небу красные мячи; не нужны им девочки-Психеи, сотворяющие на бегу весенние луга, перелески и ручьи. Христианство сгубило их и отняло путь к чистой золотой античности: там, где розовеют колонны и портики, там, где вьются виноградные лозы, там, где старая Билитис пишет на песке, и капли дождя пробивают дырочки в ее песне,- там нету для них места, там нет того, что они ищут, и поэтесса со свитками и птицей, поэтесса c беотийской стелы, не заменит для них ангела, упавшего на колени перед погребальною урной.  
\- Он жил прежде в священной дельфийской роще, - продолжаю я, пока они не перебивают меня, - слушал беседы и пение девяти, которые всегда были рады ему, и подносил диск Аполлону, еще красный и липкий от крови Гиацинта. Он утолял жажду водою из чистых источников, срывал плоды, брал круглые сыры с алтарей из свежего дерна.  
\- Это Дафнис, а не сатир, - обрывает Люсьен. - Вы романтичны, как и подобает жителю периода упадка. Давайте кричать хором: "Умер, умер Великий Пан!"?  
\- И разольем из амфоры сатирион, чтобы почтить его косматую память?  
\- Разве у Лонгуса пьют сатирион?  
\- Нет, это в "Сатириконе" пьют сатирион. Почти скороговорка: сатиры пьют сатирион в "Сатириконе". Нравится? - Флавиев спрашивает меня, Люсьена и ангела, как будто мы втроем ему одинаково важны. - Вы читали "Сатирикон"?  
\- Меня выгнали бы из университета, если б я его не прочел.  
\- А, да, вы же учились в университете, вы, кажется, историк, - тянет Флавиев, и я едва удерживаюсь, зубы сжимаю, чтоб не продолжить - про интересную историю на Патриарших. - Вы читали по-латыни, как дез Эссент?  
\- И по-латыни, и в переводе.  
\- С интерполяциями Нодо? - интересуется Люсьен.  
\- Да, увы. Я хотел выяснить, так ли удручающе бездарна его подделка.  
\- Ну и как? - снова вступает Флавиев, будто не имеет собственного мнения, и мучается, и дергает всех, кто лучше осведомлен: это очень плохо или все-таки сносно? Он водит за нос или открыто лжет, с него станется; я скорее поверю, что он и был офицером Нодо, и на пороге авантюрного века писал развеселую фальшивку, не смущаясь своей наглости - все проглотят, как миленькие, растеряв последние крохи знаний о Риме. Как обидно было ему, наверно, когда затея не удалась, и его уличили во лжи, заклеймили невеждою.  
\- Даже хуже, чем я ожидал.  
\- Зато весело. Я люблю поддельные тексты, они зачастую гораздо забавнее истинных.  
\- Вы - коллекционер апокрифов, Флавиев.  
\- Коллекционер апокрифических ангелов, - поправляет Люсьен и кладет под бесовское копытце ангельскую лилию.  
\- Но дез Эссент любил "Сатирикон" не за латынь и не за фальшивые вставки, а за фривольность и мальчиков, - продолжает Флавиев. - Он так утончен, что в конце концов оставляет женщин...  
\- И берется за математику?  
\- Будто вы не читали сами! Помните, он перебирает в одной главе свои любовные связи, вспоминает то циркачку, то чревовещательницу-Химеру, и понимает, что искал и не находил в них последнего извращения, сладкого, желанного извращения, совершенно сатириконовского. И лишь натолкнувшись на воспоминание о встрече с мальчиком - с удлиненным белым лицом и губами, как вишни - он успокаивается, он находит след былой радости, достигнутого удовлетворения. Ах, как странен дез Эссент, - вздыхает Флавиев, - я никогда не мог понять, отчего он не собирал старые книги, а отпечатывал заново старые тексты - пусть и на роскошной бумаге, пусть в восхитительных переплетах. Но как человек с таким тонким обонянием не замечал, что его коллекция пахнет типографией?  
\- Но разве вы не завидуете ему? - спрашиваю я и перечисляю - они сами на язык ложатся - сокровища малокровного денди дез Эссента: не названия томов, но их тела, созданные из сладкозвучных материалов. Я хочу заворожить Флавиева, я хочу - увы мне - причинить ему боль, зависть раздуть в его хрупкой груди. Я воссоздаю список, перечень разнородных членов, вавилонское смешение вещей: китайская серебристая бумага, японская перламутровая, лондонская репсовая и лондонская ворсистая, голландская мягкая и темная, словно замша, сейшельская солнечно-желтая, нежная и розоватая вирская, верже из трепаной конопли, любечская звонкая и синеватая, жесткая и ледяная даже в теплый июльский день. А еще есть переплеты: из старого шелка, из козлиной капской кожи и из тисненой телячьей, из муара и бархата, из старой церковной парчи, расцвеченные золотыми и серебряными нитями, то вызывающе яркие, то целомудренно черные, таящие бесстыдные богохульства, упоительные пороки и страсти, монашеские переплеты, лицемерные переплеты, тронутые по корешку густым епископским лиловым цветом. Пусть он зайдется от алчности и боли, хранитель растрепанных старых томов, поцарапанных и разодранных, в сдернутых и накосо приклеенных переплетах: вываливаются гравюры, листы утеряны, разлохмаченные закладки торчат, и чернилами, жиром и маслом залиты страницы, и наглым стержнем перечеркнуты строки. Пусть коллекция дез Эссента пахла свежею типографской краской, пусть кудрявые шрифты имитировали старинную печать, пусть фантастические тома были всего лишь макетами, жалкими копиями утраченных оригиналов - но рассыпающаяся коллекция Флавиева пахнет чужими руками, отвратительными руками цирюльников и брадобреев, опечатки и искажения наполняют страницы, и дома нет у этих книг: они обречены, они должны катиться по свету, вслед за своим хозяином. И разве Флавиев не завидует дез Эссенту - не за тропические цветы, не за тысячи флакончиков с ароматами, не за ткани, а лишь за то, что в бренном мире его книги стоят на полках так, будто знают секрет вечности?  
Но он не отдаст мне победы: он приподнимает плечи, нервно и высокомерно, и поеживается, озябнув теплым, молочно-белым утром. Губы у него синеют. Возможно ли, что я заигрался и зашел слишком далеко, раздразнив его сладострастными видениями: так монахов мучили сотканные из тумана инкубы, изнуряли ласками и бросали умирать на холодном полу в келье, пока колокол гремел, созывая к полунощнице. Соскользнет ли Флавиев в короткую траву, исчезнет ли, оставив опустевшую оболочку, шелуху, облаченную в синее пальто и щегольские туфли? Или все выдумал я сам - и теперь дурачу и к приступу подвожу человека со слабым сердцем, безвинного книжника и собирателя старины, не замешанного ни в чертовщине, ни в заговорах, ни в дьяволиадах. Когда рушатся выдуманные миры, под их обломками могут остаться филистимляне из плоти и крови.  
\- Вам нехорошо? - спрашиваю я и - мысли за словами не поспевают - лишь выговорив следующую фразу, я понимаю, что то же самое произносил растерянно над побелевшей Лией: - Давайте я принесу вам чего-нибудь попить? Соку или воды, хотите?  
Во вратах, в толстой арке, приткнулся маленький закуток - монастырская трапезная, для паломников и экскурсантов. Даже не нужно бежать на трамвайную остановку в киоск: наверняка мне не откажутся продать стаканчик чудесной горькой настойки из трав, исцеляющей и язычников, и агностиков, и атеистов. Я готов забить тревогу (так кстати выстроена здесь колокольня), броситься за врачом, на руках отнести Флавиева в больницу или в гостиницу - но ответ Лии: "Ничего не нужно, ничего" - настигает меня опять. Люсьен недоуменно взглядывает на меня и произносит:  
\- Все в порядке, о чем вы беспокоитесь? Я не хочу пить.  
\- Я тоже, - добавляет Флавиев совершенно спокойным голосом. - Что с вами? Вы очень побледнели.  
\- Может быть, у него солнечный удар?  
\- Ты так думаешь? Странно, когда он успел перегреться?  
\- Откуда мне знать?  
\- Что нужно делать при солнечном ударе?  
\- Понятия не имею.  
Я никак не могу поспеть за внезапными выпадениями из реальности: будто ножницами щелкают по пленке, выхватывая - о, разобрать бы, кого именно? Снова встает между нами венецианское зеркало, одностороннее, с веткой трещин по прозрачной глади; и пока я смотрю на них из июньского дня двадцать первого века (часы бьют полдень), они беседуют бог весть где, не замечая меня. Голоса тянутся лениво и глухо, слова утрачивают смысл, и чем старательнее я прислушиваюсь, тем меньше понимаю: как будто они переходят на незнакомый язык и ускоряют темп, соловьиным щебетом наполняют свое зазеркалье. Длинная мелодия речи струится непрерывно, латинские корни узнаваемы и звонки, но за ними не угнаться, слишком быстро и прихотливо сменяются они, слишком сладко итальянизированное протяжное звучание. Может быть, венецианский диалект? Призрак рухнувшего, утонувшего, никогда не бывшего дворца Альтиненго маячит рядом с ними, и сквозь его туманные стены, как сквозь запыленное стекло, видны кресты, холмы и искусственные венки на свежих могилах. Вздрагивают огоньки на зажженных свечках (не мои ли богомолки успели поставить их?). Лица изменяются: мертвенная белизна покрывает прежние черты, и волосы белеют тоже, присыпанные то ли пудрою, то ли снегом седины. Тот же северный ветер, что срывал кошачью шкуру с шута и клетчатый костюм с рыцаря, налетает и на них, сметая синее пальто, рубашку и джинсы: в тусклом свете солнца желтеют старые, проржавевшие кружева, печальные и кокетливые наряды восемнадцатого века привычно льнут к ним, облегая нездешние, хрупкие тела. Они схожи сейчас с восковыми фигурами, с большими фарфоровыми куклами, оживленными той же силой, что у романтиков оживляла человекоподобные автоматы. "Ах, кружись, кружись, моя куколка", - шепчу я, как сумасшедший. "Holzpuppchen, dreh dich" - пока кровь не зальет глаза. Но они ничего не слышат, поглощенные своею беседой, и высохшие, вытянутые лилии покачиваются в руках Люсьена. Пергаментные лепестки завернуты вверх, опаленные в неведомом пожаре.  
Мне бы лучше уйти от них навсегда, одному бродить по кладбищам и по болотам. А я привязан накрепко, увлечен, как влюбленный, заворожен песочными узорами и фантастическими превращениями, точно не знаю, что расплачиваться за чудеса придется собственным рассудком. Как последний преступник, я до конца надеюсь избежать этой расплаты. И еще живет во мне одно коварное и расчетливое желание, ему все поступки подчинены: я верю, что снова найду Лию, если останусь с ними. Она должна выйти к нам, просто из любопытства, привлеченная запахом лилий, обрывками речей, безумными историями. Разве не соблазнительны наши прогулки от ангела к ангелу, разве не соблазнительны мы втроем - пилигримы, калики перехожие, юродивые в чистых одеждах? На секунду они берут меня под руки с двух сторон, точно задержанного, и сходство с арестом так велико, что меня охватывают страх и блаженство, и униженная, эротическая слабость пронзает тело. Я едва могу идти, ноги не слушаются.  
\- Пойдемте, - настойчиво бормочет Флавиев, - вам надо уйти с солнца в тень, иначе вы упадете в обморок. Пойдемте, там будут деревья и новые ангелы, пойдемте же, мы не можем так вас оставить.  
\- Новые ангелы? Как же их много, Флавиев.  
\- О нет, мало, слишком мало.  
\- Но зачем же тогда так много лилий?  
\- Для вас, мой друг.  
\- Разве я уже умер?  
\- Он шутит, - без смеха произносит Люсьен. - Не бойтесь, эти лилии только для ангелов, не для вас.  
Боже, боже, разве я не ангел, разве не мои это глаза из печали и небесной влаги?.. Отрезвляя меня, проносятся строчки, и меня выпускают из рук, освобождают без спроса и без ордера. В вытоптанной земле лежит плашмя надвое расколотая плита, и я читаю механически, что похоронен тут Павел Михайлович Дмитриев-Мамонов, рожденный в 1859, умерший в 1883 году. Трещина проходит по кресту, перекладину отсекает от древка. Как странно, я припоминаю едва-едва, будто род этот прервался еще в середине века, и двадцатичетырехлетний потомок, вечный ровесник мой, самозванцем представляется: как бедна и неухожена его плита, ни герба нет, ни эпитафии, только крест, дата и имя - современная аскетичность, безденежье и скупость, пережившие века. Я вынимаю лилию из рук Люсьена и закрываю линию раскола, точно на живую нитку сшиваю разрыв. Род прерван, это несомненно, и больше никто не принесет ему цветов.  
\- Ложь, - произносит Флавиев, моим ли мыслям противореча, - ложь, под этой плитою никого нет. Ее перетащили с того края, еще до войны. Здесь вообще очень много сдвинутых с места надгробий, вы должны бы об этом знать. И зачем вам сдался этот мальчишка? Он был никчемный и скучный, и некрасивый.  
\- Через сто лет вы скажете то же самое на моей могиле, Флавиев?  
\- Если ваша могила не исчезнет через сто лет.

8

Та прогулка втроем приучает меня и к старому кладбищу: прежде я сторонился его, легко отрекался от него в угоду своей любви, теперь я прихожу и смотрю, как сохнет лилия в руке ангела-босоножки, как грустно осыпается апельсиновая пыльца. Все остальные лилии исчезли в неделю: ангелам нет дела до этих даров, и лишь такой упрямец, как Флавиев, может снова и снова докучать им тленными приношениями, надеясь - о, на что же надеясь? неужели на улыбку и взмах крылом, как платком (белый взмах из окна башни)? Я думаю об изменившимся ритуале смерти, о фотографиях, заменивших надгробные бюсты и статуи не потому, что так наука развилась, позволив любому докучному прохожему судить, как хорош и дурен собою был умерший; нет, но потому что на сломе сознаний и эпох возник языческий обычай - сохранять навсегда эти лица, эти взгляды оттуда, с той стороны. Никому не понять эту странность: давным-давно один французский студент, приехавший по обмену, сказал мне - я таскался с ним несколько дней с утра до ночи, бездумно показывая ему все, что любил, и под конец на Новодевичье завел, когда он пресытился церквушками, переулками, набережными, - да, он сказал мне: "Что за странные у вас кладбища! Все эти фотографии... производят жуткое впечатление. Я такого нигде не видел". Ах, надо было вести его сюда, к привычным, голым, безликим надгробиям, надо было вести его сюда и забавное исключение из древнего правила показать мимоходом - снимок одиннадцатилетнего Володи Веллинга, некрасивого мальчика-гимназиста (или реалиста? не припомню теперь), умершего до революции, до смены векторов и символов.  
И еще один старый, деревенский обычай двадцатых-тридцатых-сороковых отживает свой век: наследницы викторианских посмертных фотографий, дальние провинциальные родственницы, пожелтевшие фотографии спрятаны и в моих семейных альбомах, доставшихся мне бог знает от кого. Уже и тетка не помнит, где и когда щелкнул фотоаппарат и запечатлел (до первого пожара) покосившиеся избы, плетни, дощатый гроб возле крыльца, а в гробу - то иссохшую старушку в платочке в горошек, то старика с отвисшей челюстью. На двух или трех снимках - разные похороны, но детали мучительно схожи: неподвижно, чинно и тихо застыли вокруг гроба родственники, уставившись в объектив; и никто не плачет, никто и не пытается изобразить скорбь: все стары или старообразны, все бедно одеты, все измучены так, будто сами долго не протянут, как мухи перемрут к холодам. Вот чего бы испугался всерьез мой безымянный французский студент, любознательный мальчик-турист - не ярких цветных снимков на могилах, о нет, но желтых, жутких трупов, сфотографированных на добрую долгую память. Что студент - мне самому не по себе, когда я вижу их; дрожь пробирает меня до костей в жаркий полдень - от одного воспоминания, от одного видения толстой фотокарточки со старухой в гробу (в домовине), и я бросаюсь к Флавиеву и Люсьену с неприличной и непривычной поспешностью, надеясь, что они отпугнут моих призраков одним своим полупрозрачным, полупризрачным видом.  
\- Как я рад вас видеть, Флавиев, - задыхаясь, говорю я. Воздух сух и тяжел, я страдаю одышкой, как будто мне шестьдесят лет, как будто у меня вырезано легкое, как будто я погрузнел и заплыл жиром, утонул в телесных складках. Пот течет по спине, и мне отвратительно думать о мокрых пятнах на футболке, о соленом запахе из подмышек; я вдруг ощущаю свою телесную нечистоту так, как не ощутил бы ее, специально вывалявшись в грязи. Мои собеседники чересчур чисты, свежи, надушены прохладными и нежными духами. А мне надо в душ, мне надо смыть с себя собственную плоть, оставить один скелет, голый стерильный костяк. Это похоже на секундную проглоченную истерику, панический приступ.  
\- А, здравствуйте, здравствуйте, - рассеянно отвечает Флавиев. Он не замечает моего смятения - из учтивости или из равнодушия, с ним никогда нельзя знать наверняка; он захвачен своими мыслями, и, наверно, если б я не кинулся к нему - он бы прошел мимо в сопровождении надменного Люсьена, и вернулся ко мне позже, замкнув кладбищенское кольцо, подготовившись к встрече со мной. Но теперь поздно, я нарушил его планы, приходится под меня подстраиваться. Он переглядывается с Люсьеном - случайно ли это скрещение взоров? - и отдает ему невидимые поводья. Моя мягкая привязь становится короче.  
\- Как удачно, что мы вас встретили, - произносит Люсьен, будто наши встречи до сих пор зависят от совпадения или удачи. Подобно иностранцу, он употребляет штампы, не думая об истинном смысле фраз; оперирует пустыми словесными схемами, сотрясает воздух. Пересечения запрограммированы заранее, вычислены точные пункты свиданий и расставаний: где-то непременно существует карта кладбищ, истыканная ярко-красными косыми крестами. Люсьен вооружен ложью и холодной вежливостью: он позволяет мне до конца верить в случайности и неоплаченную свободу. Он безотчетно повторяет привычные фразы Флавиева, он подражает ему - надеясь ли смутить меня или запутать? Он заканчивает вступление: - Я как раз надеялся с вами поговорить.  
Флавиев меня не спасет: ему со мной говорить не нужно и не о чем. Шаг назад - с тропы на траву, и он ускользает из очерченного круга. Не предатель мой и не обманщик, Флавиев заменяет коварство - пагубною любознательностью. Нет ничего выше науки, атомов, росинок, золотого сечения или блеска в глазах у нарисованного спаниеля. Он ни во что не вмешивается, он - как загримированный дьявол - просто актер. Худое и хитрое, заостренное лицо его сегодня особенно бело, точно покрыто краской.  
\- Беседуйте, - говорит он, - беседуйте. Я пока спишу одну интересную эпитафию. Она, к сожалению, почти стерлась, поэтому мне понадобится много времени, чтобы разобрать ее. Вы успеете обсудить все, что вам нужно. Я чрезвычайно рад вас видеть, мой милый друг, поверьте мне.  
\- Мы будем неподалеку, пиши спокойно. И не обращай на нас внимания.  
Люсьен берет меня под руку и отводит в сторону. Его прикосновения сухи и точны: ни грамма фамильярности, ни сантиметра лишнего сближения. Но третьему (ах, нет, четвертому, я забыл о Флавиеве) человеку может показаться, что мы опутаны интимными, дружескими узами. Рискуя прослыть шутами, паяцами, греками, мы прогуливаемся взад-вперед по земляной тропке, пока Флавиев склоняется в притворном покаянии и списывает разрушающиеся письмена. Sit tibi terra levis - латынь привыкла переживать тысячелетия, что ей век-другой! Только последняя строка открывается Флавиеву без уговоров. А Люсьен говорит мне, никак не обращаясь, безлично, как к незнакомому, и я понимаю запоздало, что он тоже не знает моего имени:  
\- Скажите, пожалуйста, не пора ли вам бросить ваши прогулки по кладбищам?  
\- Прошу прощения?  
\- Я хочу дать вам хороший совет: заканчивайте с этим. Мир куда больше кладбищ. Не пытайтесь спорить со мной и утверждать, что в конечном счете мир - это склеп, и все города стоят на костях и катакомбах. Формально вы можете оказаться правы. Но ваша правота - еще не повод спешить на кладбище до срока. Молчите, - произносит Люсьен властно, хоть я и не пытаюсь прервать его. - Молчите и слушайте. Я хочу вам помочь. Вы скоро сойдете с ума, если не прекратите встречаться с Флавиевым. Не смотрите на него, он поймет, что мы говорим о нем, и обидится. А вам не стоит его обижать: он очень скоро забудет обиду и опять вернется к вам, будто ничего не было. Вы сами должны уйти.  
\- Боюсь, я не совсем вас понимаю. Вы хотите, чтоб я раззнакомился с вами и с Флавиевым?  
\- Ради вашего же блага, - Люсьен запасается старыми, испытанными формулами; если правильно обращаться с ними, спор будет выигран. Я оказываюсь в дураках: кто я таков, чтобы отбиваться от собственного блага и требовать для себя дурной жизни - дурной, но своей? В глазах Люсьена я прослыву сумасшедшим. Впрочем, он уже считает, что я сошел с ума; он беседует со мной мягко и убедительно, как врач с несчастным новым Поприщиным. И невдомек ему, что для меня он - тоже ненормален, с метками душевной болезни, как сифилиса, на прозрачной и тонкой коже. Два безумца - не венецианских, выдернутых из маскарадной стихии, - бредем мы по золотому прямоугольнику и не выходим за его границы.  
\- Вы еще слишком молоды, вы не понимаете, как опасен для вас Флавиев. Он не развратник, он не ловец душ, но таким, как вы, нельзя водиться с ним слишком долго. Иначе вы можете утонуть. Я не шучу, вы рискуете всерьез. Кладбищенская жизнь по-своему очаровательна, но нужно иметь вкус к ней. Это как призвание - если оно есть, вы сможете стать монахом, но если его нет... монахом вам не бывать, как бы вы ни хотели прижиться в монастыре. Я хочу удержать вас от ошибочного шага. Вам легко на кладбищах, вам нравятся покой и воздух, прелесть исчезнувших лиц, шелест деревьев, звон железных венков на ветру, вся эта отвратительная романтическая дребедень, все эти вертеровские германские выдумки. А скоро вы задумаетесь - зачем сидеть на скамеечке, когда можно лежать под уютным холмиком земли, не вы первый, не вы последний, - и поднесете револьвер к виску. Ах да, я ошибся, сейчас уже не стреляются, это немодно. Ну, наглотаетесь снотворных, или броситесь с балкона, это неважно. Вы захотите воссоединиться с вашей невозможной любовью, с вашей истлевшей старухой. Вы слушаете Флавиева, который рассказывает о саванах и ангелах, и воображаете, что все и в действительности так же прекрасно. Ну, а я вас разочарую. Ангелов высекают из мрамора. Фотографии отпечатаны на бумаге. Время разложения мягких тканей в земле - лет десять, не больше. А вам не место рядом с Флавиевым. Уходите, пока вы живы, уходите, оставьте его в покое.  
Флавиев соблазнял меня ангелами, Люсьен соблазняет свободой. Наверное, я сумел вторгнуться в их разделенное одиночество, и они испугались меня. Не Флавиев опасен мне, и не Люсьен, но я опасен им. Так хрупко их равновесие, что третий может его разрушить. Странные любовные истории рождаются на кладбищах: концентрированный покой и близость смерти искажают чувства, то притупляют, то заостряют, выворачивают наизнанку. Повезло же мне угодить в центр круглого кружева, в одну из ниточек превратиться: и теперь я связан накрепко с Люсьеном и Лией, с Флавиевым и Рахилью, с пропавшими навеки М.А. и Лео, с бедною Юлей Юрьевной. Стоит вырвать ниточку, и мы рассыплемся, наш кружок перестанет существовать. Люсьен торопит разлуку, он устал от страха и бесплодной ревности, и от наших непрекращающихся столкновений. Кладбища велики, но мы всегда сходимся в одной точке.  
\- Уходите, - повторяет он. Как мало походит он сейчас на ревнивца или влюбленного. Не допустил я просчета в своих рассуждениях? Не оттолкнулся ли от ложной посылки, не воздвиг ли замок на кончике ногтя? Еще одно слово, еще один взгляд - и я пойму, я догадаюсь, где истина. - Флавиев никогда никому не приносит добра, он просто не умеет.  
Я ошибся: Люсьен никогда не был ведомым, до поры, до времени отступая на второй план. Человеческая любовь, игры иерархий, подчинение и приказы - не пристают к нему, опадают на землю, как листья. Подлинное равенство и братство связывает его и Флавиева: гражданам в фригийских колпаках есть чему позавидовать. Они разделили обязанности, чтобы удобнее было защищаться от мира: Флавиев притягивает людей, Люсьен отталкивает и отвергает. И неприятный долг нравится ему: он любит рвать отношения. Он наслаждается, изгоняя званых и незваных друзей.  
\- Чего вам надо от меня? - спрашиваю я.  
\- Перестаньте ходить по кладбищам. Для вас есть парки, бульвары и скверы. Отправляйтесь в театры и библиотеки, знакомьтесь с интеллигентными девушками, покупайте им мороженое и приносите читать книги.  
\- Но разве в парке или на бульваре я не смогу случайно встретить Флавиева?  
Люсьен осекается. Никто не любит, когда ему задают неудобные вопросы; даже опытные спорщики спотыкаются вдруг на гладкой тропе, о маленький камень.  
\- Нет, - отвечает он наконец, - там вы его не встретите. Там вы будете в безопасности.  
\- Но чем опасен Флавиев? Он всего лишь невинный коллекционер, любитель древностей. В конце концов, он ваш друг, а вы злословите о нем.  
\- Друг... о да, друг. Что ж, поступайте, как хотите. Я вас предупредил.  
\- Вы похожи на доброжелателя из шпионского фильма. Вы меня предупредили, теперь вы умываете руки и за последствия не отвечаете.  
\- Именно так. Если б у вас хватило благоразумия прислушаться ко мне, вы оказали бы этим услугу и себе, и мне, и Флавиеву.  
\- Поверьте мне, - я едва не называют его "Люсьен", - в шпионских фильмах никогда не прислушиваются к доброжелателям. И в жизни тоже не очень-то часто. Не обижайтесь, но, по-моему, вы мистифицируете меня. И кроме того...  
\- И кроме того? - обрывает он с надменным и обиженным видом.  
\- Не я тянусь к Флавиеву.  
\- О! Вы что же, грамотный?  
Неужели я все-таки ошибся, и обыкновенная, скучная ревность гложет Люсьена, заставляет его швырять намеки, как перчатки - прямо в лицо? И мне смеяться хочется оттого, что Люсьен, сам того не зная, третьим становится, вслед за теткой и Юлей Юрьевной задает мне настойчиво один и тот же вопрос - и вуалирует его небрежно, не сомневаясь, что я и так все пойму. Да что же вы все, с ума сошли, что ли, и зачем вам непременно надо выяснить, гомосексуален я или нет? Какие, право, важные сведения - и Люсьена извиняет только личный интерес: а тетке и Юле Юрьевне не к кому было меня ревновать. Ах вы, мои любезные сплетники, мои вкрадчивые следователи, мои начитанные друзья, как уныло вы рыщете, отыскивая имя моей запретной страсти, как настойчиво ворошите мою остывшую постель, и не ведаете, что разгадка ближе, чем вам чудится. Одно мгновение я взвешиваю - отчего бы не притвориться тем, кем хочет (и боится) увидеть меня Люсьен, отчего бы не кивнуть ему с улыбкою и намекнуть: я такой же, как ты, мой друг. Но кривляние постыдно и унизительно, нельзя мне лгать здесь, нехорошо это. И я оттягиваю время, я отвечаю:  
\- Только вы могли спросить об этом вот так.  
\- Я же знал, что вы меня поймете.  
\- Нет, я не грамотен, и не хочу учиться, и вам незачем бояться, что я попрошу Флавиева стать моим учителем. Моим милым наставником, - добавляю я из озорства, и Люсьен кусает губы.  
\- И вы бы ошиблись, Флавиеву не нужны ученики.  
\- Но тогда чего же вы боитесь?  
Если наше противостояние продлится еще секунду, он ударит меня, позабыв, что время дуэлей давно прошло, а я не умею ни стреляться, ни фехтовать на рапирах или шпагах. Призрак ловчайшей мадемуазель де Мопэн, ярой дуэлянтки, сочинительницы, андрогина, кружит голову Люсьену. Помнит ли он ее былые благодеяния? Придает ли она ему храбрости, раздувает ли злость в его усталой душе? Я отступаю на шаг и раздавливаю каблуком стекло. Кто уронил на дорожку пенсне в золотой оправе? В каком измерении я очутился опять?  
Люсьен идет на меня, сжав губы. В кукольном балаганчике, в нашем внесезонном карнавале он надевает маску холодного гнева - и не расстанется с нею, пока не добьется своего. Я пропускаю тот миг, когда он становится опасен; а развернуть вспять ход событий - мне не под силу. Я должен пятиться под его натиском, все дальше к выходу, к поднятому шлагбауму, к недоуменному солдатику в будке, поставленному сторожить смиренный погост. Так объявляют чужаком и вытесняют вон - хоть кота, хоть птицу, хоть тихого служащего-интеллигента, сына дворянина, застрявшего в Ленинграде тридцатых годов. У Люсьена откуда-то появляются навыки чистильщика: он наступает молча, и от его молчания еще страшнее и надуманнее кажется наш вздорный поединок. Я не сдамся, я не могу сдаться. Но больше всего на свете мне хочется развернуться и уйти из монастыря, забыть дорогу к Донскому проезду, и впредь стороной объезжать район с ажурной Шуховской башней. Если Люсьен хотел напугать меня, его желание исполнено.  
\- Ну куда же вы, друг мой? - громко зовет меня Флавиев, и Люсьен шепчет проклятие - чтобы я напоследок услышал его и струсил сильнее. Но чары развеяны по ветру: его соратник смешал записанные ходы. Так ангельские хоры поют: "Она невинна!" - изгоняя черта, который уж слишком зарвался и протянул лапы к белокурой душе. Наш разговор окончен, стены темницы разрушены, в поднебесье гремит орган. А Флавиев, отряхивая брюки, идет нам навстречу, и говорит:  
\- Послушайте, ведь это же прелестно. Грех юности моей и неведения моего не помяни. По милости твоей помяни мя ради благости твоей, Господи.  
\- По-моему, это двадцать четвертый псалом, - скучливо отвечает Люсьен. - И ничего особенного.  
\- Отчего ты злишься?  
\- Я вовсе не злюсь.  
Быстрый диалог, перебивка реплик - как в комедии о влюбленных; я чувствую себя не лишним, но зрителем, я смотрю спокойно, точно имею на это право. Флавиев еще косится на меня и пожимает плечами: что за муха нынче укусила его любезного Люсьена? Но откуда мне знать? Я и прежде не стал бы вмешиваться, а теперь и подавно, пусть разбираются, как знают, пусть хоть дерутся, мне какое дело? Сколько же власти имеет Флавиев над Люсьеном, позволит ли бунтовать или притопнет ногой, приказывая немедленно замолчать? Я игрок за ломберным столом, я сам делаю ставки и сам их принимаю. А Флавиев говорит вполголоса, точно злому ребенку:  
\- Немедленно оставь этот тон. Я не желаю больше слышать ничего подобного. Или мы сейчас же уйдем.  
\- Но он...  
\- Замолчи. Я сказал тебе - замолчи.  
\- Замолчите вы оба, - говорю я внезапно. Солнце ли напекло мне голову, или я сошел с ума? Кто дернул меня за язык, какой суфлер подсказал мне фразу? Они застывают нелепо, растерявшись; мои слова сметают их ссору прочь, они больше не враги, я выступаю против, и волей-неволей им приходится оставить распри. - Замолчите, заткнитесь, прошу вас. Я вас слышать больше не могу.  
\- Что с вами случилось? - тихо спрашивает Флавиев. - Что ты ему сказал?  
Люсьен пожимает плечами и вновь притрагивается ко мне: его маленькая рука горяча, и длинные ногти блестят, как перламутровые капли. И если б я был чуть впечатлительнее и слабее, если б я истериком был - у меня вздулся бы красный пузырь на локте, как от ожога. Прикосновение пронизывает до костей. Он просит молчать, он увлекся, он зашел слишком далеко - и теперь боится наказания. Как нелепо вспоминаются давнишние игры в откровенность и беседы о карах за детские шалости! Неужели Флавиев может и сейчас сломать ветку и высечь своего юного друга? Впрочем, как бы то ни было, я этого не хочу видеть. Я и так устал от их разделенных интимностей.  
\- Ничего. Мы просто поговорили. Мы не ссорились, правда?  
Я молчу, мне хочется онеметь, язык откусить, и Люсьен вновь беспомощно и боязливо приподнимает плечи - предвкушая ли порку, слыша ли свист розги в мягком воздухе? Нет, он зря беспокоится, я больше ни слова ни скажу, с меня довольно, я сыт по горло. "Что ты ему сказал?" - повторяет Флавиев, но голос его доносится точно сквозь клочья ваты, а Люсьен оправдывается совсем беззвучно, и умоляюще складывает ладони, и просит прощения, наверно, но мне все равно, мне наплевать. С какой стати мне вмешиваться и заступаться? Я ненавижу семейные сцены, я киваю им и отворачиваюсь, теперь я сам готов уйти, никто меня не прогоняет. Но никто и не останавливает, у них свои счеты; и мне чудится - ужели это новый обман слуха, фантазия воспаленного ума? - древесный треск, стон сламываемых сучьев. Как нехорошо, как некрасиво выходит. И разве они не знают, что нужно беречь деревья и не ломать веток даже со зла?

9

Изо дня в день становится жарче: горячий воздух летит из Средней Азии, и печальны прогнозы. Не ждите облегчения и прохлады: нагретые дома и по ночам не расстаются с теплом. Вентиляторы машут лопастями, как вертолеты. По раскаленным улицам я перебегаю от дерева к дереву, от фонарного столба - к фонарному столбу, от тени к тени. А приснившаяся ниточка прохлады ускользает, и белое небо надраено до блеска, как в аду. Мы - кони в пустыне, заблудившееся войско Александра Великого. На выгоревшей траве в парках лежат тела, в липком асфальте отпечатываются следы. Какое мучительное и странное лето: в моде тканевые сапожки до середины икры, длинные платья и длинные брюки.  
Привычка, любовь и инстинкт самосохранения ведут меня на кладбище: я животное в поисках убежища, ящерица под камнем. В кругу кирпичных стен прохладно, как за городом, поразительно зеленые деревья тихо шумят: остров ветра посреди безветрия. Где-то я видел фотографию: в огромном просторном некрополе, за Атлантическим океаном, растягиваются между камней полуголые горожане и загорают на прохладной приветливой земле. Пусть безгрешные и сердитые возмущаются кощунством - а я буду завидовать тем, кто может прилечь под сень памятника, и никто не спросит с него, никто не запретит. Я сам бы лег к ногам Рахили - но на стиснутой, разлинованной территории некуда голову приклонить: участки размечены, приткнуты тесно, и там, где помещаются два или три гроба, не влезть живому человеку.  
Я чувствую их приближение, я различаю их шаги. Сколько бы раз они ни появлялись - я не устаю удивляться: в первые секунды, только свернув на дорожку, они идут с трудом, словно превозмогая невидимое сопротивление. Что мешает им - кладбищенский воздух или земное притяжение? Преграда подается неохотно, шлагбаум поднимается, мигают и гаснут фонари. Нелепая, жуткая, смешная пара неторопливо приближается ко мне; они уже видят меня, они не позволят уйти. Страшная покорность оковывает ноги: я жду неотменяемого наказания и нахожу сладость в этом ожидании. Забавно. В наши встречи постепенно прокрадывается эротическое томление, одностороннее возбуждение бродит в жилах. Различают ли они эту дрожь струн, сексуальные обертоны? Я не хочу от них избавляться, мне надо узнать, чем закончатся наши игры. Ведь все гораздо проще, мы изощряемся в составлении вариаций на три темы: как тысячи лет назад, мы заняты любовью, охотой и войной. Мы лишь переводим действия в слова, но это тоже старый путь: не мы первые придумали проливать голоса вместо крови. Мы забавляемся всерьез, и в наших забавах таится двусмысленное эстетическое наслаждение, упражнение для плоти и ума. Я могу забыть о предрассудках и признать, что они красивы - и белокурый, как Маргарита, Флавиев, и черноглазый Люсьен с гладкими лодыжками. Интересно, он бреет ноги безопасною бритвой?  
\- Здравствуйте, - произносит Флавиев, и я слышу жалость в его голосе. Он не понимает, как можно страдать от жары, он, счастливец, уворачивается от солнечных лучей (или лучи не смеют прикасаться к нему); но, наверно, я выгляжу сейчас вконец измученным, и мягкосердечный Флавиев не может этого снести. - Я так и знал, что мы найдем вас здесь.  
\- Где же мне еще быть? Дома я сварюсь заживо.  
\- Купите кондиционер, - советует Люсьен.  
\- Они раскуплены на три месяца вперед.  
\- Как нелепо. Разве жара не кончится к тому времени?  
\- Как знать? Мне кажется, жара не кончится никогда.  
\- У вас апокалиптическое мышление, - насмешливо замечает Люсьен. Но пот проступает и у него на лбу, я чувствую запах разогретого тела. Наше красное солнце щадит только Флавиева, а Люсьеном приходится пожертвовать - незачем ему выделяться. Пусть он тоже изнывает и потеет, пусть остается вровень со мной и с любым прохожим. Грех юности его поминают ему, за гордыню карают. Авессалом, Авессалом, береги свои длинные кудри, пока деревья не протянули ветви, чтобы прикоснуться к ним. В синей книжечке, детской Библии, которую я читал ребенком у бабушки дома, прячется яркая картинка: прекрасный и бездыханный юноша висит на собственных волосах, не зная (и откуда ему знать, и не все ли равно ли теперь), как плачет и убивается о нем царь Давид. В его помертвелых застывших чертах мне чудится - ошибка памяти? - сходство с лицом Люсьена.  
\- Если хотите, мы можем прогуляться, - предлагает Флавиев не слишком настойчиво. Таким тоном нельзя никого соблазнить, и он, конечно, знает об этом, и не старается - лишь исполняет формальность, разыгрывает спустя рукава равнодушный и вежливый ритуал.  
\- Нет, мне и здесь хорошо.  
Я не выдержу переходов из тени в тень, я не сдвинусь с места, пока не наступит вечер. Если только мне не захочется прежде есть и пить, пусть жара и отбивает аппетит быстрее любви. Они встают по сторонам - мой непреклонный конвой, неумолимые стражи. Люсьен отступает дальше с солнечного пятна: под прозрачной майкой текут у него по спине капельки соленой влаги. Он истекает солью и слезами, тает, как свеча. Как, наверно, скользка и мокра сейчас его кожа - будто он натерся маслом: прекрасный и хилый завсегдатай палестры, худший ученик чародея и силача. Не из его уст придет первой привычная реплика, я знаю порядок - и Флавиев не заставляет себя ждать:  
\- Я принес кое-что, чтобы развлечь вас. Приободритесь.  
\- Флавиев, вы филантроп и небесный ангел.  
\- И вместо смокинга тебе следует носить орарь.  
Люсьен ритмизирует наши диалоги, обрывает их, когда приходит время. Он не доверяет нашим потугам, дирижируя только голосом - но мы покоряемся ему еще вернее, чем палочке или руке. В его партитуре записана пауза - и ни один звук не смеет нарушить тишину. Даже автомобили на дороге испуганно заглушают моторы. Что на этот раз принес Флавиев: разваленные тома, Blockenbuch'и, гравюры с пляшущими скелетами, свитки с сочинениями о природе серафимов или аггелов, полые косточки ангельских крыльев, нежные обрывки одеяний и плащаниц, нетленные лилии? Я разучился удивляться его дарам, я пресытился его чудесами, и даже если он однажды вытянет, точно хитрый портной, длинную иглу из обшлага и покажет мне полчища пляшущих ангелов на ее острие - я, наверно, похвалю изящество их движений и не почувствую ни смятения, ни страха. Флавиев избаловал меня, задразнил библиофильскою чепухой, зачаровал и сам развеял очарование. И может быть, я променял и предал Лию за эту мишуру и рвань, за побитые молью реликвии, и мне уже никогда не встретить ее на земле.  
Флавиев достает плотные открытки, пожелтевшие на обороте, очень старые с виду - начала ли прошлого века, конца ли века позапрошлого. Потеки ржавчины размыли штемпели, и не понять, откуда они были отправлены, куда и кому. Одним и тем же почерком надписаны они, но разными чернилами, и мне чудится - их пересылали из разных городов, отмечая дни разлуки, предвкушая в будущем воссоединение и покой. Но встречи могло и не быть: Флавиев, коллекционер смерти, не собирает истории со счастливым исходом. Коротенькие расплывающиеся строчки начертаны вразлет, я не разгадаю сам, чья рука провела их - мужская или женская, бесполый почерк лишен любых примет. Ни подписи, ни инициалов (о, возвращается тайна доктора Фридман), пусть графологи ломают себе головы над адресатом и отправителем. Я переворачиваю первую открытку, за секунду зная, что там увижу. Я мог бы составить себе славу, угадывая экспонаты в собрании Флавиева; не надо быть ясновидящим, надо только помнить крепко набор необходимых и несменяемых признаков - крылья, красота, кладбища, перевернутые три К (и четыре Т - привет от Лии: троцкизм, терроризм, тяжелый труд). В сплетении свежих бузинных ветвей сидит на высоком камне красивый мальчик - одно условие выполнено, а там, где есть одно, будет и второе, и третье: усталые длинные крылья сложены у него за спиною, и могильная плита с врезанным крестом темнеет сбоку, в захвате объектива. Покойно перекрещены колени, пальцы сплетены, и хитон подвязан лишь на правом плече; путником на привале, а не скорбящим и не карающим, предстает он, полувзрослый мальчик в коротких кудрях. Как натружены и сбиты его босые ноги... Пряча лицо в тени, замечтавшись о дальних лугах, сидит он, расслабленно опустив плечи, и только приглядевшись, я понимаю, что веки его сомкнуты плотно. Он спит, окованный живым, не мертвым сном; не ангел, а Морфей, изнемогший бездомный божок, прилетевший на кладбище, как в приют, в бесплатную гостиницу для плавающих и путешествующих в прекрасном.  
\- Львов, - поясняет Флавиев, - Лычаковское кладбище, первые годы века. Могила неизвестного или неизвестной. Попробуйте прочитать написанное, оно стоит того. Забавная история. Вы понимаете по-немецки?  
\- Очень плохо. И я все равно не могу разобрать почерк.  
\- Да, почерк отвратительный. Ну, хорошо. Переведи.  
Люсьен берет у меня первую открытку и читает легко и привычно. Сколько раз он, должно быть, читал уже этот текст - и выучил его наизусть, от слова до слова. Он даже не прищуривается, разбирая бледную скоропись, не медлит и не запинается. Гладко льется его голос:  
\- Мой дорогой друг, сегодня чудесный день. Колокола звонят, в каждой церкви я встречаю свадьбы или похороны. Дует сильный ветер, срывает яблоневые цветы. Я устал, и крепко усну.  
\- For I am weary wi hunting and fain wald lie down, - говорю я. - "Лорд Рэндал", народная шотландская баллада.  
\- Ах, с вами неинтересно, - обижается Флавиев. - Можешь не читать дальше, он уже обо всем догадался.  
\- Так это история с отравлением?  
\- Вы же сами знаете!  
\- Клянусь, я не знаю.  
\- Мне читать дальше или нет? - спрашивает Люсьен. - Посмотрите вторую открытку.  
Вторая открытка в пачке - тоньше и светлее, с обломанными уголками. Чернильное пятно, как черное солнце, круглится наверху, а под его лучами сидит грациозная мраморная девушка с прическою à la grecque и овальным личиком маркизы. В ее чистейшей прелести я нахожу - как легко! - сходство с Рахилью, в моей любви соединяются черты всех красавиц, встреченных на пути. И разве эти покатые плечи, разве эти полные и легкие руки, разве маленький рот - лук Амуров - не видал я прежде на фотографии Рахили? В любовном ослеплении я забываю, что по горло закрыта она темным платьем, и плечи ее худы и прямы. Образы раскалываются и слагаются вновь, уводя меня от единственного и истинного облика, моей беды, моего несчастья. А полунагая девушка на открытке скромно отводит взор и в землю смотрит, застывший ветер волнует и вьет ее шарф. Нимфа, плакальщица, Консуэло с букетом у груди, утешительница боли, подающая забвение, буфетчица с напитком из маковых зерен. Не узнать - и не все ли равно мне? - имени той натурщицы, что застывала в студии, плавно изогнув безупречное тело; кому еще позировала она, где оставила свое отражение? Тонкие узкие крылья расправлены не для полета, никуда не улететь на них, таких хрупких и беленьких, то ли у бабочки взятых взаймы, то ли у мухи. Она пригвождена к земле - и не смеет головы поднять и проводить взглядом возносящихся ангелов.  
\- Вена, Центральное кладбище. Могила Камиллы Шварценбах, - Флавиев ногтем чиркает по каменному букету. - Видите, это камелии.  
\- Дама с камелиями? Умерла от чахотки, в объятиях возлюбленного Альфреда?  
\- Армана, а не Альфреда, Альфред - в "Травиате", - поправляет Люсьен и выхватывает открытку, прежде чем я успею наглядеться. - Нет, просто она очень любила камелии. Читать дальше?  
\- Читайте.  
\- Мой дорогой друг, здесь зной, как в пустыне, губы сохнут и трескаются. Я пью воду и не могу утолить жажды. Из кондитерских пахнет горячим шоколадом, кусок застревает у меня в горле. Я устал и крепко усну.  
\- Записки странствующего меланхолика. Мне жаль его друга, который был вынужден прочитывать все это.  
\- Почему же непременно - "его" друга? Это могла быть она, - поддевает ловкий Флавиев - и не поспоришь с ним: немецкое "я" лишено рода и пола, волшебная анонимность достигает последней границы, и все различия стираются, будто резинкой. - И дорогой друг вовсе не обязательно, возможно, но не обязательно - был мужчиной.  
\- Да, да, вы правы. Я болен, Офелия, милый мой друг...  
\- Ни в сердце, ни в мысли нет силы, - внезапно подхватывает Люсьен. Я позабыл, что и он искусен в этой игре: точно весточку от Юли Юрьевны приносит он, сам того не ведая. - О, спой мне, как носится ветер вокруг его одинокой могилы.  
\- Не читайте второе четверостишие, оно гораздо хуже, - просит Флавиев. - Главное уже доказано: мой друг, mein armer, mein lieber Freund, мог носить платье и две косы. Но это не важно, важнее другое - стиль и тон, приподнятый, высокомерный, модернистский романтизм - с оборотной стороны, а с лицевой - могильный памятник.  
\- Право, Флавиев, это уже юнкер Шмит. Через век с лишним эпистолярные послания самоубийц сократились и стали умещаться на открытке, а раньше-то на них изводили по пять листов почтовой бумаги...  
\- ...измаранные с конца, начала и кругом, - Люсьен помнит "вертеровские выдумки"; мне кажется - или злой холод схватывает на секунду его губы, искривляет в угрюмой судороге? Жаль, Флавиев не видит этой мгновенной перемены (не напряжение, а расслабление лицевых мышц тому виною; Люсьен показывает край истинного лица), я знаю - заметь он ее, он ударил бы Люсьена ладонью по губам и сказал, как ребенку: "Не гримасничай!". И демонические выходки следует дозировать, иначе получится слишком смешно. От трагических открыток и так к горлу подступает хохот вместо сострадательных рыданий.  
\- Хорошо, смотрите дальше, - и с разрешения Флавиева третью открытку беру я за краешек, переворачиваю, как игральную карту. Мы живем без азарта, в суррогатное развлечение превращая музейный осмотр редкостей; последняя картинка предстанет дамою пик и ухмыльнется загадочно, оскалив желтый клык. В монастырских стенах скрыты потайные витые лесенки, к подвальным дверям привешены амбарные замки, а если приникнешь к зарешеченным окошкам, то увидишь в пустых нишах - стеклянную крошку, битый кирпич, поломанные стулья, тряпки, пыль и следы в пыли. Я отворачиваюсь от соблазнительных подвалов, чтобы не разочароваться: зачем не хранятся там белые расколотые надгробия, зачем там пахнет гнилою картошкой, как в овощехранилище? Ведь мне по вкусу склепы с проваленной землей.  
Трагичный отправитель начинает повторяться: вновь, как на львовской открытке, сидит на камне полуголый крылатый юноша, в наброшенной на бедра тряпице. Подвитые волосы схвачены лентой, сброшенные сандалии лежат на земле. Каменная тумба покрыта сложенным вдвое бахромчатым платом - нет, не платом, а полотенцем, и юноша сидит, болтая ногами, словно только что из ванны вышел и подставил солнцу еще не просохшие плечи и спину. Он беспечнее и насмешливее Морфея с Лычаковского кладбища, он не спит, а смотрит вниз с увлечением, с любопытством, разглядев, наверное, диковинного майского жука, золотого и длинноусого. А руки его усыпаны черными пятнышками, будто оспою изрыты, и крылья тронуты черною гнилью.  
\- Мальчик из зачумленного города. Что это за город, кстати?  
\- Грац, - Люсьен звякает названием, как звонкой монетой. - Австрия. Центральное кладбище.  
\- Говорят, Грац очень похож на Львов, - наклоняясь ближе к открытке, поясняет Флавиев. - И наш усталый незнакомец попытался передать сходство. Разве он не хорош?  
\- Он похож на мальчика из римских терм, только волосы коротковаты. Помните, как в Сатириконе?.. - хитрая книга не отпустит нас так просто, снова и снова проберется в разговоры, словно крыса, тонкие ходы прогрызет и напомнит о себе - ассоциацией, словом, полупрозрачным сходством. - "Нас привлекли к этому зрелищу не столько мальчики, - хотя у них было на что посмотреть..." и так далее.  
Флавиев кивает, Флавиев помнит не хуже меня ту сцену - из сохранившегося текста, не попорченного выдумками офицера Нодо. Мальчиколюбцам изощренным довольно и мелких намеков: промелькнувшего силуэта в арке, брошенного в канал цветка, полосатого купального костюма, прибоя, лизнувшего гладкие ноги. Ни к чему пристально разглядывать прелести и стати: солнце прикоснется к бескровным губам, зов "Адзио!" донесется издали, мимолетное движение ослепит - и сердце скажет уму "прощай".  
\- Да, для лучшего сходства следовало бы изваять корзину с медными мячами, чтобы они позеленели со временем.  
\- Мячи, мячи... Круглится месяц - нет, мяч Навзикаи, - нетерпеливо говорит Люсьен. - Дайте сюда открытку, я прочитаю.  
\- Откуда это - о мяче Навзикаи? Я не узнаю.  
\- Значит, и не узнаете. - Оскорблен ли он моим невежеством? Или просто вредничает, дразня - "а я знаю, да не скажу"? Если я запомню одну строчку, я смогу по ней восстановить (как храм - по одной колонне, как девушку - по ребру) все стихотворение, от начала до конца. И может быть, когда я найду его целиком, я пойму, что поэзия притаилась в этой строке, а остальные окружили ее и оттенили. Люсьен ускоряет темп, тараторит нетерпеливо, забывая о паузах, о повышениях и понижениях тона, былые актерские ужимки улетают к небу, как дым. - Мой дорогой друг, оптический обман преследует меня, и призраки прошлого овевают меня своими покрывалами. Когда я вхожу в Ландхаус, мне кажется, будто я вновь попал в Венецианский дворик, и я невольно ищу тебя взглядом. Боюсь, даже здесь я не выдержу долго, мучительные воспоминания гонят меня прочь, все дальше и дальше. Я...  
\- Не продолжайте, - говорю я, - мне все известно. Я устал и крепко усну. Это становится скучным.  
\- Это и есть скучно, - настойчиво поправляет Флавиев. - Скучно, как чужие любовные письма.  
\- Они просто любовные, автор даже не пытается их замаскировать и подкрасить. Удивительно, что они сохранились, будь я на месте получателя, я бы выбрасывал их нещадно.  
\- О, вы лжете, - замечает Люсьен, точно кубиком льда ведет по спине. Он изводит меня исподтишка, он хочет любою ценой отвадить меня, отпугнуть, обидеть. А Флавиев позволяет ему, стряхивая воду с вымытых дочиста рук: не вмешивается, стоит на полосе нейтральной земли, на третьей и ничьей стороне. Пока Люсьен плетет паутины и расставляет ловушки, Флавиев предается невинным забавам, отрешенно копается в свитках и книгах, дышит бумажной пылью и знать не знает, какое тысячелетие на дворе. - Вы завидуете тому, кто получал эти открытки. Вы бы тоже хотели, чтобы вам писали таинственные и мутные записки из разных городов, вы бы хотели, чтобы вас упрекали за вашу холодность и ваше равнодушие.  
\- Но стиль так дурен, что смахивает на пародию.  
\- Зависть, зависть, одна зависть.  
\- О, бог с вами, мне вас не переубедить. Читайте дальше, я хочу узнать, кого же отравили.  
И мелькают снимки, страны и города: вот юноша в венке из лавра и винограда, с полными горстями розовых лепестков, спускается с высокого камня на Бромптонском кладбище в Лондоне, и тени листьев застыли на его обнаженном теле, и брови страдальчески сведены ("Мой друг, я пью туман, и мне горек этот напиток. Когда же окончатся мои скитания, когда я вернусь к тебе? Как крепок твой сон, как легко ты пренебрегаешь мною, как часто забываешь хоть слово послать в ответ. Но я не виню тебя. Я слишком..." - Люсьен опускает последнюю формулу, неизменную и уже бессмысленную фиоритуру, пустую жалобу из баллады); вот пражский ангел, как пражский рыцарь, пришедший из романа душ, а не тел, заключенный навеки на Малостранском кладбище, на островке между серебряных трамвайных путей ("Мой друг, легко идти по этой зачумленной земле. Мне ничего не надо - ни твоих слов, ни обещаний, ни клятв, ни встреч. Воздух здесь прохладен и свеж, уже смеркается. Мне кажется, в этом городе мы могли бы быть счастливы. Прости, я долго бродил по улицам и мостам..."); вот вновь ступает по Лычаковскому кладбищу прелестная Ревекка с амфорой на плече, тонким поясом перевязана ее драгоценная одежда, босые ноги привыкли к щебню и песку, и нежные кудри струятся по непокрытой голове ("Мой друг, я прихожу к колодцу, чтобы напиться, и сверкающие на солнце капли воды кажутся мне рассыпанным ожерельем. Похоронные процессии тянутся мимо: ты помнишь скрип колес и запах черных перьев, и лошадиный храп? Мое волнение усиливается, я плохо сплю. Мне нужен покой. Когда же ты позволишь мне вернуться? Я слишком долго скитаюсь, я...").  
Несчастный влюбленный путник мечется по материку и теряет рассудок, жаждет покоя - и не может его обрести. Кладбища обманывают его, шепчут о том, как отрадно спать и отрадно камнем быть, но когда он приникает к камням, чтобы стать таким же, свершить обратную метаморфозу (из живой Галатеи - в статую), - ему отказывают в чуде. Что за проступок он совершил, в чем раскаивается и за что казнит себя, за что карает изгнанием? В клубке из обрывочных признаний, намеков и покаяний прячутся, как позабытые булавки, истинные причины и следствия; но неизвестных больше, чем известных, и загадку не разгадать. Безумец или бездарный поэт надписывает макабрические открытки, бросает в почтовый ящик, страдает от собственных выдумок - моя тень, мой двойник, моя карикатура.  
\- Долго еще?  
\- Вам уже надоело?  
\- Флавиев, но ведь это пародия. Я не верю, что такую бездарную ерунду можно писать всерьез.  
\- Не будьте так строги. Разве письма - это литература? Они не могут быть талантливыми или бездарными, нужны иные критерии.  
\- В последнее время и письма, и дневники все чаще считают литературой. Ведь это тоже преломление действительности, а не фотографический снимок.  
\- Или рентгеновский, - Люсьен вставляет привычную реплику. Он не позволит нашим диалогам расплыться и утратить форму. Укол, конец посылки, переход на следующий уровень, на следующий лестничный пролет. Одна открытка осталась, всего один ангел.  
\- Испания, Монжуик.  
"Монжуа и Сен-Дени" - восклицал Роланд, окруженный телами друзей и врагов, и боевой клич не мог оживить их и возвратить души в изломанные тела. Расколотый рог падал к его ногам, из лопнувших жил струились потоки крови. Монжуа и Монжуик: на каталонском кладбище прижимается к саркофагу ангел с Роландовым лицом. Опираясь сжатыми руками на крышку гроба, он смотрит вперед, удивленно приоткрыв губы, невинный провокатор, собиратель толпы: каждому захочется подойти и взглянуть в ту же сторону - вдруг там прячется что-нибудь интересное? С кого содрал он смертную рубаху - она ему слишком велика, отбеленное санбенито из грубого полотна от плеч до пят закрывает его, как королеву испанскую, только босые пальчики видны из-под подола. А широкие рукава закатаны высоко, точно он стирать собрался - и взгляд невольно ищет клочья пены на голых локтях и на земле. Огромные крылья развернулись свободно и сильно - перья подбиты ветром; наглядное опровержение гневных научных выкладок - о том, что ангелы не могут летать, всем аэродинамическим законам противоречат игры и пируэты аэрных существ. Бедный скиталец любил ангелов-юношей больше ангелов-дев, у испанского ангела - лицо семнадцатилетнего мальчика, хорошенького натурщика-маррана. Неуловимую иудейскую печаль прочитываю я в его мраморных чертах; или, может быть, вспомнив Лию, я горделиво присвоил себе способность отличать, кто еврей, а кто нет? В зыбком и бессознательном мире все сводится к предположениям. Нужно то и дело оставлять засечки, рассыпать хлебные крошки: вот я, вот еще один июльский день, Новое Донское кладбище, трамвайный звон, приглушенный кирпичными стенами, пожелтевшая открытка из Испании. Лишь монжуикский ангел - это ангел смерти, его чистый живой лик напоминает о запавших глазах и проваленном рте, о трупных пятнах, о желтой коже, о восковом носе, о всех частностях и несвязных элементах, на которые распадается мертвое лицо. Он единственный - как смех - близок к телесному разложению, гнили и склепам. И он так мил. По саркофагу вьется надпись - стертая, почти невидная, не по-латыни, по-испански сделанная. Мне бы показать ее Лии или Славе - тем, кто знает испанский, тем, кто недосягаемо далек. Да и они бы едва ли сумели расшифровать затмившийся, будто солнце, текст.  
\- Вы знаете, что тут написано? - спрашиваю я, не рассчитывая на ответ: они могут и обмануть меня, провести, промолчать, если им захочется. Но могут и ответить, сдавшись неведомым побуждениям - а вернее всего, и вовсе без побуждений, просто так, потому что тоже захотелось пооткровенничать. Я старательно демонизирую их, и любой поступок подгоняю под готовую схему. Довольно глупое развлечение, ведь я уже верю в свою выдумку.  
\- Ну конечно, знаем, - Флавиев даже удивляется и плечами пожимает, подмигивая Люсьену. Видал чудака? Такого? Нет, никогда не видал. - Очаровательная надпись. Вы какой перевод хотите - буквальный или облагороженный?  
\- Облагороженный.  
\- Проще простого. Это обращение к покойнику... право, не помню, кто там похоронен, кажется, богатый старичок. Если переводить красиво, получается просто цитата из одной песенки. Знаете ее? "Ты молился с такою силой. Ты заставил меня придти".  
\- Так это ангел смерти?  
\- Ну конечно.  
\- Вот видишь, он знает песенку, - замечает Люсьен.  
А вот сейчас он пережимает, он допускает лишнюю реплику. Конечно, я знаю эту песенку. Я даже подозреваю, что Флавиев и Люсьен заранее осведомлены о том, что за цитаты хранятся у меня в голове, и время от времени перекидываются ими, чтобы приблизиться ко мне, и разбавляют их неизвестными - чтобы не спугнуть меня раньше времени. Слишком часты совпадения. Слишком невинно они спрашивают, знаю ли я ту или иную строку. Слишком нагло они играют наверняка, преподносят мне то, что невозможно запомнить просто так, невозможно услышать "где-то", прочесть случайно и не забыть. Они отлично разбираются в списках моих любимых книг. Возможно, даже лучше, чем я сам.  
Сухую песенку я помню, и помню скупой двустрочный рефрен о капитане испанского флота, и помню, как я услышал ее: летом, на даче, на террасе болтало радио, лилась полночная передача, и я, лежа в постели с журналом (а название я позабыл, и роман, напечатанный в этом журнале, позабыл тоже, только осели обрывки - тридцать седьмой год, провинциальный городок, маленькая девушка и влюбленный нквдшник, и отец девушки, грешный старик, который сначала попадает в тюрьму, потом видит расстрел у бани или у погреба, а потом выходит - будто с того света и умирает, потому что то, что он видел, не может вынести ни человек, ни животное), слушал "Гаснут костры" Агнешки Осецкой (дивное имя - Агнешка, и над Краковом убитый трубач трубит бессменно), и чешскую песню о смерти, и "Степную дудку" Тарковского (и в божественный женский голос я влюбился, как влюбился в фотографию, и наделил им Рахиль)... А потом строго зазвучала гитара, и баллада пошла сверху вниз, баллада с земли Юли Юрьевны и с земли моего прадеда.  
Она никогда не была моею землей - палестинский берег, песок и зной, Масличная гора, пещерные норы. Я восхищался издали, не смея подойти ближе; я и не мог приблизиться, боясь жары и дальних перелетов. Мое беззаконное и безвыходное еврейство жило во мне, еще одну невидимую преграду ставило. Я ничем не отличался от других, я был таким, как все. И я стоял вне всех групп - не еврей и не русский, неведомо кто, merle blanc, белый дрозд. "Ишь, разорался, жид", - сказали мне в весеннем трамвае два года назад, пока я кричал, захлебываясь от отчаяния, на благополучных, чистых и гладеньких старичков, народ-богоносец, три перегона подряд ругавших таких же, как я - нет, мой прадед, как Юля Юрьевна. Голос крови или голос любви вел меня? Нет, ни то, ни другое, а липкий пронзительный ужас, пережженная память: Михоэлс, Еврейский антифашистский комитет, "ночь убитых поэтов", дело врачей, пятый пункт. Что вам сказать? Я был евреем в такое время на земле - и даже евреем-то не был, а был просто жидом.  
Я утопаю в жалости к себе. До чего противное, глупое и бесплодное (как смоковница) чувство. Кто мне сказал, что я непременно должен быть счастлив? И каким наглецом надо родиться, чтобы заявить, будто я - несчастлив сейчас? Пока далек тот летний день, который состарит мою молодость, пока зеленые деревья качаются в голубой вышине, чего же мне нужно еще? Белый ангел смерти (а не тот - черный, из песни; негатив его, перевернутый отпечаток) стоит на коленях, не молится, а подстерегает, как король-птицелов подстерегал журавля у силков (журавля ли?). Он сильнее своей черной тени, он еще верит в то, что можно чашкою вычерпать море, утолить жажду мести, утешить страждущих. Он не признается с мудрою и взрослою простотой, что устал и спустился на землю, надеясь отдохнуть. Забирай меня, гость проворный...  
\- Вы устали? - заботливо спрашивает Флавиев. - Не бойтесь, осталось совсем немного.  
\- Можно читать?  
\- Читай.  
\- Мое путешествие окончено. У меня нет сил продолжать его. Монах-доминиканец исповедал меня и отпустил мне грехи. Я отравлен, мой друг. Постели мне постель, когда я вернусь. Я устал, я болен, я крепко усну.  
\- Так кто же его все-таки отравил? - говорю я, точно законченный материалист: еще бы руки в карманы засунуть и засвистать сквозь зубы, да я не умею. - Доминиканские монахи? Почему не иезуиты?  
\- Бешеные собаки Господа нашего, сами понимаете. Ну, нашего, не вашего, - необходимое пояснение делает Люсьен, подмигивает - все-то он обо мне знает, и смеет даже судить о том, что за бог живет у меня в голове. Редкая самонадеянность.  
\- Полно вам, никто его не травил. Он все выдумал. Воспаление мозговой оболочки приводит к причудливым последствиям.  
\- Не понимаю, отчего он не оставлял подписи. Надо было идти до конца и подписываться лордом Рэндалом, раз уж инсценируешь балладу.  
Флавиев смеется и распускает открытки, как карточную колоду - веером, исписанной изнанкой вверх:  
\- Вы не знаете, что такое почтение к титулам, у вас дурное воспитание, мой друг.  
А вы не знаете, что такое любовь, - мог бы ответить я, но мне скучно, и у меня нет охоты защищать от них неведомого влюбленного идиота. К моим удачным и непроизнесенным ответам прибавляется еще один, ах, каким острым и изящным он мне кажется (как все проглоченные фразы и целые речи). И потом, с Флавиева станется сказать преспокойно: "Да, я не знаю, что это такое" - и оставить меня в дураках и романтиках, сорвать с меня удачно надетый цинический наряд. И я могу лишь в бешеной и бессильной злобе повторять - да что он знает, да откуда ему знать о любви, ему, бесполому, каменному, ледяному, рассуждающему только о красоте ангелов, ему, не смеющему с вожделением взглянуть на своего прелестного спутника, ему бы больше пристало молчать (хоть он и так молчит)! Да лучше бы он завораживал меня рассказами о пудреных маркизах, о белых плечах, о "тайнах корсажей"; да лучше бы он со смехом сплетничал - точно это у всех на слуху - о женском клубе мадемуазель Рокур, о ее лесбийской ложе, где собираются женщины в мужском платье; да лучше бы он, стоит мне отвернуться, пытался сорвать поцелуй с губ Люсьена - и не встречал должного отпора. Тогда бы я поверил, что и он постиг любовь. А до сих пор - ах, я захвачен своими мыслями, я упускаю нити, и мои воздушные шары улетают ли в небо, я ли сам отрываюсь от земли; но отвлекшись от фантазий и обличений, я снова вижу Флавиева и Люсьена. Они стоят, держась за руки. И Флавиев, улыбнувшись, ласково пожимает пальцы Люсьена и говорит, словно продолжает беседу - но не с того места, - и отвечает на мой вопрос:  
\- Мадемуазель Рокур была одной из лучших трагедийных актрис своего времени, лишь роли любовниц не удавались ей, она блистала в ролях героинь и королев и умирала на сцене так, что у нее брали уроки смертельно больные, желая так же умереть на самом деле. В ее холодной красоте было что-то юношеское: она очень долго сохраняла свежий и молодой вид, ее кожа была розова без притираний, прекрасные густые волосы вились от природы. Говорили, что она не стареет оттого, что водится только с женщинами, что, конечно, было неправдою, ведь у нее рос сын, очень хорошенький мальчик. Она не отталкивала мужчин, но мужчины боялись ее и сторонились, она чаще бывала окружена почитателями, нежели поклонниками, ценителями искусства, нежели сладострастниками, содомитами, нежели воздыхателями. В женском клубе, основанном ею, собирались актрисы и дамы, пресыщенные удовольствиями; слухи лгали - они не предавались свальному греху, они не совершенствовались в порочных ласках и не совращали невинных девочек, завлеченных посулами и деньгами, о нет, они всего лишь беседовали о правах женщин и науках, тогда эти вопросы были в большой моде. Под уютным кровом мадемуазель Рокур сплетались любовные связи, маленькие любовницы встречались и расходились, и сама мадемуазель не чуждалась лесбийской страсти: ее подругами были певицы, сестры по сцене, придворные особы, она открыто признавалась, что любит их более мужчин, и они платили ей сполна. Можно ли было вообразить существо прелестнее и удивительнее мадемуазель Рокур, когда она приходила в кофейню в кюлотах и шелковом жилете, и целовала руки и локти своих хорошеньких учениц и соратниц? И можно ли не сокрушаться теперь, когда ее кости смешались с землей, и на желтых дорожках не найти ее следов, и ее голос, полнозвучный и сильный, угас, угас навсегда? Ах, если бы вы знали, как она была хороша, ах, если бы вы знали, как мне недостает ее!  
Он проговаривается - нарочно ли? заканчивая мистификацию на высокой ноте? - он проговоривается, мой бедный Флавиев, почитатель и бескорыстный ценитель искусства, содомит. Я устал от его анекдотов, я ими отравлен, и мне теперь хочется спать. Но последний рассказ, ничем не подкрепленный, ни открытками, ни ангелами, слаще всего и воздушнее: хрупкий призрак мадемуазель Рокур уходит от нас, не оставляя, конечно, следов на дорожке, и тросточка ее постукивает беззвучно, и вьются вокруг, как бабочки, девы-актрисы. Мы смотрим ей вслед, и кланяемся, мы благодарны ей за прощальный привет, небрежный кивок, холодную и трагическую улыбку. Люсьен и Флавиев знакомы с нею коротко, а я беззвучно приникаю к ним, как гость-провинциал, как Жерар де Нерваль схожу с ума, и принимаю луну за яркий огонь рампы. Верхушки деревьев темнеют, стволы вырисовываются четче, как на картоне декораций, и мне жаль, что художники забыли добавить серебряной краски, забыли протянуть по полу лунные лучи. Покуда мадемуазель Рокур удаляется беззвучной и уверенной походкой, в сопровождении робких и милых дев, я вспоминаю имена: Сильвия, Октавия, Аврелия; они похожи на другой перечень - Ленор, Соломинка, Лигейя, Серафита. В последнем имени вновь смешиваются приметы пола, а в воздухе струится бледно-голубой лед. И слышится тихий голос - может быть, голос ушедшей мадемуазель Рокур, может быть, голос Адрианны, еще одной тени из сонма теней. "Ангел, - поет она, - ангел, сойди скорее, в глубь чистилища..." Ах, чего же ты хочешь от меня, мой милый друг, - отвечает ей тот, кто надписывал и посылал кладбищенские открытки, - ах, чего же ты хочешь от меня, ведь я уже в аду.

10

О, как же они мне надоели, заблудшие души, упрямые призраки, пересекающие мой путь. Близится осень, и тает сияние тайны: наши унылые встречи становятся все печальнее, все молчаливее, все короче. Перебраны разговоры, церемонно представлены ангелы, пересмотрены книги, разгаданы или не разгаданы шарады. Мы вычерпали друг друга до дна. Но из глупой прихоти, из детской гордости я не желаю сдаваться, я не хочу уходить - первым, я хочу, чтобы они отцепились от меня. Я обязан получить с них до расставания последнюю услугу, грех бездействия отпустить. Только им, покровителям и пограничникам, архивистам всех миров, должно быть известно, куда скрылась Лия. Я не успокоюсь, пока не найду ее след на дугах мостов. Даже любовь к Рахили постепенно гаснет перед новой одержимостью, перед опрометчивым и страстным желанием - увидеть в последний раз странную, старую, прекрасную Лию. Я сам не знаю, к чему мне это свидание. Но я чувствую твердо: не увидев ее, я не смогу дальше жить, я не покину кладбищенский круг, вечно буду возвращаться на землю, набитую деревьями и крестами, в заповедные пространства-клетки посреди больших городов. И скитаясь по чужим могилам, старея, слабея, я каждую худую и маленькую женщину со спины стану принимать за Лию. Прав был Люсьен, пытаясь прогнать меня с кладбищ: он не отстаивал свою территорию, он не мучился ревностью из-за Флавиева, он старался спасти меня, как умел, но неверную угрозу выбрал. Нет, не в Флавиеве таилась опасность, я сам себе был опасен.  
В дымный и жаркий день, когда город окутывает жуткий лиловый смог от горящих торфяных болот, я встречаю Славу Рощина. Мы сидим в искусственном холоде кофейни, и он курит, имитируя дым и духоту. Мы очень постарели за два года. Я вижу свое отражение в Славином лице, я читаю по нему, что станет со мною через десять и двадцать лет. Впадины под скулами углубляются, четче обозначая форму черепа. Белые руки не загорают, только сильнее покрываются веснушками от солнца. Я изучаю его: к тридцати пяти он пожухнет и увянет, худоба превратится в костлявость, рыжие волосы отступят, оголяя лоб. Романтическая белизна сжатых губ перейдет в брезгливую желчность. Морщины и мешки под глазами, больная печень, раздраженные нервы, сон с горстью снотворных таблеток - я отсыпаю щедро печальные предсказания, я превращаю своего друга в персонажа семейной саги, не от злости (злость ушла безвозвратно), а от безысходности. Куда же нам с ним деваться и как сохранить вечную молодость? Когда я был ребенком, я мог еще верить в командорскую поступь науки, в рецепты бессмертия, в эликсиры для обретения юности (без побочных эффектов - наука выше сатаны). Сейчас я верю так в терпимость и в свободу, в нерушимое главенство права, в неподкупность суда, в широту взглядов, в умягчение нравов. И - вот где я расхожусь с собою-ребенком - я знаю твердо, что мне не доведется увидеть и отведать плоды моей веры. Я не доживу ни до победы над смертью, ни до равенства с братством; мой мир до конца моих дней будет настороженным, недобрым, колючим и едким, и мне придется нарастить толстую шкуру, чтоб защититься от его игл. Мне есть чему поучиться у обретенного друга: он тверже стоит на земле и не открывает своих слабостей. Как странно его душевное равновесие в молодых летах.  
Что ж, грядущая старость идет нам на пользу - в ожидании неотвратимого мы становимся мудрее и выдержаннее (нет, не мы - это я постепенно учусь владеть собою). Он не рассуждает больше ни о сталинской эстетике, ни о коллекции плакатов, ни о красоте лакированной и исправленной действительности. И я не смею спросить напрямую - куда исчезло его увлечение, как сумел он отойти от него, излечиться, точно от дурной болезни? Золотую пудру сметает ветер; быть может, он спешит отведать наслаждение и отыскать истину, пока годы не превратили его в золу и землю, в пепел, дым и прах. Некого больше шокировать, некому пускать пыль в глаза. Он не подсыпает мне отравы в высокий стакан с прозрачною трубочкой - а я в ответ понимаю, что не в истине дело, не дожидаясь, пока последний спазм перехватит горло. Я, мечтавший и нощно, и денно о несносной своей правоте, я знаю, что был несгибаемо упрям, равнодушен и твердолоб, ортодоксален, как худший из ортодоксов - в нежелании прислушаться к нему, понять его и простить. Рядом со мною не было огромного стекла, и я, лишенный спасительного отражения, проделывал то, чего сам боялся: я осуждал, отмахиваясь от доводов защиты, я закрывал глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что видеть не хотел. Мой грех, мое непонимание, моя глухая жестокость - еще могут вернуться ко мне и отплатить за то, что я оттолкнул его когда-то. Ведь и он не забыл об этом (как о таком забудешь?). И, не упрекая, он говорит:  
\- Здорово все-таки, что мы с тобой встретились. Я думал, ты на меня злишься.  
\- Я злился раньше. Но это прошло.  
\- Тем лучше. Ты, в общем-то, зря бесился, я просто дразнил тебя.  
\- Я знаю. Просто у меня тогда было плохо с чувством юмора.  
\- Зато сейчас, я вижу, все хорошо, - хмыкает он.  
Официантка меняет пепельницу. Клетчатая блузка расстегнута на три пуговицы - не от жары, здесь прохладно, но от страха, что станет жарко. За окнами пыльная взвесь стоит в воздухе и на зубах скрипит, и я вижу, как пожилая женщина на ходу достает из сумочки флакончик духов и брызгает себе в лицо и на грудь. Мокрые пятнышки расплываются по ткани (лен? батист? хлопок? не могу разобрать): это не духи - а вода. Освежает на время.  
\- Ну и жара, - говорит Слава. - Азиатская и зверская. Впору поверить в конец света.  
\- Жара как в Ташкенте, - отвечаю я. - В комнате сто градусов: сорок ваших и шестьдесят ташкентских.  
\- Ахматова - Чуковской, я узнал. Разговор с тифозной больной.  
Мы читали одни и те же книги, запоминали одни и те же места. Я счастлив, наверное, сумев окружить себя людьми, которые с полуслова узнают начатые цитаты и заканчивают их, и называют источники. Юля Юрьевна, Лия, Флавиев и Люсьен, а теперь и Слава - мой мирок, мой негласный комитет, мои непересекающиеся, недружные между собою друзья. Как обеднел бы я без них! Как несчастлив был бы, если б не встретил кого-то. И как причудливо тасуются чувства: расставаясь с ними, я ничего не теряю, я уношу с собою частички их душ, маленькие memorabilia в черных кольцах и медальонах. Ах, покидаю я Александрию, - не об этом ли ощущении не-расставания, не-разлуки сказано в последней строке. Все я увижу, но только не тебя, да и надо ли видеть, если тот, кого я покидаю, все равно остается со мной. Так сто раз, миллион раз, повторяющимися и неповторимыми словами описана смерть: как неокончательный, преодолимый разрыв, как отлучение от физической оболочки - и возвращение в фотографии, в запахе, в ласточке и в клене.  
\- Ты хотел бы возвратить восьмидесятые годы, - говорит Слава, не осуждая меня за безумные мечтания, не смеясь, а сострадая (не желает ли он того же, чего хочу я?), - ты хотел бы остановить раздробление интеллигенции. Ты хотел бы, чтоб все мыслящие люди, как тогда, читали все, что появлялось в толстых журналах, одно и то же, и передавали друг другу новые номера, и обсуждали прочитанное, спорили о прошлом и будущем. Ты бы хотел, чтобы никто не ностальгировал по Советскому Союзу, не вспоминал о твердой руке Сталина, не вздыхал о военной мощи, бесплатной медицине, застывших в янтаре ценах. Тебе нужно надеяться, а тогда было самое время для надежд. Тебе нужна вера. Победа духа над плотью. В общем, ты опоздал родиться.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я не знаю.  
Слава прав. Мне нужно многократно повторенное, увеличенное ощущение - причастности, своего среди своих, - то, что я почувствовал, стоя в очереди с цветами, семнадцатого декабря, в страшный мороз. Я должен был родиться раньше и двадцать лет назад топтаться в молчаливой, замерзшей, черно-белой толпе на похоронах Сахарова. Но мне достается только калька, ослабленное и разбавленное вино. Я опоздал на праздник, я не запомнил начала эпохи перемен. Я хочу назад, в страшное, шаткое, юное время, когда еще были живы те, кого я любил - не поэты и не пророки, а просто мои бабушка и дедушка. В глубине моей страсти к прошлому таится житейское и эгоистическое желание: вернуться к семье, к умершим старшим, к своему детству (не в детство, а в ту запомнившуюся легкость и беспечность, которые связались в моем сознании с годами вокруг). Мне отвратительно движение вперед, я люблю одну историю, я не люблю фантастики.  
\- Моя тетка от руки переписывала "Мастера и Маргариту", - внезапно говорит Слава. Никогда прежде он не рассказывал мне о своих родных, не упоминал ни разу никого - даже маму, даже папу, он всегда был героем без семьи, заголовком романа "Sans famille". Мне чудилось, он и не знал семейных связей: при живых родителях был не сиротой, а равноправным сожителем - нет, жильцом. И вдруг он так просто говорит о тетке - а значит, есть еще дядья, родные и сводные братья и сестры, кузены, кузины, покойные и беспокойные grands-parents. Еще одна моя фантазия распадается - и так мне и надо.  
\- От руки? - переспрашиваю я, и он кивает, улыбаясь. Его лицо преображается - таким я его и в университете не знал: ласковым и юным. Это лицо для дома, не для друзей. Я больше не друг ему, и от меня не надо скрываться.  
\- У них тогда еще не было машинки, а книгу надо было вернуть. И тетка переписывала от руки, у нас до сих пор лежат где-то тетрадки.  
\- Школьные?  
\- Общие, толстые. В черных переплетах, коленкоровых, что ли. Ну, знаешь, такие, для записи рецептов... или лекций.  
\- И ты их видел, в самом деле?  
\- Я даже читал. Когда учился в старшей школе, классе в десятом. У нас уже давно была обычная книга, пятитомник Булгакова...  
\- Черного цвета, - подхватываю я. - Издание начала девяностых.  
\- Черного цвета, - подтверждает Слава, не выказывая удивления. Он уже привык, что наши вкусы и наши книги изумительно совпадают - и не собирается всякий раз кричать: "Вот, вот оно, поразительно, откуда ты знаешь?". - Но мне было интереснее читать то, что переписала тетка. Тексты идентичны, а ощущение совершенно иное.  
Очарование рукописи неодолимо: все книжники и собиратели знают об этом. И я в антикварных магазинах перебирал благоговейно и безнадежно - никогда у меня не хватало денег, - хрупкие записочки от руки, девичьи альбомы с засушенными ландышами, переводными картинками, прелестными и жалкими стихами (о, будь они напечатаны, я бы даже смеяться над ними не стал, я бы просто не заметил их), зашифрованные депеши маркиза Томмазо Античи. Меня завораживала не оболочка, сделанная из роскошных полукожаных переплетов с тиснениями и бинтами, из толстых листов бумаги верже с водяными знаками и гербами, из плюшевых обложек, цветов, золоченых корешков, филиграней и литер, - о нет, душа, запечатленная орешковыми чернилами, великое многообразие начертаний, нажимов и наклонов, россыпь букв, незримое прикосновение живой руки - вот что сводило меня с ума, вот что влюбляло меня в разборчивые и неразборчивые записи. И даже текст, перепечатанный миллионы раз, запрещенный и разрешенный вновь, разлетевшийся по миру, ставший любимой книгой для тех, кто книг не читает вовсе, но не хочет отставать от ценителей и знатоков, - даже этот текст, перешедший в синие строчки в тетрадке, неотразим и великолепен. Зависть и вожделение воскресают в сердце (самые восхитительные редкости, преподносимые Флавиевым, не смогли вызвать такой алчной жажды), я близок к тому, чтобы вымолить у Славы эту фамильную реликвию, шантажом стребовать (но нечем его шантажировать, я ничего дурного о нем больше не знаю), выкупить, украсть. Я понимаю, как можно было оставить понятную, привычную глазу печать - и разбирать ломкую рукопись, едва ли четкую, едва ли аккуратную. Его тетка торопилась, переписывая по ночам, в мертвенном свете ночника, а не луны. Времени оставалось мало, книгу надо было вернуть.  
\- А твоя тетя переписала что-нибудь еще? - мне уже недостает одной рукописи, я надеюсь найти - ворох, как на чердаке удачливые ловцы натыкались на сундуки со старыми, никому не нужными книгами. Через сотню лет - если не будет пожара - коленкоровые тетради превратятся в редкий курьез, в причудливый образец цензурной эры, периода нехватки книг. - Занятно, это же не просто самиздат, это что-то... хм, как списки "Горя от ума". Или как монастырская книга.  
\- Только без виньеток и заставок, и красных буквиц. Нет, потом купили машинку, и тетка стала перестукивать что попало. А дед увлекался переплетным делом и переплетал ее машинопись, - Слава усмехается ласково, как женщина, и я понимаю, как сильно он любил - или любит - свою семью; он не эстет и не ниспровергатель ценностей, он домашний ребенок, книжный ребенок, цветок из уютной теплицы. Запоздалою попыткою бунта - или дразнилкой, или проказой, - была его собирательская затея, его публичное восхваление красот сталинского безвременья. Что говорили об этом его интеллигентные родные: ужасались ли, вздыхали или пожимали плечами - пройдет у него, перебесится? Все прошло, он перебесился.  
\- В общем, у нас вдруг получилась настоящая типография на дому... ну, не типография, а так, филиальчик. Ночами наша "Оптима" гремела, как пулемет, на всю Москву. Хотя это была не "Оптима", а "Эрика", понятия не имею, где дед ее умудрился достать.  
\- А, ГДРовский импорт.  
\- Дефицит.  
Возможно, наша радость и наша беда таятся в незнании. Я никогда не думал об этом прежде - но так ли я далек от былого Славиного увлечения, так ли я далек от ненавистных мне хвалителей тридцатых-пятидесятых годов? Я тоже идеализирую прошлое, только выбираю отрезки поприятнее: любовь к свободе отбивает охоту к критическому мышлению. Мне мнится, что в мои прекрасные восьмидесятые, в волшебное переменчивое время на второй план отступали очереди, пустые магазинные полки, талоны, разруха, страх и крушение веры; освобожденные, выпущенные из ящика правда и надежда (и мне не стыдно повторять в мыслях эти громкие слова) затмевали все остальное. Мне милее неустойчивость, чем стабильность, мне милее права, чем кормушка. Я знаю, что свобода лучше несвободы. И все-таки я трус, и я боюсь выходить на митинги, потому что меня могут ударить по лицу.  
Не от страха ли я и хочу обратно, в эпоху стихийных собраний и демонстраций, где слишком много было лиц - и слишком мало кулаков. Я читал книги и документы, я помню следующее десятилетие, последнее десятилетие века, собственное детство, я могу перебрасываться приметами и вехами - с Лией, с Юлей Юрьевной, теперь и со Славой, - я знаю все, я ничего не знаю. Я точно человек, влюбленный в исторические романы, вижу лишь подвиги, великие свершения, зарницы, заресничные выдуманные страны - а что бы я сказал, попав в голодный год, в бестолковщину и сутолоку, в открытое море? Мне сейчас легко судить, сытому и пристроенному, а какой страх я испытал бы, очутившись внезапно в утлом, как бадейка, мире, в черной сладимой воде? Тогда-то было куда как страшно: никто ничего не знал, никто никого не боялся и не защищал, и по ночам выходили на улицы лихие люди с кистенями, потомки "прыгунчиков" из Питера девятнадцатого года.  
Нет, нет, что я такое говорю? Я выдумываю себе разные страхи и готовлю пути для отступления. Мне и здесь очень страшно жить - без кистеней, без напрыгивающих из ниоткуда сверчков в огромных белых хламидах (чтоб не видно их было на снегу), в покое и уюте, в вязкой стабильности, в свете налитых доверху фонарей. Звучит надо мною унылая песенка, с гиканьем и посвистом, таскается по пятам, как собака, и ничего не боится - это я должен бояться. Одни и те же слова возвращаются ко мне, меняя обличье, не меняя сути: "Мы те, кому дана власть над такими как ты. Поэтому очень дорого стоит мой расквашенный нос. Уж конечно дороже чем твоя жизнь". Сказка сбывается, аллегория сбрасывает хитон и котурны. Мне показывают правду пострашней карнавальных рож.  
Я эскапист и жалкий мечтатель, беспомощный наблюдатель, смотритель маяка из слоновой кости. Поделом мне. Да, я не поддавался подгнившим соблазнам, я отказался от любви к старшему брату, выдержал искус; но чем я лучше Славы, чем я лучше этого бескорыстного мальчика, работающего в "Мемориале", может быть, и вовсе без денег? Я остался чистеньким, вот и все. На меня не пришлось потратить ни куска мыла.  
Чувствует ли он теперь, как мне стыдно перед ним? Я не сорвусь в достоевское бесноватое покаяние, не упаду на колени, стягивая скатерть - вместе с пепельницей, солонкой, перечницей, кульком салфеток; но как мне загладить мою вину, как признать, что я зря ненавидел его? У стойки с тортами и счетами томится официантка, где-то жужжит кофейная мельница, дверь открывается, звякает колокольчик, лиловый дым входит с улицы и смешивается с голубым и серым дымом сигарет. В конце концов, тут можно задохнуться насмерть. И я спрашиваю, будто ничего не происходит, будто не было ни разочарования, ни расхождения, будто не о чем вспоминать и нечего стыдиться:  
\- И что же вы перестукивали, статьи из "Граней" и "Континента"?  
\- Я - ничего, меня тогда и в проекте не было. Отец говорит, тамиздатовские журналы просто прочитывали от корки до корки, но не множили, боялись. Да и руки отвалятся набивать все интересное. Так что тетка перепечатывала все больше стихи, Мандельштама, Гумилева, Иванова раннего, Цветаеву, Кузмина. Понятия не имею, откуда она их брала: кто-то давал на время, наверно, проверенный человек - проверенному человеку. Еще до перестройки, в начале восьмидесятых. Конечно, иногда они были жутко перевраны, иногда строчки выпадали, а то и целые строфы. Но...  
И Слава говорит то, что я понимаю - ах, как я понимаю, как рвется мое сердце к нему, точно я влюблен впервые, навеки снова я влюблен: даже теперь, вспоминая эти стихи, он видит перед собою не страницы академических изданий, зеленой Новой Библиотеки Поэта, а пожелтевшую обтрепавшуюся бумагу, прыгающие черные строчки, с опечатками, с исправленными карандашом буквами. Ему уже не выкинуть из головы, не переделать в памяти то, что он прочел в детстве, раскрыв наугад глухую папку. Куда мне деться в этом январе, раскрытый город сумасбродно цепок. Не город, нет, но эти стихи - только они цепки, как терновник, как репья, как барбарисовые иглы; они впиваются, завязают и навсегда остаются. И оседает тоска (на дне зрачков, под твердыми ласточками круглых бровей), оттого, что надо проживать и дальше тащить эту обретенную красоту, не зная, что делать с ней, и куда она исчезнет, когда наступит конец.  
О нет, ничего с ней не случится: отлежавшись в холодной постели, она прилетит из гроба, и снова вымотает чью-то душу, накрутит на спицы, как парка - пряжу. Мы, ничего не создающие, пойманы на крючок, заворожены, как дудочкой, бессмысленною музыкой бормотаний и созвучий. Мы сумасшедшие и благополучные, мы выросли в любви и теперь нам любви не нужно: ни родины, ни дома, ни изгнанья. Легче была бы наша жизнь, если б мы сейчас обсуждали работу и отдых, невест и официанток, автомобили, компьютеры, ослепительное отверстое будущее, землю и смену погоды. Но мы - нет, довольно говорить за двоих, я, я, я, что за дикое слово, - я один не хочу легкой жизни.  
\- Да, так где же ты все-таки работаешь? - спрашиваю я, уводя моего невинного (виноватого) друга с опасной дороги. Я чувствую себя одновременно и пациентом, и сиделкой: он болен, а она приглядывает за ним и предупреждает посетителя, палец прижимая к губам, - что нельзя говорить с ним на эту тему, он взволнуется и забеспокоится. Лучше обсуждать светлые и радостные предметы, повседневные мелочи, забавные происшествия, что угодно, только не стихи, только не прошлое, только не утраченную свободу. Иначе он опять начнет бросаться на мягкие стены, или - в лестничные пролеты. Я сам знаю, от чего надо меня оберегать.  
Слава отвечает - где: Лия была права. Из неразличимых линий складываются и распадаются наши треугольники: я, Рахиль и Лия, я, Флавиев и Люсьен, я, Лия и Слава. Только Юля Юрьевна существует вне границ, выходит из поля ("Где вы теперь? Кто вам целует пальцы?" - под расстроенное фортепиано поет себе и поет Пьеро, и я не могу отождествить себя с ним, даже если напудрюсь добела и взмахну длинными рукавами). Я вновь ощущаю приступ зависти. Я завидую всем, всем, кто окружает меня - и Славе, и Лии, и Юле Юрьевне - за то, что они лучше меня, за то, что они, в конце концов, не я. Я застрял в собственном сознании, завис и завяз в себе. Высохший древесный лист, заложенный между книжных страниц - вот кто я такой. Какой кокетливый образ.  
Сколько же можно упиваться собою, сколько можно все проводить сквозь себя, все лучи преломлять, воображая себя стеклом, линзой, кристаллом? Удлиненное и узкое лицо Славы усыпано веснушками, рыжие волосы горят, и кожа бела. Я никогда не замечал прежде, а он, пожалуй, похож на англичанина - малокровного и истощенного, Итонского питомца, завсегдатая архивов и библиотек. Но к английской крови примешивается французская, и еврейская, и латинская: в нем бродит взрывоопасная смесь. Беседа вьется вокруг "Мемориала", мне бы сейчас напомнить ему о Лии - а я боюсь отчего-то, и спрашиваю о прадедушке.  
\- Как? - переспрашивает Слава и достает записную книжку. - Давыд или Давид?  
\- Давид, как Дар. Давид Эмильевич Зильберштейн.  
\- Ладно, посмотрю, что можно найти. Где его арестовали, в Москве? Это точно? В тридцать седьмом?  
\- В тридцать восьмом, но точного месяца я не знаю. И где он жил, в каком районе, я тоже не знаю.  
\- Ну, это ничего, - отвечает Слава, привыкнув, наверно, к крохам информации, к скудным сведениям, к страшной малости - имени, фотографии, выцветшим строчкам в домовой книге - оставшимся от человека. - Найдем. Дай мне твой телефон, а то я его, кажется, потерял.  
Я диктую телефон, мы очень много пьем - воду, сок, холодный чай, какие-то коктейли. Кондиционированный воздух слишком сух, он не освежает и не остужает. Слава рассыпает пепел по столику: он хуже видит, он так и норовит ткнуть окурком мимо пепельницы. Еще несколько лет, и он совсем ослепнет. Надо бы посоветовать ему очки. Лето идет к концу, а сумерки еще светлы, и сквозь марево не разглядеть дома. Будто остатки белых ночей настигают нас в сместившемся мире, вслед за пожарами и расплавленным асфальтом, вслед за алым солнцем на раскаленном небе, вслед за умирающими, как в пустыне, деревьями и птицами. Из шлангов поливают на рассвете траву, а к десяти утра она снова желтеет и сохнет, бессильно стелется по земле. Мне уже не страшно и не мучительно. Мне даже неинтересно, когда все кончится, и температура упадет.  
\- В такую жару работать невозможно. Сидим под вентиляторами, жжем электричество, кутим напропалую, а толку чуть - все равно мозги вареные с горошком. Позавчера моя коллега упала в обморок прямо на улице. Мы боялись, что тепловой удар, но нет, слава богу, солнечный. Теперь подарим ей шляпу, пусть щеголяет.  
\- Да, очень жарко.  
\- Очень жарко.  
Мертвая петля - разговор о погоде, мы возвращаемся в ту же точку, с которой начали. В первые недели жара была новостью, ужасом, карой и египетским стоном, но теперь все устали не от нее - а от непрерывных слов о ней, однокоренных упрямых слов: "жарко", "зажаримся", "жарища", "пожар". Пусть все сгорит.  
\- Твои родственники выписывали журналы в перестройку? - вдруг спрашивает Слава. - Или покупали?  
\- Выписывали. Купить было невозможно.  
\- Подписаться тоже.  
\- Они как-то умудрялись.  
\- И что вам приносили?  
\- Да то же, что и всем. "Огонек", "Новый мир", "Знамя". Ну, еще "Дружбу народов", его Союз писателей выпускал, и "Известия ЦК КПСС".  
\- А, да, там публиковали занятные документы, я знаю. Я читал.  
Тема найдена вновь: мы раздуваем очарование старых журналов, раскладываем костер. Можно ли почувствовать то же самое, взяв годовую подшивку в библиотеке, раскрыв в читальном зале ничейный экземпляр - затрепанный или новенький, не тронутый чужими пальцами? Мы счастливчики, наши родители и родные заранее позаботились о будущем чтении и схоронили запасы: стопы журналов они сложили номер к номеру и обвязали крест-накрест бечевкой, и спрятали на пятнадцать, на двадцать лет; пока однажды летом мы с удивительной синхронностью, точно разлученные в детстве близнецы, не спросили - а что бы почитать? - и не развязали первые узлы.  
Я не знаю ничего прекраснее, чем внезапное слияние воспоминаний, пересечение пережитого: разве может кто-то другой полюбить то, что так дорого мне? - и как я могу после не полюбить его? Так бывает - от музыки и от стихов, от подхваченных с полуслова строчек, от одного названия, от пересказанного сюжета, - безнадежно и упоительно, будто во сне, в смутно всплывшей пре-жизни. Опьянение и восторг, и я знаю уже, что после наступит разочарование, но не могу удержаться. Я доиграюсь, я потеряю голову, сорвавшись в пропасть - и все равно, и все равно, разве высокая болезнь не стоит похмелья? Запойная радость сводит с ума - и глупо, и грешно, и сладко. Мы задыхаемся, мы сыпем на стол, как марки, как монеты, слова и образы - нет, не филателисты и не нумизматы, а собиратели книжных отпечатков, книжных теней, книжных скорлупок. "Новый мир" - в бело-голубой обложке, "Знамя" - в бело-красной, "Огоньки" разноцветные, шуршащие, пестрые, с яркими картинками - это рисунки Ефросиньи Керсновской; вот "Известия" ЦК КПСС, забитые под завязку истинами, разоблачениями, документами ("Совершенно секретно!", "Хранить вечно!"), а вот серые книжки "Дружбы народов", с косою эмблемой: белые руки нежат темно-красное дерево.  
\- Я впервые прочитал "Верного Руслана" именно в журнале.  
\- А я - "Иванькиаду".  
\- Я тоже. Я хохотал, как псих, а когда дочитал, стало так страшно, будто я костью подавился.  
\- Да, да, я помню то же самое.  
Мы перебиваем друг друга, нависаем над столиком, упираясь локтями, как свихнувшиеся болельщики - нет, просто алкоголики, над невидимым бутылочным частоколом. Неужели у меня тоже безумно горят глаза? Красные пятна расплываются на щеках, сейчас даже Лия не назовет Славу "красивым парнем" - у него же руки трясутся от алчности: в сознании, как в пещере, свалены сокровища, и он скорее умрет, чем отдаст их кому-нибудь - и умрет, если их не отдаст. Имена летают по выгнутой воздушной дуге, сверкающие имена-светлячки (они живые и светятся), мы просто называем их и сходим от них с ума: Корнилов, неопубликованный Слуцкий, Найман, "Реквием", Мирон Левин, нет, Левин позже, в "Неве", в девяносто втором или третьем, это Чуковская в "Неве", нет, Левин, не говори глупостей, Левин в "Огоньке", Чичибабин, красные помидоры кушайте без меня, Межиров, нет, к черту Межирова, Бродский, Губанов, Геннадий Трифонов, все ахматовские сироты, эмигранты, была б жива Цветаева, Гумилев, Мандельштам, Анна Баркова, в конце концов! И цепи тянутся, звено за звеном, никак не оборвать нить, которой не надо бы длиться, еще Иванов, и Ходасевич, и Поплавский, Петровых, Тарковский, Самойлов, Вадим Делоне. Несочетаемые, несвязанные, запретные и запрещенные стихи струятся, как лавина, великий снежный аваланш - не стой у них на пути. Можно схватиться насмерть за одну запомнившуюся строку: я доказываю, что "Холст тридцать семь на тридцать семь, такого же размера рамка" - написал Делоне, а Слава кричит шепотом, что я идиот, это Губанов, Губанов, черт побери! И наизусть, взахлеб (официантка подскакивает к столику, подумав, наверно, что мы зовем ее - расплатиться или снова пепельницу сменить) бормочет: "Полина, полынья моя" - и топит меня в этой полынье. Господь, спаси меня, помилуй, ну что я вам такого сделал? Официантка убегает, дослушав, но Слава не видит ее - он торжествует победу. Отчего же мне запомнилось, что это писал Делоне, может ли быть, что где-то - в каком журнале, или не в журнале, а в антологии, где отыщешь теперь? - его стихи были напечатаны рядом со стихами Губанова, и сплавились воедино. Они ничуть не похожи, звук другой.  
\- Это все? - и где-то еще в подсознании сидит уверенность - неведомая, что "Полина" - это поэма, а то, что Слава прочел, слишком коротко, слишком бесформенно; и откуда я беру эти знания, я, спутавший двух поэтов две минуты назад, я, впервые услышавший название, имя - Полина? Это мучительное вдохновение свыше, вдохновение без творчества и без огня, странные озарения, точно вспышки лампы-"молнии". Я призываю грозу на нашу сухую землю.  
\- Нет, половина, но я ее не помню и не люблю. Поищи где-нибудь, ее печатали до конца.  
Он берет кривоногое лето-коня, он вбит, как гвоздь, в корабль страсти, а над нами плывут тучи, как рыбы, черным косяком, мне забывать тебя не хочется, как Паганини - муки творчества, моя роскошная избранница, ты в мире скромница и странница, и мне до боли ты нужна. Я не хочу избавляться от этого мутного голосового потока, от слов-камней, сталкивающихся в нем, звенящих и проносящихся мимо, словно кометы. Огненные хвосты бьют меня по щекам, но я молчу, я жду, когда он выдохнется, исторгнув, как мокроту и рвоту, прекрасные и нежные строки. Ты тоже женщина, мой мальчик, тоже женщина, ты тоже, как она, творенье сна - ах, это уже другой голос вплетается, но из того же мира, из сладкого, и хрупкого, и снежного; из-за холмов, где перекликаются и поют ледяные соловьи, из кристального Элизиума.  
А Слава говорит:  
\- Я люблю у Делоне "Улыбку в собственную сторону", и все, наверно. Я в метро опускаю пятак, двое в штатском идут по пятам...  
А я отвечаю:  
\- А помнишь Коржавина?  
И мы читаем хором, так упоенно попадая в единый ритм, будто приучены были читать вдвоем, как братья, - то старое, о спящем городе и свете автомобильных фар, о цветущих акациях и кленах, о ночных звонках и шевелении дверных цепочек, кандальных цепочек (о, увиденное между строчек, в непременной перекличке текста с текстом, в метафизической реальности). Наивный пафос приземлен и прост, все произнесено до конца, до капли выговорено, открыто и жутко: "И я бродил в акациях, как в дыме, и мне тогда хотелось быть - врагом". Ничем не победить, ничем не перебить эту простоту: моему желанию дается имя. Я тоже хочу быть врагом. Все, о чем говорила Лия, замкнуто здесь: рой черных закрытых машин, ночь, гулкий рык приближающегося мотора, шаги на лестнице, тишина у дверей, вдох и выдох, и резкий звонок, звук-лезвие, вскрывающий сон, как труп.  
\- А "Подражание армянскому"? - спрашиваю я потом, выцеживаю последние капельки мстительности, сладкий и мутный осадок. Прощу ли я ему когда-нибудь - не на словах, а в душе - то время, когда он в угоду собственному развлечению отказывался от любимых стихов и притворялся, будто не знает их? Теперь-то я вижу, что он все знал прекрасно, лучше меня знал; но все пересиливало одно стремление - казаться хуже себя-настоящего, истинного себя. Его ничем не смутишь, он смеется беззвучно, одним ртом, как в немом фильме.  
\- Все-таки я тебя тогда поймал, - произносит он, отсмеявшись, - а ты поверил, надо же. Не обижайся, но ты тогда был так серьезен, что мне нравилось тебя дразнить, ты очень смешно кипятился и пыхтел.  
\- Как чайник?  
\- Как чайник.  
\- Ты меня мистифицировал?  
\- Что-то вроде. Хотя это розыгрыш, а не мистификация. Ты до сих пор веришь, будто можешь с одного взгляда догадаться, что за стихи у человека в голове. А это неправильно, может быть, он вообще стихов не читает, или не запоминает, или не любит, его рифма доводит до бешенства.  
\- А белые стихи?  
\- Я помню только одно - "Я не увижу знаменитой Федры".  
\- В старинном многоярусном театре. Неправда, я никому в голову не лезу. Я тебя проверял на вшивость.  
\- Королева материка, - отвечает он невпопад, выхватив вновь высший смысл и зашифрованную отсылку. Это самое изощренное искусство, и он владеет им: ему нет равных в моей игре, в игре Юли Юрьевны, в играх сотен и сотен таких же, как мы, низателей бисера, словоплетов и ловцов цитат. Как одержимые монахи, мы живем ради книг, переходим из книги в книгу, соединяем и распускаем тексты, словно сотканные за день вуали, и вместо нарцисса вышиваем розу, не зная, как это случилось. Мы поем и читаем, побеждая чужими словами свой страх пространства, коридоров, одиночества, гудков вдали.  
А вечером, когда уже пора уходить, Слава гасит последнюю сигарету (пачка кончилась, слава богу, он стал много курить) и читает последнее стихотворение, которого я не знаю:  
\- Я живу в ожидании краха,  
Унижений и новых утрат.  
Вот и все, смежили очи гении. К рою строк прибавляются еще восемь ритмичных и равновеликих, чтобы мучить меня и утешать меня в моем одиночестве. Все кончается на полуслове, и если б сейчас пришлось сжечь эти стихи, записанные на салфетке или на обороте счета, я все равно не смог бы их позабыть. Я как сумасшедший, с неразборчивой и голодной памятью, ничего не забываю и ничего не предаю. Я не люблю ни мужчин, ни женщин (не в этом ли грехе я признавался Юле Юрьевне?), я люблю только мертвых, тексты и книги. Истертые карты Америки, белых павлинов.  
\- Нам надо еще как-нибудь встретиться, - говорит Слава, прощаясь. Мы стоим на улице в сиреневом дыму, и никуда от него не деться, надо дышать. Пусть легкие привыкают.  
\- Да.  
\- Я постараюсь что-нибудь выяснить о твоем прадедушке.  
\- Спасибо.  
Горло дерет, и я экономлю слова. В расплавленном городе смазаны границы: легко одетые тени уже не имеют пола, каждый собеседник - не "он", не "она", а просто "ты" (обоеполое существо Марсель из казино в Ницце, ушедшей в пурпур и виссон). Меня ничто не останавливает, кроме моей усталости и бесконечной любви к одиночеству. Мне не хочется ни с кем быть, мне нужно уходить одному. Эту отъединенность называют признаком гомосексуальности, скрытностью, инаковостью, уродством. Лия повторяет у меня в голове: "Возможно, вы чересчур ему нравились". Возможно. Теперь, когда исчезли иные разногласия - идеологические? душевные? те, что важнее физических, те, что не касаются тела, - мне безразлично, как я ему нравлюсь. Мы снова друзья, мы дружим крепче, чем прежде, чего же мне надо еще? Так умирающая Катерина Ивановна бормочет: "Du hast Diamanten und Perlen..." - с идеальным произношением парфетки, первой ученицы, институточки в белом фартуке; и заканчивает мучительно, отхаркивая мокроту с кровью: "Mädchen, was willst du mehr?" Чего же я еще хочу, неужели опять - чтобы меня только оставили в покое? Я так и буду всегда убегать, это безнадежно, это не поддается исправлению. Врожденная трусость неизлечима.  
\- Ну, пока.  
\- Да, давай, счастливо.  
И преодолевая взаимную неловкость (остаток ее, осадок), мы подаем друг другу руки - чужой, официальный жест; мы и в университете никогда не прощались так. Ладони еще не успели вспотеть, кожа суха и приятна. Мы долго не разнимаем рук, мы молчим, как будто расстаемся надолго: все сказано, и только séparation de corps маячит впереди. Возможно, ему нужно утешение, и я говорю:  
\- Вот жара спадет, и пойдем гулять. Куда захочешь, на Ленгоры, или к Новодевичьему, или в Коломенское. Подышим воздухом, а то засиделись.  
Слава кивает и отпускает меня. Непроговоренное "Да, конечно", никчемное "Да, конечно", ничего не значащее - провисает блестящею ниткой. Ну скажи что-нибудь. А что сказать, что? Придумай. Всегда найдется что-то важное. Отвяжутся от меня когда-нибудь сумасшедшие, проклятые, лебединые цитаты? О, теперь я понял, кто такие Флавиев и Люсьен. Они составлены из текстов, которые я повторяю наяву и во сне, они знают меня насквозь, потому что вышли из моего сознания, отделились от меня, описали круг и вернулись ко мне - изящные, равнодушные, гордые. Они не захотят меня спасти. А ночь идет, и сил осталось мало, и сумерки августовские не приносят прохлады: все тот же вязкий воздух пружинит, как подушка, в высоком дыму мигают фонари. Мне нужно вернуться в пустую квартиру, принять холодный душ и лечь под вентилятор, дрожа от свежести (единственные минуты в дне, когда я мерзну и укрываюсь простынею). Никто меня не ждет, и слава богу, и я мог бы бросить все и уехать на дачу, если б не эта безумная любовь, если б не мои ожившие двойники, чужие создания, осколки поэтов. В конце концов, я должен разобраться с ними. И сегодня, перебрасываясь стихами со Славою, разве не старался я вызвать их, приманить их заклинаниями, как голубей. Так дольше не может продолжаться, пора рассеять наваждение: иначе выдумка убьет выдумщика.  
\- Ты все еще собираешь книги?  
Слава окликает меня сквозь дым, как сквозь туман. Голоса искажаются, не разберешь - далеко он стоит, близко ли. Мне бы притвориться, что я ничего не услышал, но я отвечаю:  
\- Да.  
Как будто мы переговариваемся, стоя на разведенных крыльях мостов. Петербургская желтизна разливается в небе, и раздвигаются улицы, становясь тоньше, прямее и шире; желчью и яичным желтком смазаны стены домов - правительственных зданий, где-то рядом бьются каналы в граните. Я вернулся в мой город, знакомый до слез; я люблю не настоящий город, с историческим центром и окраинами двадцатого века, а город из слов и эмигрантских воспоминаний, утонувший прекрасный китеж, царьград, атлантиду, ледяную звезду, Петрополь, Петрополис (кусочек, унесенный за границу, город в издательстве, город в книге). Золотая игла пронзает небо, черных ангелов крылья остры. Я мог бы сесть на поезд и за двенадцать часов приехать туда - но мне лень и жарко, я устал. Мне дорого это краткое слияние, призрачная прелесть двух листов кальки с планами и картами, сложенных вместе, внезапно воплотившийся проект Петросквы - порождение вдохновенного безумца, ребенка вдохновенной и безумной эпохи. Я стою на перепутье, я не вижу, куда идти в этом тумане. Я только слышу, как где-то Слава говорит негромко:  
\- Я вспомнил: у меня как раз завалялась одна забавная книжка. Из чаяновских изданий. Тебе, наверно, будет интересно, а мне она ни к чему.  
\- Это редкость.  
\- Да нет, я не собиратель.  
"Ты лжешь", - я не говорю ему. Крючок уже воткнут под ребра: мой друг играет наверняка, все мои друзья так играют. И кто открыл им тайну: я не могу устоять, если меня поманят книгою. "Когда-нибудь ты сойдешь с ума" - кто напророчил мне это, какая-нибудь девушка, желавшая мне добра? "Для тебя весь мир превратится в книги, если понадобится, ты себя продашь за книгу, ты спятишь, ты пропадешь. Остановись". Верно, верно, моя ласковая подруга, задолго до меня сказал один бедняга: "Ведь мы живем ради книг". И разве не забавно - из множества путей выбрать протоптанную его башмаками тропинку, извратить любовь, из текста черпать удовольствие и удовлетворение? Уж сколько их упало в эту бездну, моих предшественников, моих некровных предков. И когда не сдерживают обеты и правила, не все ли равно, что отдавать за соблазнительную и сладострастную книгу - небесный глобус или собственную честь?  
\- Если хочешь, пойдем ко мне ночевать, я тебе ее покажу. Не волнуйся, у меня сейчас никого дома нет, все уехали на дачу.  
\- У меня тоже.  
\- В городе можно умереть.  
\- Да.  
\- Так пойдем ко мне?  
\- Да.  
Теперь я не убегу. Мы идем пешком, он живет где-то недалеко (а дым съедает таблички с названиями улиц, и я не запоминаю дороги), и не разговариваем. Мне снова нечем дышать. На Мцхету падает звезда. Крошатся огненные волосы. Крича нечеловечьим голосом. На Мцхету падает звезда. Я повторяю про себя строчку за строчкой, договариваю и начинаю снова. На Мцхету падает звезда. Уже не больно ей разбиться. Как я мог жить когда-то, не зная этих стихов? Чем я спасался от бесконечного отчаяния? Мне страшно, и душно, и хочется лечь. Я сам сделан из чужих строф и абзацев прозы, из капель чужой крови, из чужих костей и чужой плоти, если меня толкнуть посильнее - я рассыплюсь словами, которые были сказаны до меня. И ничто на свете не может меня по-настоящему задеть, смутить или оскорбить, и я ко всему на свете равнодушен, кроме выдумок и книг, потому что мое тело и нематериальное сознание, мое строчное "я" - только одни слова, слова и слова, как дым, дым и дым, нет, еще легче, скуднее, смутнее.

11

Жара покидает город, желтыми ручейками утекает в предместья, по областям и губерниям расползается, и налетевшие на окраины дожди прорывают тонкую пленку, прибивают жару к земле. В осевшем дыму, как в пыли после землетрясения, стоят оголенные дома и пожелтевшие до срока деревья. В игоревом Путивле выгорела трава - и не только в Путивле, а в каждом дворе и на каждой клумбе, в Сокольниках, в дендропарке, в Лосиноостровском, в Нескучном саду, везде, сколько взгляда хватает, никнет иссохший клевер, никнут лопухи и полевые остроконечные травки, которым я не знаю названия. Сколько ни поливали их по утрам из шлангов - к полудню испарялась последняя влага, и падал пепел, как снег, как черный пух, и осенняя листва закручивала края: каждый лист становился лодочкою. Может быть, теперь для этих лодочек потекут ручьи. Небо густеет и голубеет, по небу бродят облака, пока еще нежные, легкие, не отягощенные дождями; но где-то далеко по ночам раскатывается гром, и вспыхивает зарево на горизонте. Ветер проносится сквозь распахнутые по привычке окна, вздувает занавески, полощет их, как в воде, выгоняя прогорклый дымный запах. У людей пред праздником уборка, люди больше не ждут конца света, успокоившись до следующего июня. Я разговариваю с теткой по телефону и обещаю, что приеду на дачу, пока не наступила осень. Мне только и надо уладить последние дела. К недельной поездке за город я готовлюсь, как самоубийца к выстрелу, и едва удерживаюсь, чтоб не написать завещание, расставляю книги на полках и стираю скопившуюся пыль. Очнувшись от жары, столкнувшись со Славою, я вспоминаю тех, о ком не вспоминал много лет, и мне внезапно хочется увидеть людей, которых я знал когда-то, в школе и в университете, людей, которых я по-своему любил. Мне недостает жалкого счастья. Наверно, я в самом деле слишком долго пробыл на кладбище - и мне надо переменить окружение, пройтись по забытым местам, чтобы потом вернуться обратно к могилам, в блаженном утомлении после долгого, вымышленного, приснившегося путешествия.  
Я оборачиваю в газету обретенную книгу: впервые за десять месяцев нашего знакомства (если я правильно подсчитал их по пальцам) не Флавиев принесет частичку своих сокровищ, чтобы хвастаться и хвалиться передо мною, а я сам - поманю его земной редкостью, как манили и зазывали меня. Колесо фортуны оборачивается, обод возносит меня вверх, а Флавиева повергает в пыль; как сладко утешать себя такими романтическими выдумками, как сладко верить в высшую справедливость. Каждому воздастся в конце концов, - читал я и говорили мне, но я знаю: мой конец наступит скорее чужого воздаяния. Так уж заведено. Заверчено давно. И я педантично готовлю себе путь для отступления: мое бегство в Варенн обязано сойти успешнее бегства королевы.  
Я хочу попрощаться с Рахилью: моя любовь не стала холоднее, но притихла и постарела; теперь мы можем жить в разлуке и не видеться так часто. Мне жаль, что я не в силах вынуть медальон из мраморной плиты и унести домой: мне было бы легче случайно встречаться с нею взглядом, дома, а не под тополями, как с живою женой. Переснятые фотографии не заменят пожелтевшего и задумчивого, бесконечно милого лица; привычка слишком сильна, мне нужен только этот снимок в фарфоровой круглой рамке, а если нельзя - то и не надо ничего, я все равно никогда ее не забуду. Не о ней я тревожусь и не о ней тоскую; недосягаемая Лия, Лия, ставшая моею легендой, моим сном, моим мороком, Лия без покрывала - отнимает у меня покой, как воплотившаяся болезнь, как лихорадка Лия.  
Я должен найти ее и так избавиться от нее, утолить жажду и выздороветь: мне выписан тот же рецепт, что испытан на любой вожделенной вещи, применим к любой редкой книге, о которой сладко мечтать сутками напролет, сладко охотиться за нею, подстерегать, как дичь в терновнике, призывать, ворожить, выпрашивать, льстить и лгать, лишь бы обрести и взять ее в руке. Но еще слаще - овладев ею, прочитав и постигнув ее, забыть о ней, не дорожить больше и уступить за полцены следующему коллекционеру, галерному рабу с воспаленными веками и бегающими глазами, с пересохшим от страсти языком. Лия - это книга, я успел прочесть лишь несколько страниц, я распалил аппетит. И у кого просить мне помощи, к кому еще мне обратиться, как не к библиофилу Флавиеву, библиотекарю и маниаку, сведшему знакомство со всеми книгами на земле, живыми и умершими, истинными и лживыми, умными и глупыми? Второй раз он не откажет мне, теперь я узнал, чем надо соблазнять этого бедного коллекционера. Я многому научился за наши свидания втроем, я решил искать выгоды там, где прежде находил тревогу, печаль, болезненное удовольствие, чахлые кувшинки в малярийной застывшей воде. Тонкий запах гнили усиливается; не понять - исходит ли он от Флавиева и от Люсьена, или от меня самого, или от болотных хлябей, зыбкой и топкой почвы, расступающейся под нашими ногами. Мы опускаемся все глубже, боже мой.  
Привычный день переворачивается: достаточно одного движения, чтобы элементы, слагавшиеся в порядке, сам порядок слагавшие, рассыпались и перемешались. Но хоть черное солнце пока не пускается вскачь по прокопченному небу. В нарушение всех правил, неустановленных и незыблемых, я прихожу последним, я вижу издалека, как сидят они подле Рахили, поджидая меня. И как я, бывало, не поднимал головы, заслышав их шаги, так и они теперь не глядят на меня, не здороваются издали, не встают мне навстречу. Я могу рассмотреть их, как незнакомцев, как бабочек и как бездомных, я тоже меняю обличье. Я-то знаю, что кончается лето, и подходят ненастные дни, и давно уж их песенка спета - то, что, к счастью, не знают они. Как легко думать о них стихами; для каждого страдания, каждой радости, каждого удивления припрятана у меня подходящая цитата. Я не знаю собственных слов, я мал, и глуп, и жалок, я всю жизнь мог только читать книги - и больше я ни на что не гожусь. Впору утопиться от обиды: зачем все на свете лучше меня? И зачем - опять чужое, чужое, все слова испробованы и перемножены до меня - зачем и почему мои родители (то есть тетка моя) умудрились воспитать такого никчемного оболтуса? Я не умею ни поздороваться, ни войти в гостиную, ни завести приличного разговора; молиться я не умею и не понимаю итальянский и идиш, не хочу ни любви, ни почестей, ни семьи, ни детей, ни карьеры. Я на третьем десятке вожусь со своими фантазиями - и фантазии отвечают мне. Ах, все - литература, надо проще.  
\- Здравствуйте, Флавиев, - говорю я. - Здравствуйте.  
И Флавиев произносит тихо, вырываясь на секунду из снов и грез, из потаенного блуждания за рамами зеркал:  
\- Я не ждал вас так поздно. Здравствуйте. Я думал, вы должны уехать, и не ждал вас. Как мило, что вы пришли.  
\- Я скоро уеду.  
\- Да, разумеется, мы тоже скоро уедем, наверное. Нам надо немного отдохнуть.  
Несообразность роднит нас теснее; скупая и легкая странность - мы не бежали от мучительной жары, не искали отдыха и спасения; но сейчас, когда все осталось позади, отошло прочь, мы испугались, мы выдохлись. Сил больше нет. И нет сомнений - что я вижу их в последний или в предпоследний раз. Я и мысленно еле-еле произношу это "мы" - оно искусственно и неестественно, оно лживо, бессмысленно, как мычание. Нет никакого "мы", есть они и есть я, и так было с первого дня, с высокой осени на горе. Линия непреодолима: нельзя протянуть руку и прикоснуться, это огромный запрет, физическое отчуждение. Страх неизвестного, как страх секса. А они смутны и хмуры сегодня, погружены в свои скрытые горести, в дурные воспоминания, в неизлечимые боли. Как печальная птица, сидит тонконосый Флавиев, бок о бок с Люсьеном, сплетая на коленях желтоватые восковые пальцы. "Какое же ты умное, и странное, и больное существо", - хочу я сказать ему, и молчу. Быть может, он не умен, но он странен, и болен, и несчастен, и мне жаль его, и стыдно за то, что сейчас я куплю его, а он не сможет мне отказать. И верный Люсьен, быстро сжимающий его запястье (врачебная ласка, утешение неутешного), не спасет Флавиева. Им от меня не уйти.  
\- Вы очень грустны нынче, Флавиев, - говорю я. Нужно же начинать когда-нибудь. - Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
\- Боюсь, вы бессильны против моей мигрени, - мягко отвечает Флавиев.  
\- У меня есть анальгин.  
\- Анальгин мне не поможет.  
Чем вылечивают его застарелые кладбищенские мигрени - крепким сном, тминным маслом, лавандовым чаем? Таблетки так грубы, он не сможет их перенести: приступ усилится. Анальгетики отравят его. Простое перечисление признаков легко претворяется из звука в явь: ледяная кожа, расширенные зрачки, отяжелевшие руки и ноги, тошнота, задыхания, судороги, смерть. И, противореча пока моим мрачным мыслям, Флавиев сидит неподвижно, опустив выпуклые синеватые веки, не собирается умирать, но и жить тоже не хочет. Нет привычной прозрачной перегородки между ним и остальным миром: звуки города свободно долетают со всех сторон, редкие прохожие видят его (и слышен обрывок восклицания: "...и как ему не жарко, ну и ну!"), он и Люсьен застывают не по ту и не по эту сторону зеркального стекла, а на самом стекле. Они сейчас - не отражения, не отражаемые, а сама серебряная амальгама, разбрызганное напыление, свет размолотых скоростей.  
Скоро они навсегда пропадут, окончательно перейдут куда-то, куда я не смогу уйти вслед за ними. Так постепенно свершается эмиграция, когда нет надежды на возвращение и встречу, отваливаются грузы и рвутся веревки, приковывавшие к земле, и вдруг вознесенные, унесенные, улетающие взглядывают с огромной высоты на синий лес и синее шоссе, на рельсы в предутреннем инее, на маленькие аэропорты маленьких городов с игрушечными самолетами. Я мог бы притвориться, что не понимаю, как близко расставание, я мог бы задать им наивные вопросы о путешествиях, гостиницах и авиабилетах, я мог бы пожелать им счастливого пути. Но у меня мало времени, я их не выпущу просто так. В нашей игре мне досталась грубая роль: таможенника, бюрократа, чинуши и чинителя препон; они должны заплатить мне за свой уход.  
\- Флавиев, у меня для вас есть подарок.  
\- Почему и не для меня тоже? - спрашивает Люсьен насмешливо, опережая своего друга. Он не позволяет забыть о себе. Его прототип был тщеславен, как самая дурная женщина, отблеск литературной, воспетой и восхищенной нищеты лег на лицо Люсьена, и приходится мириться с его детскою и торопливою настойчивостью, с назойливым и беспокойным тоном, с утверждением своей жизни, своего тела, своего сознания. Если он не будет говорить, он исчезнет. Но смерть отодвигается: он оживает от любопытства, вверх закидывает руки и потягивается, оголяя безволосые подмышки. Если б грудь его была не так плоска, если б бедра были чуть-чуть шире, я назвал бы его не Люсьеном - а кастратом, сладкоголосым Беллино; да только его голос ниже божественного сопрано и ниже гибкого альта. Провидение спасло от ножа это очаровательное тело. Белою наготой без изъянов, шрамов и сколов, ангеловидною грацией могут насладиться иные счастливцы, а мне - что мне за дело до того, что скрыто одеждой? Созерцание прекраснее прикосновения, неутоленное желание слаще утоленного. Чудесные доказательства рождаются легко - и я убиваю их, одним именем я заклинаю их, как именем бога. Я хочу покончить с Лией. И мне надо увидеть ее: не увидев, я не развяжусь с нею, всю жизнь буду таскать за собою ее душу. "Почему для меня нет подарка?" - еще звучат слова Люсьена (или кажется мне, что они звучат? или что-то иное, капризное и протяжное, произносит он, будто балованный ребенок?).  
\- Подарок для вас двоих, - отвечаю я и достаю из сумки завернутую книгу. И прежде чем газетная бумага соскользнет с переплета, Флавиев тянет носом воздух и говорит, вперед протягивая цепкую узкую руку:  
\- "Юлия". "Юлия или Встречи под Новодевичем". Как вы бескорыстны, мой бедный друг.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать - как вы расточительны, - поправляет Люсьен. Его губы дрожат от алчности; он не хуже Флавиева понимает, что за подарок преподносят ему, и, наверно, мучается: обмануть ли меня и забрать книгу, скрыв от меня, как много я теряю; или все-таки не грешить и отказаться, простить дарителя, ибо не ведает он, что творит. Я могу читать его муки, как ангел читает их в каменном Писании, наклонив голову вниз. Флавиев не вмешивается, Флавиев играет наудачу или веселится, как висельник, отдавая решение в руки Люсьена. Романтическая повесть, иллюстрированная еще одним умершим, жжет ладони, чарует и сводит с ума. И плененный Люсьен сдается наполовину, предупреждает меня - и только:  
\- Если вы сейчас отдадите нам эту книгу, вы больше никогда ее не увидите.  
\- Ну что ж, - отвечаю я, - значит, в мире станет одним экземпляром меньше.  
Флавиев схватывает нежно хрупкую книгу, подушечками пальцев впитывает жесткость и желтизну издательской обложки, голодным взглядом вбирает гравюры и текст, съедает, укрывает, прячет крохотное издание. И я понимаю, что мое пророчество сбывается: бедная "Юлия" уходит из мира, ее душа уходит в чье-то тело. Я отсекаю букву Ю, я уплачиваю высокую цену - и теперь могу просить услугу взамен, я загоняю их в угол, я заставляю их превратиться в честных взяточников, отплачивающих за пышные дары. И Флавиев, и Люсьен понимают это. Я в последний раз взглядываю - и прощаюсь навеки - на плотный титульный лист и на столбец заглавия, забранный зазубренной алой каймою, словно кладбищенской оградкой.

Юлия 

Или 

Встречи под Новодевичем. 

Романтическая повесть, 

написанная московским 

ботаником Х 

и иллюстрированная 

Алексеем Кравченко 

Москва 

Издание автора 

MCMXXVIII

\- Одиннадцатый год республики, - зачем-то поясняю я.  
\- Вы сошли с ума от любви. Чем мы можем отплатить вам, несчастный вы безумец, просите чего угодно.  
\- Вы хотите Лию за Юлию, не правда ли? Неравноценный обмен.  
Люсьен улыбается успокоенно: книга в его руках, и он может безнаказанно посмеяться над расточительством влюбленных. Флавиев милосерднее своей прекрасной тени, но жалость его бесплодна: мы втроем знаем, чего стоит это мимолетное чувство. Секунда - и "Юлии" больше нет, она объята синим пальто. И в зной, и в холод, и в бурю, и в ливень, и в засуху Флавиев верен своему облачению, как монашеской рясе; не только листки с эпитафиями, но и сами плиты, не только открытки с ангелами, но и сами ангелы помещаются в маленькие карманы. Утихает его мигрень.  
\- Но теперь, когда я заплатил вам, помогите мне найти Лию.  
\- Да, - покорно отвечает Люсьен, повинуясь ли вновь невидимому знаку? - Да, не волнуйтесь, мы непременно поможем вам.  
"Приходите завтра", - велят они, не переглядываясь, и я не помню, кто говорит об этом, или легче поверить, что их голоса изумительно и гармонично сливаются, повторяя подъемы и падения, чистою музыкой звучат в нашем тихом домашнем некрополе, где даже птицы не кричат. Они поют отходную мне и моей любви; не расспрашивая ни о чем, они знают лучше всех на свете, что случилось со мною, они различают вдали неотвратимые изменения и неизлечимые изъяны, они не хотят ни тревожить меня попусту, ни утешать. Волны поднимаются выше, заливая гранитные набережные, и вскоре вода затопит наш искусственный уютный мирок, наш укромный сад с урнами и статуями. "Вот та кофейня, где они бывали вместе. Здесь друг сказал ему три месяца назад: "Нет ни гроша у нас..."" - и Кавафиса читал мне Слава, солгав, что не помнит верлибров, наконец-то прозвучало мне стихотворение о несчастной любви, обещанное еще Юлей Юрьевной. И ничем не походят герои, продажные мальчики, на целомудренных Флавиева и Люсьена, но мне чудится отчего-то, что строки эти - панихида по ним, неумершим и непохороненным. "Как в сердце острый нож, как горький плач - кофейня, куда ходили вместе". Или я предвижу, как опустеет без них мое кладбище, и какой тоской, каким одиночеством обернется моя свобода.  
В последний раз они приходят ниоткуда, из мира переступают в мир и возникают передо мною; а я уже не боюсь и не удивляюсь их появлению. Я свыкся с ними, как свыкаются с галлюцинациями, я полюбил их, как любят болезни и безумие. Я больше не хочу избавиться от них, я затоскую, как безнадежно привороженный и уведенный от любви, когда Флавиев и Люсьен исчезнут навсегда. Наверно, и они чувствуют это, оттого до сих пор возвращались они ко мне снова и снова, хвастаясь вереницами ангелов и гирляндами эпитафий. Все так же изящно синеет пальто Флавиева, все так же нежен и тонок Люсьен рядом с ним, с маргаритками в петлице и желтыми цветами в руках. Но что-то изменилось, что-то веет в воздухе - осенняя ли грусть, прощальная прохлада? Мы больше никогда не увидимся. И через несколько лет я забуду о них: мне все равно не с кем будет разделять воспоминания.  
\- Вы все сидите и ждете? - спрашивает Флавиев, не требуя ответа. Я вижу мертвую его голову с тусклыми и прекрасными глазами, ток крови не окрашивает ни щек, ни губ, ни ладоней. Тайная болезнь, передающаяся неведомым путем, подтачивает его, подтачивает Люсьена, и солнце просвечивает сквозь их хрупкие тела. Не придут они завтра, и не все ли равно мне, вспомнят в радости или во зле? На другой земле они не будут бездомней, чем были здесь: мои бедные скитальцы, мои создания, плоть от плоти моей.  
\- Скажи ему, - говорит Флавиев, поворачиваясь к Люсьену, и все равно не называет его имени. А я в последний раз, прежде чем звучит голос Люсьена, повторяю про себя, что сам назвал его так, безымянного и замкнутого; взамен неоткрытого истинного имени придумал ему подходящее и вырезал его глубоко на камне. И мне никогда не узнать, угадал ли я хоть одну букву - или в каждом звуке и каждом знаке ошибся, силой своей фантазии возвел еще один пышный город и нарек его так, как сам захотел.  
\- Пойдемте, - произносит Люсьен, обрывая меня, врываясь в мое сознание. Едва ли я смогу когда-нибудь позабыть, как мягок и сладок его голос. Он бросает охапку нарциссов к ногам Рахили, всю могилу засыпает - и я не успеваю домыслить, где же в августе он нашел апрельские, майские цветы. - Мы нашли вашу Лию.  
Мои догадки разлетаются, распадаются, как карты: они могут выходить за кладбищенские ворота, они вышли днем раньше и нашли Лию, они выходят теперь вместе со мной и ведут меня - молча, как арестованного. И лишь одно утешение остается мне: все-таки их никто не видит. Походка так быстра, что витрины не успевают захватить и отразить их тени. Они не называют маршрута, они не хотят спускаться в метро, и мы перескакиваем с трамвая на трамвай - слава богу, пропустив давку и часы пик. Красные старые вагоны почти пусты и сцеплены по два, Флавиев и Люсьен тянут меня в последний и садятся передо мною, и оборачиваются ко мне. Мы с сорок седьмого переходим на тридцать пятый, на нем доезжаем до "Пролетарской" и соскакиваем - чтобы из двери в дверь перемахнуть в сорок третий, набирающий пассажиров на первой остановке. Быстрее было бы подземкой - а может, и нет, я все равно не догадываюсь до последних минут, куда они везут меня. И только когда металлический и мелодический голос произносит: "Остановка "Введенское кладбище", следующая остановка..." - и Люсьен и Флавиев вскакивают и выпрыгивают из трамвая (а я - за ними) - я понимаю, где они нашли мою Лию.  
Мы идем вдоль старой кладбищенской стены красно-бурого кирпича, толстая кладка потемнела от времени, а пуще - от автомобильных выхлопов. Тропинка узка, нам приходится идти по насыпи гуськом, в затылок друг другу, мимо проносятся - под откос, гремя и подпрыгивая, пустые, как банки, трамваи, и я ни о чем не могу думать, я сам пуст, выдолблен изнутри, как ореховый челн, как осушенная яичная скорлупка. Я не чувствую ни боли, ни горя, я не так впечатлителен и эмоционален, чтобы предаваться отчаянию из-за смерти случайной знакомой. Или это защитная реакция? Я не знаю. Люсьен и Флавиев искусно и быстро одолевают подъемы и спуски, как горные козочки, я едва поспеваю за ними, и неровный ход сбивает дыхание: я слежу за сердечным ритмом, а не за сердечными страданиями. Разве можно еще быстрее? Но они ускоряют шаг, они почти бегут - но не парят, нет, отталкиваются от земли. Мы влетаем в прекрасные ворота, мы будто опаздываем - на похороны, не так ли? - и как на шоссейной обочине мелькает фигура кладбищенского сторожа, размытая скоростью, и позади слышен его упреждающий крик: "Фотографировать без спросу запрещается! Администрация оштрафует!". На каждом кладбище, как в серьезном учреждении, свои игрушки, правила и плезиры. Сторожу сослепу чудится "кодак" у меня через плечо - на черном ремне, и треножник подмышкой; я фотограф Чернилка, подражатель Наппельбаума, я почти сто лет назад снимал Рахиль в студии и шутил с ней, чтобы она расслабилась и улыбнулась. Фотографировать нельзя, сверху грозят нам пальцами католические ангелы-латиняне, немецкие, французские, английские и итальянские фразы бросают вслед, словно туристы; а впрочем, все наоборот, это мы - туристы, а они - мирные обыватели, завсегдатаи уличных кафе, они сидят на саркофагах, как на плетеных стульях, и за чашками кофе провожают нас взглядами, кивают сторожу, как официанту, и он разглаживает бороду и обдергивает оранжевый жилет, он окликает нас зычно: "Между могилами ходить не приказано!".  
Не приказано тревожить и господ ангелов, от Флавиева и Люсьена вечно им беспокойство; но сегодня они отдохнут, они отдохнут. По широкой аллее, мимо перемешанных за двести лет памятников, мы проходим скоро и зябко, и ветер посвистывает заунывно, нежно, поет отходную - ах нет, колыбельную. Обрывки намогильных, могильных, замогильных текстов пляшут вокруг меня, нужно прежде ослепнуть, тогда они перестанут лезть в глаза, тогда перестанут дразнить, прельщать и плакать: "Auf Wiedersehen im besseren Leben! This modest stone may truly say: here lies a honest man... Ruhet sanft Marie Helene Engel... Dieu qui du haut des cieux veille sur les humains, connait leurs coeurs... Без памятника жив теперь в сердцах родных, но памятник для тех, кто будет после их..." У часовни сгрудились польские захоронения, в удлиненном и тонком лице польского ангела я снова вижу сходство с Люсьеном - он все-таки поляк, перенесший и первый, и второй, и третий разделы, проклявший и продавший свою прекрасную страну, несчастную страну. И на серых от старости плитах лежат ворохи маков, с облетевшими легкими лепестками, с перепутанными стеблями, все сходится в одной точке, и маки, маки с Монте-Кассино ждут меня со всеми моими горестями и любовями. Юля Юрьевна вот-вот выглянет из-за обломанной колонны, одна или под руку со своею возлюбленной, празднуя победу эроса над танатосом, выглянет она, моя ласточка-психея, мой хранитель, мой женский брат. Или эта встреча не суждена мне, или не здесь суждена, не узнать, пока не доживешь; Флавиев берет вправо, по хитрой корявой тропке скатывается в провал, и мы с Люсьеном спрыгиваем вслед за ним, с маленького обрыва, к вставшей дыбом лежачей плите - похожей на доску качелей. Кончусь, останусь жив ли - чем зарастет этот провал, сколько снопов нарциссов свяжут в нем по весне юные могильщицы? Сердце бьется неслышно, здоровое крепкое сердце, цифры мелькают, как на электронной бегущей строке: 18... прочно сменяется 19..., и третья цифра проходит весь отмерянный путь, от единицы до девятки, и в секунду перелистывается столетие и тысячелетие, с двойки начинается отныне год смерти, и все больше свежих венков, все выше вспучивается земля, и взрытая глина липнет к каблукам. Я вязну, я спотыкаюсь, ботинки скользят на бездорожье: наша тропка исчезает, и, презрев запрет сторожа, мы пробираемся между могил, перепрыгиваем через них, как через лужи, мы кружим в огромной яме, истыканной маленькими ямами, и вновь мне чудится, что вот-вот из подмытой, подпитанной дождями почвы выкатятся навстречу славные желтые черепа, улыбнутся приветливо, как в настоящих катакомбах. Неужели мы и вправду заблудились (и немудрено заблудиться на этом бестолковом погосте), неужели Люсьена и Флавиева подвело их чутье - не могли они мне соврать, не поверю я никогда, даже если меня попытаются убедить силою. Стена колумбария маячит впереди, позади взмахивают крылами и руками ангелы, бесстрашно вставшие на осыпающемся краю. Ах, если вдруг сдвинутся тектонические пласты, если донесется откуда-то смутный гул (виденье труса, и хлипкой грязцы, и кровавых костей в колесе), и содрогнется город, то бедные ангелы наклонятся и упадут все ниже, ниже, ниже, в расселину глубже самого глубокого колодца, упадут, чтобы Рим мог стоять вечно.  
Мы снова попадаем в лабиринт, где вместо боскетов и клумб - курганы и груды срезанных цветов, вместо табличек с кокетливыми подписями - чьи нежные ручки посадили это деревцо, когда, и как, и кем, и много ли целованы эти бутончики, как свежие уста, - вместо жалких и милых подражаний галантному веку воткнуты тут и там иные таблички с черной каймою, и фотографии, еще не вделанные в камень, поставлены в рамочках, будто их перенесли сюда с чьей-то тумбочки, вытащили с полочки в застекленном шкафу. Да скоро ли? Я больше не могу! Это кладбище так путано и нестройно, так сильно сдобрено черной чумою, так отвратительно; оно раздражает нервы, оно хватает за ноги, оно с ума сводит, и я после этой прогулки, наверно, вернусь домой в горячке, и буду бредить на знакомых и на незнакомых языках, и буду звать в чаду моих сестер - Рахиль, Юлю Юрьевну, Лию.  
\- Не здесь ли? - вдруг спрашивает Люсьен.  
Я жду гулкого горного эха, ответного плача и стона; но будничный вопрос и на кладбище звучит спокойно, как на улице, только что его не заглушают автомобили и музыка из раскрытых окон (лампы светят под зелеными абажурами). Мы останавливаемся в закутке под рябинами, справа и слева стискивают нас оградки, как железные клетки без потолка и без дна. Флавиев оглядывается, отыскивая лишь ему одному знакомые признаки, маленькие приметы зарытого клада. Мне кажется, он сейчас топнет ногою уверенно, скажет: "Да, копайте здесь!" - и Люсьен, повинуясь приказу, скинет с плеча невидимую до сих пор лопату, обхватит рукоять белыми ладонями и вонзит лезвие в чавкнувшую землю.  
Но Флавиев отвечает неожиданно:  
\- Нет, кажется, дальше.  
\- Но ты же говорил - там рябина.  
\- Там рябина и бузина.  
Но так уже легче искать, и мы сворачиваем снова, протискиваясь боком, напрямик идем по могилам, по старым покойникам, к разбрызганным, раззеленевшим бузинным кустам, к ягодам краснее кори, в прохладу и подводную тишину. Ах, этот уголок еще мрачнее и глуше, он заброшен давным-давно. Шатром темнеют сплетенные ветки, россыпь алых точек по зеленому, как россыпь акварельных капель, горчит и вяжет рот - не на вкус, а на взгляд. Здесь начинаются настоящие заросли, лесные, нехоженые места, под ногою у меня хрупает сыроежка - я нечаянно наступил на розовую шляпку, я не заметил ее, засмотревшись на ягодные гроздья. Нет оградок, и идти легче, Флавиев и Люсьен медленно бредут рука об руку, а я тащусь следом, отупевший и убаюканный поисками, я глупый путешественник, ввязавшийся в дурацкую историю, и что за черт дернул меня отправиться в путь по их зову? Я разорился дотла, и мои корабли потонули. Нет, я сам потонул, спустился в глубину, в мрачную влажную впадину, и нечего надеяться, что мягкосердная русалочка меня спасет.  
\- Не здесь? - повторяет Люсьен, нежно возвышая голос в конце слова. Нет, конечно, не здесь, где связано, а там, где велено. - Посмотри, сколько здесь бузины, она все залила.  
Зеленее, чем плесень на чане. У меня опять начинается приступ, я сейчас упаду и забьюсь в судорогах, истерически выкрикивая строчки, строчки и строчки: так монашки бесились, исходя текстами проповедей. Голова кружится, меня мутит, и пульс учащается. Нет, нет, пора заканчивать с городскими скитаниями, пора на дачный воздух, в тишину, прочь от некрополисов, костей и трупов, прочь от мыслей о смерти. Я на грани сумасшествия: мне нравится называть это состояние холодно и точно - сумасшествием, а не нервным истощением. Я не заслужил эвфемизмов, я сам старательно вгонял себя в гроб, вытягивался и руки складывал, и требовал, чтоб меня забили гвоздями, опустили в могилу к Рахили. Надо опомниться. Жизнь приманивает меня старыми журналами и переплетенной машинописью, стыдливым чтением стихов, новой осенью, золотом листьев в Нескучном Саду. Вот все, что мне нужно, мне больше не надо. Мне, наверно, еще много осталось, я долго жить буду, у меня на ладонях длинные линии. Я вырываюсь с каждым шагом из привычного и жуткого существования, наступаю наугад - может быть, презрев климатические условия, жар средней полосы, таится в траве и поджидает меня тонкая юркая змейка. Змеиный яд излечивает - излечит и мою мнимую болезнь, некрофилическую ипохондрию. Я не хочу забывать, я не хочу выздоравливать совсем - о нет, кем же я буду без моей любви, без пробудившейся страсти к ангелам и эпитафиям, к отпечаткам и мраморным слепкам, к посмертным маскам? Мне бы только чуть-чуть ослабить мою привязь и привязанность, соединить миры в себе, пока я не утратил рассудка.  
\- Ну, вот мы и пришли, - ровно говорит Флавиев, точно не было бесплодных поисков еще минуту назад, точно с самого начала он вел нас - Люсьена и меня - кратчайшей дорогой, исхоженной и знакомой. Даже солнце не пробивается сквозь купы деревьев, в знобящем полумраке тихо кружатся первые паутинки: лето кончается, там, где обманывает знойная желтизна травы - выручают паутинки, тоненькие и нежные ниточки, такие хрупкие, что от них - лишь от них - перехватывает горло. Я не замечаю под ногами свежего холмика, укрытого редкими цветами, я смотрю вверх на дрожание паутинок, как струн, как самих голосов. Я не вижу лиц ни в листве, ни в стволах, ни в клочках неба, я не слышу окликов с того света, ни прозрения нет, ни чуда. Я искал Лию, я ее нашел. И теперь я могу помедлить, она передо мною, она больше никуда не исчезнет. Я могу выдумать следующее желание.  
Люсьен и Флавиев молчат, как чужие, с мучительною деликатностью: от нее сильнее хочется плакать - и потому нельзя ни слезинки выдавить. Перед чужими даже легче держать лицо, улыбаться и выпрямлять спину, забывая о привычной сутулости; чужие непременно обсудят и осудят, от ничего иного ждать и не приходится. И я, как вдова, играю до конца свою маленькую роль, надеясь - с подобострастием, с ревностью, с актерским тщеславием - что они, отделавшись от меня, вернутся в ледяную веницийскую комнату с жарким огнем в камине, лягут на белую мягкую шкуру и скажут: "А он недурно держался, кто бы мог подумать, что он так силен..."  
Лию похоронили в заброшенном уголке, зимой сюда не пройти, все завалено снегом, зимой здесь стоит деревенская тишина, и галочьи следы узорят наст. Надо бы запомнить это место: овраг, бузина и рябина, каменный крест в стороне. Я стою над двойною могилой, черная красивая плита рядом присыпана землей, и я не могу разобрать фамилии той, что там похоронена, я только имя читаю: "Ася". Не Анастасия, не Настасья, юная Ася, длинноносая Ася, холодноглазая Ася, вечная девочка. Вот она, Лиина Ксанто, верная подруга: пять лет прошло, и они соединились, и как знать, не собираются ли постепенно вокруг их друзья, чтобы после переклички, удостоверившись, что все в сборе, спеть хором - все то же самое, что певали, пока были живы. Кажется, вокруг много свежих могил. И очень уютно, отчего бы и вправду не дернуть что-нибудь этакое, надо же опробовать помолодевшие в смерти голоса?  
Кто зарывал Лию? Я думал, что она одинока, и ошибался, разумеется, я не расспросил в ту встречу о ее семье - о тех, кто остался жив, о тех, кто потом плодился и размножался, взращивал засыхающие побеги. Теперь ничего не узнать. Я не могу запомнить и ее фамилию, хоть прочитываю ее несколько раз: на табличке выстроились черные стройные буквы, сразу под именем (без отчества, точно она иностранка). Вот и день смерти - где-то в середине июля, в жару, когда и здоровые задыхались от зноя, когда в городе умирало ужасно много людей, и плохо работали похоронные конторы, не справляясь с "возросшим спросом на услуги" (спасительная формула приходит на ум, я мог бы уместить ее в один стенографический значок, если бы умел стенографировать). Я проходил - нет, не в ту же неделю? - мимо летнего кафе: на пороге стояли и безнадежно курили какие-то женщины в черном, с потекшею от жары краской на лицах. И я жалел их не за поминки, не за их потерю, но за то, что они варились заживо в траурных тряпках, подчиняясь правилам; как изнывали они, наверно, как исходили потом и горем, и все-таки - отвлекались, замещали телесными страданиями страдания души. Не так ли поминали и Лию - под треск вентиляторов, в отвратительном жирном запахе блинов, с гадкой рассыпчатой кутьей, холодной и липкой, белевшей на тарелке страшными горками, похожими на песочные куличики. Ей устроили светские похороны, ее, наверное, не отпевали, но крестили на прощание, но желали царствия небесного, не разбирая, эллинка она или иудейка. Сладко верить в чужую широту души; но где же я был в тот день, мучился ли тяжким предчувствием, замирал от неясного ледяного страха, звонил ли суетливо тетке, спрашивая - как она себя чувствует? не случилось ли чего? Нет, нет, я плыл в белом вязком дне, как в дреме, я, наверно, даже на кладбище не ездил: температура доходила до сорока градусов, и я не мог этого вынести. Моя любовь уже была не так сильна, я малодушно отступал перед погодою, я не спорил со стихией.  
Лия умерла - от старости или от болезни, от теплового удара, от печени, от инфаркта, под колесом, от пули. Но там, где не нужны тела, она останется, какой была тогда... тогда, когда читала со мною эти стихи. Мне не нужны ее портреты, я вижу ее живою и даже молодою, мне не надо фантазировать и томиться, я все так же легко переношусь назад на сорок и на пятьдесят лет, в ее молодость, в мои двадцать три или двадцать четыре года. Мы наконец-то сравнялись.  
\- Мы сделали все, что могли, - тихо говорит Флавиев. - Если бы вы попросили раньше, мы бы успели...  
\- Вы успели вовремя, Флавиев. Никто же не мог знать заранее. Я и не подозревал.  
Не было предчувствий и вещих снов, я ждал ее прилежно, я придумывал вопросы, чтобы задать ей в новую встречу, я высчитывал дни: она обещала непременно вернуться в августе и сдержала обещание. Август настал, мы встретились - чего же мне надо еще, ох, mein Mädchen, was willst du mehr? Пристала ко мне и эта строчка, как нищий дурак, прилипла одною из многих. И Флавиев умалчивает тактично, но я-то знаю - мне нечем было бы заплатить за их труды. Не напрасно Лия советовала мне примириться с моим бедным другом, я не предвидел - но она предвидела, как прелестная беспечная пророчица, что без него наши пути навсегда разойдутся.  
Так кого же я любил - Рахиль или Лию, изображение или призрак, молодую или старую, чей холод был у меня на губах - холод фотографической пластины на камне или холод старческой руки под отвернутою перчаткой? Звенят цимбалы, двигается невидимая процессия - по одной из кладбищенских дорог или прямо по небу, и слышится нежное пение - это покровители мои отрекаются от меня и покидают мой город. Я не стану сетовать на кончившееся везение, я крепко помню - строку за строкой - ритмичное завещание: "и вслушайся - пусть с затаенным страхом, но без слез, без внутреннего содроганья..." Я прощаюсь с навсегда от меня уходящей Александрией.  
\- Нам пора, - тихо говорит Флавиев, - пойдем.  
Он подает Люсьену руку и открывает новый путь, зимний и белый, еще не тронутый санным следом. Они уладили свои дела, они могут отправляться, они лебеди, и им пора к перу, перронам, переменам. Нам больше никогда не встретиться, может быть, лишь когда я буду умирать, они появятся передо мною, и в последнем удушье я узнаю это синее пальто. Но я сам не пойму, не успею понять, явь ли это, бред ли растревоженного сознания. И не стоит загадывать заранее. Они уходят, им пора, а мне еще надо взойти по ступеням и увидеть с высоты что-то прекрасное и ослепительное, полугород-полудеревню с домами в зелени, с палисадниками и огородами, с мощеными дорогами в пыли, с синеющими кладбищами - Южным на западе, кладбищем Рахили - на юге, кладбищем Лии - на северо-востоке. Сколько бы лет мне ни осталось, я до конца жизни буду искать эту деревянную башню с винтовою лестницей - на вершине горы, с частоколом и тыном, башню бок о бок с желтым католическим храмом. Ветер принесет тихий звон органа, и по нему, да по благоуханию роз, я приду не за верой и не за светом к маленькому гроту белокурой богородицы, царицы святого розария. И когда на рассвете, через двадцать, через тридцать, через полсотни лет, от Синода к Сенату снова встанут полки - не в мундирах, а в гражданской одежде, без оружия, женщины и мужчины вперемешку, - я смогу еще выйти на площадь, я посмею выйти на площадь в тот назначенный час.  
\- Нам пора, - говорят мне Флавиев и Люсьен, - нам пора. Прощайте.  
И я читаю им на прощание Галичеву "Песню исхода", им - и еще Лии, ведь она, конечно, слышит меня:  
Уезжаете? Уезжайте.  
За таможни и облака.  
От прощальных рукопожатий  
Похудела моя рука.  
Я стою. Велика ли странность?  
Я привычно машу рукой.  
Уезжайте. А я останусь.  
Я на этой земле останусь. 


End file.
